The Human Who Stayed Underground
by AMS-Topaz
Summary: Frisk arrived underground at the age of 10. She lost to Omega Flowey one too many times to where the human souls no longer felt the determination needed to override Flowey and help her. Frisk decided to stay underground with Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus married Mettaton NEO's sister, Mettaton EX. Now it's just Sans and Frisk.
1. Chapter 1

AMS

INVITATION TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS' BIRTHDAY PARTY

It's been 5 years since Frisk fell underground. After getting killed countless times by Omega Flowey, she came to wonder why she was trying to return to the surface so badly. With Asgore gone and Toriel taking care of the underground, how could she just leave all her new friends? Deciding it wasn't right to try to leave anymore, she left the throne room before Flowey had the chance to appear again. As she ran down Judgement Hall, Flowey appeared in the throne room. To his dismay, Frisk wasn't there. He was frazzled by her not being there that he let his mind wander a bit enough for the 6 human souls to escape from him. The souls vanished, and so did their bodies. Frisk ran all the way to MTT Resort where Sans was chilling, When she saw him, she abruptly stopped running. Her heavy breathing was heard by Sans as he too turned to look at her. At that time, Frisk was just a scared 10 year old girl and Sans was a 25 year old comedian skeleton. 5 years have passed since Sans and Papyrus took Frisk in to their home. Papyrus ended up falling in love with a new robot that Alphys built. It was a female version of Mettaton NEO named Mettaton EX. Mettaton NEO calls this new robot his sister proudly as she has charm, style, and grace. Papyrus and Mettaton EX got married last year and have lived in her mansion in the capital. Sans doesn't have to work as a royal guardsman anymore, but work has become harder to find. The only thing Frisk was qualified for, because of her lack of experience, was as a pole dancer. She had made a costume to make her look like a monster and applied for the job, behind Sans' back. He was already stressed enough about finding work and paying the bills, she didn't want to stress him any further. She didn't know the real reason why Sans didn't want her dancing for money. Yeah he would worry about her and her safety. But there was something else.

"Frisk! I finally found a job! The mailman passed away from old age, and his son is still too young to do any working, so I applied for the position!" exclaimed Sans as he crashed through the front door.

Frisk was in the kitchen making hamburgers and french fries with a side of spaghetti.

"Really? That's great news for us!" happily said Frisk.

On the inside though she was wracked with nerves. How would she explain the checks that would come to their address with a name Mary Mack on them? She couldn't lie to him or find a random monster and say that it's her and have that random monster get her hard earned money. She had to think. Of course! There was a mailbox in front of the door to the Ruins. All she had to do was find her files at her job and change the address so her money gets sent there instead of to Sans' house. That might make him a little confused, but as long as she doesn't collect her money with him around, it should be easy to pull off. Or...she could put on her disguise and go there to pick up the money just in case he should see her going there to pick up the checks.

Papyrus and Mettaton EX came over just then and knocked over Sans in the process.

"YOU GUYS ARE INVITED TO MY BIRTHDAY PARTY! I WILL BE TURNING 21! OH FRISK, I'M AFRAID YOU'RE STLL TOO YOUNG TO DRINK ALCOHOL..."said Papyrus.

Sans stood up.

"I'll bring some soda for the kid so she can come and celebrate with you," winked Sans.

"OOH THAT'S BRILLIANT! THANK YOU SANS!" thanked Papyrus.

Mettaton EX looked over at Frisk and smiled.

"The woman of the house is cooking eh? What did you make dearie?" asked Mettaton.

"Er, it's nothing fancy. Just burgers, fries, spaghetti-"

"DID YOU SAY SPAGHETTI?! HONEY, CAN WE EAT HERE FOR DINNER?" begged Papyrus.

Mettaton smiled warmly. "Of course, dear."

Sans, Papyrus, and Mettaton all sat down at the dinner table as they waited for Frisk to finish cooking the food.

"So, I heard you got a new job?" asked Mettaton.

"Yeah. I'm the new mailman. If this job doesn't work out, I guess I can always call back MTT Resort for the janitorial job. Could you make sure I get a job one way or another there in case this job doesn't work out?" asked Sans.

"But of course! I am the star after all," blinked Mettaton.

Frisk came out with the food.

"Thanks kid."

"THANK YOU HUMAN!"

"Thanks darling."

"You're all welcome. Papyrus, you don't have to invite me to your mature birthday party," glumly said Frisk.

She couldn't just come out and say she was working that night. Because if she did, she'd have to explain where and that wouldn't sit right with anyone. She had to come up with something and not sound too suspicious. Sans eyed Frisk. He was curious as to why she would not want to come to his brother's party. Mettaton looked at Frisk with a face that yelled "what's wrong". Papyrus just looked at Frisk in shock.

"W-W-WHY WOULDN'T YOU WANT TO COME TO MY BIRTHDAY PARTY? IT'S NOT JUST GOING TO BE ALCOHOL. THERE'S GOING TO BE CAKE, BOARD GAMES, PUZZLES, AND A BOUNCY HOUSE!"

Frisk couldn't help but feel immense guilt.

"I just feel like a kid who doesn't belong at a party for adults. Besides, this house is a constant mess. It's going to take a long time to clean it up."

"Frisk? What's REALLY wrong?" asked Sans.

Frisk's face turned red in embarrasment. Shoot! Sans was sharp as ever. He simply knew her too well. Maybe there was a way around that...

"Those are my reasons Sans. I'm a kid who has no business in adult affairs."

"Frisk, I drink all the time. I literally have beer in the fridge and you live with me. How is this going to be different?"

She had to make up a lie to completely catch him off guard. She has a crush on him and he knows it. She could use that!

"That's different because you're like a dad to me. I literally do not have anyone else to live with anyway."

Sans looked so shocked right now that it hurt Frisk to see him so affected by a lie.

In Sans' mind: she thinks of me as her dad?! I could've sworn she had a crush on me! Darn it! That means I can't come on to her when she's older. Why am I thinking that?

Sans cleared his throat. Papyrus was on the verge of tears now. He didn't want to celebrate his birthday if his best friend wouldn't be there. When he stopped eating the spaghetti and trembled, Mettaton stood up and helped Papyrus up.

"I think it's best we leave and continue preparing for his big party, hahaha."

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOESN'T WANT A PARTY ANYMORE!"

Mettaton rushed Papyrus out of the house and took the boat back home. Sans quickly turned on Frisk.

"What the hell Frisk? Papyrus isn't going to celebrate his party anymore because of your selfishness!"

Even though Sans got the job as a mailman, the bills are too high for him to pay off alone. This needed to be done.

"He'll get over it and be okay. He has Mettaton EX to help him get through things like this. I'll come to his parties when I'm an adult."

"No. You're going to his birthday party even if I have to drag you there myself. If the mess in the house really bothered you, you would've cleaned up long ago and you know that's true," said Sans.

"Whatever. I'm not even hungry anymore, Good night."

Frisk collected her plate as well as Papyrus' and Mettaton's plates and did the dishes. She then went to her room which used to be Papyrus' room. Instead of a race car bed it now has a unicorn bed. Instead of childrens books, there are now sci fi books and mystery books. Instead of a pirate flag, she has a unicorn poster. Instead of action figures, she has a desk with mystical creature figurines. She still has a computer in the room. Sans was downstairs racking his brain for Frisk's odd behavior at the dinner table.

"Could it be she feels misunderstood by us because she's a kid hanging out with adults? Does she miss having friends her age?" he pondered.

All of these things were possible answers for her adolescent behavior.

"I mean, it could be because of her hormones as well. She is a 15 year old girl after all..."

Only Mettaton NEO knew why she behaved the way she did. When his sister told him about it, he pretended to not know a thing. He runs the dance club that Frisk applied to and told him to help her keep her secret. He wanted something in return.

"Fine. I'll keep your secret. All you have to do for me in return, is give me 10 percent of every check, and kiss me after every shift," winked Mettaton NEO.

"K-k-kiss you?! I'm a 15 year old and you're, like, how old are you?"

"Past 30 but who cares? I'm keeping your secret so you'll have no choice but to keep mine."

Frisk shuddered at the thought of having to kiss Mettaton NEO after every shift. She'll be wearing a disguise so no one will know Frisk is there to begin with but the fact she'll know is enough to send shivers down her spine.

"I just have to save up 2000 gold, and our bills will be caught up. With experience, I'll be able to land a job at Grillby's since the requirement for a job is at least 1 year experience with any other job," thought Frisk. She had a plan and she was going to stick to it. Her first shift started that night. Luckily for her, Sans sleeps at 7pm since he has to wake up early for his new job. She tiptoed to her closet and threw on her monster disguise. She had her blanket cover her pillows to make it look like she was sleeping in her bed, and she climbed out her window.

"Wanna ride in my boat? Tra la la..."asked the river person.

"Yes. I need to go to Hotland."

"Then we're off."

The boat grew legs and it sprinted across the water to Hotland. Frisk got off the boat and ran to the dance club that was past Hotland and in the capital. It was a bit of a run, but she had no choice since the river didn't make it to the capital. Mettaton NEO saw disguised Frisk walk in. He smiled lustfully at her, making her shudder inside her getup.

"Miss Mary Mack! Welcome! I'll have you dance on that stage there. I want you to follow my instructions when I say do not leave any drinks unattended, and remember to have fun! When you have fun, the customers have fun."

"R-r-right, sir. Thank you for the advice. I'll get to work right away," said Frisk.

Frisk knew what she was doing when she made her costume. She made Mary Mack look like a fusion between Shyren and Temmie but with a super model body. Basically, the face looked like Temmie's but instead of droopy ears on the side of the head were the gills inspired by Shyren. She took some inspiration from Undyne as she made the hair red and long. Every customer flocked to her stage and threw tips left and right. They were small tips though. Which didn't make sense as she saw the other dancers getting twice the amount of what she was getting.

"These men either don't have much money to spend anymore, they think I'm a lousy dancer but a hot monster, or Mettaton made sure to have men on the side just for me to only give me a little bit of money," she thought.

It wasn't that they didn't have enough money, they were loaded. She wasn't lousy at dancing at all. In fact, some would say she's just as good as both Mettatons. It was indeed the third option. At the end of her shift, she had only made 200 gold whereas the other dancers made over 300. She looked at the clock. Her shift was over. It was time to give Mettaton 10 percent, give him a kiss, and go back home for the night.

"Mary Mack, I'm feeling generous. I'll only ask for 50 percent from now on. I know you have goals and you don't want to be here long, so I'll compromise," said Mettaton NEO.

"Thank you."

She turned to leave but

"I still want that kiss, dearie," Mettaton licked his lips.

"O-of course..." Frisk's cheeks reddened.

She walked up to him. He laughed at her naivety.

"What's so funny?" asked Frisk.

"I should have specified. Without wearing your costume. I want to taste your real lips," said Mettaton.

"B-but I'm practically naked underneath! It's not like just the head part is detachable. It's a onesie."

"Even better," rumbled Mettaton's voice in a low pitch.

Shakily she took off her costume, revealing her D cup breasts chilling in her black bra and black panties. This excited Mettaton NEO. He pulled her close right away and closed the gap between them, causing a sound from Frisk as she was not ready to be taken off guard. He slowly pulled away from her, but without thinking, kissed her again.

"Well, you'd better get home now. Sans will wake up in an hour for his new job," winked Mettaton.

Her eyes widened. An hour?! She didn't have time to hesitate. She picked up her costume and made a run for it.

"Would you care to-"

"SNOWDIN PRONTO!"

The boat, sensing her urgency, grew legs and sprinted across the water back to Snowdin. After the boat stopped, she hopped off and ran. She ignored the fact her feet were frozen cold from the snow. She ignored her shivering breasts and everything. All that mattered was getting home. She climbed up to her room's window and climbed in. She hid her costume in her closet, pulled on a nightgown to help her feel warm, and got in her bed. 5 seconds later, she heard an alarm clock. She breathed out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She heard Sans walking out of his room. He stopped in front of her door and came in.

"If she's really not up to anything, she should be in her room, sound asleep," thought Sans out loud.

Frisk closed her eyes immediately. Sans walked in front of her and pulled the covers back. He let out a breath of relief.

"I guess she's just going through some teenage thing after all," thought Sans out loud again. He kissed her head and went to get ready for his first day on the job. He didn't notice the money next to her computer.

"I'll have to keep the money somewhere. I got lucky he didn't see it! I'm even more lucky Mettaton decided to make my paychecks under the table, meaning my paychecks come from my tips," thought Frisk.

The next few nights were like this. Frisk would wait until Sans fell asleep to go to her job, then she's rush back home just 5 seconds before Sans' alarm went off with her pretending to fall asleep every time he walked into her room and gave her a kiss on her head and he leaving for his job. She knew if she slipped up and ended up staying any longer at the dance club, Sans would check up on her, pull back the covers just in time for her to be climbing through the window half naked. She timed everything perfectly. She knew exactly what time to leave and Mettaton knew it as well.

"Papyrus' birthday is tomorrow, but he won't have his party unless Frisk decides to come! Brother, will you try to convince her to come?" asked Mettaton EX.

"I will do my best," promised Mettaton NEO.

"Thank you, dear brother."

"Anytime glamorous sis."

Right after Frisk and Mettaton's kiss session, he looked at her seriously.

She glanced at the clock. She could only stay 5 more minutes until she had to dash out of there.

"Two things I want to tell you. One, start leaving here after putting on your costume. I'll reduce the time we kiss for you to do that. Two, you're off on Papyrus' birthday. So go celebrate his birthday with him," said Mettaton NEO.

Frisk's face lit up.

"Really?! Thank you!"

"You have 3 minutes left. Change quickly and run!"

Frisk did just that. She had been working for Mettaton NEO for one week, and she's saved up to 700 gold. She dashed out of the dance club feeling light as a feather. All that guilt lifted off her shoulders. Plus she was happy that the kisses would be shorter.

"I am so over kissing that old man!" laughed Frisk as she practically flew home. She climbed up to her window and climbed in. As soon as she took off her costume, she heard his alarm ring which alarmed her.

"What? His alarm isn't supposed to ring yet! I need to make sure that tonight he stops coming in to check up on me. Wait, I know..."

Frisk flopped on her bed as she was. She was only wearing her underwear, which she never did. Sans turned the door knob and she in turn closed her eyes. Sans saw her and blushed wildly.

"When did she start sleeping in her underwear?! This is different! Why am I still here?!"

Sans quickly closed the door and got ready for work. Frisk smiled as she opened her eyes.

"That should keep him out of my room for a while."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE REALLY COMING TO MY BIRTHDAY PARTY AFTER ALL FRISK?!"

"Yes. Mettaton NEO told me why I shouldn't feel like I don't belong and the more we talked, the more I realized he was right. You're my friend, and I do belong," smiled Frisk.

Papyrus teared up from joy and hugged his best friend. Mettaton EX turned to face her brother.

"Thank you for talking to her. I figured she was going through some type of teenage phase, but I wasn't sure. But somehow you knew what to say," smiled Mettaton EX.

"Hahaha, I do have a way with words," winked Mettaton NEO.

Even though he was having a kissing affair with Frisk and enjoyed every time she looked flustered, he was enjoying seeing her all happy about being able to have Papyrus' birthday off to spend time with him and her other friends. He wasn't a jerk after all. He did want her to be happy. He just wanted to be happy too. For the next few days, during the day time, Frisk helped plan the party details, and snuck out to go to work at night.

"At least all I have to do is kiss Mettaton. It's not like he's forcing me to have sex with him. Hmm, probably because he's a robot and doesn't have those parts. So it's not so bad. Besides, I had my first kiss before I fell underground," thought Frisk.

Ever since she slept in just her underwear, Sans hadn't checked up on her in her room. At least, he hadn't gone towards the bed. He still checked on her, but in a different way now. He would only open the door, peek inside, and close it. He only checked on her to make sure she was sleeping okay. But he didn't know he was basically checking on pillows at this point. Frisk would make it in her room after Sans checked on her now. Mettaton was getting greedy with the kissing by making them last longer and grabbing her bottom, which she heavily minded. The day of Papyrus' birthday arrived. The party was set at night time to make it more interesting and fun. What gave Frisk the willies is the fact that her boss will be there. In hindsight it makes sense because he was first friends with Papyrus and he used to be friends with Frisk as well when she first fell down. He tried to fight her, and she died several times but always came back and was determined to get through to him. His fans got through to him instead of her, but she took it. Before his batteries died out he had called her a good friend.

"Frisk! Sans! You're here! Come in, come in!" squealed Mettaton EX.

Frisk peeked around and saw Mettaton NEO on the couch with Papyrus. Papyrus stood up immediately, rushed over and hugged both Sans and Frisk at the same time.

"MY BROTHER AND BEST FRIEND ARE HERE! BRING OUT THE CAKE NOW SINCE EVERYONE ON THE LIST IS HERE!" shouted Papyrus with glee.

"Okay darling!" called back Mettaton EX.

Frisk kept glancing nervously over at Mettaton NEO, her secret perverted boss. He knew she was glancing over even though she thought she was being discreet about it. When she glanced again, he beckoned her over with his finger whilst smirking. Without saying anything, she glided over and sat on the couch next to him. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment and couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"He's a gosh darned robot for crying out loud! A really old perverted robot possessed by Napstablook's cousin...Yeah, that's right. I forgot. He is a sentient being and is now corporeal since he was able to fuse with his robot body. So that means everytime we kissed, he was able to feel it," thought Frisk.

She was right. Mettaton, Napstablook's cousin, had an outburst of positive emotion so strong his soul fused with his robotic body. Everytime someone hugged him before he became corporeal, he couldn't feel a thing. Then, after he became corporeal, he could feel hot and cold things. This shocked him at first but he became so happy that he was now alive.

"I'm sure by now you've remembered I am alive in this body. So you know I could in fact feel your lips everytime. Frisk, darling, you're a fantastic kisser. I just wanted to let that out," calmly said Mettaton.

"Is your sister just a robot, or is she also corporeal?" asked Frisk.

Mettaton NEO chuckled.

"She is pure robotic. Napstablook and I don't have any female cousins or sisters. There's only 1 other family member that we know of and he too is dead but he isn't down here with us. He went towards the light," said Mettaton.

Frisk nodded her head.

"To be honest, I hate that Alphys created her. She thinks just because we have the same scientist friend that she can just call me her brother. I went along for Alphys' sake. But I really don't like Mettaton EX," said Mettaton in the coolest, calmest voice he could muster.

Frisk was beyond shocked. He always looked so happy to see Mettaton EX. He really is a great actor.

"So you were acting. Putting on a show," said Frisk.

"Yes, precisely. You're smart," winked Mettaton.

Frisk's face heated up immediately.

"Why do you want me to kiss you after every shift I work? I thought you never saw me like that and that we were just friends," said Frisk.

"I don't see you in any other way than a good friend, darling. I just want kisses. Is that so wrong?" asked Mettaton.

She felt hurt by what he said.

"You don't feel anything for me and yet you're kissing me and grabbing my butt?" asked Frisk.

"I like your body more than friendship. Not you. Just your body. You are seriously smoking hot," winked Mettaton.

"Just 11 more months then I can switch jobs," Frisk thought to herself to calm her down.

Sans came in the room, a little drunk.

"Frisk, Papyrus is about to cut the first slice of his birthday cake. Come sing happy birthday with us," Sans slurred slightly.

Frisk nodded and stood up. She felt a robotic hand graze her bottom before moving her legs to walk away. Ignoring the rage inside her, she went to the kitchen. As soon as she reached the kitchen, every single monster there, except for Mettaton NEO and Mettaton EX, collapsed. But Mettaton EX was somehow shut off. Frisk wanted to scream. She wanted to run. She turned to look at Mettaton NEO, but was startled that he was right behind her. He pushed her down on the floor and tore off her clothes.

"What are you doing? What if they wake up and see you violating me?" asked Frisk.

Mettaton smiled a smile that told her that he was responsible for their collapsing and that they wouldn't be waking up anytime soon to save her from this monster. Suddenly she smirked.

"What?" asked Mettaton, clearly confused.

"What do you plan to do to me? Kiss me all over? You can't do anything more! Your body is a robot body and you don't have a penis. So what's the point of kissing me here if that's all you get to do and you get kisses from me anyway?" asked Frisk, sounding cocky.

Mettaton NEO laughed.

"Darling, I became corporeal a year ago. When I found out I could feel things, I asked to make me a member. So you and I, we're gonna have some fun," smiled Mettaton.

Frisk did not anticipate this at all. Suddenly, she felt a burning determination. When she opened her eyes, her and Sans were standing outside of Papyrus' house when Mettaton EX opened the door and greeted them, telling them to come in. Suddenly, Frisk remembered. She pulled Mettaton EX aside.

"Don't let anyone drink any of the wine you guys bought. It's been tampered with," she warned.

Mettaton EX was aware of Frisk being a human who can reset, save, and load. So she trusted her instincts.

"Alright. I'll dispose of the wine, go to the store, and buy another couple bottles," said Mettaton EX, "than you, Frisk."

Frisk smiled. She was happy she had stopped Mettaton NEO from causing everyone to pass out.

"Heeeyyy, what're you doing throwing away perfectly good wine?" complained Sans.

"It's no good. I'm going to buy good wine since these were tampered with," said Mettaton EX.

Sans groaned. "Alrighty then."

"MAKE SURE IT'S BUBBLY!" advised Papyrus.

Mettaton EX winked at him. Mettaton NEO grumbled in his seat.

"Frisk must've loaded right when I pinned her to the floor. Damn! I really can't force myself on her. I have to make her pass out I guess," thought Mettaton NEO.

He smiled at Frisk and beckoned her over. Wanting to keep her job, she walked over and sat down.

"Hey deary,"winked Mettaton.

"Hello Mettaton," said Frisk.

"Want some party candy?" he asked.

This candy has the same drug that was in the wine. His new goal was to get her to pass out so he could drag her away and do what we wanted with her.

"No thank you. I'm saving room for the cake," said Frisk.

He cursed in his head, thinking he should've drugged the cake and anything else edible. Then, he got an idea.

"If you want to keep your job, take a piece of candy and eat it," he pressured.

Just then, her angel appeared.

"Frisk, we're about to sing happy birthday to Papyrus. Come and join us," called over Sans.

Happy, she walked over, ignoring the rage when Mettaton touched her butt. She was relieved when this time around, no one passed out randomly.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Papyrus! Happy birthday to you!" everybody sang.

Papyrus blushed and blew out his candles.

"EVERYONE TAKE A PIECE!" said Papyrus.

Frisk knew she had to stick with the crowd all night and avoid being alone with Mettaton NEO. Just in case, she saved right then and there. No one saw the yellow star that appeared suddenly for Frisk to save her progress. Well, both Mettatons noticed, and both knew why. Well, Mettaton EX didn't know who was responsible for tampering with the wine in the first place, but she knew Frisk had to save right then and there.

"Hey Frisk, who tampered with the wine?" asked Mettaton EX.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. All I know is everyone passed out except for me so I knew the wine had been tampered with," lied Frisk.

Mettaton EX frowned on the inside, but acted as if she accepted that.

"Oh okay! Thanks darling," smiled Mettaton.

"Dang it, Frisk. Why can't you tell me? What's going on with you lately?" thought Mettaton EX.

She decided she would pay extra close attention to Frisk.

The next night, Frisk said good night to Sans, and went up to her room. Mettaton EX is outside of the house in the bushes with binoculars, staring straight into Frisk's room. She gasped when she saw Frisk put on a sexy costume and climb out her window. She followed after Frisk when she ran to the river where the river person was. After the boat left, she took out her inflatable pocket raft and chased after the boat. When they arrived to Hotland, she hid her boat in the bushes nearby and ran after Frisk. She could not believe it when she saw Frisk run inside the club her brother owns. If she wasn't a robot, she would've thrown up.

"Need to call Sans," Mettaton EX said to herself as she took in deep robotic breaths.

Sans groaned. He had just fallen asleep and his phone rings. Who could be the idiot waking him up now?

"Hello?" Sans said groggily.

"It's me, Mettaton EX. I need to tell you something, please try to remain calm."


	2. Chapter 2

AMS

PROTECT DA CHILD!

"Hello?" Sans said groggily.

"It's me, Mettaton EX. I need to tell you something so brace yourself," said Mettaton.

Sans rubbed his face with his free hand to wake him up some.

"Sure, what's wrong?" asked Sans.

"Frisk has been acting strange. Well, that's because she's working for my brother," said Mettaton.

"She found a job? That's great! Why didn't she tell me? I would've taken her to Grillby's to celebrate," asked Sans.

"No Sans. My brother owns a dancing club. She's been dancing for money for who knows how long. I know my brother. He's probably touched her just so she could keep working for less than what the other dancers get most likely. She's been working her ass off just to get chicken scrap and violated!" shrieked Mettaton EX.

Sans was awake now.

"Where is this club?" angrily asked Sans.

"I'll hang up and send you a screenshot of my location. I'm right in front of it," said Mettaton.

"Okay. I'll be over as soon as possible," said Sans.

They hung up and she sent the location. She ran to the river person to tell him/her to wait at Snowdin for Sans.

"You want me to wait for Sans, tra la la? Okay, tra la la. I shall go, tra la la," said the river person.

A few minutes later, the river person was back with Sans. He thanked the river person and ran to the capital.

"How in the heck did she manage to get a job without me noticing? And why as a dancer? Grillby would've let her work there even though she had no experience just because I know her! If only she had talked to me, then all of this could have been avoided," thought Sans.

Sans met up with Mettaton EX.

"So, she's in there dancing? Why hasn't anyone reported this to me before?" asked Sans.

"Because she's wearing a disguise. Put your hood up. We're going in," said Mettaton.

"You grab Frisk and take her back to the house. I'll deal with Mettaton," growled Sans.

"Wait Sans. If he lands a hit on you, you'll die. At least wait for me to tell Frisk to save. When she does, I can tell her to load if you die. Don't do anything crazy," said Mettaton.

Sans nodded. He ended up not going to face Mettaton NEO since he decided to just call Undyne to arrest him for sexual harassment of a minor. When the other monsters heard what Mettaton pulled, they were disgusted and felt no pity when he was taken away and the club was shut down. Toriel made an order to demolish the club to the ground.

"We don't need that filth in the underground," said Toriel.

Undyne bowed. "Yes your majesty."

Sans caressed Frisk's face gently.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted a job?" asked Sans in a soothing voice.

Frisk began to cry. She had no idea she had felt scared and alone until she was saved. Sans pulled her in close for a hug.

"B-because I-I th-thought you would be ma-ma-mad a-at m-m-me. Also, i-in order t-t-t-to g-get a job at Grillby's, you need at least one year experience from any other job. I thought I could trust Mettaton but he told me if I didn't kiss him then he would blow my secret. All I managed to save was 800 gold," whimpered Frisk.

"Did he make you do anything else?" asked Sans.

"Remember at the party Mettaton EX said the wine had been tampered with?" asked Frisk.

"Yes, what about it?" asked Sans.

"Well...Mettaton NEO was the one who tampered with it. Before I loaded, Mettaton had almost raped me right there in the kitchen where everyone else was. He had somehow shut off his sister because she can't get drunk or feel drug effects. When he had me on the ground, that's when I loaded and warned his sister about the wine," said Frisk.

Sans shook his head in disbelief.

"I should've paid more attention," Sans blamed himself.

"Sans, it wasn't your fault," cried Frisk.

"In a way, it was. I made you worry about the bills when you should have just worried about your homework and grades. I care about you Frisk. You're my pal, even though you used to have a crush on my brother," winked Sans.

Frisk blushed.

"When I was ten, Papyrus was tall, dark, and handsome! I couldn't help but flirt with him. During out date, I realized how much of a goofball he is and those feelings for him fell. So we stayed best friends," explained Frisk in a frantic manner.

Sans laughed.

"I know kid. I know," he said softly after laughing.

Frisk snorted and laughed. Life was too short to be getting serious all the time. She needed to laugh. Sans knew that. That's why he got her to laugh. Sans looked at his watch. He mentally frowned.

"Only 5 hours until my alarm goes off," thought Sans.

"Listen kid, I gotta get some sleep. I gotta be up in five hours. You go ahead, do what you gotta do, and go to bed. Don't stay up to late and don't sneak out. Capiche?" said Sans.

Frisk smiled. "Capiche."

The next day, after Sans got off work, he went to Grillby's.

"Hello, Sans. Want a burg?" offered Grillby.

"Nah. I'm not here for that. I know your job requirement is to have 1 year experience but Frisk wants to work badly. Since the club has been demolished, we were wondering if you would give her an exception to that rule," asked Sans.

Grillby seemed to ponder on it for a while, while he wiped the same spot on the counter.

"Sure. As long as she pays what you owe on your tab, she can work here," said Grillby.

"I'll pay for that right now. How much is it?" asked Sans.

"20,000 gold," said Grillby.

Sans almost choked on air. He had 25,000 gold on him, so he paid his tab in full.

"She can start tomorrow at 7. I'll have her working until 2 in the morning," said Grillby.

"Alright, thanks Grillby," thanked Sans.

Grillby waved him off and snickered.

"Fool. You actually only owed me 10,000! I just made extra money because you are so lazy and don't pay attention," laughed Grillby.

Sans walked in his house and saw Frisk eating a bowl of ramen noodles on the couch, watching one of Mettaton EX's programs.

"Hey Frisk."

"Hey Sans."

"I got some good news," Sans said. He could barely suppress his giggles.

"What's that?"

"I got you a job at Grillby's!" said Sans.

Frisk looked up from her bowl at him with wide eyes.

"Really?!"

"Yep!"

Frisk chugged down the rest of her food and hugged Sans.

Her growth spurt didn't last long as she was only slightly taller than Sans, but she had an hourglass body and a D cup. But unlike most monsters and humans, Sans wasn't lusting after her matured body. He was attracted to her personality. The way she thought turned him on. The way she spoke turned him on. Most importantly, the way she cared about others turned him on. The next day, Sans woke up to get ready for work. He decided he would be brave and check on her like he used to. After finding out her dancing secret, he felt like he couldn't afford to not be brave anymore. So he walked in her room, tip toed over to her bed, lifted off the covers a bit, and let go of the breath he was holding. She was wearing pajamas. Not just any pajamas. A silk blue nightgown with purple stripes. It was a gift from Undyne when she had turned 13 and it still fit her. He knelt down and kissed her sleeping head, covered her back up, and walked out the room and out the house. What Sans and Frisk didn't know was how often Grillby looked at teenage monster girls with lust despite having a teenage daughter named Fuku. Well, at least he didn't lust after his own daughter.

"Dad, can my friend come over from school?" asked Fuku.

Grillby imagined several sweet looking monster girls.

"Yes sweetie," replied Grillby.

Grillby's daughter was always out of the house at 6pm whether she brought a friend over or not. He made sure that she wouldn't be able to return home until 3 in the morning. He usually gives her energy drinks when she wakes up for school. Those really help her a lot. They help so much, her grades don't ever slip. The time for Frisk to start getting ready for work came. She hopped off the couch excitedly and rushed up the stairs to her room to pick out a professional looking outfit. She knew Grillby would give her a uniform, but she didn't want to look like a slob going in for her first day. Sans had just walked through the door. His hours at his job changed where he would be able to be home right before Frisk leaves for work. He loved that idea. For one, he'd be able to see if she was pulling anything fishy. For two, to wish her good luck on her first day. When she emerged from her room, she was wearing a white blouse which was tucked in black slacks with a black belt around to keep the pants up. Her hair was a bob so it couldn't be helped that all she could do was curl it. She was also wearing makeup Undyne had bought her for last year's Christmas. It wasn't anything flashy. Just black eyeliner, black mascara, she filled in her eyebrows to make them look thick brown, light blush, teal eyeshadow, and red lipstick. She looked like a million bucks. Sans couldn't help but stare at the radiant beauty before him. He smiled and shook his head.

"It's a good thing Grillby ain't a freak like Mettaton NEO," thought Sans.

He felt as if he could rest easy for the new days to come. He hadn't felt like this since when Frisk went through the whole underground and threw every single weapon in the lava and saved afterwards. That day, a ten year old who has been through so much, vowed to never take her anger and confusion out on the monsters ever again. It was the single moment when Sans was proud of her. Everyone else never remembered the genocide the child had performed several times. It was best that way. Only Sans held a slight grudge but got over it when he saw how hard she worked to make amends for her sins.

Frisk walked through the doors to Grillby's. It was a full house that night. Grillby beckoned Frisk over.

"Here's an apron, some cleaning gloves, and a towel. I want you to start bussing tables and when some customers leave, take care of the dirty dishes," ordered Grillby.

Seeing Grillby's restaurant packed with monsters filled her with determination. She worked hard that night. She impressed a lot of the monsters there. She especially impressed Grillby. Fuku's friend was still there, but she was upstairs in a room tied up and gagged. No one could hear the poor girl screaming, crying, and kicking the floor. Most of the monsters in the restaurant were there being noisy on purpose because Grillby paid them to be there and be noisy. It was last minute since he ran out of duct tape to tape the girl's legs down so her legs were free and kicking the floor which was the ceiling for Frisk. One of his hired men had snuck out of the restaurant to buy him duct tape. After he duct taped the girl's legs down, the restaurant began to become empty. They made it not so obvious by having one to two men leave at a time during different times throughout the night. By the time the restaurant was completely empty and Frisk had finished the dishes, it was midnight. Grillby was pleased with how smoothly things went. Frisk glanced at the clock and smiled.

"Only two hours to go and I'm not even breaking a sweat! Maybe I'm used to this because of how hard I worked when I was with Mettaton's company. I worked twice as hard to get paid twice as much, but it wasn't worth it," thought frisk.

She decided a red flag from that day forward would be being underpaid for hard laborious work. Grillby came to her while she was mopping the floor.

"You will be paid under the table since I know where you live. You're so close by that it's not necessary to send checks when I can just give you the money and have you on your way," said Grillby.

Frisk was okay with that, and it made sense.

"Okay, that's fine," smiled Frisk.

"You were wonderful today by the way. Thanks for making tonight easy," rumbled Grillby.

Frisk ignored the ominous tone in his voice and nodded to him.

"He has a daughter the same age as me. I am positive he wouldn't be a pervert," Frisk convinced herself.

Boy how wrong was she. When it was 1:30am, Grillby knew it was time.

"Hey, it's really slow, and you've done everything you can. How about I pay you and you go on home for the night and come back tomorrow at the same time?" asked Grillby.

"Okay," said Frisk.

Grillby overpaid her. He was supposed to give her 350 gold but he gave her 450 gold. She thanked him again and left the store. She turned and began walking home. From the north, two of the guys Grillby hired boxed and kidnapped Frisk. When she woke up, she was in the same room as Fuku's friend.

Frisk felt entirely groggy.

"Wh...who are you? Where are we?" asked Frisk.

She strained to speak. It was hard getting her voice out. The girl that was with Frisk could only look up at her with tired eyes that were swollen from having cried so hard. She couldn't speak at all since she spent the whole night screaming and crying. Frisk understood and looked down. She wanted to know who kidnapped her and why. What was also going through her head was Chara's voice.

"This is why you should have never destroyed the weapons," tisked Chara.

"Not now. I need to figure out a way for us to get out of here," answered Frisk.

She had to speak out loud, otherwise Chara wouldn't be able to hear her. But no one else could hear Chara.

"I'm just saying! If you had kept at least that pathetic stick from the surface, you could have defended yourself. But instead you get caught because you don't have anything to defend yourself with," said Chara.

"But if I hadn't destroyed the weapons, they, whoever they are, could've used them on me as well and it would have been pointless right?" shot back Frisk.

Chara rolled her eyes.

"Maybe? But it's never happened before," said Chara.

"I didn't want to take that chance," said Frisk.

Fuku's friend began tearing up.

"I'm stuck in here with a crazy human who talks to herself!" thought the girl.

Frisk noticed the girl crying and understood why.

"I'm not crazy. Although even if I explained it, you would think I'm crazy. You don't have to answer verbally, just nod for yes or shake for no, okay?" said Frisk.

The girl nodded , signaling for Frisk to continue.

"Have you ever heard of the first fallen human?" asked Frisk.

The girl nodded.

"Okay good. She knows. That makes this easier," thought Frisk.

"Well, the queen, who lived in the Ruins at the time, took the first fallen human out of a specially made coffin and buried her in the ruins where there are sunflowers. Every human that fell down and landed on her grave became possessed by Chara, the first fallen human. In order for Chara's soul to go to the light, she needed a human to help finish what she started, which was to free the monsters. Her plan comes with a twist though. Not only does she want to free the monsters but she wants to kill the humans as well," breathed Frisk.

The girl nodded again, showing she understood so far.

"I'm the eight human to fall down here. In case you're wondering about the other humans, they all died in various spots in the underground and their things were scattered. Their things were weapons and armor for humans against monsters. For example, if I die and lose determination to continue, then my stick would be a weapon for another human to use and my bandage is armor. Chara has already possessed me since I came here 5 years ago. I couldn't find a way out of here, so I decided to live with the monsters until I die of old age. But I can communicate with Chara. She talks to me, but no one else can hear her. I have to speak out loud for her to hear me on the other hand, so everyone can hear me talking to her but they think I am talking to myself when I am not. Do you understand?" asked Frisk.

The girl nodded.

A few moments later of utter silence and growing anxiety, the door opened, revealing Grillby.

Frisk's face lit up whereas the other prisoner's contorted into fear and disgust.

"Grillby! You found us! Someone kidnapped us but we don't know who. Oh man are we lucky! Quick, untie us and let's get out of here before the kidnappers show up. Did Sans call you asking about me?" asked Frisk.

Grillby chuckled at how stupid Frisk was behaving.

"My dear, I hired those men to kidnap you. You are mine. I will put on a front with Sans, and eventually make him believe you are dead. When the day comes for him to think so, I will kill you," said Grillby.

Frisk's eyes widened in fear. She wanted to load so bad. But the last time she saved was at Papyrus' party.

"Even if I did load and turn in Mettaton after the party, I still don't know when this girl was kidnapped or how or by whom. My best bet is to think of a way to get us out of this. Until then, I need to save. Right here, right now," Frisk thought.

Her determination conjured up a yellow star. The other girl was shocked at what she was seeing. When the star disappeared, she looked at Frisk with a quizzical look on her face.

"Oh that? A star appears whenever I want or need to save my progress. I would have loaded if it were just me in here. But I have no idea when or how you were kidnapped, so it'd be pointless for me to load. The best I can do for you is save right here and now while we're both still alive and somewhat sane, and keep trying to get us out of here. If you die, I will load and you will be alive again. The same goes for if I die. This is what I love about my power to save and load. No matter how many times I or someone else is killed. All I have to do is make sure I saved before that point and load. He won't get away with this," said Frisk.

The girl began welling up with tears of hope. She tried to make a sound, but nothing happened. All that happened was the girl's mouth moved. She tried again, nothing happened. Then...

"So even if he manages in killing one or both of us, as long as you stay determined, we'll be alright?" croaked the girl.

Frisk smiled at the girl. "That's right."

She didn't feel like having this explanation again, so she saved.

"Why'd you save again?" asked the girl.

"Because I didn't feel like having to have the same conversation again. But that's the last time I save for now," replied Frisk.

The girl nodded.

Frisk felt like she would fail numerous times before they are able to escape. She had to decide what to try out for their first time around in experimenting how they could succeed in getting away.

"I want to try something. I want to try waiting and see if Sans will find us before Grillby manages in killing us," whispered Frisk.

The monster girl had no qualms with what Frisk decided to do since frisk was the one who could load and save, so she said to her, "okay."

They waited...and waited...and waited...and waited. For a sign. For a sound. For anything other than Grillby opening up the closet where they were bound, raping them, and feeding them scraps. Each day that passed, they grew more frail, and more weary. Grillby was keeping them alive, but just barely. Then, a special day came. Grillby walked in. Frisk thought for sure the same things would happen. She thought he would rape them and then feed them. But, that wasn't on Grillby's list of things to do. Unfortunately, even though Frisk could save and load, the poor girl that was with her would remember what happened because this won't be a true reset. Grillby walked up to the monster girl who could pass as a skeleton monster, pulled out a carving knife, and plunged it into the girl. As quick as he stabbed her was as quick as when Frisk loaded. The girl screamed as though she was still being stabbed.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay now. I loaded back to the beginning. I just wanted to see if Sans or anyone would find us before he killed one of us. I was wrong. It looks like we're going to have to do this on our own. He bound us with duct tape right? He doesn't have chains. I'll admit, the tape is a problem. But it isn't impossible to get off. Though we don't want Grillby to know we managed to get the tape off because then he will go out of his way to get chains somehow. There's water leaking over there, so when Grillby comes in, act like you're scared of him and scoot all the way near the water but don't touch it yet. After he's done with us, get the tape under the water. Given the first experiment, we only have 40 days before he kills you. So we have to get your hands free. Okay?" said Frisk.

The girl, still crying from the shock, nodded.

"I know it's hard, but you have to keep your stress down. Just remind yourself no matter what, you will get out of this. Because I'm here and I can revive you," said Frisk.

The girl shakily smiled, though her lips trembled tremendously.

"O-o-okay. Th-th-th-thank you," thanked the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

AMS

40 DAY LIMIT

"Frisk, since we know for sure now that no one will be able to rescue us, what should we do?" asked the monster girl.

The girl only remembers a little bit of the previous timeline now. After a while, the memories turn into dejavu if history repeats itself. Nothing more, nothing less. This applies to everyone and anyone except Frisk. She is the one who is burdened to remembering every single detail. She winced a little when she looked at the monster girl because she could see the blood.

"I just realized I never got your name," tiredly said Frisk.

"Naomi," replied the girl.

Frisk nodded.

"There isn't a clock in here, but we don't need to know the time. All we have to know for right now is the pattern in which he does things. The first thing he does everytime the pattern starts over, is he comes in and wipes us both down with a hot rag and he brushes our teeth for us. He only killed you last time because in the span of 40 days, your parents think you are dead. So he in turn kills you as he has no more use of you," Frisk said.

Naomi nodded. As much as it hurt, Frisk was right. She wasn't saying these things to hurt Naomi. She was saying these things to give Naomi a better understanding of her situation at hand.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be said. The second thing he does after he cleans us up, is he rapes us both. Not pleasant, I know, but it is a fact. The third thing he does, is he feeds us scraps. It's enough to keep us feeling no stomach pains for a while until it is time to eat again. But we are never really full sadly. He has two men come in to feed us at the same time so he doesn't have to untie us. Grillby leaves us with them by ourselves, which they also rape us after they feed us. If you manage to get your hands free before the two men feed us, you can surprise the man feeding you and stab him right in the head with a utensil. If the only other utensil is a spoon, scoop out his eye. My guy will turn around, when he does, scoop out his eye next. They will be loud from the moment you hurt your guy. Grillby will be alerted, but thankfully it does take him some time to get to us from downstairs as this room is specially hidden. How else has Fuku not noticed us right?" said Frisk.

Naomi nodded. She couldn't help but think Frisk was a genius. In all honesty, she wasn't a genius at all. It's just, she's got a few ideas on how to get them both free before Naomi's parents give up hope. They are on a strict schedule as the days blend in together. Frisk knows this fact, thus knows that when Grillby's pattern starts over, it's a new day. Grillby opened the door. Cue the acting and scooting. Naomi and Frisk shrieked and were both overacting at the sight of Grillby. He was wearing gloves and in one of his gloved hands was a hot rag, and in the other gloved hand was a bucket full of hot water. Naomi scooted away towards the dripping water. Frisk scooted away as well, to make it look non suspicious. Grillby took the bait, but rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I'm only going to wash you. The fun doesn't happen until you're clean. So your shrieking and scooting doesn't make sense for right now," calmly said Grillby.

"You raped me! And you took another poor girl hostage!" yelled Naomi.

"Ever since my wife got older, I no longer got excited. I need an outlet, but at the same time, I can't have you girls alive too long or else I'll be found out. But I can't kill you before your parents give up hope. Because as long as the parents or guardian has hope that their child is alive, they will feel it when their child is dead," explained Grillby.

Frisk threw up right then and there. The stress, the images from the past timeline, and the news she got from Grillby made it too much for her to handle. She felt better, but only physically. Grillby stripped Naomi of her undergarments, and began to wipe her down. He hadn't noticed the dripping water thankfully. Or maybe he did and paid no attention to it. The second option means he doesn't know how duct tape works! Frisk suppressed a smirk. She had to keep a poker face at all times, except for when acting is necessary. Dang. If she manages to find a way out of this with Naomi, she needs to apply for acting with Mettaton EX if she lets her. But, if Naomi's death is inevitable... Frisk doesn't even want to think of that. She feels she shouldn't give up on her no matter what. Even if she goes through a blank slate where she can't think of any new ideas, she has to keep trying! This thought filled her with a newfound determination.

"I will save us. Your life will be spared. No matter what!" thought Frisk.

After Grillby bathed Naomi, he took a toothbrush and toothpaste out from his apron and brushed her teeth. He then took out a small bottle of water.

"Swish and spit in the corner," ordered Grillby.

Naomi nodded and did as he said. Then it was Frisk's turn. Naomi knew that during Frisk's bath and teeth brushing, it was her job to run her hands under the running water. There was only one explanation for why there was running water coming through the roof. There's snow on top of the roof and this is a warm building. Frisk's bath was a little bit longer than Naomi's. Frisk couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was because she held a special place in Grillby's sick, twisted heart? Grillby was being so careful and gentle that Frisk almost forgot she and another girl were captives and that their lives were on the line. She had to shake her head a little to bring her back to the present. Grillby smiled to himself and to her. He knew he was good with his hands, and seeing Frisk react this way only fueled his ego. After he brushed Frisk's teeth, he made her swish and spit in her corner. When Naomi heard her spit, she took her hands away from the running water. Grillby sat down the things in his hands, stripped, and had his way with the two young ladies. Afterwards, he put his clothes back on, picked up the things he brought in, and left the room.

"Dad? What were you doing in the closet?" asked Fuku.

Naomi was back at rinsing her hands. She was to leave them in the water up until the midway point in their meal to maximize their success rate.

"When I opened it, it smelled bad. So I cleaned the closet," Grillby lied.

Fuku snorted.

"Oh dad you're such a dork. You don't have to use a rag and two toothbrushes to clean the closet," laughed Fuku.

"Oh. Heh, silly me," chuckled Grillby.

"I got finals coming up, so I gotta study. Please don't bother me. If the place gets busy, call Papyrus to help you since Sans is busy looking for Frisk," said Fuku.

She sounded sad as she said the last part.

"First Naomi goes missing. Then Frisk. It really makes me depressed, ya know dad?" said Fuku.

Frisk was in tears by now. By the sounds of it, the two girls are hidden away in a special room that's linked to their closet. Fuku is so close. Frisk screamed for help, startling Naomi. Naomi joined in the scream fest as well. Frisk held up her hand after a while, and Naomi stopped screaming. It was bizarre. Fuku wasn't able to hear them, but they could hear her!

"New information. These walls are reversable soundproof walls. We can hear the outside world, but the outside world cannot hear us," said Frisk, breathing heavy.

"I see," was all Naomi could say.

"Does the duct tape feel slippery yet?" asked Frisk.

"Yes. I could slide my hands out at this very moment," replied Naomi.

"Okay. You can take your hands away from the water then if you want. Just don't slide them out until the men come to feed us. Hopefully they come in with a fork. Last timeline, they were unpredictable about what foods they would bring and what silverware. But you know what to do right?" asked Frisk.

Naomi nodded. Frisk smiled.

"Do you feel determined to take back your own freedom?" asked Frisk.

For the first time ever, Naomi smiled.

"Yes."

"It pains me that they went missing too. If it wasn't for me owning a restaurant, I would be out there helping them look for the girls," said Grillby.

"I'd help too if it wasn't for my schooling," sighed Fuku.

"Well, you should probably get to studying. You have a big exam to look forward to," softly said Grillby.

Fuku sniffled and smiled.

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks dad. For reminding me of the important things," thanked Fuku.

With that, Fuku went into her room, closed and locked the door. Grillby snickered at how easy it was to trick his own daughter.

"She has no idea! It's a good thing though. If she ever found out, I would have to hire two goons to kill her and dispose of her body. Then I'd have to pay them a lot of money just to turn themselves in to take the blame light off me," thought Grillby.

The thought of spending so much money to cover up his daughter's death made his anxiety shoot up.

Fuku was in the comfort of her room for the rest of the night it would seem. For some reason, and Frisk knew this, everytime a timeline was loaded upon to change the user's actions, it caused others to change their original course of action sometimes. Though with the way Frisk is secluded from the world, she had no way of knowing who this affected at the moment.

Two men came up the stairs as quietly as they could, carrying bowls of scrap burger buns and fry bits. They had one bit bottle of water. Half would be given to one girl while the other half went to the other girl. When they walked in and each man sat down next to the girls with the food, Frisk suddenly felt ill inside. They had brought with them... no silverware.

"Why is there no silverware?" asked Frisk as innocently as she could.

"Because we're feeding you finger food," replied the crocodile monster.

Frisk thought of a way to perhaps get the guys to get silverware.

"But that food is super greasy. You'll get grease all over your hands. Do you really want that?" asked Frisk.

The crocodile and stork monsters looked at each other.

"Gotta hand it to her. She's right. I'll go get the silverware. You stay here and keep watch," said the crocodile.

"Harumph! He always has to be the one who gets to do something," grumbled the stork.

By this point, Naomi is struggling to keep her hands in the sopping wet duct tape. She had to hold it up on her wrists so it doesn't slip off. Frisk blinked at Naomi in morse code. She told Naomi to tackle to stork guy and snap his neck. Naomi didn't hesitate. Only one small shriek escaped the stork's mouth before Naomi snapped his neck.

"Good job. When the second guy gets back, do the same thing. Take off my duct tape. We can use it to trip him over when he walks in. Hurry!" ordered Frisk.

Naomi hurried and ripped off Frisk's duct tape. They made it like a trip wire. They heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. When the crocodile monster opened up the door, he saw the lifeless body of his partner.

"Stork! Buddy!"

He quickly moved his feet. And he quickly fell over. Naomi and Frisk jumped him and snapped his neck. Frisk felt herself gain EXP, and gold. She felt immensly guilty, but knew if she didn't sacrifice something, Naomi wouldn't live. It's still the day 1 and they're already almost free! The monster was careless and left the door open. They jumped off the monster's lifeless body and jumped at the door. They stopped short when Grillby appeared in front of them.

"..."

Grillby and the girls stared for a while at each other. He noticed the two dead monster men and the blood stained on the two girls. He sighed and shook his head.

"This won't do. I had just given you both baths. Now you're all dirty again! Stay put. I'll be right back to clean you both. Again. If Fuku sees me coming out of the closet with a rag and bucket again, she's going to be suspicious. So I gotta make it quick," calmly said Grillby.

He shut the door then. He wasn't upset about them killing his men? He was only disappointed about them being soaked in blood? What world does Grillby live in?!

"I just realized we probably should have screamed for help while the door was still open," said Naomi.

Frisk face palmed.

"Should I load? Should we redo everything just for that one moment to scream? It doesn't necessarily guarantee our freedom, but it is a chance at it. Maybe I should wait until either of us dies before loading. If Grillby is that reckless to do it once, chances are he'll be reckless again. We'll just have to wait for another opportunity like that to arise," thought Frisk.

"It's okay. If Grillby is reckless once, he'll be reckless again. We can't let just the presence of him distract us from our goal of being free. We just have to wait for another opportunity, and seize it," explained Frisk.

Naomi full on smiled.

"Yeah, you're right! But wait, he's going to bound us both again. What if he bounds us with rope this time?" asked Naomi.

That would be a problem. If Grillby gets something better than duct tape, they would be screwed.

"Just wait for him to open the door. When we hear it click and see it open, scream at the top of your lungs," said Frisk.

That is their only opportunity at freedom at this point. The one instant when the door opens. If that fails, they have to re kill the two monsters just for the staring contest with the door open to happen again. Except for that time they will actually scream. _Click_

The door opened slowly. When they saw light, they screamed. Fuku faintly heard the two girls screaming. Her head bolted upright from her studies.

"What was that? That sounded like...Naomi and...Frisk!" thought Fuku.

Grillby quickly got in, shut the door and locked it. He shot the girls an angry glare.

"I'm trying to be as nice as possible but YOU TWO ARE REALLY PUSHING IT!" yelled Grillby, his flames growing bigger.

Frisk and Naomi hugged each other and shook in fear. Grillby slapped them both across their faces, and proceeded in washing them quickly. Fuku just stood in the hallway looking around.

"Now I know I heard their screams. They sounded far away, yet so close..."

Just then Grillby came out of the closet with the rag and bucket.

"Dad? Why were you in the closet with a rag and bucket again? Did you hear anyone scream by chance? What if it was Naomi and Frisk?! They are still in Snowdin!" asked Fuku.

"I missed a spot cleaning the closet. It's been bothering me. Y-you heard them scream?" asked Grillby.

"Yes papa. We should immediately tell Sans and Naomi's parents! This is important news," excitedly said Fuku.

Grillby's head lowered.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen," sadly sighed Grillby.

Fuku didn't need to ask what to see what that meant. With that one sentence, Fuku knew her father was behind their disappearance.

"Where are they? You can't keep them locked up forever!" demanded Fuku.

As a rule of thumb, Fuku always carried a pocket knife on her. Grillby dropped the bucket and rag and lunged at Fuku. Quick as the wind she took out her pocker knife and stabbed him right through the heart. He bled a little and turned to dust. Fuku didn't feel any emotion right now as adrenaline was still coursing through her small body. It was a lot to take in.

"They're in the house somewhere. A monster can only live up to 40 days without eating before they starve to death. I'm going to assume the same for humans. They've been missing for only one day so far. So they have 39 days left before starvation claims them," thought Fuku.

First things first, she had to close down the restaurant. The sign she put up read:

Closed until further notice. She called Sans, Papyrus, and Naomi's parents to come over. Only Sans and Papyrus could show up since Naomi's parents had their jobs to deal with on top of bills.

"What's up Fuku?" asked Sans.

"My dad was behind Naomi and Frisk's disappearance. He tried to kill me when I told him I had heard them scream and that we had to tell you guys and Naomi's parents. I hadn't even suspected him until he said he can't let me contact you guys. If I didn't have my pocket knife on me, I'd be dead right now and unable to tell you all this. I don't know where he put them, but he came out of the closet holding a bucket of water and a rag. I think there might be a space in there where he put them, but I could be wrong. All I know is we have 39 days to find them before starvation claims them," explained Fuku.

Sans and Papyrus nodded.

"Then less talking and more finding! It's noon already," said Sans.

"Right. Then the first place we check is the closet," said Fuku.

The three walked up the lengthy staircase and opened up the closet.

"Shoot! If only we were able to kill Grillby when he was in here, we'd be free right now. But from the sounds of it, Fuku killed Grillby! Our fate is up to her now," thought Frisk.

Her stomach rumbled loudly. They looked over to where their food had spilled over and groaned.

"At least we can keep each other company," said Naomi in a hopeful tone.

"At this rate, the only thing that can kill us is starvation since we have a water supply running from the ceiling. So we better pray that Fuku can find us," said Frisk.

"Fuku's so smart! I'll bet that she'll find us within the next 40 minutes," laughed Naomi.

Her laugh was a little irregular. Kinda psychotic. All the cold blooded murder did something to Naomi.

"Don't turn into a psychotic murderer. Otherwise this will all be for nothing. Freeing you just to put everyone else in danger is not my cup of tea," thought Frisk. She wanted to say that, but kept quiet.

"Killing the bad guys felt great! If we manage to get out, I wanna become a hitman for justice!" thought Naomi excitedly.

From the other side, they heard the main closet door open.

"This is our closet. Let's take everything out of here so we can see the walls," said Fuku.

Naomi and Frisk scurried over to the door to listen intently on what was going on.

"She must've seen Grillby come out of here when he attacked her and she killed him! He gave us a quick rub down remember? I know why now. Because Fuku saw him leave before with a bucket and rag. She saw him come out of the closet a second time with the bucket and rag. So, you're right Naomi! Fuku will find us!" said Frisk as tears rolled down her face.

Even though the raping stopped with Grillby's death, she felt like that would be nothing compared to how she feels so helpess being locked up right now. She knows she will never be able to close and lock her bedroom door again for a long while. Sans will just have to understand when she doesn't close and lock the bathroom door.

"Okay, everything has been taken out. What now? It looks like an empty closet. Nothing more, nothing less," said Sans.

Fuku walked over to the pile of dust that used to be her father and picked up a set of keys.

"There must be a secret door in there. It's a large walk in closet, so it can have a secret room if my dad wanted it to for sick purposes," said Fuku.

Sans and Papyrus walked in the closet and began feeling the walls up to down and side to side. The door's handle is decorated to look like the wallpaper inside the closet, but it still feels like a door handle for sure.

"Sans, I found a door handle! It's locked though," said Papyrus.

His voice sounded so small ever since Frisk and Naomi had been kidnapped. His view of the world had been shattered. It broke Sans' heart for his younger brother. But there was nothing he could do. Sans blamed himself. How could he have not known Grillby to do something like this?! They had been friends since middle school. They practically grew up together. Grillby had been the older brother Sans never had. A single sad tear fell from one of Sans' eye socket. And to think of what he might have done to the poor girls broke his heart even more. Fuku blamed herself for leaving her friend behind to go out. It was never a problem when they were kids. Naomi would come over, Fuku would leave, and Naomi would help Grillby out with the restaurant and then go home after he gave her some money for helping him. He was like a second father to Naomi, and he had betrayed them. Fuku fought back the tears. She felt she had no right to cry since she indirectly caused her best friend to get kidnapped.

"Here. I found these keys on him," sniffled Fuku.

"It's okay to cry," said Sans sympathetically.

"No. No it's not okay to cry. The whole day while Frisk and Naomi were locked up and mistreated by my father, I had been at school, and then at the mall being happy, taking everything for granted, and in my room studying. I acted like studying was the worst thing in the world while they suffered!" angrily shouted Fuku.

Sans didn't say another word. Fuku needed to grieve her own way and come to accept things as they are in her own time. Papyrus found the right key and turned the knob. When he opened the door, Frisk and Naomi fell forward while hugging each other. They were no longer soaked in blood because of the bath, but it was clear they were stressed out beyond belief, and had been crying. Frisk looked worse off because she had the memories of enduring 40 days and witnessing Naomi's death. Sans had a feeling she originally went through 40 days and loaded. It warmed his heart. He knows Frisk could've simply escaped without Naomi, but she sacrificed so much just to save her. But then he flinched when he noticed she had gained some exp and gold.

"Had she killed someone?" thought Sans.

"Uh Sans? Come here," shakily said Papyrus.

"What Papy? _Gasp!_ "

There they were. Two bloody piles of dust with forks in one pile. Naomi had the equal amount of exp and gold.

"Frisk? Are you okay? Talk to me," said Sans.

Because it had only been one day since Frisk loaded, Naomi still had her memories of the previous timeline somewhat. She didn't remember how she died or the details, but she got the overall gist of it.

Frisk wanted to say something but couldn't. She wanted to stay awake longer but she couldn't fight it. She wasn't determined to stay away. She was determined to sleep and get her strength back.

"Naomi, why does Frisk look worse off than you? She's so pale and skeletal looking," asked Fuku.

"I can't remember details, but in the previous timeline, Frisk wanted to test out whether or not someone would save us before one of us would get killed. Days went by and by the 40th day, Grillby killed me. I can't remember how. But he did. That's when Frisk loaded and she formed a new plan based off not time, but by Grillby's daily patterned she discovered from the orginal timeline. There was dripping water in there, and we were originally bound with duct tape. Both of us overreacted with fear when Grillby first came in to give us our baths and brush our teeth, she told me to scream and scoot away from him but close to the water source. When he was done bathing me and such and moved on to Frisk, I put my bound hands in the water. When our meal time came and two monster men came in to feed us and Frisk saw there was no silverware, she outsmarted the monster who was going to feed her into getting silverware. When he was gone she blinked to me in morse code to snap the other monster's neck, which I did. I took the duct tape off Frisk and we made it like a trip wire which tripped the second monster and we killed him too. The rest you guys know," explained Naomi.

Everyone was astounded and impressed.

"Frisk, that was amazing! You used the second best thing you could to time which was my dad's repetitive actions!" praised Fuku.

All she got out of Frisk was snoring.

"Oh, she's still out," nervously laughed Fuku.

"I guess it took a great toll on her mentally to actually remember the details of the first 40 days you guys spent. Even though it was you who was murdered, she had the worst of it," sighed Sans.

Papyrus picked up Frisk and went to leave Grillby's with Sans following behind. They set her on her bed after putting a nightgown on her. They closed the door and sat in the living room to talk. Hours passed when they suddenly heard Frisk screaming and banging on her door!

"Shoot!" shrieked Sans.

They hadn't thought of how giving Frisk privacy would affect her. When they opened the door, Frisk was on her knees facing the doorway wailing like a baby. It broke their hearts. Sans fell to his knees and pulled Frisk in for a hug and held her tight while he sang her a lullby. Papyrus joined in singing her a lullaby. When Frisk calmed down and fell back asleep, they gently put her back in her bed, but this time they left her door wide open.

"I guess she won't be wanting privacy any time soon," sighed Sans.

"Yes, you are right about that dear brother," quietly agreed Papyrus.

Papyrus was heavily worried about his best friend's well being. Meanwhile at Naomi's home, she wants her door wide open too. But not just her own door, everyone's door has to be open. Any closed door triggers Naomi and she goes ballistic, smashing the closest thing to her.


	4. Chapter 4

AMS

FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL

Frisk walked in Grillby's, now ran by Fuku, hurriedly put on her work uniform and went to the kitchen to work on customer orders. Fuku was running the cash register while Naomi was doing the dishes. It was just the three of them and together they ran that business. At the end of the day, Fuku rolled out cash and paid her two friends.

"Thanks again guys for working here. I know it's not easy, but it helps take our minds off of things," thanked Fuku.

She still felt guilty about what her late father did to these poor girls. She constantly battles with herself, telling herself that she is innocent because she did not know what her father did. He was sneaky and a masterful liar. So she really shouldn't be beating herself up over what he did. But she can't help it. She feels the guilt, worry, and shame. Frisk can see what it's doing to Fuku. She knows how she feels. Frisk put a hand on Fuku's shoulder, Naomi put her hand on Fuku's other shoulder.

"Heh, thanks guys. I'm sorry I couldn't stop what happened from happening," quietly sobbed Fuku.

Her tears were green molten lava. Frisk handed her napkins.

"Really Fuku. It's been almost a year since it happened and Frisk and I never held you responsible for what that sick man did. You should feel great you were able to save us from starvation!" chirped Naomi.

Fuku giggled some.

"I guess you're right. I just wish I could take it all away. I know Frisk could stop herself from experiencing that at all, but if she did, then you wouldn't be here with us right now," warmly smiled Fuku.

"That's why Frisk is our new best friend! She's so selfless and brave and all around wonderful!" smiled Naomi as she hugged Frisk tightly.

"I owe you my life!" said Naomi.

Frisk didn't know what to say. It took going through hell and back to obtain a job and friends, but she did it. She couldn't ask for better friends. Life was even better now that Sans enrolled Frisk into the high school in the capital rather than Snowdin's high school. The one in the capital is expensive, but worth it since people that go there are guaranteed a life of success and happiness. It just means Frisk will have to work everyday after school with her friends. At least she'll be able to walk to and from school with them as well as to work. It will be quite a journey, but a fun one at best.

"I can't believe we're all going to the same high school together! We HAVE to start a club. But what should it be about?" asked Fuku.

Frisk had an idea but felt timid to say it. She felt it was a weird idea for people their age to even think about.

"I'm not really sure. The only thing I can think of is art critiquing and fashion discussions," nervously chuckled Naomi.

"Hmm."

Fuku and Naomi turned to face Frisk. Frisk went flush since she's never had friends turn to her like this because they wanted to. She's had the whole underground turn to her like this before because they had to. Since Flowey had stolen the human souls and apparently a 10 year old child would be enough to defeat a flower on steroids. Their theory was false since she died over and over and over again until she tired of trying and just decided to live underground with the monsters. So this was familiar yet different, given the circumstances.

"Uh-uhm, well...I did have an idea...b-but it's kinda weird?" nervously said Frisk.

"Are you gonna tell us?" asked Fuku.

Sans glanced at the clock in the house.

"Huh, she's late. She's never late. Guess I'll swing by Grillby's and see if she's still there. I swear one day she's gonna give me a nonexistent heart attack," Sans mumbled to himself.

He slipped on his fluffy pink slippers and his fuzzy blue jacket and walked to Grillby's. He peeked inside and saw the girls sitting at a table talking. He smiled. Then he shivered.

"I'm going inside and ordering a bottle of ketchup with a side of relish," Sans decided.

 _ _Chime!__

The girls turned to see Sans walking in. Frisk looked at her phone and felt guilty.

"Sans I'm so sorry! We were talking about forming a school club and I was about to share my idea for it," apologized Frisk.

She felt herself blush as she noticed how handsome Sans was when he had his hoody over his skull. He looked so chill. She looked down in embarrassment. Sans waved a hand, dismissing it.

"Don't worry about it. Can I get a bottle of ketchup and a side of relish please? I think I'll hang in here until Frisk decides to come home," said Sans.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back," answered Fuku.

A few seconds later Fuku came back with a bottle of ketchup and a cup with relish in it. Sans took a seat next to Frisk and began drinking the ketchup.

"So what was your idea, Frisk?" asked Fuku.

"Well, I want to form a club that will teach survival tactics. Fool proof ways to ensure you live another day. I'm the only one in the whole underground who knows how to reset, save, and load. No one else has this power. The least I can do is teach what I've learned. We could even add in art and fashion," said Frisk.

Sans was shocked that Frisk thought of something so mature unlike what most 15 year old girls would think of. Naomi had stars in her eyes. She idolized Frisk. Has been since Frisk and Fuku saved her. Some would say she has a crush on Frisk. Sans was enjoying himself by observing Frisk and how she interacted with her friends. He has never seen her act this way with any other female monster she had befriended before. Then he realized these were her first real friends. Their friendship with her had no strings attached. For a second he felt sad that she went 5 years without real friendship until he realized he should be happy for her that she finally found true friendship. He knew he and Frisk were friends, but not on this level. Oh how he wanted to be on that level of friendship with Frisk. The sad thing is he knew to build friendships, it requires spending time together, and right now they don't have much time as it is and once school starts, they will only have time to say good night to each other and good morning. The thought almost made him cry in front of them. He decided it would be best if they sold the house and rented an apartment in the capital.

"Hey Frisk, I was thinking about selling the house and getting us an apartment in the capital. The cheapest would be about 200 gold per month. That would be perfect so we don't have to work ourselves down to the bone and still worry about our next meal," said Sans to Frisk as they were sitting down at the dinner table.

Frisk looked up at Sans with stuffed cheeks, then she slowly looked back down at her plate of ravioli. He was right. They were both working so hard to pay the bills, but this was their first real meal in a long time. It's been over a year since they sat down like this and ate almost good food. There were days where they went without. She almost teared up thinking about how she spent 40 days eating scraps when she and Naomi were held hostage. That was a difficult time indeed. She and Naomi ended up losing a lot of weight because of it, but while Naomi regained her nutrients, Frisk still looked really skinny. She wasn't skin over bones yet, but it was getting close to that. Sans saw he indirectly caused her to remember her confinement in Grillby's and suddenly felt like a jerk. He wasn't trying to make her remember, he just wanted her to know what he was planning to do. She's still a minor so of course she would have to come along or somehow find somewhere else to stay, but she loved living with Sans. Before Papyrus moved out and the bills were getting paid, Frisk and Sans had time to actually spend time together. Frisk and Papyrus would cuddle in a blanket in the living room and get giddy when Sans read them books and sometimes made up his own stories which sometimes resulted in the brothers tickling Frisk. There were many nights where the three of them slept together in the living room and just snuggled close and gave each other warmth. The order would go Papyrus on the left, Frisk in the middle, and Sans on the right. When her 12th birthday hit, she started to develop and become mature. That was when Sans blushed whenever he looked at her. She would tease him by wearing some of the skimpy clothing Mettaton NEO bought her and waved her hips around whenever she walked. Papyrus knew what she was doing and would snicker to himself and get hyped for his older brother's reaction. When Sans' face turned bright blue, Papyrus lost it.

"So Frisk. Is that okay with you? You'll be closer to your school and friend Naomi's house. Fuku still lives in Snowdin of course but you'll still see her since you and Naomi work for her," asked Sans.

His voice helped pull Frisk back to the present. She began to tear up a little bit.

"Yeah, that's fine. C-could we invite Papyrus and his wife over sometime and have them over for sleep overs and dinners?" asked Frisk as she wiped her nose on her napkin.

Sans sighed.

"So that's what she was thinking about. Thank God," thought Sans.

"I don't see why not, kiddo," smiled Sans.

That lifted Frisk's spirits up a whole lot. Sans opened a shortcut portal, walked through it, and came back holding a for sale sign. He walked out to the yard and put it in the ground.

"Usually houses don't sell well around here, but they do eventually end up being sold. We don't have to wait for the house to be sold to get the apartment since the apartment isn't expensive," said Sans.

"So when are we moving?" asked Frisk.

"Hmm. My next day off is Sunday, which is in two days. You start school tomorrow right? Did you get yourself school supplies like I reminded you to?" asked Sans.

"Yep! It's all in my backpack upstairs in my room," answered Frisk.

"Oh crap. I need to tell her about the room situation. Nah, it'll be good to see her freaked out reaction," thought Sans as he chuckled a little bit into his ketchup bottle.

Frisk hugged Sans goodnight and went to bed. When her alarm sounded, she woke up and saw Sans in her face!

"Agh!" shouted Frisk as she fell off her bed.

"Hey Frisk! Good morning! Guess what!" excitedly said Sans.

"W-w-w-what?" asked Frisk, still trying to slow her heart beat.

"My job was over staffed today so I got the day off! So I get to help you pick out a school outfit and eat breakfast with you," said Sans.

Frisk went from feeling freaked out to feeling excited.

"Really?! Oh wow that's so cool! This has got to be a good omen," said Frisk.

"What do you think about this pink checkered top with this denim blue skirt? Oh, and these black leggings. You should totally wear this skeleton choker, and put these bobby pins in your hair to pull the sides out of your face," said Sans.

Frisk didn't know Sans knew the latest style but somehow he did and she approved.

"Okay, daddy-o," said Frisk, chuckling.

"Daddy-o?" Sans muttered to himself.

"I don't like her thinking of me as a dad or any type of family member. I want her to think of me as a man..." thought Sans.

Frisk does think of Sans as a man but is worried he thinks of her like a daughter or niece. If only someone said something to each other! Ugh! After Frisk put on her outfit Sans had picked out for her, she stood in front of the full length mirror in her room and marveled at how Sans seemed to know what would look good on her. Not just good. She looked like a model! Sans was proud of himself for knowing Frisk so well. He was even more proud of Frisk for looking so darn good anyway. He caught himself before he started drooling.

"You look great, kiddo. How about some funny shaped pancakes?" offered Sans.

Frisk's face lit all the way up. She loved pancakes but even more so when they were shaped funny.

"I love you so much!" squealed Frisk.

She hugged Sans so tight, he blushed from not only the physical contact but because her breasts were pressing against his ribs.

"N-no problem kid, hehehehehe!" nervously laughed Sans.

Frisk let go and hopped downstairs while saying "bun bun bun bun". He just smiled even more at her adorableness. When he made it downstairs, Frisk was in the kitchen getting out the instant pancake mix, sprinkles, and whipped cream. She counted everything, scratched her head in thought, snapped her fingers in realization and took out the strawberries. Chara's spirit appeared, which made Sans worry and feel fear. Those red eyes. He knows them well. Then, he wondered if it was Frisk who he fought in the one timeline. Genocide only happened once in this world he lives in. Sans came from another dimension where Genocide was the norm. When he came to this dimension, he was leery of this Frisk at first. But she was so different from the other Frisk. First off, she was 10 years old when she showed up. And she only did the genocide route once. Then she did a pacifist neutral a few times before giving up and deciding to live the rest of her human life underground. But the ghost of Chara is something he's never seen before.

"She was possessed by this ghost child thing!" thought Sans.

"What do you think Chara? Is it missing anything?" innocently asked Frisk.

"Humm...needs chocolate!" innocently replied Chara.

Sans walked in the kitchen, his eye glowing.

"Sans? What's wrong?" asked Frisk.

Chara looked at Sans with an unamused facial expression.

"What's your deal smiley trashbag?" asked Chara.

"Chara! That wasn't very nice," scolded Frisk.

"Chara? As in Chara Dreemurr? The King and Queen's adopted child who died all those years ago?" asked Sans.

"Duh," replied Chara.

"Were you the one responsible for the mass genocide?" growled Sans.

"What, you think little miss cute and innocent could do such a thing by herself? I was simply trying to get home, but at the time I still held a grudge towards monsters since Asriel betrayed me. I possessed Frisk and committed genocide. Don't feel too upset. I killed all the humans too. But when Frisk pleaded with me and gave me her soul, I realized I was wrong to do what I did. So I let Frisk keep her soul, reset everything, and let her do what she wanted. When I watched her try to leave when Omega Flowey stood in her way and saw her die over and over again, I asked her what was she going to do. I thought for sure she was going to just kill Flowey. But instead, she laughed and said 'I guess this is my new home now Chara. Time for me to say hi to my new family'. I've lived inside her and got to experience everything she did. I lost my edge. I couldn't hurt a fly now even if I wanted to," said Chara.

Frisk smiled at Chara and Chara smiled warmly at Frisk.

"Sorry for calling you Smiley Trashbag. I have a tendency to try and act tough sometimes. Being nice is new for me," apologized Chara.

Now Sans had seen it all. The fallen child who he once knew only of as a demon that possessed Frisk, is now a pacifist and had apologized to him. He didn't know how to respond. He looked at the time.

"Looks like we gotta start making those funny shaped pancakes," said Sans.

Frisk clapped her hands excitedly.

"You go ahead and sit down. I don't want you to ruin your pretty outfit. It would be a bonesaster if you got it dirty," winked Sans.

Frisk giggled and Chara smiled but rolled her eyes at his pun. He really did seem different. Despite having the same features as Frisk, Chara was undoubtedly a young man. You can tell when you see the strong bone facial features in the face and jawline, broad shoulders and an all around muscular build.

It made Sans feel jealous.

"Why do I feel jealous? Chara is a ghost! He'll phase right through her if he were to even try to touch her. That's why he possessed Frisk to begin with. So he could carry out the genocide to begin with," thought Sans.

The thought of Chara trying anything regardless of phasing through still upset Sans. Chara saw there was something bothering Sans, and with his newfound happiness and calm nature, he decided to reach out to Sans.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" asked Chara.

"Nothing," Sans said in a low tone.

"Come on, it's just me. You can tell me whatever's on your rib cage," smiled Chara.

Chara's innocent smile didn't sit well with Sans. It was too unreal and even though it was genuine, it felt weird to see an innocent face on someone who he unknowingly stared at multiple times while murdering it and being murdered back.

"If I told you, you would think I'm weird and laugh," said Sans.

He was now putting the toppings on top of the pancakes. He was surprised when Chara's hand grabbed his.

"He's not phasing through me?" thought Sans.

"I promise I won't laugh," genuinely promised Chara.

Sans decided to avoid anything about Frisk and say something else.

"I guess I was just wondering something kinda stupid. If you can grab things and pick things up, why did you have to possess Frisk to begin with? You could have killed without her body," asked Sans.

Chara knew he was dodging whatever was really on his mind, but decided to roll with it, let the trust build up and let Sans open up in his own time. Chara sighed a little.

"It's not something I like to remember since at that time I was really messed up. But I will let you know why. Before Frisk fell, and before Asriel and I died, I had the power to reset. When I died willingly, Asriel absorbed my soul and we became a new being together. The new being took my body to the surface and humans started attacking. Asriel was the one who held back the being from attacking them and fled back underground and the being died. Because we died as a fused being, my powers were gone. Alphys came to the Ruins and injected the only golden flower that grew at the time. I was buried right underneath that soil, and Asriel's essence was on that flower. She left. Asriel woke up as Flowey and had my powers. When Frisk fell underground and Flowey called my name, I was able to move freely as a spirit. So I took over Frisk's body since she had the power to reset. If I had tried killing without using her, she would have just reset over and over until I got tired of trying," explained Chara.

It all made sense when Chara explained.

"I see. Thanks for not thinking I was dumb for wondering," said Sans.

Chara gently let go of Sans' hand and smiled warily.

"No problem, Sans," said Chara.

Chara sat at the table next to Frisk and they began joking around.

"If Chara was inside Frisk this whole time, why is he now showing himself? Or maybe he only shows up when he thinks they are alone," thought Sans.

He put his money on the second option. Given how Chara was rude at first indicates that Chara didn't yet feel ready to reveal himself in front of anyone yet. Sans decided he would let himself relax. Chara wasn't a threat anymore. When Sans came out of the kitchen holding their plates, Frisk's mouth over watered, causing Sans and Chara to laugh. Chara grabbed a napkin off the table and gently wiped Frisk's face with it.

"You silly girl. Haven't I told you to try and be more girly?" teased Chara.

When he was done wiping her face, she stuck her tongue out at him which he just laughed at and rubbed her head playfully. Sans' nonexistent heart stung with pain and he felt jealous again.

"How dare he do that to Frisk! I wanted things to always just be me and Frisk! He's just a lame third wheel. Oh there are bones about it!" furiously thought Sans.

Chara normally isn't so playful with Frisk. He is acting like this to get Sans to come clean about how he feels about Frisk. Once Sans comes clean, Chara will be able to go on towards the light and he will finally be able to rest in peace. Sans set a plate in front of Frisk, one in front of Chara, and his plate in front of himself. Frisk and the two men said grace and they dug in.

"Mmm! The chocolate really makes it sweet!" teared up Chara.

"The strawberries really make a sweet contrast with how warm and somewhat gooey the pancakes are!" teared up Frisk.

Sans sweatdropped.

"If Chara was alive, one might think they were twin siblings with how much they look alike and act," thought Sans.

That made Sans wonder if they were somehow related.

"Chara, did you have any siblings, or were you an only child?" asked Sans.

"I was a middle child. Total of 10 kids, me being the 5th. Why?" asked Chara.

"I was just thinking, you and Frisk look and act so much alike, you guys might be related somehow!" said Sans.

Chara had not thought or considered this. But when he thought about it and looked at Frisk, it wasn't that far off a theory. His siblings could have fallen in love and had children of their own. The timespan of when the other humans fell down and died was exactly a decade and Frisk fell down when she was 10.

"What were your siblings names? And what was your last name before Asgore and Toriel adopted you?" asked Sans.

"My last name before I fell was Pines. I had two brothers and seven sisters. My brother's names are Billy and Joe. My sister's names are Brandy, Nancy, Mandy, Candy, Franny, Mabel, and Sandy," said Chara.

Sans, looking like he hit the jackpot, turned to look at Frisk expectantly.

"Do any of those names ring a bell Frisk?" asked Sans.

"Well, yes. My mother's name is Mabel Garcia. I never knew her maiden name was Pines ," said Frisk.

Chara was feeling mixed emotions. For one, he was feeling anguish and extreme guilt since he might have made his niece commit murder. The other half was feeling joy if she is his niece.

"Does she have curly brown hair, brown eyes, a pointy chin, and a button nose?" asked Chara.

Frisk's eyes went wide.

"Yes. Y-you're my uncle?" said Frisk.

Chara teared up and hugged Frisk.

"You're my niece," shakily said Chara.

The two just hugged for a while until Sans looked at the clock.

"Sorry but the bus is gonna be outside the house in twenty minutes. Finsh up what you guys can and go catch that bus," said Sans.

They broke their hug and scarfed down the rest of their pancakes. Frisk grabbed her backpack with her school supplies and ran outside to wait for the bus. Chara looked at Sans.

"You look awfully happy," said Chara.

"Hm? Oh I'm always happy when family gets reunited. It makes me think of my brother," lied Sans.

Chara laughed a bit.

"If you say you love her, I won't say or do anything. She may be my niece, but that's even more incentive to push you towards her. I will do what I can to get you to open up to her," winked Chara.

Sans could not believe what he was hearing. Even though they found out they're family, he's still going to flirt with her? Sans lost his appetite at the same time Chara fazed away and went back in Frisk's body.

The sophomore monsters on the bus stared at Frisk and were whispering to each other.

"I'm not sure what kind of monster she is. I would say she's a human, but she's too bony to be one. I think she's somehow related to the skelebros. She might be a mix of a skeleton monster and something else," they whispered.

Frisk could hear what they were saying and felt self conscious. She decided to put a stop to the rumors.

"I am a human, I have just lost weight. Every human has a skeleton inside of them. No, humans don't swallow skeleton monsters, we are just born with a skeleton inside of us," explained Frisk.

"Humans are born with skeletons inside their bodies? That's hardcore! Can I be your friend?" asked a buff flame monster.

He somewhat reminded her of Grillby and she involuntarily shuddered.

"Are you cold? Here, I can warm you up since I'm fire, heh," said the flame boy.

He jumped over to her seat and sat next to her. His flame was different from Grillby's and Fuku's. His fire is blue, but with red flames at the top of his head and some red flames across his upper lip like a red mustache. Frisk nervously smiled at him as he beamed at her.

"Do you feel warmer?" he asked.

"Uh, y-yeah. Th-thank you," thanked Frisk.

"You're shuddering still. Oh well, my flames are bound to heat you up in no time. I am a blue flame after all. Blue flames are the hottest. In more ways than one," winked the boy.

Frisk's brain replayed Grillby winking at her and she shut her eyes hard to force the picture out.

"Frisk! Hey!" called familiar voice.

Frisk opened her eyes and looked around. Naomi was behind her!

"Hi Naomi! How are you doing?" asked Frisk.

Just then Naomi noticed the flame monster and the blood drained from her face as she stared at him in disbelief. He turned to face her and smiled.

"Hi! My name's Brent Heatsman. I would shake your hand, but I'm still trying to control the flames at my hands to make them not hot when I shake someone's hand," said Brent.

Naomi didn't say anything, but she continued to watch his every movement.


	5. Chapter 5

AMS

MONSTER MAN

Whatever monster Monster Kid was, he sure grew up fast. He has arms now, and his shirt has no stripes on it. To top it all off, he is the teacher! When he wrote his name on the chalkboard, Frisk had to stifle back a laugh. His name is now Monster Man instead of Monster Kid!

"Pfft! Sir, weren't you called Monster Kid when you were a kid? Monster Man can't be your real name!" laughed Frisk.

Monster Man's face lit up when he saw Frisk.

"I remember you! You wanted to see Undyne so badly when I was a kid, and I helped you find her!" said Monster Man.

Frisk sweatdropped. Her and Undyne are friends now, but that doesn't change the fact that before they were friends, Undyne tried to kill her.

"Uh, y-yeah. You grew up fast. So why is it it took you five years to become an adult when every other monster ages normally?" asked Frisk.

He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, I was helping my brother Alphys with a lab experiment. He wanted to test a serum on me. He said it was to make kids smarter and more mature for their age, but it literally aged me and made me grow arms. That's why I'm an adult now," explained Monster Man.

Frisk couldn't believe it. So that's why he's no longer a kid.

"What's your real name?" asked Frisk.

"It's an embarrassing name. So just call me Monster Man okay? Did you ever get to have Undyne's autograph?" asked Monster Man.

"Her and I became friends. We have sleepovers sometimes," said Frisk.

When she saw how starstruck Monster Man was, she felt a little bad for gloating.

"Would you like to join us from now on?" offered Frisk.

"You bet your bottom dollar I would! Thank you!" enthusiastically replied Monster Man.

Frisk felt better already knowing she is helping Monster Man become friends with Undyne the Undying. His and the underground's hero who, to their current knowledge, has not ever failed against any opponent. Fuku nudged Frisk.

"You know Undyne the Undying?" whispered Fuku.

Frisk completely forgot that until Fuku's father kidnapped her, Fuku literally knew nothing about Frisk and Frisk knew nothing of Fuku other than she was the bartender's daughter.

"Yeah. Would you like to join in the sleep overs too? I forgot I never told you," whispered Frisk.

Fuku looked confused.

"I don't like Undyne. She's loud, boisterous, and is a bad influence to young girls. Seriously, I saw a little monster kid wearing fake tattoos and cursing! I would love a sleep over as long as Undyne isn't there," scoffed Fuku.

Frisk thought for a moment. She has only known Undyne to cuss in front of her and Sans. If it's anyone else, Undyne just acts like one of the guys but in a gentlmanly way.

"What if you hang out with her and me one time and see what happens? She just might surprise you," pleaded Frisk.

Fuku looked back at Frisk who was now giving her puppy dog eyes. Fuku snort laughed.

"Okay fine. But if I end up not liking her or grow to hate her, then you owe me one paycheck. Still wanna do this?" asked Fuku.

Frisk just got determined to make them friends. She smirked a little, knowing she could use her power.

"And no loading! It has to be in one try!" said Fuku.

"Aw, okay," fake pouted Frisk.

There is literally no way Fuku would be able to tell if she loaded or not. The only reason why Naomi had memories of the previous timeline is because she was traumatized. Same thing for when she killed Toriel by mistake and loaded. Toriel had a sense of deja vu for a while. So as long as nothing traumatizing happens to Fuku, there will be no sense of deja vu whatsoever. It was perfect! Monster Man winked at Frisk, which Frisk took as a friendly wink because she's letting him meet Undyne. But that wink meant something else for him. Even though he was now an adult, he still had the mindset of a teenage boy with raging hormones. The first day of school was sort of fun. Everyone filled out a questionnaire about their lifestyle and personality, and then they had to switch their finished questionnaire with someone else, and then they had to present the questionnaire. They relearned a few basic things from middle school 8th grade to refresh their memories, and then they had free time in which Monster Man decided to sit next to Frisk and her two friends and talk about what they did in the timespan after Monster Kid went home.

"When I returned home, my parents decided to keep a bigger eye on me and restrict my freedom hahaha," laughed Monster Man.

Frisk laughed a bit, a bit nervously.

"I don't blame them, considering you almost got killed during Chara's genocide," thought Frisk.

Chara's spirit inside Frisk cringed a bit from guilt since he could feel what she was thinking.

"I wish I could tell him I'm sorry, but if I did it would ruin this timeline and he wouldn't even know what I would be talking about," said Chara.

Frisk pat her chest area to try and comfort Chara.

Fuku and Naomi just asked Monster Man how he dealt with restricted use of the intenet and complained about how unfair parents were.

"Wow! Despite being an adult and a teacher, you totally get us!" said Naomi happily.

Brent from the bus came knocking on the classroom door. After Monster Man shouted to come in, Brent walked in holding a piece of paper. He was wearing heat resistant gloves while holding the paper.

"My teacher told me to give this to you," said Brent.

Naomi was close to having a panic attack just seeing a flame monster with the same gender and build as the one who did horrible things to her and Frisk. Frisk noticed and whispered to Naomi to just look away and count backwards, but Naomi didn't feel safe to look away.

"But if you stare, you're just going to drive yourself mad," calmly said Frisk.

"You don't understand. Grillby snatched me when I wasn't looking. If I don't want to immediately panic, I have to stare. But even then, it's making me mad because his very existence reminds me of that piece of crap!" wildly whispered Naomi.

Tears streaked her face as she continued to stare at Brent ferociously. Frisk sighed. It's because Frisk had gone through worse with Sans that the Grillby experience isn't affecting her as much as Naomi, so all she feels at this point is slight discomfort around him, and she also feels sorry for him that a flame monster gave flame monsters such a bad rep in their eyes. It makes her wonder how many other monster teen girls Grillby had abducted, raped, and killed. It sickened her to even wonder about it. Grillby was around for a long time. When Chara was around, he met Grillby. At that time, Grillby was a teenage boy who dreamed of owning a bar.

"Prince Chara! Hey, whatcha doing?" asked young Grillby.

"Hey Grillby. I'm just goofing off," said Chara.

Grillby leaned in close and whispered, "Guess what I've got."

Grillby lead Chara to his home, and they both crawled through a vent that lead to a secret room. In the secret room was a young monster girl, no older than 6, tied up and gagged. Chara was dumbfounded.

"Grillby...What is the meaning of this?" asked Chara, fear for the young girl in his eyes.

"I keep feeling weird things in my pants. I looked it up on Undernet and found out I need to penetrate girls to get rid of the feeling. Everytime I asked a girl if I could penetrate her, they refused. So I decided to penetrate by force," said Grillby.

Chara put his hands on Grillby's shoulders.

"This is wrong. You are committing crimes. Kidnapping and raping. Let her go right now," said Chara.

Grillby looked at Chara and a smirk crossed his face.

"Will you take her place then?" asked Grillby.

Chara looked at Grillby like he lost his mind. He looked at the poor girl and thought "what would I want me to do if I was her?" That settled it.

"Yes. Let her go, and I'll take care of your...urges," Chara softly said, his mind made up.

Grillby cut her loose and she fled like there was no tomorrow. Not before thanking Prince Chara of course. Chara planned to knock out Grillby and make a run for it. He punched Grillby's head. Or he would have if Grillby's head was a solid. But it was pure fire.

"Was that supposed to do something Chara?" asked Grillby.

Fear for himself was in his own eyes. In exchange for that monster girl's purity, he is sacrificing his own virginity and dignity. Possibly his own life. In the blink of an eye, Grillby had Chara's buttocks facing towards him and both their pants were down. Grillby leaned in to say something in Chara's ear.

"I had already had my way with her, Prince Chara. I was going to let her go today anyway. Thank you for being clueless and naive," chuckled Grillby.

Chara yelled loud that night. Out of anger, embarrassment, and pain. But nobody heard him, so nobody came. When he was walking home that night, he already knew of a way to get rid of his pain. Asriel was recording him, as usual.

"Chara? What's wrong? Turn off the camera? Okay," said Asriel.

Chara himself could only guess how many monsters Grillby had violated. But he knew the monster girl he "saved" gave birth to Fuku nine months after Chara ate the flowers.

He never told Frisk about that story, but it was part of why he committed genocide. He didn't pursue it again as he couldn't find Grillby anywhere. If he wasn't able to kill Grillby, then what was the point? So when Fuku protected herself and killed Grillby, Chara felt so happy. It showed through Frisk when Fuku saved them.

Brent looked over and Frisk and her friends. He smiled at Frisk, shakily waved at Naomi since her intense staring was creeping him out, and smiled shyly at Fuku. Frisk stiffly waved back, Naomi kept staring and a few tears fell here and there, and Fuku just held her face in her hand. Monster Man read the note and was disgusted.

"Young man, have your teacher watch something exciting online to take care of whatever possessed her to write this to me. Thank you," said Monster Man as politely as he could.

"What was that about?" asked Frisk.

"His teacher has a crush on me and has quite the vocabulary for expressing so," explained Monster Man.

"You don't like her?" asked Frisk.

"I would have if she wasn't crazy," muttered Monster Man.

Frisk giggled, and a bulge formed in Monster Man's pants. Frisk noticed this, so she saved, just in case. She made it to where the star appeared under her desk so it went unnoticed. But as soon as she saved, the bell rang. Monster Man held her there with his gaze. It was a power of his. He could keep people still by staring at them. When the class left and it was just them two, Monster Man tackled Frisk to the floor. She was able to move now but it was no use as he has her pinned to the floor.

"If you want to meet Undyne I kinda have to move," nervously said Frisk.

"I don't want to meet Undyne without meeting you first," Monster Man licked his lips.

Frisk was breathing hard and was about to bawl when.

"Hey, kiddo. What's. Going. On?" asked Sans in a dangerous tone. Monster Man rolled his eyes in annoyance before inwardly cursing. Getting off Frisk and helping her up, he started chuckling lightheartedly.

"Frisk and I shared a friendly hug since she promised me I would get to meet Undyne and we accidentally fell down together," lied Monster Man.

Frisk should have ratted him out, but something in his eyes told her to keep quiet.

"Y-yeah, that's what happened," said Frisk.

Sans didn't buy it for a second, but knew to not endanger Frisk by forcing her to say what really happened in front of Monster Man. When Frisk went to the hallway with Sans, and they were down the hall quite a ways away from the classroom, Sans stopped Frisk.

"Save right now. Hurry," quietly ordered Sans.

Frisk understood and saved.

"Okay, now tell me what happened," said Sans.

Sans doesn't know for sure what will happen if Frisk opens up or not, so that's why he made her save while she was safe.

"He's perverted. He tackled me because he was going to do something to me," quietly said Frisk.

Sans' eye glowed menacingly.

"If he touches you, don't hesitate to kill him," said Sans.

In a way, Chara is conflicted. He doesn't want to kill, but knows it's necessary sometimes if people or monsters are past saving. It still doesn't sit right with him though. Not since he turned over a new leaf.

"Darn it Sans. Admit you love Frisk so I don't have to feel anything anymore!" thought Chara.

Then he remembered he can control Frisk! A smirk ran across his face which ran over Frisk's face as well.

"Kid? Why are you making that face?" asked Sans.

"With all this doom and gloom hanging around me, it made me realize I may never get to tell you how I feel. I love you Sans. Please say you love me too," said Frisk.

"Chara I know you're making her say this because when you talk through her, it sounds like your voice and her voice at the same time. Like a demon sounds," Sans said, shaking his skull.

"Oh darn it. If you say you love Frisk, I get to rest in peace. So will you please say it?" pleaded Chara through Frisk.

Sans does love Frisk, but not when black liquid is dripping from Frisk's pitch black eyes that don't have the white and iris anymore. It's even dripping down her nose!

"Not while black gunk is dripping down Frisk's eyes and nose, buddy," said Sans, clearly disgusted.

Chara sighed through Frisk.

"You're impossible," grumbled Chara through Frisk.

Chara stopped possessing Frisk, making the black gunk disappear and her eyes turn back to normal as well as her voice.

"What happened? I blacked out," asked Frisk.

Sans blushed a bit.

"Nothing, you're probably just tired or need some caffeine," stumbled Sans.

Sans tripped over air due to feeling too awkward.

"Sans! Are you okay?" asked Frisk.

"heheheh. Guess this old bag of bones enjoys trips too often," chuckled Sans.

Frisk smiled as she pulled Sans back up on his feet.

"No bones about it," joked Frisk.

Sans snapped his fingers at her and smiled.

"Welp, I'm gonna report Monster Man," said Sans nonchalantly.

Frisk nodded. She was not against stopping Monster Man in a way that doesn't involve violence.

Next week...

Frisk facepalmed as she and Sans and every other monster gathered around to see Undyne give a long speech about why pedophilia is wrong and why no one should do such a thing to traumatize any child, whether they be human or monster. Monster Man was about to be hanged for his crime, but he was happy as Undyne was right in front of him.

"This is so ironic. In the genocide run, Undyne protects him. In a run where he should have been no threat at all, she's going to kill him. He can't catch a break," Frisk thought to herself.

"Monster Man, younger brother of Alphys, attempted to rape young Frisk. It was her first day of high school as a freshman! And how does he try to show her how fun high school can be? By trying to have his dirty, filthy way with her!" continued Undyne.

Frisk's friends were overly protective of her, especially Queen Toriel, who was there, sitting in her throne chair, looking down at Monster Man with a facial expression she once gave Asgore when he was still alive.

"By Queen Toriel's orders, Monster Man will hang for his disgusting crime!" shouted Undyne.

The whole crowd, except for Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus, roared in agreement.

"Monster Man, any last words before you die?" asked Undyne as she glared at him with her uncovered eye.

"I finally got to meet you Undyne! I'm so happy!" said Monster Man in a childlike manner.

Undyne grimaced and said "whatever."

She kicked away the box he was standing on, and the noose caught him, killing him instantly. Frisk decided to try again. She loaded.

"Tell me what really happened," said Sans quietly.

They were back in the school hallway.

"What he said was the truth. He has a slight crush on me, but it isn't sick," said Frisk.

"But, he's an adult," said Sans in a concerned voice.

"You're an adult and you love me," teased Frisk.

Sans blushed wildy.

"I love you like a family member!" Sans squeaked.

Frisk laughed and Sans decided to let it go. For now. When the school building was empty, Sans put in cameras in the classroom. Then he teleported back to his bedroom. The next day, Sans' day off, he and Frisk are going to move into their new apartment. After the last piece of furniture was moved in for them, Frisk was excited.

"I can't wait to finally see my new room!" she said.

"About that..." said Sans.

"WHAT?! There's only one room?! And we have to share a bed?!" asked Frisk.

The lumpy couch was too lumpy for anyone to sleep on, and both of them had their own queen sized bed, so they're both used to sleeping in a queen sized bed.

"It doesn't have to be awkward. Just don't sleep naked again," said Sans.

The fact he remembered that and brought it up made Frisk become flustered.

"Why were you even looking you pervert?!" shouted Frisk as she chased the skeleton around the apartment. The chase ended with Sans pinning Frisk down on the floor.

"Heh, you look kinda cute like this, Frisk. Like a pet," Sans added the last part to make it sound less creepy.

"I am not a pet!" said Frisk as she struggled against Sans.

He was starting to feel a little aroused, so he decided to get off before it got worse. Frisk was confused.

"Why'd you get off so soon? Usually you tackle me longer than that just to mess with me," asked Frisk.

"Eh, just not really feeling it," shurgged Sans.

"Thank God for my baggy pants. They don't show a thing," thought Sans.

"Well, your loss. Cuz now I can get you!" said Frisk as she lunged towards him.

"Ack!"

Frisk had Sans pinned down this time.

"You look cute like this. Like a blushing skeleton!" teased Frisk.

Sans rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha ha. Will you please let me go now?" asked Sans.

"Nope!" cheerily said Frisk.

Just then Blueberry Sans walked through a portal and paused when he saw Frisk straddling Sans.

"Oops. Wrong universe," said Blueberry Sans as he walked backwards into the portal.

"Okay kid, for real. Time to get off," said Sans.

Frisk's face turned creepy. Chara was in control.

"Say you love me, Sans. Then I'll get off," said Chara.

Frisk's face became normal again, though when it did, she collapsed on top of Sans. Sans gently rolled out from underneath her, and carried her to the bed and tucked her in. He smiled warmly.

"I love you, Frisk," said Sans.

"Ah~ Finally," whispered Chara.

His soul rose out from Frisk's body and was slowly rising to a light source.

"What's going on?" asked Sans.

"You confessed your love to Frisk. Now I can rest in peace. Thank you Sans. Please take care of her. By the way, Frisk lied to you about Monster Man. She lied because she did tell you the truth the first time and it resulted in him being hanged. Try to protect her. Even if it means moving him somewhere else," said Chara.

"Okay. Thanks," thanked Sans.

Sans and Chara fist bumped and then Chara disappeared into the light.

After a few seconds of staring and smiling at Frisk, Sans took a shortcut to Monster Man's house and dropped him off in front of Undyne's house, rang the doorbell, and shortcut back home. Undyne opened her door to see a sleeping monster man. She poked him with the end of her spear and Monster Man slowly woke up. When he saw who he was in front of, he hugged Undyne, got her autograph, and then he proposed to her. She rejected him, so he dove into the river and stayed under the water until no more bubbles surfaced. Undyne was horrified and felt scared to ever say no to any man.


	6. Chapter 6

AMS

SAVE BRENT!

Ever since the first day of high school, something wasn't quite right about Naomi. She appeared normal until the blue and red fire elemental monster boy who was in the 10th grade was around the girls. It was Frisk, Naomi, and Fuku after school in their club, answering questions. Everyday, when the first person asks for advice, Frisk saves. By the end of the week, if the advice worked thus far, she would save again. If anything was wrong about the advice she gave, she would load to the part before she answered any questions. It was a requirement for the students to give an update everyday if life for them was normal still. Frisk would jot it down to remind herself as there were a lot of students who asked questions. One of the monsters who often came by to just observe was Brent. All three girls felt uneasy when he just sat at a table and watched them answer questions. Frisk for sure felt Brent might be a threat to them. Frisk had enough of her fears one day and confronted him. She was looking a little too feisty though. With her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face she marched towards him. Naomi was biting her nails and keeping her eyes on Brent at all times. Brent looked up at Frisk and smiled sheepishly.

"Why do you come to our club just to stare at us? It's creepy and it's freaking us out! If you don't have any questions for us, then you don't have to come here," snapped Frisk.

It wasn't like her to lose her cool like that. But being stared down by a fire elemental for two weeks straight does something to someone's mental capacity. Brent blushed and looked down at the table.

"I'm sorry it's just...I've been trying to gather the courage to ask if I could join your club. I got kicked out of the football team and most of my friends got into drugs. You three are always together and I thought if I was part of the group I could be happy. If you guys don't want me here anymore though, I'll leave," said Brent.

Frisk's anger faded and was replaced with guilt as well as anxiety. She sighed and summoned a star. Brent just stared in disbelief. While shaking, he pointed at the star.

"H-how did you make a star appear and what did you do?" asked Brent.

Frisk glanced over at him and touched the save button. When he saw the small screen say "file saved", his eyes widened.

"I have a power to save, load, and reset. I have become more responsible with my powers. I hardly ever reset, but I have been forced to in the past because so many mistakes were made at once that I found myself having to reset to change more than one person's fate, including my own. I haven't reset in five years. While things are going good for me and everyone else, I save. If something goes wrong, I load my save file before the bad things happened. If I were to reset, I'd be 10 years old again. I'd be a child who had just fallen down here again. I would have to re-experience everything but figure out what to change to make a better future," explained Frisk.

Brent nodded in understanding.

"In what circumstances would you find yourself resetting?" asked Brent.

"Well, one visual that comes to mind is if someone killed every monster underground. Another circumstance would be if I was unhappy with how I have lived my life," said Frisk.

"So, if you're unhappy with how you've lived your life, everyone's life will be brought back to how many years it was when you fell down?" asked Brent.

"What I mean by unhappy is utterly depressed. But I don't see that happening. I am pretty content with how I am living my life," smiled Frisk.

Brent found himself wanting to help Frisk be happy all the time, but he also felt like it was unfair of her to think that way. He never wants to relive what happened five years ago. He shuddered just by thinking about it. Then he thought of something.

"Wait, I'm shuddering even though I'm not cold. Frisk shuddered on the bus even when I sat next to her. So she wasn't cold at all. She was... afraid of me?" thought Brent.

"Well Brent, we'll see how you do with our club. If anything goes wrong, I'll simply load, and you will forget everything that has happened," said Frisk.

"What would happen if you were killed?" asked Brent.

The question made Naomi glare harder at Brent.

"I have been killed too many times to count. If I am killed, I load my save file," answered Frisk.

"Okay," said Brent.

The four of them reached Grillby's.

"The three of you work here at Grillby's? No wonder you guys are so close!" said Brent as he walked in.

"What are you doing?" asked Fuku as she tied the back of her apron.

"Oh, is it okay if I hang here with you guys? I don't want to go home yet," Brent said kind of sadly.

Fuku and Naomi looked at Frisk, and Frisk just shrugged. Naomi glared at Brent, and Fuku nodded her head at Brent.

"Thanks guys," beamed Brent.

He felt awkward handing out with a group of girls who obviously have some sort of problem with him, but they treated him better than how his own parents treat him, which is why he is able to deal with the rudeness they give off. He doesn't know why they are rude with him, but he doesn't question it since he thinks he knows the answer. He thinks they are simply annoyed by him. His parents always call him annoying. They tell him they wished they had known he would be annoying so that they could have given him up. He could withstand cold shoulders and glares.

"Even though you guys don't like me, I will still consider you all to be my new best friends since you treat me better than my parents," thought Brent.

Naomi was having trouble seeing Brent as Brent. Everytime she glanced at him, she saw the man who kidnapped and tortured her and Frisk. She sighed heavenly as she thought about Frisk.

"My hero," whispered Naomi to herself.

All night Brent watched the girls run a restaurant by themselves without complaint. Neither of them looked tired, bored, or angry at all. He envied the customers. They all smiled at the customers like it was no big deal, yet they scowl or frown at him. He suddenly felt a little twinge of pain in his chest area. He knows he doesn't have any real friends. The ones he thought were his friends tried to get him to do drugs.

"You'll be extra popular if you smoke this with us."

"No, it isn't right. My father told me that whatever I did, I should make sure to stay away from drugs!"

The next few days everyone on the football team treated him like dirt. It was just cold shoulders, which he dealt with like a champ. The guys who were doing the drugs told the coach they found some drugs in his locker, which they planted there. He was kicked off the team and was no longer popular. The guys who were still his "friends" were only his "friend" because they didn't want to be lonely.

Frisk noticed Brent and how he looked so broken, sad, and lonely. She felt bad.

"What is wrong with us? We're treating this guy badly because he's a fire elemental. Yet we're friends with a girl fire elemental. Granted she is the one who saved us, but he isn't Grillby. He isn't the one who hurt us," Frisk whispered to Naomi.

Fuku was still at the cash register, taking care of customers who were paying their bills. It was about time to close down for the night.

"I'm sorry Frisk but I can't help my eyes. When I look at him, I see Grillby," said Naomi.

She walked away. Fuku hadn't not noticed Brent's sadness. She felt the same as Frisk did.

"She saved right before she agreed to let him join us. We might as well make the most of it. If anything bad happens to us, Frisk will load and steer us in the right direction. We should be nicer to him," thought Fuku.

"Hey, you guys wanna have a sleep over here with me?" asked Fuku.

Naomi got excited and Frisk agreed to. They texted their parents/guardians on where they will be.

Sans replied with, "Okay, kiddo. Tomorrow's both of our day off so how about we do something together?"

Frisk smiled and replied, "Thanks and I'd love to do something fun!"

Brent was about to walk out the door when-

"Brent? Won't you join the fun?" asked Fuku kindly.

He whipped his head around, shocked to hear such a kind voice come from the one girl in the group who hasn't said anything to him before. He stopped himself from tearing up and mentally told himself to not be annoying or weird.

"Th-thank you!" said Brent.

He went to walk back towards them when he tripped over his shoe lace. Naomi scoffed and went upstairs while Fuku and Frisk went to make sure Brent hadn't hurt himself.

"You go on ahead upstairs, we still gotta clean a bit and we'll head up as well," said Fuku.

Brent nodded and headed upstairs. He felt a sense of unease as he walked upstairs.

"That Naomi girl doesn't like me for sure. She just glares at me. I guess I'll have to deal with her glaring for tonight," thought Brent. He sighed a heavy sigh but was able to smile since Fuku and Frisk had taken a kinder tone to him. Naomi wanted to make Frisk load and make her reject Brent from entering the group.

"He's a fire elemental man, he's gotta have done something horribly wrong. I gotta ask him serious personal questions to find out all that I can," sneakily thought Naomi.

Brent made it up the stairs and sat down in a recliner chair, just across the couch that Naomi was sitting on casually.

"Brent, can I ask you some personal questions?" asked Naomi in a serious tone.

Brent hadn't expected her to say anything to him, so he was caught off guard.

"S-sure thing," hesitantly replied Brent.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" asked Naomi with a deadly poker face.

"No," innocently said Brent.

"Have you ever raped anybody?"

"No."

"Have you ever stolen anything of importance?"

Brent was quiet for a moment. The side of Naomi's face perked up.

"I stole some wine from a store when I was younger. My mother told me if I didn't steal her her favorite wine, that she would get my father to sprinkle cold water on me," confessed Brent in a low, guilty tone.

Her smile faded. Yes he did steal something and it was important, but it wasn't entirely his fault since he was threatened. Naomi leaned forward.

"I don't like you Brent. You remind me too much of someone who did horrible things to me and Frisk. I personally hate that those two are so nice to you when you don't deserve it," hissed Naomi.

Brent looked up at Naomi with a confused expression.

"I cannot help the way I look. I am sorry a monster who looks like me has harmed you and Frisk, but I am not that monster. I am just a school boy who wants friends and happiness. Am I not entitled to what makes me happy?" asked Brent.

"As long as you're a fire elemental man, no. No you are not," said Naomi.

She could hear that Frisk and Fuku were in the kitchen together, and she smiled.

"In fact, I think it's time for a little pay back," snarled Naomi.

Brent was really confused now. He would never put his hands on a girl, and he didn't want to burn her so he really didn't want to even touch anyone. His parents never taught him how to control his temperature. They were too busy abusing him. Naomi reached into her backpack and picked up a bottle of water, and she took off the cap. Brent stood up and went behind the chair he was sitting in.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Brent.

"Do as I say, and you won't get splashed. Go out the door and into the hallway now," ordered Naomi.

Brent, scared for his life, walked into the hallway. When he was out there and was literally in front of the staircase, he thought about making a run for it. But if he tried to run, she could throw the water from a distance and dowse him. He didn't want to take that chance.

"W-w-what now?" stuttered Brent.

He was close to tears. This is pretty accurate to how his own parents treat him.

"Open the closet over there."

Brent opened the large walk in closet.

"Go in, there should be a door knob that is the same color as the wallpaper. When you find it, open it and get in."

Brent did as he was told, found the door, opened it, and got in. He turned around to face Naomi and he was clearly on the verge of tears. Naomi smirked at him as she slowly closed off his freedom. He began bawling, so she quickly shut the door. She pushed things back in front of the door to make it look like it wasn't tampered with and to keep Brent inside. She walked back to the living room, put the cap on her bottle, put it in her backpack, and chilled.

"Alright Fuku, that was the last dish. Let's go upstairs and join those two," said Frisk.

"I'm so excited! I've got tons of board games and card games that we can all play," gushed Fuku.

They got upstairs and went into her living room. They were disappointed when all they saw was Naomi. Frisk had a funny feeling.

"Naomi, where'd Brent go?" asked Frisk.

Naomi looked up at Frisk from a book she was reading.

"He got a message from his parents and he had to go home. He told me to tell you guys he said maybe some other time," lied Naomi.

Frisk looked down. She didn't know Naomi was lying. Naomi was a great liar. In fact, the night she got kidnapped by Grillby, she lied to her parents about where she was going. That was one of the reasons why her parents lost hope in her being alive after 40 days. They simply did not know where she went. If she had told them the truth, she would have been saved even if Frisk didn't have the powers she has.

"At least I know where he's at. We can all sleep with both eyes closed and not worry about a thing! I'll feed him once a day. Unlike him I'm not a murderer. He just needs to be contained," thought Naomi.

"Well, I'm sure we can talk to him and see if he made it home okay on Monday. Let's play some games," said Fuku.

Frisk nodded and the three of them picked out which games to play in order. In the room where Brent is, he is wailing his head off.

"HEEEEELLLLLLP! HEEEEELLLLLLP MEEEEEE!" screamed Brent in agony.

His parents had done a lot to him. But they never confined him to a room. They had threatened to use water on him but they never actually held water close to him. Naomi was psycho!

"That psychopath! I should have waited downstairs with Frisk and Fuku! Now I'm going to be stuck in here for the rest of my life!" sobbed Brent.

Hot red lava leaked down his face as he continued to cry. The floor was made of something that resisted against this. Grillby made it that way because he kidnapped other fire elemental girls and murdered them. That's why there are not that many fire elementals left in the underground. For some reason, Frisk thought about the small room in the closet.

"Brain? What are you trying to tell me? Naomi wouldn't put Brent in there...would she?" thought Frisk.

She kept a poker face as she learned time and time again that showing what you're thinking can lead to problems. When Naomi and Fuku were asleep, Frisk got up and walked out of the room. Naomi's eyes opened and she followed Frisk. Naomi was a little too obvious about it though, so Frisk knew to not immediately check the room. So instead, she walked into the bathroom and made grunting noises to make Naomi feel embarrassed. It worked as Naomi just blushed and regretted following her.

"I'm a great liar! There was no reason for Frisk to think of that room. Naomi, you're safe," thought Naomi to herself.

She calmed herself down and went back to the room to sleep. Frisk knew that Naomi would listen for a flush. Frisk saved right there in the bathroom.

"In case anything goes wrong, I can keep trying until I save Brent if he is in there," thought Frisk.

She carefully opened the bathroom door, making sure it didn't make a sound. She tiptoed to the hallway, and carefully opened the closet. She whispered through the door.

"If you're in there Brent, do not make a sound when I open this door. It's me Frisk. If you are in here, stay quiet and follow me to safety."

Brent on the inside heard what she said and quickly dried his tears and snapped his mouth shut. Frisk opened the door and what she saw broke her heart. He was obviously reliving trauma but worse. He was a pale blue now and the red parts of him looked orange. His eyes looked tired and depressed. But there was a tinge of happiness since Frisk found him. She motioned for him to get up and follow her. They went outside of Grillby's and walked to Frisk's old house. No one had bought it yet.

"Why are we going in this abandoned house? You're not lulling me into a false sense of security are you?" asked Brent.

"No I used to live here with my guardian, Sans. I still have the key and decided we could talk in here and get things sorted out. If you don't trust me we can go to your house," offered Frisk.

The fact that she offered a solution to his uneasiness made him positive he could trust her.

"I trust you," Brent said slowly.

They walked in her old house. Brent was taken away by how big it was and it smelled of spaghetti and quiche.

"Why does it smell like that?" asked Brent.

"Before I came to live here, Sans' brother Papyrus cooked spaghetti everyday and Sans made a quiche once. Even after I came to live here with them, Papyrus still cooked spaghetti. When I was 13 Papyrus married Mettaton EX and moved out. Sans and I couldn't afford to keep this house with Papyrus gone so we moved to the capital," said Frisk.

Brent looked around.

"The room on the left upstairs used to be Papyrus', and the room on the right was Sans'. When I first moved in here, I slept in a sleeping bag right here on the floor. After Papyrus moved out I took his room," explained Frisk.

She suddenly felt sad.

"Sometimes I want to reset just to relive life with the skelebros," said Frisk.

"I'm having a hard time believing Mettaton EX married a skeleton," said Brent.

"It's true. I could take you to visit them sometime if you want. Mettaton is down to earth and loves everyone," said Frisk.

"I'd love to meet her," said Brent.

Frisk sat down in the middle of what used to be the living room and Brent sat down with her.

"Tell me what happened," said Frisk.

"I went upstairs like you and Fuku told me to, and I sat down in the living room across from Naomi. I expected her to just glare at me like normal. But then she started asking me questions about crimes. She wanted to get dirt on me. The only bad thing I have ever done was I stole wine for my mother because she threatened to use water on me if I didn't. She stopped beating around the bush, told me she didn't like me because I remind her of someone who hurt her and you. Then she took out a water bottle, undid the cap, and forced me to go in the room you found me in. I don't know who hurt you and her or why, but why did she have to attack me?" said Brent.

Frisk sighed heavily.

"It's not you she hates. She hates that you're made of fire. If you were a different type of monster, she would have no problem with you. I'm not saying that justifies how she behaved, but someone who was made of fire put her and me in that room I found you in. His name was Grillby, Fuku's dad," said Frisk in a sad tone.

Brent leaned in as he was even more curious as to what happened. Frisk told him the story on what Grillby did, what happened during the first 40 days, and what happened after she loaded her save file. All of it blew Brent away. He was disgusted with what Grillby had done. He felt sad for Naomi, Frisk, and Fuku.

"So all you guys are close because you all saved each other," said Brent.

Frisk smiled warmly.

"Yeah. Grillby ended up causing us to be best friends who took an oath to look out for each other. I'll admit I was scared of you at first too. Fuku was as well. Well, more like she didn't know how to feel. But her and I talked about it and we realized we weren't being fair to you. Naomi was stabbed to death by Grillby. She subconsciously remembers because it was traumatic for her. She needs help from professionals. I'm going to call a hotline and tell them about her and her recent behavior. I forgot to do so, but can you lock the door and windows?" asked Frisk.

Brent nodded and quickly started locking everything that could open.

"Hello can I speak to someone professional? Thank you. I have a friend, Naomi, who recently kidnapped someone who reminded her of Grillby, the man who kidnapped and tortured her. I rescued the poor boy and we are away from her right now. She is currently sleeping over at Grillby's restaurant with Fuku. Okay, thank you very much. Mhm. Bye," said Frisk.

"Well?" asked Brent.

"They're coming to pick her up with an ambulance. Brent, I am so sorry you had to go through all of this. For what it's worth, you are a rare case among monster men. You are sincere and nice. You're not creepy. Well, at least not in a bad way. You gotta work on that staring thing of yours. I know you stare when you think, but it is creepy," warned Frisk.

"Heheh sorry. I will work on that. And...thanks," laughed Brent.


	7. Chapter 7

AMS

THE GENIUS

Following Naomi's containment until she gets better, Fuku apologized to Brent and begged for his help in maintaining her late father's restaurant which Brent happily obliged. It wasn't easy going to school, keeping grades above C minus, going to work, keeping customers happy and satisfied while training Brent on bussing tables, stacking the dirty dishes properly, prepping the food, and so on. But by the end of the week Brent's training was finished and he was moving faster than Naomi ever did. Truth be told, even though he worked faster and better than Naomi, he would never be able to replace her as their best friend, though now the friendship will be strained. Trust will need to be rebuilt.

"Sunday is almost here, you guys gonna come with me to visit Naomi? See how she's progressing?" asked Frisk.

Brent looked down. He wants to visit Naomi, to let her know he doesn't think less of her, but he fears his presence will hinder her progression towards her healing. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he caused her more anguish.

"Brent, I know what you're thinking, but if she can't heal because you're a flame monster, then there will be no hope for her ever escaping confinement. It wouldn't be your fault and we would never blame you. I think if she saw you, she will be forced to either accept you as part of the group, or she will accept defeat. She is our friend, but you're our friend too and she harmed you," said Frisk.

Brent sighed and smiled a bit. Frisk was always so... perceptive. So much that he was thankful for it in a way. At least this way secrets would be impossible to keep.

"Okay Frisk. I'll come with you guys to visit Naomi. I'll buy her some flowers or something. What does she like?" asked Brent.

Frisk and Fuku smiled.

"She doesn't like flowers too much, but she loves chocolate," said Fuku.

Chocolate was a delicacy hard to come by in the underground as there was only one place to grow it and it was expensive to bribe the person to grow it. It wasn't real chocolate, just an imitation. But it tasted just like the milk chocolate from the surface.

"Doctor Alphys, she charges 100 gold for 10 pieces. I want to give Naomi 30 pieces to last her a while until we visit her again next month, since they only allow visiters monthly," said Frisk.

"But that's 300 gold! I don't have that kind of money yet!" exclaimed Brent.

"Calm down, I have 100 I can pitch in," said Frisk.

"Here's my 100 as well. Go to Hotland and ask for the chocolate. Though I don't know why you called the doctor a she since he is obviously a male," said Fuku.

Frisk looked at Fuku in disbelief. Could it be her constant saving a loading lately caused a shift of sorts? This has happened before, but with a Snowdrake. It was easily fixed with a reset. But Frisk didn't want to reset. What was the harm with the doctor being a male instead of a female anyway? Frisk couldn't see the harm so she let it go.

"Tra la la, wanna join me in my boat?" asked the river person.

"Yes. Take me to Hotland please," said Frisk as she hopped on the boat.

"Tra la la, then we're off," replied the river person.

Frisk walked up to the lab and knocked on the door. The door slid open and she walked inside.

"Alphys?" called Frisk.

"Just a moment please. I'm putting the finishing touches on Mettaton EX's body since Mettaton NEO was destroyed," said Alphys.

So far Frisk was liking the new as he had no stutter and wasn't shy. Frisk went upstairs to see Alphys up close. Her breath was taken away. He had broad shoulders and a lot of muscle. This new version of Alphys was top notch eye candy as well as ear candy. Undyne sure was lucky.

"Oh hello Frisk. What can I help you with today?" asked Alphys as he smiled an award winning smile.

"Uh, I uh need, uh..."

Alphys cocked an eyebrow at Frisk, which made her blush so hard she had to avert her eyes.

"30 chocolates please!" shouted Frisk.

"Is that all? I can see why you're blushing then. You're going to give them to someone you like right?" guessed Alphys incorrectly.

"Hn? Uh, no not really. I just have a cold," coughed Frisk.

Alphys cocked his brow again but didn't push the subject.

"How has Undyne been? She hasn't called me in a while," asked Alphys.

"Undyne? I guess she's alright. She's had it rough lately. It wasn't easy for her when she put Mettaton NEO on death row for attempted molestation," Frisk answered.

She was almost sure Alphys would look sad and a bit lonely, but was surprised when he laughed.

"I had a funny feeling that once you grew up some, he would not be able to resist. That is exactly why I didn't want to make him genitals, but he threatened Undyne's life. I made it to where he wouldn't be able to feel anything though," said Alphys.

"Th-this is a little too much don't you think?" blushed Frisk.

"Hahaha! When you're a scientist, you forget other people don't think the same way you do. My apologies," laughed Alphys.

Frisk sighed of relief.

"So, 30 chocolates huh? That's going to be 300 gold," said Alphys as he wiped oil off his hands.

Mettaton EX sat up on the operation table and waved at Frisk. Frisk handed over the 300 gold and Alphys motioned for Frisk to follow him.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Frisk.

"To the lab where I make the chocolate. I figured you would like to see the process. But! You cannot, under any circumstance, make your own chocolate. Understand?" said Alphys.

"Oh ok! Thank you Alphys," thanked Frisk.

"No problem, kid," smiled Alphys.

They went in the elevator that had a bathroom sign next to it and down they went. Frisk wanted to know when Alphys had time to put a chocolate lab in the true lab, but didn't question it. She was just excited to be able to visit the amalgamates again. It has been a while. When they emerged from the elevator, Endogeny came bounding towards them, with black goop flicking from its oriface. Frisk laughed and pet the Endogeny until it was contented with the amount of affection it was given. The Spoon ghost hovered nearby and said its hellos to Alphys and Frisk. They walked to where the determination extraction machine would have been but in its place was a different machine and a refrigerator with chocolates inside, cooling off.

"This is the machine that makes the chocolate. All you do is you make the imitation substance first like so, add some water to it, and stir until it thickens. Then, you pour the substance in a pan like this one, and place it in the machine. In a few seconds, the chocolate will come out, already cut up in perfect squares and in trays."

The machine dinged and the chocolate came out. Alphys put on oven mitts and grabbed the trays, and put the trays in the refrigerator.

"It takes almost a day for them to cool down. So, I'll take the already cooled down chocolates and package them for you," said Alphys.

Frisk was having a lot of fun learning how to make artificial chocolate. Even though he told her not to make any herself, how could she not? Just for herself and her friends. No one else. What could possibly go wrong right?

"Thank you Alphys! See you around!"

"Bye child! Have fun!"

Well, just to be on the safe side, she saved her progress. You know, just in case.

Sunday came fast, and so did Fuku and Brent to meet up with Frisk. The river person took them to Waterfall where the building that held Naomi was at and they walked there, feeling determined.

"State your name and business please," said the oddly cheery desk clerk.

"We're Frisk, Brent, and Fuku, friends of Naomi. We bought some chocolate for her and want to see how she's doing," said Frisk.

"Okay! Just go down that hall, take a right, then another right, and her room is the third door on the left hand side," said the clerk.

The three walked down the hall and took the necessary turns. When they got to Naomi's room, they were all a little nervous. Brent was nervous for obvious reasons, Frisk was nervous because she was the one who put her in this place, and Fuku was nervous for her friends. Frisk felt a random build up of determination and knocked on the door. A doctor opened the door and stared at them for a moment. Then he let them in. Naomi was in a wheelchair by her room's window. She turned around to face her friends and Brent. She didn't scowl at Brent, but rather, looked away shamefully.

"Naomi, we all pitched in and bought you 30 pieces of chocolate," Frisk said softly.

"Brent pitched in for me?" asked Naomi, her voice cracking.

"Uh huh," said Fuku.

"Do I really deserve it then? No. You shouldn't have wasted your money on that," said Naomi, facing towards the window once more.

"We all just want you to get better, and this is a gift from all of us to show you we care. If you don't want the chocolate, we're just going to throw it away," said Fuku.

Naomi sighed, then reached out a hand. Frisk smiled and handed her the box of chocolates. What happened next, nobody thought would happen. Naomi opened her window and threw the box out of it! They were on the first floor, but she threw it far enough into the river that leads to the Core. By now the box evaporated into nothingness.

"Y-you wasted our hard earned money," whimpered Fuku.

Brent comforted Fuku as tears stained her fiery face. Frisk was feeling a little miffed, but knew for Naomi's sake she couldn't allow herself to falter.

"What's wrong Naomi?" asked Frisk.

"You. You saved me just to betray me like this. I thought we were friends," bitterly said Naomi.

"Betray you? I couldn't let you harm Brent just because he made you remember Grillby. If I got over him being a flame monster, I thought you were capable as well. But you're more traumatized than I thought. So I called to get you help. You can leave this place once you are healed. Brent came out of his way to come see you. He wanted to show you he forgave you," said Frisk.

A couple tears fell from Naomi's face. She knew Frisk was right but was feeling self hatred too much it made her stubborn.

"I think it's time you all left. You are making Naomi cry," said the doctor.

Frisk looked at Naomi, hoping she would say something. But she didn't. Without another word, the trio left. When they were out of the building, Frisk put her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"Take it easy guys. Now we know not to buy her expensive gifts. I mean, it's only been a few weeks since she was taken here. As long as we're consistent with our monthly visits, she should improve. If not, well then she will stay here," Frisk said sadly at the last part.

Fuku cried some more before she said, "Do you know what they do to patients who are here for more than two years?"

"Nooo?" Frisk said slowly.

There was a sinking feeling in her gut that told her she didn't want to find out.

"They treat them like dogs. They put them to sleep. Forever. If Naomi doesn't get better before two years, they will kill her," sobbed Fuku.

Not on Frisk's watch. She groaned and rubbed her temples. A star appeared and Frisk saved.

"If she dies in two years time, I am going to load and personally help her escape," promised Frisk.

Everyday was almost the same as ever. Breakfast with Sans, school, work, dinner with Sans, shower, rest, repeat. Occasionally Sans would flirt on a whole different level that flew over Frisk's head. It's ok. He wanted it to fly over her head so that way it wouldn't be awkward. He is already a 30 year old skeleton monster sleeping in the same bed as a 15 year old human girl. He doesn't touch her or nothing though, so it's innocent. He faces one way and she faces the other. Although there have been some nights where Frisk latches onto him. He doesn't mind. All she's doing is hugging his back. Sometimes Sans teases her about it. Like when she wakes up, Sans looks at her and says:

"Are you in love with my back or something kid? Or do I have glue on it?"

Frisk ends up laughing a bit rather than blushing. This takes Sans by surprise as normally she blushes and gets quiet.

"Seems like she's starting to get used to the way I flirt," thought Sans.

Frisk flirts with Sans as well. She thinks she is being clever, but Sans doesn't show her his face when he blushes. She is a little too obvious about it in terms of body language and her eyes give away her motives. A month passed, and the trio who run Grillby's are going to visit Naomi again. It was a repeat of last time in a sense. Instead of expensive gifts, Frisk alone bought her a teddy bear. Brent pitched in for the teddy bear but they didn't tell her that. He wanted to be able to get her things without her throwing them away. But Naomi still didn't look at them or say more than two words. The two words she spoke to them were "hi" and "bye".

It was now December with Christmas in 20 days. Naomi's been in the hospital for 3 months with no progress showing. Sans noticed Frisk looked upset. Sure, she was wearing a smile, but the pain was evident in her eyes.

"Something wrong kiddo?" asked Sans.

He knew Naomi was in the hospital, about what happened with Brent. He had a hunch she wasn't healing.

"Is it true that...the doctors put their patients to sleep if they are in there for more than two years?" asked Frisk.

Sans' eyes widened. He was the only one who knew about that since he used to work for them a long time ago. He found out the hard way and when he found out, he quit and took an oath to never spill their secret. He was wondering how Frisk knew about that.

"Who told you?" Sans asked in a meek, worried tone.

"Fuku told me. Why? Was I not supposed to know?" asked Frisk.

"No one except me should know that! I used to work there. When I saw them put someone to sleep I quit and promised them I wouldn't tell anyone. So how did Fuku know something like that?" asked Sans.

"I don't know," Frisk looked down at her plate of hotdogs.

The next day at school, Frisk didn't see Fuku in her seat. Frisk first thought she was just running late until she realized Fuku was never late for school. But just in case, Frisk pulled out her phone and dialed Fuku's number. Brent picked up.

"Hello?" asked Brent.

Worry sank in her gut. Was Brent like Grillby after all? Had he done something to Fuku and now he's going to tell her he found Fuku's dust?

"Where's Fuku?" asked Frisk, her tone steady.

"She's with me. We're running a little late. She was so depressed yesterday I felt bad for her going home by herself so I spent the night with her to keep her company," said Brent.

Okay not what she was expecting. But just to clear him of all suspicion...

"May I talk to her?" asked Frisk.

"Sure," said Brent.

A few seconds of silence but then...

"Hey Frisk! Sorry to make you worry. We had so much fun last night that we forgot to set the alarm. We finished breakfast a few minutes ago and we are in Hotland right now, walking to the capital. Tell the teacher we will be there in 10 minutes," said Fuku.

She sounded happy. Not a fake happy. But a genuine, starstruck happy. The worry left Frisk and she felt kinda bad for suspecting Brent after all he has done for them. But now she's wondering something else. Do Fuku and Brent...like like each other? The thought made her smile and she was a hopeless shipper.

"Okay, I will tell the teacher you're running late. See you soon. Bye bye," said Frisk.

Ever since Monster Man committed suicide, the post office had been struggling to successfully get everyone's mail on time because the new teacher for the ninth graders was Sans the skeleton. Today was his first day actually since the principal had filled the position for some time. The kids never gave him any trouble because, well, it was the principal for crying out loud. If anyone gave him a reason to, you would be suspended or expelled. So when a skeleton, a little taller than the shortest girl in class which was Frisk, walked in wearing a lab coat over a fuzzy blue sweater tucked in black slacks and wearing dressy black shoes and reading glasses, the class couldn't help but not take him seriously. Frisk had a thing for guys with glasses, as Sans had read in her diary. He was wearing fake glasses, made to look real. Frisk couldn't help but feel all the butterflies in her stomach. But with everything else going on right now, it wasn't the best time for her to feel such things. So instead, the butterflies turned into a slight stomachache and she grew a small headache. It was like her body was punishing her for thinking about being happy while her friend's life was possibly on the line. Feeling nauseous, she put her head down. Sans scratched his skull in confusion at Frisk's behavior.

"Huh. She should be blushing like crazy. Probably wasn't the best time or something," thought Sans.

"Awww! He's so cute! Are you our new classmate?" asked one of the girls.

"Heh, nah. I'm too old to be a student here. I'm your guys' new teacher for the year until the principal decides to find someone else or to keep me," said Sans.

"Are you kidding me? I could beat you up and you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it!" laughed one of the jocks in the class who got low fives from his buddies.

"Heh heh heh. You really think so eh? How about you try to land one on me? If you manage to hit me, I won't assign any homework to you for the week. This is a one time thing however," offered Sans.

The whole class, minus Frisk gasped at Sans' bravery.

"I don't think he knows who he just challenged," whispered some of the students.

"Ha. Do you even know who I am nerd? My name's Josh Naxter, the strongest guy on the football team! Here I come!"

Josh leapt out of his chair and began running towards Sans. Sans yawned and in the blink of an eye, his left eye was flashing blue and yellow, and Josh couldn't move. The class gasped.

"Whoa. Frisk are you seeing this guy?" asked Fuku.

Brent was in shock as well.

"That's Sans. He's my guardian," said Frisk softly.

There was a hint of pride in her voice. She was proud of the fact she lived with not only her best friend, but the one monster who was capable of so much because of his powers.

"Is this the best you can do? Once you let me go, I'll just come running at you again," mocked Josh.

Sans snapped his bony fingers and Gaster blasters appeared around Josh.

"You will do no such thing. When I let you go, you will head back to your seat and be a good student. I can only do one damage per frame which is why I bend reality to get more than one of my blasters here. What you are seeing are copies of my one and only Gaster blaster," said Sans.

"Whoa. Frisk did you know Sans was OP?" asked Brent.

Frisk's smile faded.

"Yeah. I always knew," Frisk said lowly.

She wanted to tell her friends how she knew, but was afraid they would judge her. She was all for there being no secrets, but this was on secret she didn't want to leak. Sans remembers because he exists outside of Frisk's resets and what not. Everytime she loads, he remembers what he was doing last. It bothers him sometimes, but not as much since he knows Frisk only loads now when absolutely necessary. So he drops his attitude and puts his trust in her.

"Why are you sad?" asked Brent.

Frisk wiped her eyes.

"It's nothing," sniffed Frisk.

Brent and Fuku frowned sadly at each other. Neither of them liked it when their friends were hurting. Brent wrote a note to Frisk during Sans' speech about science. The note read:

"Whatever is bothering you, you can tell me. Whatever it is I won't judge because you are my best friend. Besides, whatever is on your mind is obviously bothering you. You need someone to tell it to right?"

Frisk sighed and wrote back, "It's not that simple. I can't tell you because I know for a fact you wouldn't judge me but you wouldn't be able to look at me the same way anymore."

Brent frowned and replied with, "I assure you I would never dream of giving you different treatment. I am aware you can reset, save, and load. You got upset when we asked if you knew about Sans' power. If something happened in a previous timeline, I won't judge you or treat you differently based on the past."

Frisk was really compelled to telling him everything. But, she was afraid to. Sighing, she saved secretly and decided if he treats her differently, she will tell him a false story. But then she thought "why can't I just tell him the false story anyway?" She thought about it, and decided honesty is the best policy. If he treats her differently, she would have to learn the ways of Sans. Sans had a lot of secrets he couldn't tell anybody. He has tried before and it backfired on him. So Frisk loaded plenty of times for him. She wrote on the paper, "When I was ten, I was possessed by the first fallen human who turned out to be the younger brother of my mother. He was an angry spirit since before he died, he tried to free the monsters. His adopted family's son, his brother, betrayed him when he didn't attack the humans on the surface and they both died back underground. So he wanted revenge on the monsters. He used me to commit genocide on the monsters. Sans waited for me in Judgement Hall. I was at 19 LOVE, which means Level Of ViolencE. He killed me over a thousand times before I finally managed to kill him. I persuaded Chara, my uncle, to restore the timeline and to let me try and save the monsters my way. I was never able to free the monsters, but I helped my uncle to rest in peace as he was able to come to terms with monsters and me living underground happily."

Brent read over the note and was astonished. He smiled and replied with, "Really? In my eyes, you didn't do anything wrong since it was your uncle who had forced you to do such a thing. Frisk, you are a kind human. Very different from the ones we read about in the history books."

Frisk ended up crying a bit. She was relieved. It seemed he wouldn't treat her badly. Fuku felt the same as Brent. If Frisk wanted to kill them all, she would have done so years ago. If Frisk really was a bad human, she wouldn't have sacrificed herself to save Naomi. To their utter shock and surprise, Sans snatched the paper, read it over, then looked at Frisk with disbelieving eyes that said "what did you do".

Brent and Fuku felt like they got Frisk in trouble.

"You three, stay after class," said Sans.

Frisk gulped, not knowing what to expect. Brent was sweating as was Fuku.

Meanwhile in Alphys' lab...

"Doctor Alphys?" called Mettaton EX.

She heard heavy breathing and was disgusted when she saw Alphys pleasuring himself to Frisk's Undernet profile picture.

"What are you doing?! You sicko!" yelled Mettaton EX.

Alphys was quick to grab her. His facial expression was unreadable.

"You will tell no one of this," murmured Alphys.

"Why wouldn't I?" glared Mettaton.

He switched off Mettaton by flicking the switch at the back of her head, took off her cranium, and removed the new memory.

"Because you won't remember a thing," said Alphys.

Alphys wasn't one for cheating, which was why earlier that day he had called Undyne to break it off. Undyne was a little heart broken but didn't feel the same love for him as she used to. Her duty took up her time now, so she understood where he was coming from as well. But she did not know his true motives for breaking up with her. Alphys carried Mettaton's body outside his lab, and turned her back on. She blinked her eyes a bit.

"Alphys? What happened?" asked Mettaton.

"I was about to ask the same from you. I found you out here turned off," said Alphys.

"Wha-. Really? That's odd," said Mettaton EX.

Suddenly, she remembered what she came to his lab for in the first place.

"Never mind that, I'd like to buy 50 chocolates for my husband," said Mettaton.

Alphys smiled.

"Alright. 500 gold please, and to make sure nothing happens to you, I'll walk you home," said Alphys.

Mettaton nodded her head.


	8. Chapter 8

AMS

UNDERFELL SANS

Brent, Fuku, and Frisk stayed after class just like Sans had asked them to. They weren't sure what was going to happen, but they prepared themselves for the worst. Sans sat down at his desk, picked up the pile of schoolwork the students turned in and knocked it against the desk to straighten out the papers into a neat pile. After they were straightened out, he carefully set them back down, slowly looked up at three of his students that sat before him nervously, and pushed his fake glasses up on his face, then neatly folded his hands together.

"Now that you two know the truth about what Frisk had done in another timeline, how do you feel about her? How do you feel about being her friend for a while now and she has kept this part of herself from you? Does it bother you at all?" Sans asked calmly.

Brent and Fuku exchanged glances before speaking.

"It was the past. Everyone keeps secrets from people for a while before they feel they can trust the person with their secret anyway. I personally don't judge her for what she was forced to do," said Brent.

"The same goes for me. She stayed and helped Naomi when she didn't have to, and she has been helping me with my restaurant. Not only that, but she has helped Brent escape from Naomi. She saved, so if Naomi doesn't get better after two years, she's going to load to personally bust her out of there," said Fuku.

"It is true that by the end of her genocide she was being controlled by Chara. But do you guys know how reincarnation works?" asked Sans.

"No not really," admitted Brent and Fuku.

"In order for a spirit to even take over, the host who is still in control has to give the spirit power to be able to take control. When Frisk started killing innocent monsters, it was her own doing. Did Chara manipulate her? I don't doubt it for a second. But I wanted you both to know the full story before you decided on how you felt about it. After she killed my brother, that was when Chara was slightly starting to take over. You could tell because her normally brown eyes would flash red during battles," explained Sans.

Brent and Fuku now did not know how to feel, though they still believed they should trust Frisk since for five years she has done nothing wrong and helped Chara's spirit rest.

"Frisk, you never told me why you started killing to begin with. The genocide was a one time thing, but to this day it...perplexes me to say the least," said Sans.

Frisk looked troubled.

"W-well, after trying to get past Omega Flowey so many times and failing, I had some resentment towards the monsters since I felt it was all the monster's fault for keeping me from seeing my family again. When I started to have darkness in my heart, that's when Chara talked me into the genocide. He told me if I killed them, I would gain enough power to get rid of Omega Flowey. I took the bait and began killing to power myself up for the fight to get home. But I didn't know what the consequences would be. All I thought was I was killing a race that was keeping me from getting home. I didn't see the wrong in what I was doing until it was over. I wasn't home in the end. I was trapped in a void. So I begged Chara into letting me try one more time. I felt the key to me getting home would be to try to save the monsters as well. A few times I tried, I didn't think of reaching out to Alphys. So I died to Omega Flowey countless times. Then, Undyne called me to deliver a letter. Long story short, I died countless times to the reincarnation of Asriel Dreemurr countless times before I gave up and decided to live underground for the rest of my life. At first I tolerated living down here, but then I learned to love and respect the monsters," said Frisk.

Sans was surprised at everything Frisk had gone through mentally. He knew physically since he spied on her a lot. But because she always had a poker face, he couldn't tell that her determination faltered at times. Brent and Fuku hugged Frisk. They definitely knew they could trust her. In the corner of the room, a portal opened and a short skeleton who looked similar to Sans fell through, like he was thrown out. Sans got up and went towards him slowly.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" asked Sans.

The skeleton looked up at Sans and scowled.

"I'm you, but from a dangerous universe. The Frisk where I'm from went missing years ago, so I asked Error to help me locate her. He said she's in this timeline, but if that's Frisk over there, then she looks completely different from mine since mine is 10 years old and has short hair," said Underfell Sans.

The Sanses looked over at Frisk, who looked petrified to see UF Sans.

"Frisk? Are you not from this universe?" asked Sans.

Something did change about Frisk when she was 10. When she first came, she was overly afraid of everything and nearly had a heart attack when Sans greeted her. But a few times after her being scared she somehow became more lively in a sense where she wasn't a scaredy cat anymore. She smiled more and was vocal. She had more determination. Frisk sighed.

"I am not from this universe. I came from Underfell. It's an alternate universe from this one, the one that's called Undertale. Trust me when I say it is completely different and in a bad way. Though it is not as bad as Underlust," said Frisk.

Sans couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I started falling for Frisk when she became more outgoing. I thought my Frisk came out of her shell because she felt the same way about me. It was all a lie! I don't love this Frisk at all," thought Sans.

His eye glowed menacingly and he grabbed Frisk's arm roughly. Frisk stared back at Sans fearfully.

"What did you do to the love of my life?!" Sans voice echoed.

"Wai-wai-wa-wai-wait. You fell in love with your Frisk? She was a child right? And you're an adult!" smirked UF Sans.

"Shut it Yellow-Tooth!" shouted Sans.

"I didn't kill her if that's what you're thinking. I sent her to another universe. I promise it's a good one. I sent her to Underfresh. Trust me when I say she is a lot more happier there. I often check on her through a mirror. She's dating Papyrus there," said Frisk.

Then Frisk realized until Sans found that out, she was his love! She blushed a bit, but the painful squeeze on her arm made her think twice.

"Don't you dare blush in front of me. I want you out of my house," growled Sans.

Frisk's face twitched and contorted as she was fighting back tears. Why did her original Sans have to come and ruin everything? Tears flowed freely down her face, she roughly yanked her arm away from Sans, took out a pencil and stabbed herself over and over in the heart. Everyone watched in horror as Frisk sobbed loudly and bled to death. Sans regained his composure and rolled his eyes.

"She killed herself so she can reset. Well, it was nice knowing you guys. I hope I get to meet you both again in another timeline," said Sans.

"Dude. If that was her plan, everything would have been reset by now. I think she loved you back," yawned UF Sans.

Sans turned around and saw her floating red heart. UF Sans was right. If that was her intention, they would have all been brought back 5 years prior. Sans still felt no remorse.

"Either way, she messed up when she got rid of my Frisk," said Sans.

"You're missing the picture dude. Your original Frisk had a thing for your brother, not you. My Frisk loved you. She made sure your Frisk was well taken care of in a good universe, and your brother there loves and takes care of her. You drove the love of your life to commit suicide. Not that I care. I just came here to bring her back to her original universe," shrugged UF Sans.

Suddenly Sans felt something...vague.

"She said your universe is messed up. How is it messed up exactly? Can't be as bad as when she did genocide," asked Sans.

UF Sans laughed loudly. Brent and Fuku could not believe their strong friend just killed herself.

"Oh it's worse than genocide! Toriel tried to kill and eat her, soul and all. I don't know how many times I have managed to trick her into getting killed by my brother or someone else. If it wasn't for her power to reset, load, and save, Asgore would have had her soul long ago and wasted the humans on the surface. I've raped her countless times. Maybe that's why she loves you. Because I was forcefully intimate with her, whereas you, another version of me, was kind to her. Man. You betrayed her. Kudos man. I can use that against her back home to make her do what I want," said UF Sans.

That's when it hit Sans. Hard. He was right. Underfell Frisk was kind enough to not just throw the original Frisk into any universe. She chose a universe where she would be happy...with his brother. Everything Frisk had done, it wasn't just for her sake. Underfell Frisk was so determined, she sacrificed her own well being and sanity for the sake of others! He hid his face in his hands.

"Well, thanks for making it easy for me to just take her home. As a soul, she can't really struggle," said UF Sans.

Before UF Sans knew it, Sans had passed by him in a blur and took Frisk's soul. Then Sans opened a shortcut, grabbed Brent and Fuku, and pulled them through it. The three of them plus Frisk's soul ended up in Sans and Frisk's home.

"Oh what have I done?" Sans asked himself.

Brent and Fuku didn't want Sans to feel bad, yet they didn't want to say anything comforting either since he drove Frisk to kill herself in pure emotional agony. UF Sans made a shortcut to where he thought they went. But to his surprise the house is empty.

"Damn. It's going to take a long time for me to find them! They could be anywhere," UF Sans cursed to himself.

"Frisk, if you can hear me, I am so sorry. Don't reset, but please load your save file. Since I will remember everything, it won't happen again. Just please come back to me," sobbed Sans uncontrollably.

"Frisk please come back. We miss you and we want to help you. You've helped us before. Let us return the favor. Please?" begged Fuku.

Brent wasn't able to say anything as he was crying super hard. Then, Frisk's soul illuminated the room, and her body took over the place of where her soul was.

"Frisk! How'd you come back without needing to load?!" asked Fuku.

"I saw a new option. When you guys spoke to me, it filled me with so much determination that a new option appeared for me. The option was to regenerate," answered Frisk who was surprised herself.

Sans was happy to see her, so happy that he ran up to Frisk, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Frisk I'm so happy you're here. I am so sorry for the things I said to you. You are my one true love and nothing will change my mind," blabbered Sans.

He looked down to look at Frisk, thinking she was looking up at him with a blushing sad face. But to his dismay, she was looking slightly down and turned her head to the side. She had nothing to say to him. He felt his heart break in two.

"F-Frisk?" Sans asked weakly.

He went to turn her head, but she smacked his hand away.

"Fuku, could I live with you?" asked Frisk.

Fuku narrowed her eyes.

"Because I think you and Sans do need some time apart but I know you're just mad at him temporarily, you can stay with me for a month at most," said Fuku.

"I'll pack things for a month then. Thank you," Frisk said monotonously.

Sans wanted to hold her and beg her to stay, but he didn't want to cause a scene. But as he watched her walk to the room, he felt scared. He needed her. So he walked to the room.

"Sans no!" called Fuku.

He didn't hear her. He walked in the room, Frisk was turned away from him, packing her things. He grabbed hold of her.

"Please don't leave Frisk! Please! I can't lose you!" sobbed Sans.

Her tone with what she said to him sounded so low and unforgiving. Like she was disgusted with him.

"Get a hold of yourself. I'm only leaving for one month. I am hurt by the things you said to me. I need time away from you to figure out if I still love you or not. Maybe I do and I'm just really pissed off, or maybe you forced me to realize I actually only felt infatuated because of the darker version of you forcing me to be intimate with him. All I know is I need time," said Frisk.

Sans held her for a little while longer, crying and smelling her hair to remember her scent, then he hesitantly let go and let her finish packing. He felt like crud.

"What are you going to do about the evil Sans lurking around, trying to find you?" asked Brent.

The three of them were at Fuku's house, which was also Grillby's restaurant.

"Chances are he'll be at school tomorrow and he will try to kidnap me back to my original universe. I need to find a weapon and fast. I might have to kill him," said Frisk.

For a second, her eyes flashed red. Chara's soul is resting peacefuly. They flashed red from her spiking determination. They nodded and went to Temmie Village since they always had new stuff that you couldn't find anywhere else. They found a toy knife there.

"Hoi! Welcome to da Tem Shop," said Temmie.

"How much for the toy knife?" asked Frisk.

Brent and Fuku raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to kill a powerful monster with a toy knife? Are you insane?" asked Fuku.

"I have experience killing Sans, though I am not proud of it. I can kill an evil version of him without feeling remorse. He has violated me and cost me my life numerous times by lying to me. He made me believe he wanted to be good but was afraid to be because of his brother. He lied so he could get in my pants and kill me himself," viciously said Frisk.

Brent and Fuku's eyes were wide.

"Da toy knife is 200 money tings," said Temmie.

Frisk handed Temmie 200 gold and got the toy knife.

"Yaya! Temmie finally has enough money for cool leg!"

Temmie left to go to cool leg, but her face was still there, hanging in mid air. The three looked at each other, wondering what just happened. Temmie came back with degree and a college hat on her head. Her face fused back with her body.

"Temmie learned to make new item!"

"Oh yeah? What is it?" asked Frisk.

"Temmie armor! The price is 9999 money things," said Temmie.

"What if I were to somehow keep dying?" asked Frisk.

"I guess then every time you die, I reduce the price," said Temmie.

Frisk smiled. If it was one thing she could count on, it was Temmie's stupidity. Even with the degree, she was still clueless. When Frisk equipped the toy knife, she felt her attack stats raise. It was a familiar feeling that almost brought tears to her eyes as she remembered slaughtering the monsters without a second thought. At the time, she wanted to go home. She left her home because her parents were strict. She'd rather have the lectures than dealing with Underfell. She had tried to leave that universe's underground so many times but could never get past Sans and Papyrus. So when she discovered a fabric in the universe, she opened it and went to Undertale. She saw the Frisk of Undertale was timid and scared of her universe, and offered to take her to a better version. She remembers to this day what that Frisk said. She said nothing, but for the first time ever, smiled up at her and nodded. It's not like she forced Frisk to leave this universe. It was something she wanted herself. Frisk saved.

"Why'd you save?" asked Fuku.

"If I get that Temmie Armor, it'll guarantee my victory with Underfell Sans. All I have to do is purposely die to monsters," said Frisk.

"Frisk, your victory is kinda already guaranteed since you can save and load. You got the weapon, so let's just go. Besides, I want you to tell me how Sans fights," said Brent.

Frisk decided he was right. She wasn't sure if that regeneration option was temporary or if it was a permanent feature. Only time will tell. But she feels comfortable saving when she feels she needs to.

"Alright," said Frisk.

She wasn't sure how she would react to gaining LOVE. The last time she gained LOVE, she became a megalomaniac. She definitely didn't want to have to reset. Her hatred for Underfell Sans showing up grew even more so knowing that if she ends up becoming a megalomaniac due to her killing him, she would have to load. Possibly reset if he keeps showing up. That means that no matter how many times she resets, she would have to continuously reset everytime UF Sans shows up. That did not sit well with her at all. She decides killing him is the only way to rid herself of him forever. If she likes the feeling she gets after killing him too much, she will need to cut herself off from the world of monsters. The only way to do that would be to live in the Ruins again. This was a lot of pressure on her.

"Fuku, I may not be around for a while after I kill evil Sans. If I decide to not come back, for good reasons of course, I will bust out Naomi and take her with me so Brent will stay safe," said Frisk.

Fuku didn't understand what she was talking about, but nodded her head anyway. They went back to Fuku's home and fell asleep. When they went to school, Frisk's hunch was right. Underfell Sans was in the classroom, waiting. The other classmates were in there, wondering who this evil looking version of their teacher was doing there and who he was. Until Sans, their teacher, told them what Frisk was going to do. She had texted Sans last night telling her she was going to kill him and why he was unredeemable. When Sans got done explaining who Underfell Sans was, his motives, and his fate, the class was now rooting for Frisk.

"I wonder how a human fights," said some of the students.

Everyone heard a blip sound a few times, then they saw Frisk's soul in front of her. Options appeared in front of Frisk, and a box formed around her soul. So far, the class was intrigued.

"It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you, should be tortured to death!" said UF Sans.

Her soul turned blue and he slammed it down. She got it up in time for his next attack. She swung her weapon at him but he dodged.

"Heh, you really think I'm gonna just stand there and take it?"

He sends out his next attack which Frisk for the most part dodges. She lost some health, but nothing fatal. For some reason, Frisk's face was flashing into someone else's face. UT Sans was in disbelief.

"No. He's supposed to have gone to the light," Sans thought.

When Frisk spoke, her voice sounded like a demon was possessing her.

"You think you have a chance at beating me? I'll keep coming back, knowing how to better dodge your attacks until I finally kill you! If you think you're safe, know this. I will not reset. I will save after you die!"

Brent and Fuku are frightened by this new Frisk. They looked over and saw Sans was having flashbacks.

"So. This is what he saw during her genocide," thought Brent.

Brent and Fuku felt determination to keep Frisk's mindset normal.

"Frisk! Stay as yourself! Don't give in to the evil!" he shouted.

"Idiot! I am not evil anymore! I am merely angry at this skeleton for hurting my niece so many times. I am helping her carry out her plan. Once he is dead I will return to my slumber," said Chara through Frisk.

"Oh good. I was worried for a sec," Sans said, breathing finally.

Midway in the battle, UF Sans killed Frisk. Everyone except for Sans, Brent, and Fuku were scared and worried.

"What the hell! Frisk is dead!"

"Oh my gosh! Why?!"

Then, Frisk regenerated on the spot.

"Looks like I can still regenerate," thought Frisk happily.

"What? Since when do you just come back instead of loading?" angrily asked UF Sans.

"Since my determination rose bitch!" shouted Chara through Frisk.

The murderous smile appeared on Frisk's face once again. Throughout the whole fight, Frisk's face was stuck on that crazed out smile. She never faltered smiling like a lunatic. She was killed again. Again she regenerated. Everyone was on the edge of their seat. They knew Frisk would win if she kept this up. But some feared she would lose her determination and stay dead. UF Sans was sweating bad and breathing heavily.

"Survive this, and I'll show you my special attack."

Frisk's crazy smile grew even more. They didn't know that smile could grow anymore since it was a wide smile to begin with. Frisk's body was littered with blood and sraps. Whenever her soul is inflicted, her body shows it. Bones appeared in her menu, which she hated. She had to time it right to get to her inventory without getting hit. Quickly, she opened her inventory and ate a Legendary Hero burger. Some of her scrapes healed. Then she attacked him, which he dodged.

"Here we go," said UF Sans.

UT Sans was having a weird experience watching Frisk try to kill an evil version of him. By the way Frisk was looking, the classmates were speculating that the end of the fight was near. Frisk dodged every single attack he threw. Then he randomly started slamming Frisk's soul all around the box in a last ditch effort to kill her. UT Sans was thinking, "give it up man. This is the part where she has you beat."

Frisk knew better than to try to move to the fight option during this critical moment. Everyone watched in suspense.

"Welp, ready for my special attack?"

"What?! She only has 1 health point left! She's gonna die again," said the one jock that Sans straightened out.

"Bring it on," said Frisk in a sickly sweet demonized voice as she tilted her head. Black gunk oozed out from her eyes and mouth as she started laughing.

"Alright. Here goes nothing."

Moments passed as nothing happened. The other kids were confused.

"Yep. It's literally nothing. And it's not gonna be anything either. Ya get it? I know I can't beat you. One of your turns, you're just gonna kill me. So I decided, it's not gonna be your turn. Ever. I'm gonna keep having my turn until you give up and come home with me. I wanna force you to marry me Frisk. I want you to carry my kids. I won't ever let you die so you can reset. Even if you do reset, I will keep impregnating you over and over until you give in," said UF Sans.

For the first time, Frisk stopped smiling. Then the smile returned. UF Sans unknowingly gave Frisk more determination. More determination to kill him that is. She waited until he fell asleep. Then, while he was sleeping, slowly moved to the fight option. She swung at him and he dodged. The whole class groaned in agony and annoyance.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Heh, did you really think you'd be able to-"

Frisk swung again and slashed him open. UF Sans looked down at his wound. The whole class was silent before they started cheering.

"She did it! She finally killed the sicko!"

UF Sans lunged at her, but she was quicker and slashed him up some more. By now he was laying on the floor in a pool of his own mustard.

"It's funny. Before you came here, you couldn't lay a finger on me. If you were to return to Underfell, you'd be able to go home. I am stronger than King Asgore after all," softly said UF Sans.

Frisk looked at him.

"Sans, you may have the better attacks, but Omega Flowey and Asriel have better defense and offense than you. Neither of them die after one hit. So no, I can't beat them," said Frisk.

"Just so you know, in my own way, I loved you," Sans choked out.

Without wanting to hear another word from him, she stepped on his skull and cracked it all the way through. When she broke his skull, he turned to dust. A star appeared and Frisk saved.


	9. Chapter 9

AMS

LEAVE ME ALONE

The classroom erupted in cheers and it deafened Frisk from being able to hear individual voices. "Kill more, need more power," thought Frisk.

She plugged her ears and shut her eyes. Was this Chara's doing?

"Chara is that you?" asked Frisk.

Nobody came. Chara's soul was no longer guiding her. He had left once again to rest in peace. Could it be then that this is her own blood lust? She was afraid of this happening. She needed to get away. The class saw her struggling so they stopped cheering and were concerned for her.

"...Frisk? Are y-you okay?" asked Brent.

Brent, Sans, and Fuku all got closer.

"Get away..."Frisk whispered.

They stopped, looked at each other in worry, and pressed forward.

"Frisk, you're not in Underfell. You're in Undertale," Sans said.

When he said Underfell, her eyes went red and she turned to look at him.

"But if one came here another one will come. I need to waste them all! I have to go back to the Ruins, go through the fabric of time, find Underfell and kill them all. I can do it! I was weaker before because I always tried to get through without killing anyone! Flowey is innocent, but for enough power, I'll have to kill him," growled Frisk.

"Frisk. This isn't you. Don't worry. If another does come, we'll all take care of it," Sans said calmly.

"You don't understand!" Frisk said while thrashing her arms around, while still holding the toy knife.

This action caused everyone to take a step back. Through her rage, she saw the fear she had inflicted on everyone. Worry furrowing in her brow, she shakily dropped the knife and ran out of the classroom.

"Frisk!" called Sans.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Frisk as she ran away.

"Tra la la-"

"TAKE ME TO SNOWDIN!" yelled Frisk.

There was no anger in her voice. Just heavy with fear for herself and her friends. When the boat stopped at Snowdin, Frisk ran off the boat and into Snowdin forest. Tears stung at her eyes, but she didn't want to be seen crying by Ice Cap, Snowdrake, or the dog sentries. All she wanted to do was get away. She wanted to commit genocide on Underfell, the place that ruined her life here in Undertale, or so she thought. She made it in front of the big purple door and fists formed by her sides. She tried opening the door, but couldn't. It was locked from the inside.

"Darn it! If only I had a key," Frisk said to nobody.

"You can't get in, Frisk. I know killing is against your morals, and even if you ventured back to Underfell, you wouldn't be able to bring yourself to kill. I know you because, well, I love you."

Frisk whirled around and saw Sans the skeleton. Not the one that haunted her dreams. The one who filled her dreams at night with bliss, and took up most of her day dreams. This Sans is the complete opposite from the one she hated. For this Sans is the Sans she grew to love. Bawling, she ran towards him and he embraced her. The red from her eyes disappeared.

"I don't wanna live in a kill or be killed world!" bawled Frisk.

Sans lovingly shushed her.

"You don't, sweetie. Not anymore. Because now you live in a love and be loved world. Live in that world with me, kiddo," Sans said.

After a while of hugging, Sans pulled her away, got down on one knee, and took out a small box. He opened the small box and inside was a ring made of small bones.

"Frisk Dreemurr, will you marry me when you're 18?" proposed Sans.

Frisk smiled a smile that could open the Heavens and make angels sing. Tears threatened to fall from Sans' eye sockets. He blinked them away, and put the ring on Frisk's finger, and they embraced once again.

When they walked back to regular Snowdin, Frisk saw Brent and Fuku walking to Grillby's but something about them was slightly different. They were holding hands! Frisk let go of Sans' hand and ran up to them. They were shocked to see Frisk, and suddenly Frisk felt self conscious. Frisk spoke calmly and low as she looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry I freaked out back there. If you guys don't want to be my friend anymore I'll understand."

As soon as she said the last word of her apology, Brent and Fuku hugged Frisk together.

"Don't be silly Frisk. We will always be your friend," said Fuku.

"When we said friends for life, we meant it. Flaws and all," said Brent.

When Frisk opened her eyes and looked past the flame monsters who were hugging her, she gasped. In the distance was Naomi, walking towards them with her hands folded in front of her. Brent and Fuku stopped hugging Frisk to look back and saw their friend who looked healthy. Tears fell from Naomi's eyes as she ran towards them. Everyone gathered in a group hug. Except for Brent. He didn't want to ruin Naomi's mood. But.

"Brent, you're our friend right? Come on," said Naomi.

Brent smiled and joined the group hug. After the hug, Fuku checked her watch.

"Guys, it's time to get to work," said Fuku.

"I still work here right? I kinda need the job since my parents kicked me out," asked Naomi.

"Really? That's terrible!" said Fuku, "But yes you still do have a job here."

Frisk had an idea.

"You know the apartment Sans and I live in? They're only 200 gold per month. You should live there!" said Frisk.

"That sounds like an awesome idea!" said Naomi.

Granted the apartment complex was in a crime ridden area of the capital but it was cheap and the apartments are safe to live in as long as you remember to lock your door. The customers welcomed back Naomi and the four friends got to work immediately. After work, Sans came to pick up Frisk and her friend Naomi to go home.

"You can sleep in the living room until you get your own home here," said Sans as he handed her a spare pillow and blanket. Naomi noticed the ring on Frisk's finger and saw it was made of bones.

"Sans, did you give Frisk that ring?" asked Naomi.

Sans' cheekbones turned a slight shade of blue.

"Uhh th-that would be preposterous! I'm an adult ya see," said Sans.

"Sans don't be modest. Yes Naomi. He proposed to me. We're not going to do anything or date even until I'm 18. But we wanted to seal the deal," smiled Frisk.

"We? So, you wanted this Frisk? He's not making you do anything?" asked Naomi.

"He gave me a choice in the matter. I happily accepted his love and this ring," said Frisk.

Naomi's heart broke a little since she herself loved Frisk.

"Frisk, you saved me, so I always thought we would be together. Even though you love this skeleton man, I cannot yet stop feeling jealous. He has your love, and I don't," Naomi thought to herself sadly.

Naomi put on a brave face for Frisk and gave them a thumbs up.

"Then. Congrats!" said Naomi.

Frisk smiled as thanks. Sans and Frisk went to their room to go to bed and Naomi took the couch. Curiosity came over Naomi.

"I bet he's spooning her in her sleep. If I can catch him doing something he's not supposed to, I can tell Frisk and she'll break it off with him to come live with me," thought Naomi.

She tiptoed to their bedroom's door, and pushed it open gently. Instead of finding Sans spooning Frisk, she found Frisk spooning Sans!

"Well I wasn't expecting this. It's just another reminder that she's forever his and never mine," thought Naomi.

Sighing, she shut their door and returned to the couch. Naomi had a dream that was actually a vision.

"Oh mystery man, you are so cool!" said Naomi.

A tall, muscular, brown figure seemed to smile at her and pull her close. His mouth was moving but no voice came out. With some miracle, Naomi understood him and fell in a deeper love for him. Then the alarm rang for school, but she wasn't ready to get up yet. Then she felt fingers poking her face.

"Hey, Naomi. Naaaoooomiiiii. Time to wake up! Sans is making funny shaped pancakes and they're gonna be delicious!" said Frisk.

Naomi opened her eyes slowly. At the breakfast table Naomi told Frisk about her strange dream that felt so real.

"You dreamed about a mystery man? I think that was a vision!" said Frisk.

"Hehe, you really think so? You think I'll meet this big, buff mystery man and that I'll completely fall for him?" asked Naomi.

Frisk nodded furiously.

"Well, because of what we went through, it might take you time to fall in love per say. But, there's no shame in taking your time! If anything, when you take your time developing a friendship first, it strengthens the bond. That's why I know it's gonna work for me and Sans. I didn't fall in love with him until I was 13. It took me 3 years to get to that point. I had fun just being his friend first, since in the friend zone, secrets are shared, and the more gritty sides to that person is revealed," said Frisk.

"Eh for me, it was love at first sight," winked Sans.

"When you first saw me or when the original Frisk showed up?" asked Frisk.

"I felt dang awkward around the other Frisk because she was always so scared and timid. When you came, I thought her personality changed. Basically I fell for your personality before I knew you were a different Frisk," said Sans.

"Ah, okay," nodded Frisk approvingly.

Sans came from the kitchen holding the plates of funny shaped pancakes.

"Which pancakes do you want Naomi?" asked Frisk.

"Ooh! I want the ones shaped like Undyne! She's my favorite," blushed Naomi.

Sans gave Naomi the plate with 3 Undyne shaped pancakes.

"Which ones do you want Frisk?" asked Sans.

"Hmmm."

"Aw come on. Choosing should be a piece of cake," joked Sans.

Frisk and Naomi giggled since the pun was pretty good. By pretty good it was so bad that it was funny.

"I guess I'll have the ones shaped like that annoying dog," decided Frisk.

Sans gave her the plate with the pancakes shaped like that annoying dog that absorbed the red treasure that Frisk worked hard to discover.

"If that dog is so annoying, why did you pick that shape? Ever since it took the treasure, you've been miffed about the dog," asked Sans.

"Because this is revenge! He absorbed my treasure so I'm gonna absorb his calories," said Frisk in a fake villainous tone.

They ate their breakfast, then Frisk and Naomi gathered their school stuff, thanked Sans, and walked to school.

"You moving into your own unit today right? Are you excited?" asked Frisk.

"Uh huh," said Naomi.

Then a thought occurred to Naomi and a smile spread across her lips.

"Did you know you spoon Sans at night?" asked Naomi in an innocent tone.

Frisk stopped walking and blush covered her face.

"WHAT! I do not!" said Frisk.

She truly did not believe she spooned the skeleton. If anything, she had thought that Sans was spooning her sometimes.

"I bet it's really Sans who spoons me," said Frisk as she turned her head away.

Giggling, Naomi took out her phone and showed Frisk the video.

"Sans never touched you! You were the one grabbing him. I set my phone in your bedroom to see if Sans is like the other nasty perverts, but it turns out you're the perverted one!" laughed Naomi.

Frisk wanted to hide her face. She was so red she could pass as a flame monster.

"But that just helps me root for your relationship with him. Seeing how he's innocent and all, I can't help but feel you found your soul mate...even if he is an old man," said Naomi.

"He's only 30!" said Frisk.

"Yeah but you're 15!" said Naomi.

"I won't be tomorrow!" said Frisk.

"Tomorrow's your birthday?"

"Uh huh!"

"Your 16th birthday?"

"That's the one!"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?!"

"Brent and Fuku know so I thought you knew."

Then it hit Naomi.

Flashback...

"Hey, Naomi, will you tell us what Frisk likes? Her birthday is coming up in a few days," said Fuku.

Naomi was barely paying attention as she was on her phone.

"Uh I think she likes candies and dolls," said Naomi.

Present...

"I had only heard her asking about what you like. I hadn't heard the birthday part," said Naomi.

"Really? Okay. I guess it doesn't matter since now you know," said Frisk.

They made it to the school. Sans left ten minutes after they left because school doesn't start until the students have breakfast which lasts for half an hour. The principal had decided to keep Sans as a teacher permanently. After breakfast, the students went to their classrooms. Sans usually showed up a few minutes after the students got settled in their seats. Brent noticed the ring and so did Fuku.

"Hey Frisk, who gave you that sweet engagement ring? Wait...WHO'S YOUR BOYFRIEND?! I'VE NEVER SEEN A GUY HANGING AROUND YOU BEFORE SO HOW DID YOU KEEP IT A SECRET AND WHY DID YOU KEEP IT A SECRET?" freaked out Brent.

Frisk laughed a bit. She motioned for him and Fuku to lean in closer.

"Sans proposed to me," whispered Frisk.

Brent and Fuku lost it.

"But he's an old man compared to you!" they shouted in sync.

That caught the rest of the class's attention.

"Who's an old man compared to her?"

"Some old guy proposed to her and we never heard or seen about this mystery man?"

Frisk got nervous. If anyone found out their teacher proposed to her it would mean the end of his career, plus he would lose a lot of friends like Undyne. Naomi came to her rescue.

"I've seen her fiancee and trust me, he is still young! The bottom line is, he treats her like a gentleman and doesn't even touch her. She's the forward one since he knows he can't kiss her or even hug her. The most he does is hold her hand. She will reveal who he is when she is of age," said Naomi to the class.

When she said the last part, Sans came walking in the classroom.

"Hello , sir!" excitedly said the one jock.

"I forgot your name, sorry, so can I just call you Jock?" asked Sans.

He felt a little bad for forgetting but knew it was because he had a lot going on in his life. Ever since his life progressed past one year, Sans has gotten more and more productive.

"Sure thing, teach. Call me whatever you like. You earned it," said Jock.

Sans snapped both his bony fingers at Jock and winked.

"Thanks, man. Alright class, get in your assigned seats and study last class notes. I will give you twenty minutes before the test," said Sans.

"What?! You never said anything about an upcoming test!" protested one of the girl students.

"Sorry kiddo. Guess I thought you would know since I wrote on the side of the board 'test next week'," sarcastically said Sans.

The girl felt embarrassed and wanted to say something but saw she was wasting time and decided to quietly look over her notes.


	10. Chapter 10

AMS

THE DOCTOR HIMSELF

The class diligently studied their notes. Only a few minutes remained until the test would be passed out. Brent and Fuku finished studying early since they studied ahead of time together, so they passed each other notes. Fuku has helped teach Brent how to control his flames so he doesn't burn anything or set anything on fire. It was pretty obvious they were together. Frisk smiled at the thought of them getting married and having flame babies. Frisk would be Aunt Frisk to those little buggers. Frisk smiled again at the thought of Naomi one day marrying some mystery man she had a vision about. Then, she thought about her and Sans having kids one day and she once again could pass as a flame monster. Sans looked up from his laptop since he heard a squeak, saw Frisk and smirked a bit. She was even more flustered since Sans keeps wearing the fake glasses that look so real. Not only that, she loved his outfit. She always loved it whenever he dressed up in some way. It drove her absolutely insane! She just wanted to walk up to him and be all over him, but knew that it would get him in trouble. So, like always, she resisted her urges. Sans had similar urges for Frisk, but had better control of keeping a poker face when he needed to. If he let his emotions run wild like Frisk did, their cover would have been blown a long time ago, and everyone would have misunderstood and called him names and banned him from being able to ever see Frisk again. As far as everyone is concerned, he is her guardian and teacher. Nothing more, nothing less. Even though there was something more. Their eyes met a couple times, and every time they did, Frisk would get more flustered. It would be okay for her to react this way...IF SHE WASN'T WEARING THE BONE ENGAGEMENT RING! He sighed and knew he had to do something to make her ignore him for the rest of the school day.

"No. I don't want to confuse her or make her upset. I'll write her a note, then act as if I'm walking down the lanes and checking on students," thought Sans.

He wrote her a letter to calm herself down or else people will notice and if they notice then he can kiss his job and her goodbye. He hid the note in his pocket, then walked down the aisles. When he reached Frisk's desk, he swiftly put the note on her desk and walked away. He sat back down at his desk and took off his fake glasses. He knew he would be helping her some by taking them off. When Frisk read the note, she thought of being separated from Sans, and the thought sunk her heart. She stopped blushing and was on the verge of tears. But she knew she couldn't let herself react so strongly to anything he says or does while in public. So she took his advice, put walls around her emotions, and got rid of the note. She would be the Frisk she was during the beginning of the genocide path. She would be emotionless. Sans noticed she had a perfect poker face going on, and mentally nodded approvingly. He passed out the tests, and after a while, the tests were handed in. Sans stood up and walked in front of the chalkboard.

"Everyone, a special guest is coming in today. He is the Queen's royal scientist and the greatest doctor in the underground. Please give a warm welcome to !" said Sans.

The whole class clapped. It was a handful of monster's dream to become the royal scientist one day. Only one would be allowed as being the royal scientist is mentally and emotionally draining.

"Hello everyone. I am here today to demonstrate some...simple...chemical reactions to a human soul," said Alphys.

"Awesome dude," said a nerd.

"Psh, what's so great about being a royal scientist anyway?" asked Jock.

"What's so great about it? You get to make amazing breakthroughs and be able to directly share what you have discovered to the Queen herself and together you both decide if what you have discovered will benefit the underground. The royal scientist before me created the Core. Before her, the underground didn't have any power source. Monsters had to use their magic all the time," said Alphys.

That made Jock shut up since that actually spoke to him. When Jock isn't being the football star, he uses Undernet and watches his favorite videos on Undertube.

"But it wouldn't be the same, showing all you wonderful monsters modern science, without the help of my greatest friend, Frisk Dreemurr," said Alphys.

The class gasped and gawked at Frisk for two reasons. 1, her being friend with the great . 2, her frickin last name being the same as the Queen's!

"I thought ever since she was underground she lived with Sans. It wasn't that big of a deal because he was the local comedian," whispered a student.

"Remember how Queen Toriel emerged from the Ruins that one day? In order to make it to Snowdin, one has to pass through the Ruins. So I imagine Frisk lived with Toriel for a while and they bonded enough to where Frisk adopted Toriel's last name," whispered another student.

"Frisk? Is that true you know Queen Toriel personally?" asked a student.

Suddenly the whole room stopped talking to pay close attention to Frisk. Alphys thought everyone already knew about that, but he was wrong. Frisk wanted to keep a low profile and to not receive any special treatment just because her monster mother is Queen of all monsters.

"Queen Toriel, before I knew she was royalty at all and when all she was was just a motherly goat monster who resided in the Ruins, took me in as her own child and I lived with her for a few months. I grew to call her mom, and when I did call her mom, she teared up and called me Frisk Dreemurr. She adopted me that day," murmered Frisk.

But everyone heard her.

"Wait! Something ain't right about this. How can she be your mom if you're not living with her? Besides, wouldn't that make you Princess of all monsters even though you're a human? And didn't our textbooks tell us not to trust humans?" asked a monster with a lisp.

"I left her home when I became home sick. She told me if I left I could never return to the Ruins. When she assumed the throne, she offered her new home to me, told me I could live with her again if I wanted to. I told her I wanted to have a normal life. I am technically a princess, but I'm still a normal kid like the rest of you. And about the not trusting humans, my friends could vouch for me since I saved them. You guys don't know it, but I've used my powers for good more than evil," said Frisk.

"I don't believe her! She's not our princess!" said the same monster with a lisp.

The other kids, minus Frisk's friends, booed her. They stopped booing when they heard Alphys talking to Toriel on the phone.

"Yes hello my Queen. I have Frisk here, would you like to talk to her?" asked Alphys with a giant smirk on his face.

He had put the conversation on speaker so everyone could hear.

"I would love to talk to my child! I haven't seen her in forever!" squealed Toriel.

Alphys gave Frisk the phone and smiled warmly at her.

"H-hey mom. Sorry I haven't called in a while. I've been preoccupied with saving monsters, going to school, and maintaining my job at Grillby's," said Frisk.

Truth be told, she missed Toriel and had wanted to live with her, but something at the time pulled her to Sans and Papyrus. Something about them being normal and silly appealed to her and she wanted to be part of that.

"Oh my child, I miss you so much! I wish you would come home. But I guess it doesn't matter where you live since I adopted you. When I adopted you, do you know what that meant?" asked Toriel in a serious but loving tone.

"It meant you really love me right?" asked Frisk.

"Well, yes. But it also means that when I pass, you will take the throne as the new Queen of monsters. Right now Frisk, you are the princess of all monsters," said Toriel.

The snotty nose monster gaped. It had come straight from the Queen's lips. Frisk Dreemurr is the official princess.

"B-but I'm a human!" said Frisk, shocked.

"But you have, for the most part, not acted like the humans Asgore and I fought against on the surface. You are not the same as the humans who killed my two sons in one night. Although you are human, you are monsterous on the inside my child. You are fit to be future Queen!" triumphantly said Toriel.

"But without Asriel, you won't age," countered Frisk.

"Just because I won't age doesn't mean I won't die. Every monster dies eventually. It's just harder to tell without having kids," chirped Toriel.

"I see. I love you mom," smiled Frisk. She was crying tears of joy and sadness at the same time. When she had read in a book that monsters don't age without kids, Frisk thought Toriel would be alive forever. Now she felt stupid for thinking such a thing.

"I love you too, Frisk. Stop by sometime. I'd love to see how much you've grown over the past six years. Your birthday is coming up soon isn't it?" asked Toriel.

"I actually forgot all about my birthday!" laughed Frisk.

"Oh that's right! Her birthday is legit tomorrow!" said Naomi.

"Where will you be tomorrow at 8 in the morning?" asked Toriel.

"High school," said Frisk.

"I'm coming to your school tomorrow at that time to throw you the best 16th birthday party you'll ever have," said Toriel.

Frisk could hardly wait to taste Toriel's cooking. Her mouth watered at the memories of the butterscotch cinnamon pie.

"Okay mom, I can hardly wait! Love you! Bye," said Frisk.

"Bye bye!"

When Frisk hung up, the whole class cheered.

"Queen Toriel's throwing Frisk a huge party tomorrow! Wooo!" cheered students.

"I can't believe we've been going to school with the princess and acting so chummy with her!"

Frisk wanted to crawl under her desk. Now students were gonna treat her with fake friendliness to get on her good side because she's their princess.

"Guys, I think she wants us to act normal about it. Just because she's our princess, doesn't mean she stopped being the Frisk we all grew to know and love," said Sans.

Frisk smiled lovingly at Sans who winked at her in return.

"How can we continue to treat Frisk the way we have when we just found out she's the princess of the underground?!" asked the monster with a lisp.

"Ugh! Because that's exactly why I didn't want anyone to know! I just wanted to live a normal life and be treated normally! Is that too much to ask for?!" shouted Frisk.

"No, princess Frisk Dreemurr," bowed the student.

Frisk's eyes narrowed.

"That's it. I'm outta here," said Frisk.

"Frisk, if you leave I'll have no choice but to write you up," said Sans.

He wasn't trying to be a dick. It was his job, and plus he wanted to show Frisk that he would still treat her normally. This was the first he'd ever heard about her being a princess too, but he knows Frisk so well that he knows what she wants.

"Go ahead. I'm the princess right? I can do what I want," sadly said Frisk as she left and closed the door.

Everyone glared at the monster with a lisp. He laughed and shrugged nervously.

"What? I thought I'd start treating her with respect fit for royalty," he said.

Sans face palmed.

"As her guardian who's known her for a long time, I tried to warn you to treat her normally. I know her more than anyone. I know her more than the Queen does, and I mean no disrespect towards her highness. The fact of the matter is, if you can't call her Frisk or stop bowing to her, she's gonna stop coming to school. But more important than that, she'll be depressed," said Sans.

Suddenly the lisp monster felt bad. He hadn't meant to make her upset.

"The first time I meet a princess and I make her upset," thought the lisp monster. Even his thoughts have a lisp.

Frisk made it back home in a sulking manner and threw her bookbag down on the floor, grabbed a bowl and scooped orange flavored ice cream into it, sat down on the couch and turned on TV.

"Heya all you fabulous monsters! How are you doing?" asked Mettaton EX from the TV.

"Greeaaat," sarcastically answered Frisk as she shoveled a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth and waited for it to melt in her mouth before swallowing.

"I hear all you guys complaining that there's too much of moi on your TV, so I've decided to share the spotlight! Frisk Dreemurr, if you wanna help out your fellow friend, come on over to the station and I'll make you a star! I can even send someone to take your place at Grillby's plus some more people over there to really help out your friends!" said Mettaton.

"Huh? How'd she know I'm watching TV? Or maybe she thinks someone who is watching will tell me about her offer. Or maybe she's broadcasting it first before calling me and asking me over the phone. Yeah it's probably the last one. Great. Now the whole underground knows I'm their princess. Could this day get any worse?" grumbled Frisk.

Frisk heard the door open and then shut.

"Don't know, kiddo. But if you think being pampered and well known is bad, I'd hate to wonder what you thought your life was like when you were well known as a murderer that one time," half joked Sans.

Frisk rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't understand. You get to be normal all the time. Everyone knows you as that one comedian who became a high school teacher," said Frisk.

"Yeah and when I marry you, I'll be known as the Prince of all monsters. Something I wish you would've told me. But I would never take back our engagement just because you didn't tell me you're royalty. I still see you as the Frisk I spent the last six years with. Give them time, and they will see that the whole princess thing is just a title," comforted Sans.

He sat down on the couch next to Frisk, and smiled at how childish she looked. She was grumpy looking with orange ice cream smeared around her mouth.

"A princess who can't help but smear ice cream around her face," laughed Sans.

Frisk's face went from looking grumpy to somewhat smiling.

"About Mettaton's offer, do you think I should take it?" asked Frisk.

"What offer? When I came through the door all I heard was can this day get any worse," asked Sans.

"On TV, she called me out using my last name to become a star. Apparently the monsters are complaining that she's taking over TV, and so she thought of me and asked me to help her out. Should I?" asked Frisk.

"Well, it is still up to you. Sure the underground knows you're the princess now, but what can they do if you decide to lay low? I say do whatever you want to do. Not what you think will benefit the underground, but what will benefit you in this case. It is about you this time," said Sans.

"Well that doesn't help me since I don't want to let anyone down. They'll probably be like 'our princess doesn't care about us' or some jazz like that," grumbled Frisk.

"Like I said. It's up to you. Whether you do it for yourself or for others, you need to think about what you're okay with," answered back Sans.

Frisk spent a couple hours thinking about it. Then she realized something. If she becomes a star, she could buy back Sans and Papyrus' house that they grew up in. Making up her mind, she called her school friends first to tell them what they thought about her decision.

"Mettaton asked you to become a star with her?! I say go for it! Don't feel bad about us since she said she would send over people to help with the restaurant," said Fuku excitedly for Frisk.

"I support whatever decision you make all the way, best buddy!" said Brent.

"I'll totally miss you, but we still go to school together. You better come back to school since now we're not gonna work together! Cuz if you don't, I'm dropping out to live with you!" said Naomi.

Frisk laughed.

"Okay guys. I just wanted to see how you all felt before I called Mettaton. Thank you guys. I'll see you all at school tomorrow," said Frisk.

She hung up and dialed Mettaton EX's number. After a few rings, Mettaton answered.

"Yes darling how can moi help you tonight?" asked Mettaton.

"It's me, Frisk. I'm in."

The next day at school, Queen Toriel walked in Frisk's classroom. Everyone, including Frisk, bowed to her.

"Oh don't worry about bowing to me! I'm just Frisk's mommy, coming by to throw her a party that you're all invited to," smiled Toriel.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Guess wanting to lay low is in the family," smiled Fuku at Brent and Naomi who smiled nervously.

The monster boy with the lisp walked up to Frisk.

"Uhm, I'm really sorry for yesterday. I just felt really nervous and guilty for doubting you were royalty, that I didn't know how to treat you normally for the moment. I hope you can forgive me for making such a huge miscalculation," apologized the lisp monster.

"I appreciate you apologizing. I'm still just a regular kid like you. Don't let my status bother you," smiled Frisk.

Then Mettaton EX came in with some of her producers.

"Hello beauties and gentle beauties! Happy birthday Miss Dreemurr! I brought gifts! I also brought over a contract for you to sign so we can begin the process of making you a star!" said Mettaton.

"Wow! Our princess is going to be on TV too? I thought she wanted to lay low!" said some shocked students.

"Oh she does want to lay low. She's doing this as a favor to moi don't cha know. Her and I go way back. It's because of her Papyrus and I got over our fears and confessed to each other. Because of her I'm happily married to my one true love," blushed Mettaton.

"Oh my gosh! That totally makes sense! Frisk is such a nice, selfless person after all," murmured some of the students in agreement.

"Thanks for not spoiling my real reason Mettaton. As much as I do love helping you, my reasons are a little selfish this time. I'm sorry my main reason isn't helping you out," guiltily apologized Frisk.

"Darling I don't care that you're not doing it for me. Your reason doesn't qualify as selfish since you're doing it for Sans. Even if you were doing it for yourself, I do things for myself all the time. I'm just happy you decided to come on TV! Now on your contract, it says the trial period will be one year from today. So up until your 17th birthday. People will get 1 whole year of you unless ratings drop and they decide they don't want you on TV. Remember, it's all about fan service," winked Mettaton.

"Fan...service?" nervously asked Frisk.

"I'm not asking for nudity since it's a direct violation. But if you get popular, we will put you in somewhat skimpy costumes that only reveal your long legs to raise your ratings. The more ratings you get, the more you get paid. I understand if this becomes something you wanna do full time after you graduate. It can be toxicating," said Mettaton.

"Well, as long as nudity is against the rules, I don't see why not. I'm willing to do anything to get Sans that house again. Ever since we moved out, it's like a part of him was left with it," solemnly said Frisk.

"Well, Papyrus told me he and Sans grew up in that house and that their father had also grown up in that house," nodded Mettaton.

"Okay my child! The gifts were neatly stacked, the candles are lit, and the decorations are set! We're ready to start your party when you're ready," cheerily said Toriel.

Frisk skimmed over the contract, making sure everything was to her liking, and signed the papers. She knew Mettaton EX would protect her from anything shrewd. She protected her from her own brother before. She was definitely in good hands. The class sang happy birthday, Toriel cut slices of cake for everybody, and one of Undyne's underlings passed Frisk her presents one at a time while another guard took pictures of her posing with each gift.

"Undyne, I don't want to alarm you. But I fear that when my child is an adult, I will have passed to join my son," said Toriel.

"How do you know your highness?" asked Undyne.

"I had a vision last night. It was so vivid. I was taking a walk with Frisk, who was no doubt somewhere in her twenties, and when I returned home from hanging out with her, I passed peacefully in my sleep. When I died in my vision, I woke up," explained Toriel.

"So when Frisk is in her twenties, you will pass," restated Undyne sorrowfully.

"Yes. It's critical you keep an eye on her. Make sure no one tries to steer her wrong. Now that the whole underground knows she's my daughter, she will probably be in danger from time to time," said Toriel.

"Not to say you're wrong, but she has regenerating abilites which Sans told me. Also, she can save, load, and reset," pointed out Undyne.

"If you had those powers, would the thought of being in constant danger no longer scare you? Would you be exempt from trauma?" asked Toriel.

Ah. She had a point.

"No your majesty," answered Undyne.

"Besides, if she had no choice but to reset, everyone would be taken back six years ago," pointed out Toriel.

"In a way, when you adopted her, you unknowingly put that responsibility of protecting her subjects be using her powers without using the reset option," said Undyne.

"When I adopted her, I had no idea she had these powers. When I tried dating Sans, he told me his secrets. About how only he remembers the past timelines in great detail. He told me about her powers. But we ended up having not much in common. I went out with him because I thought he would complete me, but it got boring. At least I know Frisk is in good hands, being raised by Sans," warmly smiled Toriel.

"It's funny. If Frisk was older, I would have tried setting her up with Sans. They know each other inside and out, and they often have arguments like best friends do. Also sort of like old couples," chuckled Undyne.

It hit Toriel. How Frisk and Sans would be perfect for each other.

"Undyne. You're a genius! I know something or someone from me will complete him! And it's Frisk! We just have to make sure they get together," beamed Toriel.

"Your majesty? But Sans raised Frisk! I think he sees her like his kid or something. Maybe he sees himself as her uncle if anything," objected Undyne.

Toriel studied Sans for a moment.

"I can see something in the way he looks at her. He's proud of her of course, but I see something more," studied Toriel.

Undyne looked as well. Normally she would immediately call an older male monster a pervert for thinking of Frisk in a romantic way, but she could see his love was an innocent one.

"You're right, Toriel. I think if we let them be, they'll come together naturally. Man. To think that one day, our new King will be a punny skeleton," laughed Undyne.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, ho ho ho!" chortled Toriel.

In ' lab...

"I shoudn't have said anything about her being the Queen's daughter. If only I kept my mouth shut, Frisk wouldn't have run off, and she would've been spelled into leaving school to my place! Then I would've made her my girl," Alphys said to himself.

"You'll get another chance, doctor. I'm just having serious issues right now. I keep remembering you as a woman, but you're clearly a man! Doctor, do you have any theories?" asked one of his inventions.

Alphys looked at his invention with an arched brow.

"Me? A woman? I've always been a male," said Alphys.

The invention protested some more.

"I think you might have some bugs. I'm gonna shut you off and fix those bugs of yours," said Alphys.

"Okay doctor," replied the invention.

Alphys shut him off, and got to work.

"A woman huh? Maybe if I make a female clone of myself, I can get to Frisk easier! No one ever suspects women luring in other females after all," thought Alphys.


	11. Chapter 11

AMS

POST BIRTHDAY

Alphys was quick to fix the "bugs" in his one invention. He couldn't wait to make a female clone of himself. He knew exactly how. He would have to take one of his ribs out to make a clone female. Meanwhile, at Grillby's.

"I can't believe today is your last night with us. Do you think you could at least visit whenever you're free? We would love to see you outside of school," asked Fuku while she handled customer's bills.

"I don't see why not," smiled Frisk.

"I can't wait til we see you come on TV! I'm positive you're gonna be super popular throughout the whole underground," said Brent.

Frisk blushed as she remembered that if she becomes popular, she would give out fan service.

"Uhh, but Mettaton is a lot more cooler than me! You guys should stay faithful to her so she gets ratings as well. I mean, she is gonna be the one paying me. Might as well make her ratings sky rocket so she has enough money to pay me so that I can continue to do my job right?" nervously said Frisk.

"Well, of course we'll still watch Mettaton. I've watched her since my childhood. But it doesn't mean we can't watch you as well. We need to make sure we contribute to your ratings as well," said Naomi.

Frisk was about to hyperventilate. Her friends and family...will watch her on TV while she wears ridiculous outfits. She won't have her own personal shows, she's going to be guest starring in Mettaton's movies as a secondary main character. So she already feels pressure to measure up to the underground's one and only rising star. Just then Mettaton EX showed up dramatically at Grillby's in a synthetic pink and purple fur coat.

"Frisk darling! Can I get a moment of your time?" asked Mettaton cheerily.

"I can't just stop what I'm doing, Mettaton. It's a full house tonight and Brent, Naomi and I are just barely keeping up with the customer's demands. I've got three hours left until we close down for the night. Can you wait until then?" nicely explained and asked Frisk, giving her an apologetic look.

"Oh! No no no that's fine with me. I'm pretty hungry anyway so I'll order something to eat and talk to my fans while I wait. No worries darling!" smiled Mettaton.

"Thanks Mettaton. Here's a menu and I see one open table over there by that poster. What do you want to drink?" asked Frisk.

"I'll take a strawberry daiquiri," winked Mettaton.

"Okay I'll get that for you right away," rushed away Frisk.

Mettaton sat down and browsed through the menu. The only reason a robot like her is able to eat and actually enjoy it is because Alphys gave her a synthetic tongue with synthetic taste buds, an esophagus which is also synthetic, a synthetic digestive system and a fake system that turns food into waste that she expells when the food digests after 4 hours. After Mettaton decided on what she wanted, Frisk showed up with her drink, told her she'd either be right back or send someone else in her place to take her order, which Mettaton politely said okay to. She observed Frisk as she ran between tables, ran to the back and ran out to the tables while perfectly balancing the trays of food in one hand, silverware in the other. Everytime she did that, the customers clapped for her since they were always impressed.

"Hmm. She's a hard worker indeed. There's no doubt in my mind she'll most likely surpass me. If she does, she will become my boss. I wouldn't mind since I know she's a good kid," Mettaton said to herself.

The restaurant door dinged, showing a bunch of high school jocks who were popping gum in their mouth. There was a sign at the front that said "Sorry we are too busy to seat you ourselves but we are busy. If you can find a table or an empty chair, feel free to seat yourself. When you find a seat, ring the buzzer in the middle of your table for service."

The jocks did just that. The table Mettaton was at had exactly the same amount of empty chairs as the group.

"Oh my gosh! It's Mettaton!" said Jock.

The jocks took out their notebooks from school and headed over to Mettaton. She smiled brightly at them all as they sat down.

"We're your biggest fans, Mettaton! Could you please give as all autographs?" asked Jock.

"I'd be happy to, darlings. By the way, don't worry about buzzing the buzzer since when my waitress or waiter comes by to take my order I'll tell him or her you all just got here," said Mettaton as she laid out their notebooks and speedily signed all of them.

She handed them their notebooks back and they all smiled from ear to ear. Frisk ran to her table out of breath from all the running she did.

"Sorry that took so long, it's extremely busy," breathed Frisk.

Mettaton waved a hand to dismiss the worry.

"No worries darling. By the way, these fine gentlemen just got here," said Mettaton.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me. What would you all like to drink?" asked Frisk as she took out a notepad.

"Cola."

"Grape soda."

"Root beer."

"Water."

They all looked at their friend who ordered water like he was a nerd.

"I'm trying to lose this weight fellas," he said.

They all laughed and pat his back.

"Okay. Mettaton have you decided what you wanted to eat tonight?" asked Frisk.

"Yes I'll try the new item. Steamed broccoli doused with italian seasoning with a side of Fettuchini Alfredo. That sounds exquisit," said Mettaton.

"Hey Frisk. To make your night go easier, we'll all have the same thing as Mettaton. Besides, it does sound good," said Jock.

Truth was, he didn't want to burden Frisk or her friends since all of them looked disgruntled even though all of them put on their best service smiles for the customers.

"Okay. So a total of five new dinner items, a cola, grape soda, root beer, and water. Is that all correct?" asked Frisk before she took the ticket to the back.

"Yep," they all said at the same time.

Smiling as big as she could despite her fatigue, she ripped the page out of her notepad and handed it to Naomi through a window. Naomi yelled the orders to Brent. Brent put the broccoli on the grill, poured oil over it and smothered them in italian seasoning and added salt and pepper as well. Naomi pulled packets of alfredo out of the cooler, opened them and heated them in the microwave and poured them on the five plates. When the broccoli was done cooking, she scooped them on the five plates evenly. She put four plates on one tray and put the fifth one at the side of it and rang the bell which signified the order was complete. The jocks and Mettaton were sipping their drinks and talking about whatever when Frisk ran out with the tray and plate of their food. They were so impressed that they couldn't help but clap at the fast service despite them being so busy. Frisk smiled at them then ran to the back to grab a thing to put the dirty plates and silverware in. She speedily bussed the tables, went to the back, racked the plates, rinsed them off, and then shoved them into the dishwasher. She glanced at the clock and sighed relief. Only an hour until closing time. She looked out at the dining area. Every table had food, and were finishing up. Some people still hadn't paid their bill but were finished eating and talking to each other.

"We can all finally relax," sighed Frisk.

As monsters were finishing their food and paying their bills, one by one, they thanked them for excellent service, and one by one they went home. This gave Frisk and her friends the opportunity to start cleaning. As they cleaned up, only one table was still full of monsters, and it was Mettaton's table. They were done eating, had paid their bill, but were hanging out and talking now. Frisk asked if they were finished eating, gathered their plates and silverware, put them through the dishwasher, and began vacuuming the floor and mopping the back. Naomi was restocking the dress table station, and wiping it down. Brent was scraping the grill and re seasoning it with oil and spread the oil around evenly. He wiped the counters near him. Fuku counted the money they made that night and split it into each of her friend's paychecks for the night. When all of them finished, Fuku brought out a special drink that they didn't add to the menu yet and grabbed some glasses, poured the drink in. Frisk and her friends sat down at a clean table, they grabbed their drinks, and cheered for a job well done. Brent stood up.

"To Frisk, who will become the underground's number two and rising star. We will heavily miss our best friend, but we are grateful we still get to go to school with her," toasted Brent.

"Hear hear!" the rest of the group said.

Frisk blushed from the attention her friends were giving her.

"Thanks guys. Whatever I make, I want to give to Fuku so she can upgrade her restaurant and make it as fancy as she dreams it to be," said Frisk.

Fuku had stars in her eyes as she grasped her friend and muttered thank you over and over. Frisk giggled as she hugged her friend back. Sans came over to Grillby's in a new car. He walked in swinging the car keys on his bony finger.

"No 16 year old is complete without her first car," winked Sans.

"No...way. Sans! You're amazing! But I don't even have my license yet," reminded Frisk.

"Which is why you won't drive it without my supervision so you can practice and earn your license," said Sans.

Frisk glomped Sans and he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her slim frame.

"Thank you, Sans," thanked Frisk.

"No problem, kiddo," said Sans.

"Awe, the couple is so cute," gushed Mettaton.

Sans and Frisk stopped hugging and blushed. Suddenly they all realized that one day, Sans would be their King. Jock gulped since he tried to pick a fight with him the first day Sans arrived at the school.

"H-hey, ? No hard feelings about that one day right?" asked Jock.

"Huh? Oh that? I completely forgot about it until you mentioned it! But yeah, no hard feelings bucko. You learned your lesson and that's all that matters," said Sans.

"Oh my gosh thank God you forgive me," said Jock as he became a noodle from stress.

"Just don't get saucy with me or Frisk," joked Sans.

"Saucy?" asked Jock.

"Yeah. Because your stress made you a limp noodle," winked Sans.

Papyrus came flying through the window.

"OH MY GOSH SANS! I FELT MY ELBOW RUMBLE AND KNEW YOU WERE ABOUT TO MAKE A TERRIBLE PUN! BUT ALAS. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS TOO LATE TO STOP YOU," shouted Papyrus.

Everyone lost it.

"WHAT? WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" asked Papyrus.

"You! Hahahaha!" laughed Frisk.

She nudged Sans.

"We're gonna have to make you and Papyrus your own comedic show where you tell your jokes and Papyrus reacts to them," winked Frisk.

Sans liked the idea, but loved his teaching job more.

"I like teaching kids. Whenever they try to tell me I don't know what I'm talking about, I prove my point to them using my fancy calculator and they glare at me. It rocks more than my pet rock with sprinkles on top," said Sans.

"Pffft! Okay Sans. What if your comedic show only aired on the weekends?" asked Frisk.

"Now that sounds like a deal to me," answered Sans.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?" whispered Papyrus.

"Oh just that you and Sans will get your own show on the weekends when I become Queen," nonchalantly said Frisk.

"OH."

.

.

.

.

"WAIT WHAT?! REALLY?! PAPYRUS WILL BE POPULAR?" squealed Papyrus.

"Aren't you already popular for being married to Mettaton?" asked Frisk confused.

"Unfortunately he isn't popular for being married to me. My ratings have been slowly but surely dropping since my brother was put away. Before me, it was just him. And after I was made and made my first appearance, I was called a superstar wannabe copy of him. To raise my ratings, he said on TV that I was his sister. But after he was put away because I ratted him out, monsters just don't want to watch me as much anymore," sadly said Mettaton.

Frisk looked sad.

"That's too bad. Then, yes Papyrus. You will become popular. And so will you, Mettaton. If the monsters like what I bring to the table, I can surely help you raise your ratings," said Frisk with determination in her eyes.

Whenever she got like that, she made anyone feel like anything could happen for the better in an instant. But she felt like a failure in a way. It was Chara's dream to free the monsters. When he died, another human had fallen down to try and free them as well. They died over and over again until they decided they would stay dead and let another human try. Someone who would be more determined than cycle continued until Frisk came. She's the most determined of them all. But she's not their original Frisk. Sadly, their original Frisk is a weak, scared child who somehow got past the Ruins. Perhaps it was luck. When Frisk met her and offered her a better world, she broke down in tears thanking her.

"Well Frisk, tomorrow we go over your costumes and movie script. See this movie cover? I'll be playing as Delilah, the main character of the story, and you'll play as her sister, Mariah," said Mettaton.

Frisk grabbed the script.

"We'll practice our lines together first thing tomorrow after your school day. I just can't believe it's already almost Christmas. As soon as we do this movie, we're gonna act out a Christmas play live at MTT Resort," said Mettaton.

"Oh yeah. It is December. The 10th. So a week to rehearse our lines and act out the movie and air it, then another week to rehearse the play and act it out live," said Frisk.

"Yup! So we gotta work hard!" determinedly said Mettaton.

Sans and Frisk went home to their apartment, dropped Naomi off at her unit, and went to sleep as soon as they flopped on the bed together at the same time with Sans' hand resting on her back. Mettaton and Papyrus went home to their mansion and also fell asleep. Brent and Fuku cleaned up some more and shut down the restaurant, went upstairs and fell asleep. It was peaceful, until Brent's cell phone rang. Groaning, he picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked. He hadn't fully looked at the caller ID.

"Brent where the hell are ya?" barked his mom.

"I moved out and am living with someone else," said Brent as respectfully as he could.

"NO! I forbid you from moving out! If you don't get back here right now I will call Undyne and tell her to bring you home!" threatened his mom.

"No mom. Here's what's gonna happen. You let me live where I want, or you better sleep with one eye open as I will not hesitate to pour water on you in your sleep. I will not let you torment me anymore," growled Brent.

His mother was silent on the other line as was Brent. He heard a click and he turned off his phone and went back to bed.

"That was your mom?" Fuku sleepily asked.

He stroked her flame hair and smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah. But she won't be bothering us anymore," he said.

"She doesn't know where you live now right?" asked Fuku.

"She has no idea. She lives all the way in Hotland. I'm in Snowdin. She wouldn't think to look for me here," answered Brent.

They snuggled up together and let the dreams take over.

Naomi wasn't tossing and turning as she was having another vision of her mystery man. She had a placid smile on her face as she dreamed about whoever this man is. Frisk dreamed about marrying Sans, dancing on TV, and then she drifted and began dancing on air with Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton, and her school friends. They were spinning around in circles. When they all fell down, each and every one of her friends turned into clouds. She was staring at Sans who held onto her hands. He slowly leaned in. Before he could kiss her, he turned into clouds as well. Everyone's alarms rang at the same time. Frisk energetically turned her alarm off, Brent sluggishly reached for his alarm while Fuku snuggled closer to him, Naomi angrily strangled her alarm, and Sans was pretending to still be asleep.

"Sans! You have to get up now. If you don't get up, you'll miss breakfast and you'll be late," said Frisk as she jumped up and down on the bed next to the skeleton.

Smirking, he pulled her down on the bed quickly and much to her surprise, he tickled her.

"Ahahaha! Sans stop it! We h-have to get rrrreadyyyy!" laughed Frisk.

Sans was laughing now too since laughter was contagious. She took advantage of that and slipped out from under him.

"Come on, I'll make you your favorite. Hashed browns smothered in ketchup,"winked Frisk.

That woke up Sans as he hopped off the bed, changed out of his pajamas and into his teaching clothes. Just to stir her up a bit, he put on his fake glasses. When he sat down at the table he picked up a newspaper to hide his face for a bit. He didn't want her so flustered to the point of messing up breakfast after all. After she sat down a plate in front of Sans, he lowered the paper. When Frisk came back to the table with her own plate, she silently freaked out as she watched her teacher/guardian/lover slowly eat his ketchup covered hash browns while wearing his glasses. Sans looked up when he noticed her staring.

"Is something wrong, Frisk?"

Frisk averted her eyes and blushed.

"Er, you uh, have some ketchup on your face," said Frisk as she looked down and shoveled food into her mouth.

"Is that so. Is that all you were staring at?" smiled Sans.

Frisk threw a biscuit at Sans in response. The biscuit slid down his face, taking off his glasses in the process, leaving a trail of butter in the process as well. Frisk busted out laughing.

"Careful Frisk. You may be on a roll now, but be careful," laughed Sans.


	12. Chapter 12

AMS

THE NEW...KID?

When it comes to Frisk, nothing is as simple as it seems. She's a human teenage girl living underground with monsters who not only see her as a friend and family, but she will rule them as their Queen one day! She never would have guessed this to happen when she first came to the underground. She simply wanted to be the first human to come back after falling in to become a legend. Destiny had other plans for her. Today was no exception for life throwing her every which way it could. Sans and Frisk made it to the school, minutes before the bell rang for first period to start.

"Being a freshman sucks. I want to be a senior already!" groaned Naomi to Brent and Fuku.

"Why would you want to be so old already? These are your best years," joked Brent.

"Ayyyy," said Sans.

The three of them turned to face Sans, which Brent then gave Sans a low five and the a high five.

"Sup ?" asked Brent.

"Graded everyone's tests, helped Frisk practice her lines by being an audience, and I need some ketchup to wake up. What about you?" replied Sans.

"Sounds rough. Just dealing with my mother right now. She's not the happiest camper about me leaving home," slowly said Brent.

Frisk took her seat next to them.

"Your mother? You talked to her?" asked Frisk.

"Uh, yeah. She decided to interrupt my sleep last night to yell at me for not being home in a long time. She even threatened me and everything. Really lets me know she cares," sarcastically said Brent on the last part.

"Wow. I can help take care of her if you want, buddy," Naomi offered.

"No. No violence is necessary," said Frisk firmly.

"I don't know, Frisk. Naomi might be on to something there. My mother is not the kindest monster, nor does she even make the top 100. She's bad. Like, really bad. I might have to do something to her if she finds out where I'm living," said Brent.

"Where might that be, brother?" false sweetly said a girl.

They all turned to see Brent's older sister. She looked like she was a college student.

"Sis, shouldn't you be at your dorm?" Brent rolled his eyes.

"I would be, if mother hadn't threatened me to find you and bring you back home at all costs," said his sister.

She noticed his small group of friends and her tone changed.

"Hiya! I'm Bethanie, Brent's older sister. It is so nice he finally has friends!" gushed Bethanie.

"Beth, you don't have to listen to our mother. I know how you feel about her. You despise her as much as I do," Brent said seriously.

"I do despise her. But I'll despise you more if you cause her to get nasty with me," replied Beth.

"Just live off campus!" said Brent.

"I like living on campus! They have high security there! Living off campus would put me in more harms way of our mother than on campus would," said Beth.

"Excuse me, Beth? If you really are safe on campus, then your mother's threats shouldn't mean anything to you. So, why are you here?" asked Frisk.

"Girlie, I don't know what goes on in kid's minds these days, but I come from a generation where you should listen to your parents, no matter how much you fear and dislike them. She's our mother. I choose to obey her words. Brent needs to do the same," replied Beth.

Naomi picked up her water bottle and took off the cap.

"If you do us a favor and leave, without ever trying to take Brent back to harm's way, I promise nothing will happen to you. However, if you don't leave and you try to take Brent, I will hurt you. I'm not threatening you, I'm keeping a promise I made to Brent. That promise was to keep him safe. You sure are a lousy sister for not having that same attitude of wanting to protect him," sneered Naomi.

"Please. I can make water evaporate before it touches me. Our mother won't kill him. She might smack him a few times and do what you're doing. Empty threats. But she would never kill him," said Beth.

Frisk grabbed a fire extinguisher.

"Can you make this evaporate? From now on, I'm keeping one of these on me at all times. For Brent's sake," said Frisk.

Beth knew she was defeated.

"Fine. I'll just reschedule all my classes to next week. I want to stay for one week to observe my brother. If I feel you guys are a bad influence on him, I'm taking him home," said Beth.

"You can stay and observe all you want. Just know, you won't be taking him. At all. Ever," Frisk glared at Beth.

Beth rolled her eyes and muttered "yeah okay."

School was tense with Frisk holding onto the fire extinguisher and Beth staring at Brent and his friends like a hawk, not that the monsters know what that is. Frisk was the main one on edge since Beth sat at the back of the class, so she had to constantly turn around to glance at Beth. Sans handed out work sheets on the lesson he was going over. He slammed it kinda hard on Frisk's desk to get her attention. When she whipped her head around, he was not happy. He knows she saved. So she shouldn't be worried.

The whole class erupted in "oooooooooooh".

"Try to pay more attention, Dreemurr," said Sans.

Even though he made a pun, he was no where near happy or in a joking attitude. That alone made Frisk gulp. She hadn't seen him so serious since that route. She shakily grabbed her pencil and began working on the work sheet. When the rest of the class was finished, she was still working on it. Wasn't even halfway through the paper and she was stuck. Sighing, she loaded.

"Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around, don-"

Slam!

"Try to pay more attention, Dreemurr," said Sans.

"Ooooooh!"

"Damn it!"

She loaded again.

"Okay, this time will be different," thought Frisk.

She listened to Sans' lesson intently and took notes. But while she was busy paying attention, the fire extinguisher was gone! After she was the first one to get done with the assignment, she went to check for the fire extinguisher but was horrified it wasn't with her anymore. Frisk slammed her head against the desk several times, causing her forehead to bleed. Sans cautiously put a slip for detention on her desk to which she responded by glaring heavily at him.

"I'm giving you a detention for disrupting the class," Sans said firmly, despite being weirded out and sort of freaked out.

Frisk took the paper, tore it up, and loaded. This time, she put the extinguisher in her lap, paid attention, and finished the paper with no problems. Sans remembered everything that happened and smiled to himself.

"I'm glad she finally figured it out," thought Sans.

After class was over, Frisk and her friends chit chatted to each other.

"So, Mettaton's gonna come over to your place and practice with you right? Can we come over and watch?" begged Fuku and Naomi.

"Sorry guys. Only Sans is allowed since he doesn't know the name of the movie to begin with. Plus, he doesn't have a bone in his body that makes him want to spill secrets," winked Frisk.

Sans chuckled in the background.

"I've gotta get going. See you tomorrow, little brother," said Beth.

Brent didn't say anything, but he did glare at her back.

"But, but, we won't tell! We promise!" said Naomi.

"Do you want to be spoiled of an amazing story? I know I wouldn't want to be spoiled. Plus, this is a story about something Mettaton herself went through when she was first created," said Frisk.

"She's got a point. It's no fun being spoiled early," said Brent.

The two girls just pouted and crossed their arms.

"By the way, there's something I need to tell you guys," shyly said Fuku.

Everyone leaned in close, including Sans.

"I'm pregnant," Fuku squeezed her eyes shut.

Everyone, including Brent, was shocked. Frisk smiled and hugged her female fire friend.

"No way! But you're just a freshman in high school! How do you plan to raise the baby and go to school?" asked Naomi.

"I don't know. I might have to drop out of school because I have the restaurant to run. It's definitely going to be a challenge you know?" said Fuku.

Frisk had an idea. She decided she would use the money she earns to first and foremost build a daycare in the high school for early mothers who want an education. Then, she could focus on buying back the old house. She knew that Sans gave up a lot to move out just so Frisk wouldn't have to work herself to death and so he wouldn't have to work himself to death. Everyone went to go home. Frisk told Naomi about her idea.

"That would be amazing, Frisk. Plus, it could be added as a new class for students as well to learn how to take care of babies and infants," optimistically said Naomi.

Naomi went to her unit and relaxed. When Sans and Frisk walked into their apartment unit, Mettaton was already inside, sitting down on their sofa drinking lemonade.

"Darling, welcome home! At least, to your temporary home. I want to make a deal with you. If this movie gets over 9,000 ratings, I'll give you the money to get your old home back," offered Mettaton.

Sans' jaw dropped and so did Frisk's.

"I'll even pay for professional movers to help you get everything back there," said Mettaton.

Frisk went up to her and shook her hand.

"You've got a deal!" agreed Frisk.

She's made Mettaton NEO get a ton of views once. But that was because monsters at the time thought Frisk was a CGI on their screen that was bravely fighting their strong superstar. She learned not to heel turn though. She remembered when she did that and it hurt the ratings. But to get ratings from a movie, it's going to be hard. Not impossible though. She would try over and over again until she got the ratings. Mettaton and Frisk practiced their lines and acting abilities together for hours. When it was close to midnight, they called it a night and Mettaton went home to Papyrus. Sans had already gone to bed a couple hours ago. Suddenly, the air was cut in half and another dimension showed. Core Frisk popped out, startling Frisk.

"Whoa! Who are you? You look like I did when I was 10," asked Frisk.

"I am Core Frisk. I know everything past, present, and future wise. I know everything you do before you do it," said Core Frisk.

"Whoa. This is different. But she could just tell me how to get the ratings I need for the movie!" thought Frisk.

"Yeah, about that," started Core Frisk.

"Huh?" asked Frisk.

"No matter what you do, you won't be able to get that many ratings. Simply because Mettaton EX isn't popular with the underground anymore. The only way you'd be able to get that many ratings is if the underground miraculously loves Mettaton, which they never did. Only a couple hundred do, but the rest tolerate her simply because she's the sister of the original underground star," said Core Frisk.

That really put a damper on things for Frisk.

"So, how do I get the underground to love Mettaton?" asked Frisk.

"A mind control device basically. That's the only way you're gonna make all the monsters love her within a week. To naturally build up that love, having her spend time with the monsters on a daily basis would be a good start instead of just appearing on TV and go home to her mansion and husband. Love takes time to build, Frisk. You and Sans were no exception to that rule. Because of how your original Sans was, I was beyond shocked when I saw your new future with the Sans you're with now. I'll admit, even though I can see everything, I can only see everything if it's something you would or could do. You changed your future when you crossed worlds. Do you want to know what your original future was?" said Core Frisk.

Frisk thought about that. Did she really want to know what would have happened if she had stayed in Underfell? Did it matter to know now? Would it distract her from the now?

"Would it heavily distract me from what's going on in my new life?" asked Frisk.

"Maybe," said Core Frisk.

Frisk shrugged.

"UF Sans would have made you his bride by force," said Core Frisk.

Frisk couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure he molested her a few times and then killed her, but it was to torment her and make her die.

"Wouldn't I have kept resetting though?" asked Frisk.

"The Sanses in every world remembers all no matter how many resets, Frisk. He would have continued to force you to marry him until you lost the will to change fate since fate would have been sealed by his determination to make you his. Every single time, he would have made you marry him and carry his children. The children would have loved you, but they would have obeyed their father and uncle, which meant they would eventually kill you. Being killed by your own children made you lose all will, so you would have stayed dead. The monsters would have taken your soul and break the barrier. It wasn't a pretty future. But you changed it by finding that piece of torn fabric in the universe," explained Core Frisk.

It was a lot to digest. Underfell Sans would have done that to her. Probably regretting nothing.

"Would he have regretted anything at all?" gulped Frisk, on the verge of tears.

Frisk didn't know it, but Sans was listening on them. Core Frisk already knew Sans would be listening. But she knows better than to let Frisk know that.

"This might make you feel better, but Underfell Sans would have fallen in love with you after you would have given birth to your first child. In that future, it was Papyrus who ordered Sans to order the kids to kill you. You and I both know how deathly afraid Sans was of his brother Papyrus," said Core Frisk.

"So in other words, if Papyrus would have said nothing, I could have had a somewhat happy life," asked Frisk.

"Precisely."

"..."

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I know this knowledge will only make you stronger."

"The funny thing is, it wouldn't have been a happy life even if Papyrus wasn't there. The fact being I hated that Sans with all my heart. Just as strongly as how much I love the Sans I'm with right now. It would have been semi happy because I would have had my own children. But here, with good Sans, I can live a wonderfully happy life without worry about being tortured to death," said Frisk.

Core Frisk smiled.

"I know."

Core Frisk took out her cell phone, punched in a few numbers, then the same hole from which she entered through opened again and she went home.

"A brain washing device. I guess I'll be speaking with ," thought Frisk.

Sans went back into the bed after he heard Core Frisk leave. Frisk opened the bedroom door, walked in, changed into her pajamas, and climbed in the bed. She fell asleep soon after and glomped onto Sans. He was still awake. So he did something he didn't think he would do before she turned 18. He turned to face her, and held her close to him. Resting his chin on the top of her head, he closed his eye sockets and fell asleep. The next day, Bethanie showed up promptly along with them. Frisk had the extinguisher in her lap again so she could pay attention without repercussions.

"Today, we will learn about the Pythagorean Theorem. Something I learned recently because Undyne and Queen Toriel have human math text books. So, this is a right triangle. The longest leg is the Hypotenuse, which is C. The other sides are labelled as A and B. The theorem is A squared plus B squared equals C squared," said Sans.

Everyone was baffled since they never learned anything like this. Even Beth wanted to take notes since this was so new to her as well.

"Ha, I can use this to blow my classmates away when I return to college. I can finally one up that Temmie," Beth thought triumphantly.

"So let's say A is 2, and B is 4. So basically, 4 plus 16 equals 20 squared. To find what C is, we have to square 20. Using your calculator you should get 4.47 which can be rounded to 4.5," said Sans.

Everyone got done taking notes, but groaned when Sans passed out a packet that was chock full of Pythagorean Theorem problems, just waiting to be solved. Some of them had fractions for crying out loud! Seeing this reminded Frisk of her older brother and sister when they complained about Pythagorean Theorem. She was only 5 then.

"Why did you climb the mountain, Frisk?" Asriel had asked.

Frisk turned away feeling embarrassed.

"Because I thought I could return home," she had answered.

Everyone had warned her to never climb the mountain. She wanted to prove them wrong. She was determined to give the mountain a good name. To give herself a good name. To be a hero for generations to come. The six human souls were still contained in the castle.

"Toriel, why don't you just take one soul, cross the barrier, and kill one more human to save the underground?" Frisk had asked her.

"Because what good would freeing the monsters do? I have a bad feeling that if I helped monsters roam free, they would mercilessly attack everyone just because they're monsters. They attacked my son like he was nothing. I just want to protect my people," Toriel told her.

Frisk just realized she hadn't seen her real family in six years. That really hurt to think about it. Yes she loves Sans, but she still loves her family too. She does regret going to the mountain. Only because she first fell in Underfell. If she had never found that torn fabric, she would be dead. Even if she makes it to the surface here, it will only be a copy of her real family. How different would they be? Were they the reason why the original Frisk was so timid to begin with? All these questions, and no answers. She wanted answers. To get them, she knew she would have to wait for Toriel to pass away from old age, take the throne, and order a subject to absorb a human soul, gather more from the surface, come back, and break the barrier. She wants to meet this different version of her family. By the end of the week, Beth left without saying a word, she got Alphys to create a mind control device on her phone for a favor, and now she was backstage getting her makeup done.

"Frisk, are you almost ready?" asked Mettaton.

"Yep. Just adding a little more lipstick," replied Frisk.

They acted the movie out, and the footage was saved. The next step was to have the footage processed to add special effects and take out anything that would compromise the movie's success.


	13. Chapter 13

AMS  
METTATON GOES LOCAL

After the movie had been through the processes, they put it in theaters. After they put it in theaters, they put it on the shelves in stores. Everyone, because of the mind control, went and saw the movie and then bought it off the shelves. The ratings went above 9000, but just barely. Mettaton was excited, but Frisk knew she had to talk to Mettaton about making time to spend with the monsters in the underground. It takes at least one year to build a good friendship. That's how long it will most likely take for Mettaton to become friends with the whole underground. It might take longer considering the population of monsters tripled. It was all thanks to Frisk's matchmaking services she held in the past. She was always quite the expert in flirting.

"Heh, I still remember when I first flirted with the dummy. Toriel was so confused, but was happy with me anyway," Frisk though to herself, causing herself to smile.

She then thought of how she had first flirted with every monster, including the females, except for Sans. Though he smelled and acted different from the Sans that tormented her, she still couldn't bring herself to flirt with him. He was chill about it though. He would just shrug and drink his ketchup. Because he was so chill about everything, that's what made him so approachable and eventually, desirable. She flirted with Papyrus because he literally looked way different than the other Papyrus. Plus, he's a cinnamon roll. Flirting with him was easy. The only difference between this Papyrus and the evil one, is that the evil one can cook like a pro.

"Hey Mettaton, I was thinking, what if you made events in different parts of the underground to give back to the fans. If you spent time with the underground, they'll want to be your friend for sure," said Frisk.

"But Frisk, by these ratings, it seems I have nothing to worry about!" said Mettaton.

Frisk showed her the mind control device on her phone, and Mettaton felt like an idiot.

"I'm sorry, Mettaton. I wasn't trying to trick you or anything, I just wanted to make sure the ratings happened," apologized Frisk.

"Why couldn't you have just found a way like you usually do with things?" asked Mettaton.

"I did. I tried a thousand different things. It never happened every other time because you never got close to the other monsters. Friendships are formed over long periods of time, so in order to get the ratings this quick, this is what I could come up with. This was a temporary fix, Mettaton. I want to help you become friends with the underground like your brother once was. Before he was a star, he was a popular ghost. I'll help you if you let me," said Frisk.

Mettaton felt a surge of Frisk's determination rub off on her. She clenched her metallic fists and smiled determinedly.

"Okay. Let's do it," said Mettaton.

"After the Christmas play though. I'll use the device again if you want me to," said Frisk.

"No darling. I want to see how many ratings we get without it first," said Mettaton.

"I understand."

They spent the next week preparing and getting ready for the play. When the day came for it, the whole underground was gathered in front of a huge stage at MTT Resort.

"Wow, I can't believe Frisk's movie with Mettaton sold as much as it did. After watching it again today, I wondered what I saw in it initially. The only good thing about that movie was the co-star, Frisk," said a monster in the crowd.

Everyone, except for a few Mettaton fans, felt the same way. The red and green lights began flickering in a rhythmic sensation while the music started playing. Frisk came out onto the stage first.

"I can't, believe, the underground, is here with me. Tell me, will I, get to, see Santa?" sang Frisk.

A monster dressed up as Santa appeared.

"Ho ho ho! I am Santa Claus!"

Frisk gasped and pranced up to Santa.

"Santa, take my, wish list, for you see, I've been, a good girl. Will you, please help me?"

"Little girl...hear me now...I, Santa Claus...will make whatever you want," sang the monster.

The actor looked at the list and laughed the Santa laugh.

"You want me to make sure everyone, including the naughty kids, to have gifts this year? But dear, the naughty kids get coal!"

Then, Mettaton made her appearance.

"Oh my goodness! It's the underground's superstar, Mettaton! My hero!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Frisk saw this, and decided it would be best to improvise from here on out. She gave an apologetic look as she got ready to say what she thought of.

"At least she would be if she was even good at what she did!"

"Reverse psychology. If I do this right, the underground will start to defend her silently. They will learn tonight to appreciate what they have as their main source of entertainment," thought Frisk.

Mettaton's mouth dropped in shock.

"Excuse me?" sang Mettaton.

"You heard me! You're on every single program, but you cannot seem to do anything right!" sang Frisk.

The monster playing as Santa Claus looked confused, but knew he would have to go along with it since the show must go on.

"Francine, you've gone too far, now you're on the naughty list!" sang Santa Claus.

"How can I be naughty if I'm singing the truth?"

"Because you're tearing poor 's heart!"

Mettaton was close to tears. Frisk looked over the crowd, and everyone seemed to be into it. She could tell they were silently defending Mettaton. Now, to push Mettaton over a little bit.

"I don't care, what you say! My word is final! No one likes Mettaton. She will never be, what her brother was. I say bring him out of jail and make him the star!"

Tears fell from Mettaton. Now, to bring it back.

"Oh my. Mettaton, did I hurt your feelings?" Frisk asked in a concerned tone.

"I am well beyond hurt! You brought out my fears in front of the underground. You told me no one likes me. You said to bring my brother out of jail even though he hurt you physically and emotionally! I felt as if I was being stabbed in the heart. Am I really not appreaciated? Should I just give up?" cry-sang Mettaton.

By now, the crowd was in tears as well. Perfect.

"Hmm. How about this. I still don't know you well enough to judge you fully. So how about we spend time together since I don't have anyone to spend Christmas with? Let me get to know you, so I can learn to appreciate you!" said Frisk.

"Francine, you'll really give me that chance to prove myself?"

"Sure! After all, I was pretty naughty to say such things to you. So, I'm sorry for hurting you, Mettaton. Santa Claus!" sang Frisk.

"Yes naughty girl?"

"Even though I'm naughty this year for hurting Mettaton, would you please grant me one wish this year?"

"Depends on what it is!"

"I wish for Mettaton to have many gifts, Christmas cheer, and for many friends!"

"It shall be done!"

A bunch of monsters dressed up came on the stage and everyone on stage started dancing in sync while holding hands. When the play ended, everyone clapped and cheered. Sans, Toriel, and Undyne were deeply impressed by what Frisk did.

"Mettaton! I, like, totally under appreciated you when all you've been doing was trying the best you could. I'm so sorry!"

A bunch of monsters in that crowd openly apologized to Mettaton and hugged her. Mettaton was in shock.

"Frisk, did you use that mind control device?" asked Mettaton.

"If I did, I would have gone with the script you gave me. I used pure acting alone to help you out," curtsied Frisk.

"You are a genuis!"

Frisk smiled while Mettaton EX squeezed her with a hug.

"Well, a promise is a promise Frisk. I'll buy that house for you and hire professional movers to get you guys back in that house. You'll be going there tomorrow afternoon," said Mettaton.

"Awesome!" cheered Frisk.

Mettaton handed her a million gold.

"This isn't for the house. This is for you and Sans to enjoy," winked Mettaton.

But Sans already knew what Frisk was going to do with that money.

"You want us to build a daycare center in your high school?" asked the head of construction.

"Yes. As soon as possible please. I have a friend who's expecting, and she wants to still be able to go to school," said Frisk.

"Alright, that's going to be five thousand gold."

Frisk narrowed her eyes.

"No it's not! It's only one thousand gold!" said Frisk.

"Awe come on, you're working with Mettaton. You can't give us five thousand?"

"First off, just because I'm making good money doesn't mean I'm gonna just give it away. I could lose my job at any point, and the house my guardian and I are moving back in is super expensive. Secondly, I don't know you well enough to just give you money. For all I know you frequently scam monsters to make extra gold and could be swimming in it at home," said Frisk.

He sighed and accepted the normal amount of gold it costs to build a daycare center.

"It'll be done in a month."

Frisk looked at their cheat sheet for remembering how long jobs take. It said for a daycare, it should take 2 months if one person is working on it. 1 month if 3 monsters are working on it together.

"How many monsters are gonna build it with you?" asked Frisk.

"My two top builders of course."

Frisk nodded her head and left.

"Okay Mettaton. It says here in this flier that the flower shop needs help decorating. Do you think you'll be up for it? It'll definitely help you gain friendship with the flower shop owner and her workers," said Frisk.

"If anything, that's perfect!"

"Now remember, listen to what the owner wants done. Listening is key in any relationship. Got it?"

"Of course," said Mettaton.

She was kinda sad because she had an awesome idea for the decorations. She was gonna make it all pink and sparkly. The next day, Mettaton walked into the flower shop.

"Hello, can I speak to your manager?" asked Mettaton as politely as she could.

The employees faked a smile the best they could, simply because it was their job.

"Sure. Miss Melinda! Mettaton's here to see you!"

The employers didn't like the idea of Mettaton helping with decorating the store since everything about her was girly colors and sparkly. Melinda came out to speak to Mettaton.

"Yes, Mettaton what can we help you with?" asked Melinda.

She tried not to sound annoyed but flinched when she knew she sounded annoyed. Mettaton noticed and became a little nervous.

"I would like to help decorate your store," said Mettaton.

"Are you gonna do it yourself or are you gonna 'hire people to do it for you'?" asked Melinda who was now clearly annoyed.

"I wanted to do it myself, if that was okay with you. What do you want done? Tell me, and I can do it," said Mettaton.

Melinda and her workers were not expecting Mettaton to want to help anyone without hiring people to do things for her. Melinda had to push her glasses back up on her face since the surprise made them fall. She wanted to test out this new Mettaton. She originally just wanted the store painted lilac with some window decorations, but now she wanted more.

"I want so much done, that I'll tell you one at a time. So for now, I want you to paint the walls lilac. The paint cans are in the back. Oh, that outfit you're wearing will make customers feel uncomfortable. Please change into a uniform and remove all that glitter," stoically said Melinda.

Mettaton almost lost her cool for a moment. No one has ever told her to get rid of her glitter filled clothes. But, in order to make friends with the underground, she has to bend every which way for them. For now at least, until they get their frustrations out. So Mettaton smiled as brightly as she could.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me help you!"

Mettaton hopped off to the back to get changed. Then, she came back out with the paint. She carefully removed the shelves on the walls and moved tall shelves away from the walls. She also removed pictures off the walls and set them aside. She then laid down newspaper on the floor so the paint wouldn't stain the beautiful carpet. The carpet was as white as snow. If she stained it by accident, she could kiss the friendship with the shop keeper and her workers goodbye.

"It's okay. Just relax. Hum some of your music to yourself to ease your nerves," Mettaton thought to herself.

Monsters soon flooded the outside of the store to take pictures of Mettaton and poke fun at her.

"Oh my gosh! Mettaton has stooped low! Look at her, wearing that lame uniform," laughed some of the monsters.

Mettaton mistook this attention for fans being excited to see her. But then she remembered Frisk's warning.

"You might get some attention for being there working. Keep in mind that if they're laughing, it's not good attention. If there's no laughing, then it's good attention," Frisk said.

These monsters were laughing. She suddenly felt like crying. She glanced at Melinda and the workers. They weren't glaring at her, but they weren't smiling either. Mettaton sighed. No one was happy with her. It was because she had put her brother behind bars. But shouldn't the Christmas play have cleared that up? She had revealed on stage that her brother had harmed Frisk. It seemed not every monster cared and were selfish. Why would she want to be friends with monsters who were selfish? Oh, that's right. Because if she wants to keep her job as a superstar, she needs the friendships for ratings.

"I'll fake it to make it then. I'll act as happy as I can, and I'll never show them my weak side," Mettaton thought to herself.

Right then and there, she silently challenged the underground to give it their best shot. She vowed she would make everyone love her, even if it wasn't the real her. This was just to save her job. Her real friends are Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Toriel, and Alphys. Every other monster could suck on Nice Cream and get brain freeze for all she cared. If they didn't care about Frisk, their future Queen being tormented, she wouldn't care for them in return. She looked away from the window to focus on painting the walls lilac. Taking her time, she masterfully painted the walls while humming one of her songs she liked the most. Melinda snuck up behind her and yelled,

"No humming! You're a distraction!"

"Of course, Miss Melinda! I'm terribly sorry," cheerfully apologized Mettaton.

"Huh? Oh, uh, it's fine. Just don't do it again," said Melinda quietly.

She was expecting Mettaton to get all upset, but she didn't. Melinda hadn't prepared herself for that twist of events. The monsters who were laughing at Mettaton grew bored since they weren't getting a reaction out of her and walked away. It was almost closing time, and Mettaton was halfway done with painting the walls.

"In case I don't finish by closing time, do you want me to come in right when you open tomorrow to finish it?" asked Mettaton.

"Why would you leave the store? You're a robot. You don't need sleep. Even if you do, if you leave, you're fired," said Melinda.

Mettaton wanted to protest, but she kept her mouth shut. Shakily, she formed a smile on her face, turned towards Melinda and said,

"That's even better! I was hoping you would let me stay to finish the job. What do you want me to do if I finish before you open?"

Melinda's eyes grew big. Again, she didn't expect this attitude.

"Why isn't she upset I won't let her go home?" wondered Melinda.

She was starting to respect Mettaton. She wasn't ready to admit to it yet.

"If you finish early, decorate the windows with stickers. They're in my office. If you finish that before I open, you can take an hour break. Do you eat?" asked Melinda.

There was a new softness in her tone, especially on the last part.

"Yes. invented me with a digestive system, so I often do get hungry like everyone else," softly replied Mettaton.

Melinda nodded.

"I'll bring you some breakfast tomorrow then. Good night. Don't slack off until you finish the walls and windows though!" Melinda barked out the last sentence.

"Phew! For a second I was going soft," Melinda thought.

Mettaton smiled deviously when Melinda left and locked the door.

"Already, she's starting to come to like me. I knew acting positive all the time would do the trick!" laughed Mettaton.

Mettaton started full blown singing her songs as loud as she could in defiance to Melinda's previous chastising. She felt childish but it made her feel good to rebel.

"Is this what kids feel like when they disobey their parents?" wondered Mettaton.

Papyrus called her. She stopped singing to see her husband was calling her. She noticed she had a little bit left to do of the walls, so she answered the phone.

"Hey honey," answered Mettaton.

"HEY DARLING! WHERE ARE YOU?" asked Papyrus.

Ah, how she loved hearing his energetic voice.

"At the flower shop decorating. Melinda needed me to stay overnight since she needs the decorations done as soon as possible," said Mettaton.

"OH! OKAY THEN. SORRY TO BOTHER YOU. I LOVE YOU, METTATON," said Papyrus.

Mettaton giggled.

"I love you too, Papy," said Mettaton.

Papyrus then hung up the phone and he went to bed. Alone. He ended up crying himself to sleep since he wasn't used to sleeping alone like he used to before Mettaton EX was built. He felt sort of nostalgic. He remembered sleeping in his old race car bed. He decided to take a trip to his old house in Snowdin. When he got there, he was surprised the front door was unlocked. He walked in, went up to his old room, and found Frisk sleeping in the middle of the floor!

"FRISK! HUMAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus shook Frisk.

"Hn? Papyrus? What're you doing here? I'm fine," asked Frisk.

"METTATON IS WORKING OVERNIGHT AT THE FLOWER SHOP AND SLEEPING ALONE MADE ME REMEMBER MY OLD ROOM. SO I WAS GONNA COME SLEEP IN HERE TONIGHT. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Well, Sans and I will be moving back in here tomorrow so I wanted to get used to sleeping in here again," said Frisk with a smile.

Papyrus sat down on the floor.

"You and Sans are moving back in here?" quietly asked Papyrus.

His voice is usually so hyper and energetic. Frisk has never heard Papyrus' voice get this low before in her life down here.

"Uh huh. Why what's up?"

Papyrus fidgeted a bit.

"I don't love Mettaton romantically anymore. I used to, when we first got married. But as the years passed, I realize I only love her as a good friend now. I want to divorce her, but I don't know how she'll take it, since she's struggling with her career right now," confessed Papyrus.

"Why did you fall out of romantic love?" asked Frisk.

"Sort of because how selfish she is. She rarely thinks about me, when I constantly think about her," said papyrus.

Frisk nodded.

"Why don't you get counseling instead and see if you can feel romantic love for her again?" suggested Frisk.

"That won't happen," said Papyrus very low.

"Why?"

Papyrus turned to face Frisk, and he grabbed her shoulders.

"Because I love you now," confessed Papyrus.

Frisk's eyes got wide. Never in a million years would she expect Papyrus to like her like that, especially since when she was 10 and they dated, he revealed he thought he had to date her since she flirted with him. Frisk gently pushed him off.

"No you don't Papyrus. Besides, I'm engaged to Sans," Frisk said while showing him her ring.

Papyrus pushed Frisk down.

"I DON'T CARE! I'LL SHARE YOU WITH HIM IF I HAVE TO," yelled Papyrus.

He forcibly kissed Frisk while she screamed under him. She tried to push him off her, but he was a well built skeleton and was heavy. He wasn't the same lanky teen he was when she met him. He was now an adult and he was built like one now. Papyrus eventually stopped kissing her. Frisk slapped Papyrus. In return, Papyrus kissed her again and trailed kisses all the way from her face to her stomach. She didn't like what was happening. She thought of Papyrus as her brother. She feels so violated. Then, a portal opened. Sans came with Core Frisk.

"SANS! FRISK?"

Sans' left eye was glowing. He was really angry with his brother.

"Hands off my girl...bro," growled Sans.

"PFFT. WHAT'S MY LAZY BROTHER GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?"

Sans summoned several Gaster blasters, all aimed at Papyrus.

"If you don't get off her now, I will blast you," threatened Sans.

Normally his attack is at 1, but he is so angry right now that his attack is at 10. So each attack would do a lot of damage to Papyrus. Slowly, he got off Frisk. Core Frisk walked up to Papyrus.

"Because you violated Frisk, Mettaton won't want to be married to you anyway, even if you offered counseling. She may love you, but she wants to protect Frisk more. Undyne will want to put you behind bars for a good chunk of your life, which will be 50 years behind bars," said Core Frisk.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY AM I HERE IN MY OLD HOUSE?" asked Papyrus in a scared voice.

Frisk and Sans whipped their heads around in surprise.

"You don't remember anything?" asked Frisk.

"NO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT OR WHY THIS GRAY VERSION OF YOU IS TELLING ME I'M GOING TO JAIL!" whimpered Papyrus.

Frisk felt a presence, then she got really upset.

"Chara! Did you possess Papyrus?" asked Frisk.

"Yeah, sorry. I was bored and wanted to prank you," Chara showed himself.

"You almost got Papyrus in a lot of trouble! Shame on you!" yelled Frisk.

"Besides, you basically made out with your neice," said Core Frisk thoughtfully.

"She may be my neice, but she sure is cute! I loved kissing her," Chara said licking his lips.

Frisk shuddered and so did the others.

"Just don't do that again," said Frisk.

Chara decided to possess Sans to kiss Frisk another time. Sans and Frisk made it back to their apartment which was nearly empty, except for their bed.

"Hey, Frisk. Are you gonna sleep alone again when we get back to the old house?" asked Sans.

Frisk thought about it. Before he proposed, they were just good friends who teased each other and flirted in a smart way. She liked sleeping with Sans, and a good chunk of the underground already knew they were engaged.

"I don't know. If we shared the bed, which room would we sleep in and what would we turn the other room into?" asked Frisk.

"A library, duh," winked Sans.

Sans and Frisk both loved reading. Sans already had a lab, so he would love a library.

"In a couple years, we will be getting married, so I don't see why not," blushed Frisk.

Sans hugged Frisk and gave her a noogie.

"You're a real sport, kiddo," said Sans.

"Hahaha! Sans, stop it!" laughed Frisk.

Chara flew into Sans' body, gently turned Frisk to face him, and went half lidded. Frisk blushed furiously.

"Uh, Sans? What're you doing?"

He started pulling her close when she brought her hand up to block him.

"Sans, you said you wouldn't do anything until we get married. You want our first kiss to be on our wedding day," Frisk reminded him.

"I'm growing impatient," winked Sans.

Frisk pulled away.

"Chara, get out of him," ordered Frisk.

"Chara's not here, Frisk. This is all me. The monster you want to marry so badly," said Sans seductively.

"No, I know Sans better than you do, Chara," said Frisk.

Chara left Sans' body all huffy.

"You're no fun anymore, Frisk!"

"Well you're a pervert who needs to rest in peace!"

"Bah! Fine. I see how it is. Your uncle goes to rest and you forget about him."

"You literally attacked me using Papyrus! Did you overshadow him when he said he didn't love Mettaton anymore?"

"Duh. Papyrus is head over heels for Mettaton."

Frisk and Chara talked out their differences, which resulted in Chara feeling better.

"Do you mind if I hang around you guys for a while? It's lonely in the afterlife," asked Chara sheepishly.

Sans ruffled Chara's hair.

"Of course. You're family, Just don't go trying to make out with your neice again. That's creepy," said Sans.

"I only did that to prank her. Honestly she freaks out over everything," laughed Chara.

He wasn't blushing, so Frisk and Sans knew he meant it when he said he was just pranking her. Well, at least he didn't like her in that way.

At the flower shop, Mettaton just finished putting the stickers on the windows, and fell asleep. She had an alarm on her phone set for an hour later. When her alarm rang, she saw the store didn't open until five more hours. Melinda told her only an hour break, but seeing as how Melinda won't come in until a few hours later, she set her alarm to wake her up four hours from now. She happily fell back asleep. Her alarm sounded once more, and Mettaton felt more refreshed since she got to sleep longer than one hour. Thirty minutes later, Melinda came walking up to the door and unlocked it.

"Good morning, Miss Melinda!" chirped Mettaton.

"Eep! Oh my goodness, what are you still doing here?" asked Melinda.

"You told me to stay here all night," smiled Mettaton, her eyes twitching in agitation.

Melinda felt bad at this point.

"Oh, right. I bought you a good breakfast. Go ahead and eat up. When you're done eating, I want you to put wet paint signs near the walls. Then, I want you to vacuum the floor. When you're done vacuuming, put some glitter on the floor. After that's completed, I'll pay you and you can go home," said Melinda.

Mettaton wanted to sigh out loud in relief, but knew that would piss off Melinda. When the other workers came in, they smiled at Mettaton.

"When she puts glitter on the floor, don't be annoyed by her. I told her to since I put her through so much and she endured it all like a champ," whispered Melinda.

"Really? She didn't complain or anything?"

"Nope! We had her pegged wrong. She's not a spoiled rotten celebrity at all!"

Mettaton was eating her breakfast and she loved it. It was an omelet with spinach, onions, and other vegetables that melted in her mouth. When she finished her breakfast, she put the signs next to the walls, vacuumed, sprinkled glitter on the floor, and went up to Melinda to let her know she was done.

Melinda looked around and nodded approvingly.

"Okay, Mettaton. Thank you so much for helping. Here, let me get your money," said Melinda.

"Don't worry about paying me. Helping you is its own reward. It's not often I'm treated this nicely, so I just want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Can I visit sometime?" asked Mettaton.

She wanted to gag since she really did not like Melinda. Melinda and her workers were close to tears since they felt really bad for mistreating her and making her stay the whole night away from her husband.

"Of course you can visit! We would love for you to come by whenever you get a chance! We'll help you out by telling others the kind of monster you are," said Melinda.

"Aw, thank you so much! That is so nice of you!"

Melinda and the two girls hugged Mettaton, and Mettaton waved them goodbye.

"Girls, I feel so bad for how I treated her. She really is a nice girl. I mean, she did save Frisk from her brother. He was hurting her. We gotta tell our customers the truth about her!"

"You're right, . We were so awful to her for no reason, and she stayed and smiled through it all. She wasn't upset with us one bit even though we deserved for her to yell or show some sort of anger. I just feel like a piece of trash," wailed the girls.

Customers walked in and saw the girls and Melinda crying.

"Whoa, whoa, what's wrong?" asked a customer.

"Mettaton is the nicest monster ever! We put her through so much hell and do you know how she responded?"

"Did she throw a temper tantrum or something?"

Melinda and the girls shook their heads.

"Nope. She treated us like gold and treated us with love. She never got upset or angry," said Melinda.

The customer's jaws dropped.

"Really? She didn't get upset?"

A customer in that crowd didn't buy that Mettaton wasn't upset.

"She may not have shown it on the outside, but that means she's two faced. I'm gonna prove it. I know where she lives after all," a monster thought to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

AMS

NEW YEAR FEVER

Mettaton just finished helping Snowdin library clean, decorate, and reorganized the books on the shelves.

"Thank you so much, Mettaton EX. Here, I may not have any money to give, but I have some chocolate that my daughter bought for me. Take some," smiled the old librarian lady.

"Oh my! Chocolate is very expensive! I can't take any," squabbled Mettaton.

"Nonsense. I have way too many for just little old me. You would be doing me a favor by taking this much off my hands," said the librarian.

"Well, if it would be helping you, I would love to take this much. I know! I'll give some to my friend, Frisk!" smiled Mettaton.

"That sounds lovely," smiled the librarian.

Mettaton held out her hand and revealed 5 pieces of chocolate.

"You bought chocolate and you're sharing some with me?" asked Frisk.

"No silly. The nice librarian insisted I took some chocolate so I decided to share half with you. Besides, you deserve these since you're the one helping me make friends with the underground. Seriously, walking around is so different but in a good way! Monsters stop just to wave and smile, and I do the same back. It's really nice," said Mettaton.

Frisk smiled. She was really happy she was able to help Mettaton.

"Anyway, since I'm still in a working mood, do you need help decorating the house you and Sans will be moving back into? You guys should really move the rest of your things over so you can get in there," said Mettaton.

"As long as you're not busy, we would love the help. Sans is moving the rest of the things over tomorrow, and then we will be able to say good bye to this apartment," said Frisk.

"Alright, darling. Well, I'm going to go buy New Year's decorations and head over there then. You guys are going to love it!" squealed Mettaton.

Looking out the window, Frisk couldn't help but smile. She could see decorated buildings for miles. Mettaton went all out to help the underground decorate for the New Year. Frisk taped up the last box with their remaining things in, then stood up to go to the room. Sans was in there, walking back and forth from the portal that lead right to the house.

"Last box?" asked Sans.

"Last box," confirmed Frisk.

She tossed him the box which he caught, and he tossed it through the portal.

"Wanna just go back now rather than wait for tomorrow?" asked Sans as he breathed heavy from the exercise.

"Sure," said Frisk.

Frisk helped Sans take apart the bed, and together they carried the pieces through the portal. Sans swooped Frisk up with his magic and together they laughed. Frisk pretended to swim through the air. Sans jokingly threw some bones which she dodged effortlessly.

"Sans! Put the human down!" yelled Toriel.

In shock and disbelief Sans dropped Frisk, causing her a rough landing.

"Toriel! I, uh, it's good to see you?" nervously laughed Sans.

Mettaton came out of Frisk's room wiping her forehead. She doesn't sweat but she likes to pretend to act like a normal monster. When she noticed Toriel, she bowed down deeply.

"Hello Queen Toriel!" cheerfully greeted Mettaton.

Toriel softened up a bit.

"Hi, Mettaton EX. It's nice to see you in such high spirits. How's Papyrus?" asked Toriel.

"He's doing good. He's been keeping busy since we had a game room installed. I even made a game where he can fight against Sans. I called it the Bad Time Simulator," said Mettaton.

Frisk smiled. Mettaton is literally the only other monster who knows of the Genocide route since Frisk told her about it. She had made it into a game for Papyrus to play.

"Oh yeah? What does he think about it?" asked Sans.

"He said 'if my brother was this active, his sock wouldn't be in our mansion's living room! Highly unrealistic but fun to play'," said Mettaton in her best Papyrus imitation voice.

"Oh Paps. If only you knew," thought Sans.

Frisk noticed his behavior and pat his back. Toriel, upon seeing up close how affectionate they are to each other, no longer feels happy for them. She now just feels slightly creeped out. Toriel had gone on dates with Sans before. So seeing him with someone else makes her slightly jealous, but not enough to stir her heart strings. But for him to fall in love with her adopted human child was just a little bit too much, mostly because she sees Frisk falling in love with a nice monster boy her age.

"Sans, I never would have thought you to be the type to love children," said Toriel.

Sans felt a sense of "wtf is she going on about now" as he arched a socket up higher than the other.

"Of course I love the kid. She's like family to me," said Sans.

"Come on, you know what I mean. You aren't stupid are you? After all, I see the ring you gave her. The same one you would have given to me if it had worked out. So because you couldn't have me, you lust after my child?" asked Toriel.

She knew Sans wasn't like that, but she wanted to make him squirm.

"Tori, you broke it off with me. I loved you once, but that was until you broke my heart. Even though you're the Queen, I will always keep it one hundred. I fell in love with Frisk, yes. But this love isn't physical, like ours was. This love runs deep in our hearts, stirs our emotions. I literally felt sick when I first tried to deny my feelings for her. Tried to tell myself it was immoral and wrong. But the voice in my skull asked me what about it was wrong. I wasn't touching her. I was only lightly flirting with her, as she was me. This love isn't one sided. For once, it's a two way street whether you move on or not," said Sans.

Toriel sighed.

"I know. Can you blame me for wanting to stir you up a little?" asked Toriel.

"Mom, are you mad I love Sans?" asked Frisk.

"A little, but not for the reasons you think, dear. Every mother's wish is for their child to be happy, of course. I just can't help but feel you could be so much happier with a nice monster boy who's your age so you guys can grow together and learn new things together. Sans is a catch, and compared to you, he is much more experienced. But he has chronic depression. That's one of the reasons why I left him. It wasn't because I didn't love him, it was because he was unhealthy for me. I have a lingering feeling he might be unhealthy for you too. Honey, I'm not trying to make him sound like a bad guy, but what if you're just a rebound? A piece of me since he can't have me so he takes the next best thing?" said Toriel.

Sans felt like he had been stabbed through his ribs with her accusations. But now, he wondered the same thing. Was he subconsciously trying to hold on to a piece of Toriel? He remembered the night she broke up with him. He worried Frisk and Papyrus when he came home and didn't eat anything. He just went straight to his room to lay down and cry. The ring he was about to give to Toriel, he hadn't had a chance to even take the case out of his coat pocket before she uneasily broke it off with him. The breakup was hard for Toriel too since she was in tears as she said what she said. When he went to his room to cry, he had heard a knock on his door.

"I'm not hungry, Paps. I don't feel well," Sans had said.

"Care for a family member to come in and talk to you?" Frisk's small voice had said.

Sans sighed in defeat.

"Come in, kiddo."

The door opened, revealing a growing 13 year old teenage girl. The way she looked that night, dressed up as a girl for once. Frisk came into his room and sat down on his bed since there was no where else to sit. Frisk had a crush on Sans for a little while now, but flirted with him in small ways that were too subtle to pick up at first.

"What's wrong?" asked Frisk, her voice sounding a little weak from being embarrassed to be in Sans' room.

"Well, Toriel told me our relationship wasn't working out anymore. It hurt us both pretty badly since she was crying too," Sans said, his voice a little weak from the lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry. It's hard when you lose someone you love. But, Papyrus and I will be here with you. We love you very much," Frisk smiled.

Sans shakily had reached out to her, but before he did anything he said-

"C-can, can I hug you? I just need a hug right now."

Frisk nodded slowly, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close, and subconsciously sniffed her hair. But the one thing her hug did for him, was heal his wounds slightly. His eye sockets went wide with the thought that maybe Frisk was a rebound. He already felt like a sick old man who loves a child, but now he felt like a sick, twisted old man for loving a child as a rebound to her mother! But one thing he knew for certain, is when he looked at her, he didn't see Toriel. When he heard her speak, he didn't hear Toriel. When they hugged, she never felt like Toriel. He subconsciously breathed a sigh of relief when he knew that he loved Frisk for being Frisk. Not for being Toriel's daughter.

"You're wrong, Tori. First of all, Frisk makes me so happy that my depression rarely comes out. Plus, being a full time teacher and constantly grading papers helps distract me from it as well. Also, about that rebound thing, that's really harsh, especially for you. What mother says that to her own child? A loving mother would be supportive. Just because a relationship doesn't work out with you doesn't mean I'm not compatible for anyone else. I love Frisk for Frisk. Not for being related to you," Sans said sternly at the last part.

Toriel shrunk back at the realization of the horrid things she had said.

"Frisk! I wasn't implying anything bad about you I swear! I'm not perfect. I make mistakes. Just know that I slip up sometimes because I love you and I want what's best for you," apologized Toriel.

Frisk looked up, looking determined.

"Thanks mom, but Sans is what's best for me," said Frisk.

"If you both feel the same way about each other, I won't interfere, and I won't protest against it. You have my blessing, Sans. Treat her as if she's a limited edition of a bottle of ketchup," said Toriel.

"I'll treat her like she's the only bottle of ketchup left in the world," winked Sans.

Toriel smiled and thought, "you better."

Then another thought crossed her mind and she blushed a little.

"No sex until you guys are married! Understood?" lectured Toriel.

Frisk turned a brighter shade than Grillby was.

"Mo-om!" shouted Frisk in embarrassment.

Sans, also blushing, cleared his throat a bit and said, "This love we have isn't physical anyway. We both decided to wait until marriage which won't happen until her 21st birthday. What's a wedding without wine? Also, what's a wedding if the bride can't partake in the wine? Know what I mean?"

"Oh boy! Sorry for embarrassing you both, but please keep in mind I embarrassed myself as well! I definitely approve of your plans! Okay. Bye now!" said Toriel as she kept her eyes averted the whole time and practically ran out the door.

"Gotta love moms, huh?" laughed Frisk.

Sans grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. She was blushing furiously, especially since Toriel had mommed them both on no sex. His eyes went half lidded, and he was about to kiss her on the mouth until he pulled away laughing.

"You naughty girl! You were going to let me make out with you! We can barely hold hands without people freaking out, ha!" laughed Sans as he rolled on the floor.

"What?! I didn't say anything because I was shocked you were going so far so soon! We were going to have...my first kiss on our wedding day!" Frisk said.

"We are going to have your first kiss on our wedding day. But right now you look like a fire hydrant!" guffawed Sans.

"It's weird to think, that when we do kiss, it'll be your second, but my first," Frisk said a little disappointedly.

Sans felt sad for her, but knew he couldn't change the fact that he and Toriel had shared a kiss before. He knows how Frisk felt since it was Toriel's over a hundredth kiss, having had so many other kisses with Asgore when they were married.

"Frisk, I know how ya feel. It ain't a pretty feeling. But, I won't leave you. So, for me, it's an honor I get to have my second kiss with you, and hopefully so much more until the day I die," Sans said softly.

"What if I reset? That way you would have your memories of me and know not to go with Toriel. So that when we get married, it'd be both of our first kiss?" asked Frisk.

"Kiddo, resetting over a kiss is a little kiss-diculous. I've been in your same shoes. Knowing we'd have to go through years to get back to this point will frustrate me to no end. If anything, it might even backfire. The reason why Toriel is okay with you dating me is because she had a chance to get to know me by going out with me. If her and I hadn't gone out, she's have my head! I would be forever known as the old skeleton who was a pedophile," explained Sans.

Frisk hung her head. Shortly after they declare it will work in front of Toriel, something so small is already nagging at Frisk.

"I'm tired, so I'm gonna go to bed first," said Frisk.

She sounded so broken.

"Hey kid, do you know what I do when something bothers me and there's nothing I can do to fix it?" asked Sans.

"What?"

"I talk to my friends about it. Even if they don't know what I'm talking about, having ears to listen to you feels great sometimes," suggested Sans.

"Thanks, Sans," slightly smiled Frisk.

That night, Frisk had a nightmare.

Frisk walked down the aisle in her wedding dress, her face veiled and she was holding a bouquet of golden flowers. All their friends and families were there. Sans was at the front in a tuxedo, smiling like a goofy skeleton at her, which brought butterflies to her stomach. The priest began talking.

"You look gorgeous," Sans whispered.

"Thank you. You are so handsome in that tux!" gushed Frisk.

"Not too shabby eh? Your ex was really kind and helped me pay for it. He's really come around," said Sans.

"Ex? Who are you talking about?" Frisk asked, confused.

"Heh, good one. You've fallen so hard for me you forgot the man you were married to and had a kid with," chuckled Sans.

Now she was really confused.

"Do you, Toriel, take Sans to be your husband?"

Frisk hadn't heard him call her Toriel.

"I do."

"And do you, Sans, take Toriel to be your wife?"

That was when Frisk heard it. She whipped her head towards the priest.

"I'm not my mom!" she protested.

"Your highness, you surely are not the former Queen. You are the current one, Queen Toriel. Your ex husband is in the crowd, looking at you in concern. Same as your child," said the priest.

Frisk looked over to the crowd. There Asgore was, sitting down with... Frisk?! Frisk's copy was in a pink dress with a flower in her hair. She walked up to herself.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"H-how are you here talking to me if I'm Frisk?!"

"Mom, this isn't cool. You're freaking out at your own wedding! Now hurry up and give Sans his third kiss already."

"Third? I was supposed to be his second!"

"You were also his second, mom."

"I'M NOT YOUR MOM! I AM YOU!"

Sans unveiled her and held up a mirror.

"Tell me, Toriel. Do you look like Frisk at all?"

She screamed in pure shock and agony as the face she saw in the mirror was Toriel's.

Sans shook Frisk awake, and she bolted upright, still screaming.

"Frisk? What's wrong? Why were you screaming?" Sans asked.

"Y-you called me Frisk? Am I really Frisk?!" Frisk asked, shaking Sans.

"Of course you're Frisk!"

Sans grabbed a hand held mirror and put it up to her. It was true. She was Frisk again.

"Oh my goodness, thank the Heavens!"

"Frisk, what happened?"

"I had a dream I was my mom. Everyone kept calling me Toriel, even you did," said Frisk.

It was the truth. Just not the whole truth.

"I want the full story."

Sans was smirking and had crossed his chest.

"Not the time, Sans. I'm tired and we only have a few more hours until we have to wake up," nervously said Frisk.

Sans cuddled against her.

"Uh, what're you doing?" asked Frisk.

"Holding you. I'll stop if you tell me what happened," said Sans.

"As a matter of fact, it feels good to be held. Good night."

They eventually fell asleep again. When they woke up, Sans had grown a bit taller. He was now 5 inches taller than Frisk! She already had a thing for taller guys. Add that to the glasses, which she carefully hid, he would be unstoppable with her. But, good thing she hid them.

"Frisk? What happened to my glasses?" Sans asked, his voice very accusing in a playful manner.

"I don't know. Honestly, if your skull wasn't attached you'd lose that too. Well, we better go," said Frisk.

"We're not leaving until I find my glasses," said Sans.

"Um, you mean you're not leaving until you find them. I'll just go to school and tell the principal you're playing hooky," said Frisk.

Sans grabbed her arm and yanked her back towards the wall. He had her pinned against the wall and he was looming over her. Her heart melted.

"I mean what I say, Frisky," Sans winked.

Frisk struggled against his grip on her arms. She couldn't let him see her get so flustered over just his height! He leaned in close, but stopped centimeters away from her mouth. He did but didn't want to steal her first kiss right then and there. It would be fulfilling, but cruel.

"Do we really have to wait until we're married to kiss?" Sans whined.

"Yes!" squealed Frisk.

Sans arched a bone brow at her high pitched answer.

"Then, I hope this will do for now."

He turned her face to plant a lingering kiss on her cheek. Slowly, he trailed kisses down the side of her face to down her neck. He stopped right at her collar bone.

"It seems I don't need my glasses to make you like this. I finally have a leg up on you," winked Sans.

Frisk kept her eyes shut. Blue saliva lingered from where he planted messy kisses on her. He wanted to leave hickies, but that would have been going too far. Using his sleeve, he wiped her face and neck. He walked to the door and opened it up.

"When you're done hugging the wall, let's go," said Sans.

Frisk opened her eyes and she walked out the door, keeping her head down.


	15. Chapter 15

AMS

NEW YEAR'S PARTY DISASTERS

The big party that Mettaton had been help Frisk plan at the old house in Snowdin was going to start immediately after school. Everyone noticed Sans' new height. Some of the girl monsters in class swooned over him, which Sans found annoying, but was loving it when he caught Frisk glaring at them. Her glare was unique, one that would be hard to notice if you hadn't known Frisk like Sans does. Toriel, curious as to if Frisk gets any special treatment in class, decided to sit in disguised as a normal monster teen. She even had the latest textbook and notebook. She put her fake name in Sans' roll call booklet so when he called roll call, he wouldn't question a thing. Sans stared at her, wondering when she came to the class. Then he felt as if he had simply not acknowledged her existence which made him feel bad. He took roll call.

"Penny Parker," called Sans.

Disguised Toriel raised her hand, but didn't speak. Sans would know it was her if she spoke. So she decided to act as if she cannot speak. She doesn't understand sign language though, so she'll play the act of the student who communicates through letters.

"Can you say 'here'?" asked Sans.

Penny shook her head no.

"Maybe that's why I hadn't noticed her. Because she can't speak, and she's all the way in the back," Sans figured.

He had an apologetic face and warily smiled at her. Her disguise was made by . So whatever facial expression she makes, it shows on the costume. The face she made was a poker face at Sans.

"Well, first of all, happy new year everybody!" said Sans.

The whole class, minus Penny, erupted in cheers and whoops and hollers. Frisk and her friends got up out of their seats to do little dances of cheers.

"Ah ah ah! The three of you get a strike for standing up out of your seats without permission," said Sans.

Toriel was pleased he didn't let Frisk get away with breaking the rules.

"Come on, teach. She's the princess. You can't get her in trouble," said Jock.

"She may be the princess, but she still has to follow the rules. If she breaks the rules, how many monsters do you think will follow her lead once she takes the throne?" Sans pointed out.

"Oh! Uh...good point teach. Sorry teach," muttered Jock, feeling embarrassed.

The class remembered Frisk being the princess, but with Alphys' help, she was able to erase their memories of her and Sans being engaged since the class had found out. It was again their little secret. To keep it a secret once more, Frisk decided to wear her engagement ring behind closed doors. Frisk realized she hadn't saved in a long time, so she saved her progress. After class, Jock and his friends came up to Frisk asking her out on dates.

"N-no thank you. I like someone else," nervously said Frisk.

"Who? I wanna beat him up," asked Jock.

"Yeah, us too," said the other jocks.

Frisk put her hands on her hips and frowned at the boys.

"Well you can't! I like him, he likes me, and we're gonna get married one day," said Frisk.

Sans overheard everything and fought his muscles to keep from smiling. Penny walked up to the boys who were unable to take no for an answer and showed them a note. Jock read it out loud.

"You all are harassing Frisk and harassment is punishable by Queen Toriel's rules."

Suddenly they got scared and apologized to Frisk.

"It's ok. When I get married, I'll invite you all to the wedding if you promise to behave," said Frisk.

Everyone, except for Frisk and Sans, left the classroom. Frisk closed the door, walked over to Sans' desk and sat on it. He looked up from where the papers he was grading used to be.

"What are you doing young lady?" asked Sans.

"Sittin'," winked Frisk.

Sans shook his head and smiled a bit. He picked her up, opened a portal that lead to the house, and tossed her through. He then closed the portal, picked up the papers and continued grading.

"She seems to be getting more and more flirtatious with me. But she needs to realize that our relationship is not a physical one. I can understand her desire to have some physical intimacy, but it is not the right time yet. She's a 16 year old girl who needs to relax, slow down, and enjoy her time with friends and make sure she gets excellent grades," Sans muttered to himself.

"Darling! Did you just appear through a portal?" asked Mettaton.

Mettaton was holding a tray of drinks and she was dressed as a waitress, but in a bunny costume.

"Uh Mettaton? Why are you wearing a skimpy bunny costume?" asked Frisk.

"This is to advertise the bunny sister's shops. They said for me to wear it so they can get more customers," explained Mettaton who was blushing a bit.

Frisk looked behind her to see the bunny girls snickering at Mettaton's embarrassment. Frisk narrowed her eyes.

"Mettaton, go take off that outfit and change into something more formal and modest," whispered Frisk.

"But-"

"No buts. They were playing a trick on you. Go," said Frisk.

Mettaton was on the verge of tears, but quickly nodded her head, set down the tray of drinks, and ran upstairs to get changed.

"Man that is one busty robot!" laughed a man.

Frisk tried to keep her cool as she walked over to them. She had saved beforehand just in case.

"Oh hey, Frisk. How was school?" asked a man.

He was slightly intoxicated. The other men were clear headed though. The bunny girls smiled friendly at Frisk.

"Hello. I don't appreciate what you guys did to Mettaton. She is a dear friend of mine who works her ass trying to please others. She has a pure heart and is good natured. Do you guys want TV to die?" said Frisk.

"What did we do exactly? We asked her to wear a costume to represent us bunnies and our shops. She looked mighty fine too," said one of the bunny men.

"I thought she looked bootifull," winked one of the bunny sisters.

"You and I both know what you did to Mettaton. You all humiliated her. She wore that outfit hoping it would get you customers, but I know for a fact you guys are always getting customers!" growled Frisk.

One of the bunny men stood up, went to the tray with the drinks, put a drug in it, and came up to Frisk.

"You know, you're right. We were wrong, and I want to apologize. Will you accept this sparkling cider as a token of my deepest apologies?" asked the man.

Frisk saw no point in continuing the argument if they were willing to apologize. So she accepted the drink.

"Sure. Thank you for understanding," said Frisk.

Mettaton came back downstairs in a light blue, sparkling dress. It sort of resembled Cinderella's dress.

"Wait, Frisk, don't drink that!" shouted Mettaton.

But it was too late. Frisk had already taken a sip. She worriedly looked at the drink that had slithered down her throat. A few seconds later she collapsed. Mettaton went to stop them, but the bunnies ganged up on her and turned her off. They then snuck off with unconscious Frisk. After they took her away to another room, Sans walked in through the door. He looked around. The first thing he noticed was Mettaton. The fact that she just stood there, in the middle of the room, not moving. He walked up and poked her.

"Mettaton?" asked Sans.

No response. He looked at her back, and it showed her switch was on the off setting. He switched it over.

"Did someone prank you? Why were you turned off?" asked Sans.

Mettaton grabbed him by the shoulders and began crying.

"The bunny men drugged Frisk and they took her somewhere!"

Sans sputtered.

"What?! We gotta go look for her!"

The two of them left the house because they thought the culprits would be smart enough to leave the house. But no, they dragged her away to her old room. Papyrus was in the kitchen, cooking spaghetti. His spaghetti was pretty decent now since Frisk taught him the correct way to make it. So he was ever so happy when he saw monsters eating his spaghetti. Frisk was still out cold.

"Oh! Brothers, please, let me and our sister have some fun with Frisk," said one of the bunny girls.

"Fine, but make it quick. I don't want to miss the ball drop," one of the men rolled his eyes.

The bunny girls carefully stripped Frisk and began playing with her. Even though she was out cold, her body still reacted to the touches. After the girls had their fun, they left the room and went to the couch in the living room and because they were still feeling frisky, they made out with each other.

"Yeah! Makeout session!" said one of the monsters there.

After Papyrus was done cooking the rest of the spaghetti, he saw what was going on.

"HEY! I WONDER WHERE MY WIFE IS. WHERE'S MY BROTHER? DON'T TELL ME THEY'RE MAKING OUT! IF THAT'S THE CASE, I'LL FIND FRISK AND MAKE OUT WITH HER!" said Papyrus, not understanding the emotions he should be feeling with the thought of his wife making out with someone else.

Papyrus checked the bathroom, and then his brother's room. He then went inside Frisk's room and his jaw dropped all the way to the ground. His innocence was shattered right before his very eye sockets.

"GET OUT NOW! ALL OF YOU!" shouted Papyrus.

The bunny men scattered as Papyrus launched bone attacks on them. They ran from the room naked. He looked down at Frisk who was still out cold. But he knew that she could be pregnant now. He picked her up and began shaking her. He hoped he would be able to wake her up soon so she could load and save herself from this terrible scenario.

"FRISK. PLEASE WAKE UP," said Papyrus, his voice breaking.

Sans and Mettaton saw the bunny mean running from the house naked. Looking at each other for a moment, they ran back towards the house. They looked upstairs and saw her room was open. When they entered the door, both of them had their hand go up to their mouth in shock and disgust.

"Bro? What happened? Why does the kid look like that?" asked Sans.

"SHE WAS...HURT BY THOSE BUNNY BROTHERS. SHE'S UNCONSCIOUS AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. I'M TRYING TO WAKE HER UP SO SHE CAN LOAD," said Papyrus.

"Oh my gosh," said Mettaton.

Sans used his magic to carry Frisk to the bathtub which he filled with cold water.

"Hopefully the cold water will stimulate her senses to wake her up. You guys wanna help keep watch over her?" asked Sans.

"SOMEONE NEEDS TO MAINTAIN THE PARTY. SANS, YOU GO DOWNSTAIRS AND MAKE SURE NO ONE GETS OUT OF HAND. I'LL STAY AND WATCH OVER FRISK. IF SHE WAKES UP, I'LL TELL HER TO LOAD," declared Papyrus.

Sans nodded and went downstairs. Mettaton kissed Papyrus' skull and went downstairs too. Papyrus shut the bathroom door and kept watch over Frisk. Eventually, her eyes opened. But by the time they did, it was way past midnight. The party had been over and everyone had already left the house.

"FRISK! YOU'RE OKAY!" shouted Papyrus as he hugged her.

"Papyrus? Why am I in the tub and naked? Why are you here?" asked Frisk.

She couldn't remember a thing since she blacked out beforehand. Papyrus told her what happened to her.

"PLEASE LOAD SO YOU CAN SAVE YOURSELF FROM THE PAINFUL EXPERIENCE," begged Papyrus.

Only then did Frisk look over her body. She definitely felt sore everywhere, but more so between her legs. She really didn't see the point in loading since she had been defiled before by Grillby. Sighing, she decided she might as well try to stop herself from the scenario. So she loaded.

"Please accept this drink," said the bunny man.

"I don't trust strangers to hand me drinks. If you take a sip and are fine, then I'll accept it," said Frisk.

The bunny man slowly brought the cup to his mouth, but then he pretended to be clumsy and dropped the cup on the floor which spilled the liquid.

"Awe man, I'll just go grab another cup," chuckled the man.

Something was different about this run. Frisk could feel it. She knew what it was when Papyrus stuck his head out from the kitchen and smiled sympathetically at her and winked. He remembered. Frisk shook her head.

"So, is this a permanent side effect now?" wondered Frisk.

Sans walked in the front door a couple minutes later. Frisk had gotten the bunnies to apologize to Mettaton, and Papyrus finished making the rest of the spaghetti. Moments later, cops busted through the door! They walked up to Sans and cuffed him.

"Say, gentlemen, what's going on?" asked Sans.

The music stopped and all eyes were on them.

"A monster who wants to remain anonomys told us about your relationship with Frisk Dreemurr! You're under arrest!"

Frisk face palmed. This definitely didn't happen last time when she woke up in the tub. So she loaded. She drank from the cup and woke up in the tub again with Papyrus next to her.

"Why'd you go through with it again?" asked Papyrus.

Frisk flinched. His voice was no longer energetic. It sounded deep and somber. Sort of tortured.

"Because last time this happened, Sans wasn't arrested. It seems I had to choose between this, and our relationship getting out in a bad way. I've been defiled before. It's nothing new," said Frisk.

"What if you're pregnant?" growled Papyrus.

"Then you and Mettaton will have a child. I know how badly you guys have wanted to have children but can't because Alphys could not make artificial reproductive organs," said Frisk.

Papyrus shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Frisk, we can't take your child from you," said Papyrus.

"You won't be taking. I'm giving," said Frisk with determined eyes.

Sighing, he stood up and turned to leave.

"Clean yourself and get dressed. There's a change of clothes on the toilet this time," said Papyrus before he closed the door.

Frisk felt terrible, but had a feeling this was for the best.

"Paps, is she okay?" asked Sans.

Papyrus just glared at his brother. For some reason, Sans could not remember being arrested. He lowered his glare to the floor.

"For now? She's fine. If she's pregnant, take care of her," said Papyrus.

Not long after he said that, they heard Frisk vomiting upstairs.

"Oh my. It sounds like she is," sadly said Mettaton.

Sans looked to Papyrus.

"Why hasn't she loaded yet?" asked Sans who was now seriously worried.

"You really don't remember?" asked Papyrus.

"No? If she had loaded before I would have remembered!"

"But you don't remember. I do. She loaded, refused the drug infected drink, and you got arrested because someone tipped the police about you and Frisk's relationship. She had to choose between this and you being arrested," explained Papyrus.

This hit Sans in the gut. He ran up the stairs, opened the door, and shook Frisk.

"Frisk, listen to me. Load right now! We can figure something out!" said Sans.

"No, Sans. There's no way around what happens to you because we don't know who the anonomys tipper is," groggily and sickly said Frisk.

Sans started sobbing for Frisk.

"She's just a 16 year old girl!"

Fuku knocked on the door downstairs.

"Sorry we are here so early in the morning, we just got the time to drop off this new year's gift," said Fuku.

Her belly was showing since she too was pregnant. Papyrus told them about Frisk and what had happened.

"Oh no!" said Fuku.

Fuku and Brent ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. Sans quickly dressed Frisk in the pajamas Papyrus set aside for her and they opened the door. Fuku came in, started tearing up, and hugged Frisk gently.

"You're gonna get through this, honey. We will help you," sobbed Fuku.

"Frisk, just load. Load to before this happened," gently cried Brent.

"I tried. Something bad happens to someone else if I do," said Frisk.

"Worse than what happened to you?" asked Fuku.

Frisk nodded.

"It's not worse than what happened to her. She just puts so much responsibility on herself that she forgets to take care of herself," said Sans.

"It'll be fine. We got nine months to plan on which family to give the baby to," said Frisk.

"You're gonna give the baby away?!" yelled Sans.

"Why do you care so much Sans? This child, I didn't ask to have this child! I'm too young to be a mother!" shouted Frisk.

"I care because..."

He couldn't finish his original thought since Brent and Fuku were in the same room as them.

"Because you now have a responsibility towards this child since you're not going to load," lied Sans.

Fuku and Brent nodded in slight agreement. Frisk wobbly stood up to face Sans.

"My child, my rules. It's going to a family who can't have kids or just want extra kids," said Frisk.

Sans glowered.

"And there's nothing you can do to stop me," burped Frisk.

The truth was, he didn't want her to get rid of the child because the child is a part of her, so he automatically feels a connection towards the baby. But he knew he could not stop Frisk. He just hoped she would change her mind. He hoped she would come to her senses, load, and think of a way to bust him out of jail. They've erased memories before, so this wouldn't be any different. He really saw no point. Suddenly, core Frisk popped out from a portal.

"Frisk, if you want, I can make it to where Sans won't get arrested. I can tell you who the snitch was," offered Core Frisk.

"Who was it?" asked Frisk, hopeful.

"It was Alphys."

"So, how do we stop him from snitching?" asked Frisk.

"Well, technically you can't stop him. But what you can do is give me the ring to hang onto, and you guys can lie in court saying how there is no romance between the two of you," said Core Frisk.

Frisk vomitied again.

"I say let's do it," said Sans.

"You should know Sans that your ability to remember loads and resets has been transferred to your brother. You will no longer remember anything," said Core Frisk.

"Huh. How'd that happen?" asked Sans.

"There are side effects sometimes to loading and resetting."

With that, Frisk loaded, turned down the drink, and Sans got arrested.

"Dad! What's going on?" shouted Frisk.

She decided to make it convincing that she saw Sans as a fatherly figure. The cops looked confused.

"Dad? Wait, you see this man as your dad?" asked a cop.

"Well duh! He took me in when I was 10 and raised me as his own! Why are you arresting my adopted dad?" asked Frisk, her lip quivering.

The cops looked at each other.

"Listen, he's been accused of liking you romantically, which is bad. So we're taking him in for some questioning. You come in tomorrow afternoon for a court hearing to prove his innocence," said a cop.

Frisk nodded and cried a bit more as Sans was being taken away.

"Wow, who would lie on such a great guy?" asked one of the monsters.

The rest of the party went smoothly for everyone else. Well, Papyrus wasn't feeling too great since he knew how Frisk was feeling.

"Frisk, you did the right thing. Right now, no one knows of the relationship. They think Sans was framed!" said Papyrus.

"Yeah, terrific," muttered Frisk.

She wanted to spend New Year's with Sans. But no matter what path she chose, she couldn't spend it with him. Either she was passed out or he got arrested. It just wasn't fair. Then she wondered if nothing at all would happen if she hadn't confronted the bunnies. She decided to test it out and load again. Papyrus skull palmed until he saw what she did. She told Mettaton to go change, but didn't confront the bunnies. No good. Sans was still arrested. Now Frisk was really depressed.

"There are some things you just cannot change. Like remember how no matter how many different things you tried, you could never save Asriel? No matter what you did, he was always destined to turn back into Flowey," said Core Frisk.

"It doesn't make this any easier to digest," sniffled Frisk.

Core Frisk looked down and felt sorry for Frisk.

"We'll get through this. There are so many more New Years to celebrate with Sans one day," said Papyrus.

"Yeah, but I wanted to spend this one with him. 16 is supposed to be a magical age of opportunity and magic," said Frisk.

Frisk spent the rest of the night in her room, which is also Sans' room. While she was sleeping, Sans came through a portal to check on her. He pecked her on the forehead, and went back to his cell.


	16. Questions, Lies, & Laying Low

AMS

QUESTIONS, LIES, AND LAYING LOW

Since the lie Frisk made up, the cops handled Sans in a more gentle manner. Almost apologetically.

"Sorry sir. But if all goes well you should be able to return back home to your adopted daughter in no time," said one of the cops as they opened the back door to their vehicle for Sans to get in.

Sans literally cannot remember the previous run, so all he knows is suddenly Frisk was calling him dad. Frisk would have to think of a way to trick Alphys into erasing his own memories, and have him create a device that makes him a true gentleman. It wasn't going to be easy. Thankfully the cops had allowed Frisk one last hug which she took as an opportunity to slip a note in his jacket which he read on the ride secretly.

"Dear Sans, your ability to remember previous runs has been transferred to Papyrus so your confusion of me calling you dad is understandable. The car ride won't be long enough to have you read about the previous run, so I'll tell you this instead: go with the story of how you see me as your daughter, nothing more and nothing less. Lie when necessary. We are going to have to lay low for a while until we can figure something out. After you're done reading this, swallow the note.

Love, Frisk."

He was shocked to learn his ability to remember timelines has been transferred to Papyrus. In a way it was a relief to him so that way any bad thing can be easily forgotten. However, it scared him for his brother. His brother will never be innocent again and will have depression and anxiety. One of the things that had brought him and Frisk together was because of the fact that he could remember previous timelines. He wondered if it was possible to transfer it back to him. Next time he sees core Frisk he will have to ask, if he can remember to. They made it to the police station where they took Sans to a cell with a tough looking fish monster inside. Sans didn't look like he belonged in jail. He wore khakis with a black belt, a shirt that was tucked in neatly, along with a tan overcoat and his play glasses. The fish monster got out of his bed, walked over to Sans, and got real close to him.

"What are you in here for, ?" asked the monster.

"W-well, someone framed me for having a romantic relationship with my adopted kid," said Sans.

Even though he is aware of his own power, the fact remains that he has 1 defense. One shot kills him.

"I slept with my wife's sisters, her aunts, her mother, and her grandmother on her deathbed. Did you sleep with your adopted kid? Cause if you did, I ain't gonna judge you," said the monster.

He wanted to confide in this monster that he and Frisk were going to get married once everything was cleared up, but he didn't know this monster and didn't know if this monster would rat him out.

"No. I love my adopted kid platonically. Like she's my own," lied Sans.

"Buddy, I can tell you're lying about the second part. They are going to hook you up to a lie detector test. So if you wanna get out of here and one day screw your adopted kid, I suggest you use that mirror and work on your lying skills," said the monster.

Sans gulped. He never had to lie about loving someone before. Probably because this is the first time he has ever been in love with someone.

"Can you help me? I don't want to 'screw her'. But I do love her and hope to spend the rest of my life with her," begged Sans.

The fish monster with tattoos laughed.

"Of course I can help you. I'm a master when it comes to lying," said the fish.

Sans and the fish monster didn't get any sleep. They spent the whole night and morning prepping Sans for the lie detector test. Then, the time came.

"Sans? We're ready for you," said a cop.

Sans looked rough.

"Geez buddy you ok? The stress got to ya huh?" asked the cop.

"Yeah. I was really stressed out. This man kept me company so I'm very thankful for him being here," said Sans.

That wasn't a lie. He was indeed stressed and he was indeed thankful for the fish monster being there. If he hadn't been there, Sans would have failed at lying when necessary. Sure enough, they strapped him up to the lie detector. But it was a bit different. It was a virtual reality where they made a virtual Frisk and are going to test him. They put the helmet on and the test began.

Sans was in an open field filled with Frisk's favorite flowers, dandelions. Then, he heard faint laughter. He turned around and saw Frisk in a white gown dancing through the field. His heart would have skipped a beat if he didn't know he was on a mission to get back to the real Frisk. But he steeled his nerves as she approached him.

"Sans, do you love me?" asked virtual Frisk.

"Like the proudest father in the world," lied Sans.

Virtual Frisk looked sad and her hands went down to the edge of her dress.

"You sure? Wouldn't you like to sneak a peek?" asked Frisk.

This was easy for Sans since his relationship with her was never physical to begin with. So he didn't even have to lie on this one.

"I'm sure and no. You keep yourself covered," replied Sans.

Virtual Frisk then got close to him.

"I wanna kiss! Gimme a kiss, Sansy!" cutely demanded Frisk.

Since this was virtual he knew he couldn't physically grab her head and turn it so he could peck her on the cheek. This was a lie detector test after all.

"On the cheek?" asked Sans.

Frisk giggled.

"No silly! On my pink lips," said Frisk.

"That isn't appropriate," sternly said Sans.

"Sans, I feel hot. I want you to touch my breasts," panted Frisk.

"No. I see you like my own daughter," said Sans.

After a few more tests from virtual Frisk, the simulation was over and the cops unhooked Sans from the machine.

"Okay, sir. You're good to go. You got a 100% so you're clean. You won't have to go in front of the judge," said a cop.

"Ah, thank you," said Sans.

The cop led Sans to his vehicle where they took him home. The fish monster watched Sans walk out the building and he felt proud of Sans.

"Is this what it feels like to be a father?" the fish monster asked himself.

Sans walked in the door, but the cop followed. Sans and everyone else was confused.

"Uh, what's this about?" asked Frisk.

"Naturally, the Queen made a new law to make sure we catch the liars by spending one week in their home after they pass a lie detector test. The simple truth is there are monsters who are so good at lying that the test cannot detect them. Don't worry, I won't be rude while I'm here," said the cop.

Frisk went to the bathroom and saved. Needless to say she was a little scared since she didn't think this would happen. Telling Sans what happened would have to wait. Sans asking core Frisk about the transferring memory would have to wait as well. Papyrus and Mettaton decided they would stay. But, the cop wasn't having that.

"It needs to be just me and them here. You can come over to visit like normal, but you can't live here just because I'm living here temporarily," said the cop.

"Darling, I'm the underground's star. If you arrest me for staying, who's going to show up on TV?" asked Mettaton.

"Just because you are the underground's star doesn't mean I cannot arrest you. Queen Toriel will find someone to replace you if need be," said the cop.

Papyrus and Mettaton left the house on that note, silently hoping nothing slips up while the cop is there. Living with them for a week meant he would also be attending school with them. But he would leave at the time Sans does which is usually a little later than when Frisk leaves. That night, Frisk made dinner. The cop, who was out of his uniform and in some pajamas, sat at the table. It was awkward, but soon, it felt like he wasn't even there. If Frisk wasn't on constant guard, she would have slipped up and flirted with Sans. The cop was good at going unnoticed, and he knew it himself. Frisk just had to remind herself to lay low for one week. After Sunday passed, her and Sans could behave like normal in private.

Dinner was quiet until...

"I know you guys usually probably talk a lot at dinner right?" asked the cop, curious.

Usually, dads and daughters talk during dinner time.

"Well, tonight we don't really have much to talk about what with my dad getting over the fact he was accused of an atrocious act. I'm giving him time to process that shock," said Frisk.

The cop nodded after thinking about it.

"Alright, I guess that makes sense," said the cop.

"What's your name?" asked Frisk.

"Ben," replied the cop, Ben.

He was a blue dinosaur monster. He was pretty attractive for a monster. But to Frisk, Sans was mouth watering attractive. She almost slapped herself for literally drooling when she realized she could say it was because the food was so good. After dinner was over, Sans gathered the plates and did the dishes.

"So, I assume Frisk sleeps in that room and you sleep in the other?" asked Ben.

"I did, but my bed broke down and we were going to buy me a new one but then the jail thing happened. So, I'm gonna have to sleep in my dad's bed tonight," lied Frisk.

"Guess I'm coming too then," said Ben.

Frisk expected that to happen, which is why she wasn't at all shocked when he said it. Ben was expecting some sort of reaction like that, but because she and Sans didn't react in any way, his suspicion of them was getting lower. He took a note of it. Technically the bed was big enough for three people. Sans took his usual side, Frisk took the other side, and Ben slid right in the middle and he had with him a teddy bear.

"You sleep with a stuffed animal?" asked Frisk.

"I get lonely at night sometimes and need to cuddle something," said Ben.

"Me too. I wish I had a stuffed animal now," said Frisk.

"You can hold me if you need. I'm not weird, just a fellow cuddler who understands the need to hold something at night," said Ben.

Frisk felt weird about that idea so she just hugged herself. Ben shrugged, squeezed his bear, and fell asleep. What shocked Sans and Frisk the most, was when in Ben's sleep, he grabbed both of them at once. Sans felt like bursting out laughing and so did Frisk. It was pretty comical. What made it even more comical was when Ben started muttering in his sleep. Getting up in the morning was awkward for Sans and Frisk, but because it was part of his job Ben felt no awkwardness and instead went to take a quick 2 minute shower and got dressed in his uniform. Frisk took her 10 minute shower next and got dressed in her outfit for the day, and Sans took a 5 minute shower and put on his teaching clothes and some good smelling cologne.

"So what's for breakfast?" asked Ben.

It took everything Sans and Frisk had from glaring at the non helpful cop who sat at the table with his hands folded patiently.

"Sunny side up eggs and toast spread with apple jelly. Plus a glass of orange juice," said Frisk.

Ben started to drool since the breakfast sounded really good to him. Rolling her eyes, she went into the kitchen to start cooking the eggs. Sans came out of their room straightening his tie and putting on his fake glasses before realizing what that would do to Frisk so he shook his head slightly to himself and put the glasses away. Then he walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of ketchup.

"Good morning Frisk," said Sans as he opened the refrigerator, knelt down and secretly blew Frisk a kiss.

Frisk almost blushed before she remembered Ben being at the table and could easily see her. She had to remain calm. But it was hard when Sans was being downright sexy! She turned to go to a corner in the kitchen, and she saved. She had to get something out of her system, but sadly Sans won't remember a thing since she will have to load once she gets this out of her system. Frisk walked over to Sans who had shut the refrigerator door. Sans was confused since Frisk was making no effort to mask her "needy" face. Ben had looked up and was observing while sipping his coffee. Sans was looking quite fearful, but Frisk was looking bold and brave and...determined. She planted her lips on Sans and wrapped her arms around him. Sans was flailing his arms and freaking out. Ben sputtered his coffee and was taking pictures as evidence of what is happening before him. Frisk didn't want to end the kiss, but she knew she would have to in order to breathe. When she broke the kiss, Sans' whole face was blue and he slowly slid onto the floor while leaning against the refrigerator. Before Ben and Sans could say or do anything, she loaded back to before she did anything. It was a blessing this time that Sans didn't remember. But, something was different. Sans couldn't look at Frisk and his face was blue! He remembered! Frisk was so confused but played along. Actually, she was extremely happy Sans could remember things again. Core Frisk gave a letter to Frisk before disappearing back into her area.

Dear Frisk,

I restored Sans' memory, but I know in the long run it will benefit everybody if Papyrus is also able to remember past events as well. It will bring you all closer in fact. Your power is causing all these changes because you yourself are a teenager and are going through changes yourself. These changes will stop once you reach 18.

Sincerely,

Core Frisk.

Frisk smiled, folded it neatly and put it in her bra. She served the food. Sans was still in the kitchen because he isn't able to get rid of his blush. Ben didn't seem to notice anything since Frisk was at the table. The week flew by kinda awkwardly but Ben was finally on his way out the door for good. Or so they thought.

"You guys have nothing to worry about! I feel as if we had all bonded together and I feel like your friend. Do you mind if I pop in every now and then?" asked Ben.

"Sure, but as I tell all my friends, please call before you show up as it is rude to pop in unannounced," said Frisk.

Frisk knew if Sans had said it, it would have looked suspicious. But for her, a teenage girl, to suggest that, it wouldn't be suspicious at all.

"Well of course. I'm not a rude man. I only stayed here a week because it was my job. Since Sans is cleared there would be no need for me to pop up unexpectedly," said Ben.

They said their goodbyes and Ben left.

"So, what will happen when we come out with our relationship to the underground when I'm an adult?" asked Frisk.

"What do you mean?" asked Sans.

"Well, everyone now thinks you and me have a normal father and daughter relationship for me being your adopted daughter. We can't just out of the blue say 'we're in love and getting married!'", explained Frisk.

Sans then understood the damage that could cause.

"You're right. Were you right to have gone through with the forced pregnancy just to give the child to another family or us possibly raising it?" asked Sans.

"Yeah. But, my last save point was before I kissed you. The only way to get back to that point is to reset and go through everything all over again. I might end up having to reset just for that if we can't get married, Sans," said Frisk.

The thought terrified her. She didn't want to reset back to being a twerpy 10 year old again who just fell down to the underground. But, she knew she could do it. She had journals which she recorded everything in. All she would have to do is study them religiously, reset, and do everything over again, except for allowing Sans to be arrested. Sans squeezed her hand.

"Hey, I'd be able to remember everything. So I could help you out if need be," said Sans.

"If I do reset, you would have to date Toriel again knowing you're dating her so you could be on good terms with her for being with me. She trusts you to be with me because she got to get to know you when you two dated," winced Frisk.

It would be the one time Sans would have to use someone to achieve a certain goal. Frisk was used to it since using people ended up having a good effect for the greater good, and almost always the used person would never find out they were being used for the greater good. But Frisk felt bad asking Sans to use Toriel just to be with her. It made her stomach twist in knots from the guilt of even suggesting it.

"Kid, if I get to spend my life with you, I'll date all the women in the world just to be with you," said Sans.

Frisk's heart warmed. She felt so special. She felt as if she could count on Sans for anything. Chara appeared in the room.

"You might have to reset?! But things were getting good!" complained Chara.

"It's just 6 years in the past. As long as I keep busy, time will fly by like nothing," shrugged Frisk.

6 years felt like an eternity for Frisk. Even though it seems she got to age 16 really fast, she knew it would be agonizingly long if she had to do it all again.

"Frisk, I used to be part of you. I know you feel it would be too long," said Chara.

"Look at it this way. Do you want the bad ending where we don't end up together, or the one where even though it'll take going back in time to achieve we do end up together?" asked Frisk.

"Well...obviously the one where you two end up together. I'm a hardcore Frans shipper! I want my Frans!" said Chara as he held a childish temper tantrum.

"I am too! I just have to do a Soriel to get to Frans," said Sans.

"And I have to witness the Soriel," shuddered Frisk.

Chara was finally able to relax and understand things from their perspective. When he calmed down, he went back to his resting place. Sans and Frisk grabbed each other and pulled each other close, and nuzzled nose and nose hole lovingly. The door swung open and Ben walked through.

"I totally forgot my duffle bag upstairs, I-" he started but stopped short when he saw Sans and Frisk in the tight hold they had each other in. Ben sighed, and put his hands on his hips like a disappointed parent.

"I...I thought you...why?" asked Ben as he took out a pair of handcuffs.


	17. Questions, Lies, & Laying Low Part 2

AMS

QUESTIONS, LIES, & LAYING LOW PART 2

Sans and Frisk immediately let go, but the damage had been done.

"Seriously? I was really convinced ya know. I thought 'wow, a normal family that cares about each other and they're not weird at all', and then...I get this? I-I-I'm just so...so...I'm so upset I can't even think of the word I'm looking for!" yelled Ben.

"Ben, calm down. We were just hugging!" lied Frisk.

"No. No family hugs like... _that_ ," shuddered Ben.

Ben handcuffed Sans. That's when Frisk loaded. She appeared to be behind Sans in the kitchen again and Ben was at the table. She played things out differently this time. She fought the urge to do anything. But it made things worse for her. Sans had no problem withholding physical affection because he is used to it, but what is driving him a little mad is the fact he can't mess with her and flirt. The week passed and Ben was about to leave.

"Oh Ben? I think you're forgetting your duffle bag upstairs," said Frisk.

"Huh? I put my bag in the car already," said Ben.

Frisk's eye twitched. In the last run, Ben had pulled an old trick to try and catch something fishy and they had fallen for the bait of being alone. The slimy little-

"Ah. I didn't see you bring it down yet. Just wanted to make sure you had everything," smiled Frisk.

"Thanks. Oh, by the way. When you're 18, call me," winked Ben.

Sans face almost turned into a scowl so he quickly went to the bathroom. Frisk's face reverted back to its original poker face for a few seconds before snapping herself back. Ben winked again and headed out.

Once outside, Ben's phone rang.

"So, what happened when you re entered their home?" asked the chief.

"Well, I couldn't re enter their home claiming I forgot my bag because that Frisk kid is sharp and asked me if I had it. So I tried a different trick. I hit on Frisk. Sans reacted sort of odd, and Frisk reacted in a way any normal teen would if an older guy hit on them. But because Sans' reaction is kinda iffy, I'm gonna be keeping an eye on them for a month," said Ben.

"There's no way he likes me. If he did, wouldn't he had hit on me the whole time he stayed with us? He was always keeping to himself. That's gotta be another trick!" thought Frisk.

Sans came out of the bathroom after he had calmed down.

"I still can't believe he hit on you," said Sans.

"Sans, it was a test. And you gave a reaction!" worriedly said Frisk.

Sans face palmed at what she had said. How could he have fallen for it? It was at this moment, Sans knew, cops were better at lying than most criminals, which is a scary thought.

"Should we move back to the capital?" asked Sans, looking around the house in a panic.

"No. That'll only draw more attention to ourselves. From now on, until we are certain everything is clear, we have to lay low. Let's go to the store and buy me a bed. I'll be sleeping in my old room again. Ben is more than likely going to pop up a lot, so we have to be ready. The most affection we can give each other is a quick hug and a peck on the cheekbone. We can't stare at each other, we can't cuddle on the couch anymore, and we sure as heck can't flirt.

"Couldn't you just load until we don't have to deal with Ben anymore?" asked Sans.

"It doesn't matter. I'm pretty sure that no matter how many times we try something new, Ben is still going to pop up until he is satisfied," said Frisk.

Sans head lowered. He knew she was right.

"Could we try it anyway? I really just want to show you how much I love you," brokenly asked Sans.

He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. It broke Frisk's heart to hear him in so much pain. The last time she heard him sound so broken was when she had killed Papyrus, and that was 6 years ago. Frisk was now staring at the wood floor. She wants to load, but is afraid of possible side effects. It was about 8 o clock, so Sans and Frisk decided to quickly order Frisk a bed, and call it a night. The bed came in at about 10. By then, Frisk and Sans had already had their showers and they both had brushed their teeth. The delivery woman was a tall bunny who was extremely pretty.

"Hey, Sans! Long time no see!" said the bunny woman.

"Huh? Oh, Vanessa? Yeah, long time no see. What are you up to these days?" asked Sans.

"Being a delivery woman. Also, I got three little ones at home. Their father left me and them though. What about you?" asked Vanessa.

"Taking care of my adopted kid, here. She recently turned 16. Plus, I'm a teacher at her high school now. I'm pretty popular with the kids," said Sans.

Frisk was feeling something about the fact Sans had never mentioned her to him before, but slowly and painfully came to the realization that Vanessa could help clear his name with the police.

"Ya know, Sans, I would love to hang out with you and your kid sometime. We could all have a playdate with my kids sometimes!" said Vanessa.

"Oh, well, I'm pretty busy with school and my job with Mettaton. If you have TV, I'm sure you've seen me before," said Frisk.

The realization hit Vanessa like baby barf.

"Oh my gosh how did I not see it was you? You are so cool! I hope you won't mind if your adopted dad and I hung out some time?" asked Vanessa.

"It'd be good for him if anything, so go for it," said Frisk.

Vanessa gave Sans her number, said good night to both of them, and left. Sans and Frisk put the new bed together in her old room.

"Why did you basically push me in Vanessa's arms?" asked Sans.

"Don't you see? If you're always hanging out with her, the police won't suspect you! Remember when you said you would date all the women in the world just to be with me? Time to live up to your promise," said Frisk.

Sans made the cutest oh face in the world. Frisk giggled. She looked out the bedroom window, closed the curtains, and closed her bedroom door.

"Frisk, you said we can't do anything," reminded Sans.

"No one's here, it's just us right now," practically pleaded Frisk.

Frisk took off her shirt, and that's when Sans stopped her. He used his magic to put the shirt back on.

"Keep modest, honey," said Sans.

His face was burning blue however, and he was feeling hot. Pouting, Frisk kept her shirt on. She crawled over to where Sans was sitting and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Can we stay like this?" asked Frisk.

"I would love to, but we can't. Ben could come at any moment, and we need to be ready," said Sans.

"Do you really think he would come in the middle of the night?" asked Frisk.

"He probably would."

Frisk looked up at Sans while still holding on to him. She looked so determined.

"Kiss me," said Frisk.

"Oh Frisk..."

Sans was really craving Frisk right now, but part of him was still worried. Maybe that's what was making everything so stimulating for him. The fear of getting caught. He had some type of determination build up inside him as he pinned Frisk down on the floor. Frisk didn't know what to think. He took her shirt off, but kept her bra on. He didn't want to spoil the surprise for himself just yet.

"Sans?"

That was all Frisk could get out before Sans sucked on her lips hard. He sucked on her lips so hard they turned blue. He then stuck his magic tongue inside her mouth and swirled it all around her tongue, claiming dominance over her mouth. This went on for a while, until Sans snapped back to reality and finally realized what he was doing. There was a bulge in his pants, and he felt ashamed of himself. Feeling shaky, he mumbled an apology and got off Frisk. Frisk's lips were blue and purple, and her cheeks were a crimson red to match her soul. Her eyes were lidded and her head was tilted in confusion.

"Th-that was great, Sans! Why'd you stop?" asked Frisk.

"I'm sorry...we shouldn't have...at least, not yet."

That was all Sans had said. He then ran out of her room and ran to the bathroom to take care of himself. Frisk, unsure of why she was feeling a certain way between her legs, and went to chase after Sans. She didn't knock on the bathroom door, but instead pressed her head against it. She was even more confused as all she heard was moaning and groaning coming from him. Then she heard him practically yell but in a pleased manner. She didn't know why, but that made the feeling in her groin more powerful. Yes, she had been raped, but she had never felt wet for anyone or felt true pleasure. It was always pain. So she was at a complete loss for these new feelings. She waited a few seconds after that last yell, and she knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Sans opened the door. His whole face was blue.

"D-did you hear?" asked Sans.

"Your yelling? Yeah but I don't know why you were making all those sounds. Anyway, I'm just having a hard time understanding my body more than anything right now. My vagina feels weird and I don't know what's causing the feeling," said Frisk.

Sans' face flared up even more.

"How about I get you some books from the library on the female human body," suggested Sans.

Frisk didn't know why Sans couldn't just tell her, so she asked.

"Why can't you tell me? If we're going to get married one day, you should be able to tell me anything no matter what," said Frisk.

He sighed, knowing that yet again Frisk was right. He can't avoid uncomfortable topics just for the sake of getting out of it. Frisk was in a state of confusion and needed answers for her body's behavior, and she needed him to be there for her. He gulped, not liking having to give his future wife the talk.

"Well, let's go sit down on the couch first. I'm about to give you the talk," said Sans.

Sans and Frisk went to the couch and they sat facing each other. Frisk no longer felt swooning, as she now just felt uncomfortably wet and was hoping to get the answers she needed so she could wipe herself dry.

"When a human girl grows up into a young adult, her body goes through changes. The most obvious ones are when you started your body odor, and I went out and bought deodorant for you; when you started your period, and Undyne bought you pads; and when your breasts grew in and Mettaton EX bought you bras. The not so obvious one is when your body feels sexually stimulated through touching, kissing, and holding. Sometimes just looking at someone you love will cause these feelings. You are probably feeling a wet sensation down there because that's your vagina lubricating itself to get ready for a painless as can be first time sex. First time sex is always painful for a woman since there is a hymen in the way. Do you remember feeling pain when you were taken advantage of?" asked Sans.

Frisk nodded her head.

"But I was raped more than once and it was always painful," said Frisk.

"Sex can still be painful for a woman if she is not lubricated. The monsters who raped you didn't turn you on, therefore you weren't wet, which made the sex painful for you," explained Sans.

Frisk felt really informed and was thankful that Sans was able to tell her all of this.

"Do all monsters know about this stuff or did you study this out of pure curiosity?" asked Frisk.

"Every monster learns about the human male and female anatomy in the 12th grade," explained Sans.

Frisk nodded.

"I think I understand now. I really need to dry myself though," said Frisk.

Sans made a poker face since he could no longer keep himself poised. His poker face was so derpy though. Frisk giggled, kissed Sans on his cheekbone, dried herself, and they both went to their beds. Ben, who was observing everything from outside the house, took notes.

"Normal behavior all around," muttered Ben.

He went back into his car and drove home. The next day, Sans and Frisk woke up but they were still tired. Neither of them could sleep well since they weren't used to sleeping alone again. Papyrus had felt a disturbance in his sleep last night. Last night:

Papyrus and Mettaton were sound asleep, cuddling, when suddenly Papyrus bolts upright!

"Papyrus? What's wrong, darling?" asked Mettaton sleepily.

"Sans and Frisk...aren't sleeping together! I feel it in my bones. They're so lonely!"

Frisk took her shower first, as per usual, and Sans took his shower after. Frisk sat at the table and fell asleep in the chair. Sans walked into the kitchen, poured himself a cup of coffee and drank it. Then, he poured Frisk a cup of coffee and woke her up. She slowly sat up, and sipped her coffee. They ate egg sandwiches that morning. The rest of the morning was silent. Frisk, for the first time in a long time, was depressed. Going a month without affection would slowly kill her for sure, she thought. How could she expect to get through a month when she can barely get through the first morning? She longingly looked at Sans as she sipped her coffee, and her eyes welled with tears. This wasn't good. She can't appear to be sad all the time. Maybe she could and just say she's clinically depressed, that it happens to humans when they have a lack of socializing with other humans or something. That could work. Another factor she could add in is teenage hormones. Sans turned off his emotions since he knew after spending the whole night crying that he would have to turn off his emotions to survive.

"How can he sit there and not feel anything?" thought Frisk.

That alone made Frisk even more upset, so she gathered her things and started walking to school. She didn't want to wait for the bus.

"Frisk!" shouted Fuku.

It had been a while. But there were her three friends, Fuku, Brent, and Naomi. All of them smiled as they ran up to catch up to her.

"Frisk? What's wrong?" asked Fuku.

Frisk knew they could keep secrets. She knew she could confide in them. So on their walk, she told them everything quietly. Fuku was now in tears for her, Brent was angry at Alphys for snitching, and Naomi was hiding her joy at Frisk technically being available.

"And he was just sitting there, no emotion on his face. Does he even care about me? Is he just saying he loves me to humor me? Maybe he sees me as a kid who he can manipulate. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time an older monster used me for my body," sobbed Frisk.

"Frisk, you said there was no emotion on his face right? That means he more than likely shut off his emotions so he can cope with his depression. I know he loves you based on what you told me. Guys aren't good at things like this, so this is how he's dealing with it. He loves you. So don't worry. Things will work out. I just want that Alphys character to go die somewhere," said Brent.

Brent hated anyone who got in the way of true love, since he knew true love was hard to come by.

"If things don't work out...I might have to reset. Meaning, everything we have gone through, we would have to go through it all again," said Frisk.

They all looked at each other. Fuku put her hand on Frisk's shoulder, Frisk looked at her belly. She was due any day now. That made Frisk hurt inside even more. They had a child on the way, and Frisk was talking about resetting just because she might not be happy. The feeling of guilt didn't mix well with depression. It made Frisk feel so sick that she threw up in the river. Her friends looked shocked.

"Why did bad smelling stuff come out from your mouth?!" freaked out Naomi.

"I threw up. Monsters don't throw up?" asked Frisk.

They all shook their heads.

"Oh. Well, it's a normal human thing. Humans throw up when they feel sick sometimes," explained Frisk.

"If you say so, I mean, you are a human so you know better than we do. Until we get into the 12th grade. But we're still in ninth and it's almost February. Bummer, Valentine's Day is coming up. Maybe you and Sans can celebrate in the secrecy of our chambers," invited Fuku.

Frisk turned to Fuku, hope glittering in her eyes among her tears.

"You really mean it? We can all celebrate Valentine's Day together and hang out like old times?" asked Frisk.

They hadn't gotten to hang out much since Frisk became a star and was helping Mettaton with her image. She no longer has to guide Mettaton since she learned and has gone on to be more involved with monsters on a daily basis.

"Yeah! I know you and Sans are always busy and that's why we hardly ever see or hear from you, but don't think for a second that we stopped being best friends. By the way, the little one is going to be a boy! At least now I won't have to worry about what happened to you and Naomi to happen to our little one," said Fuku.

They all laughed and smiled at her belly. Frisk knelt down beside her baby bump.

"Hey, little one. I'm your Aunt Frisk. With everything that may come your way in life, you must stay determined," said Frisk.

"Oh! The baby kicked!" said Fuku.

The school bus came by and picked them up to take them to school. A few minutes later Sans drove to the school.


	18. Chapter 18

AMS

THE TURNING POINT

It's been about 2 weeks. It was February the 13th. Fuku had had her baby a week before. Sans, Frisk, Fuku, and Naomi were decorating the restaurant. Once they finished decorating the restaurant part, they then decorated the living part of the house/restaurant. They all finished and were quite happy with how everything turned out. Frisk was still a little depressed, but hope welled within her, knowing she would be able to be herself around Sans again and hopefully he would be himself around her as well. Sans approached Frisk. Had he grown some more? He was now 5 inches taller! Frisk felt so small compared to him now. She remembered when they were the exact same height when she first fell down.

"So, uh, they know? And they're cool with it?" asked Sans.

Frisk didn't really know how to act around Sans when he was on guard. It reminded her too much of back then. But she did the best she could. Pushing hair out of her eyes, she responded:

"Uh, yeah. I confided in them about everything, knowing how they would most likely react, and they told me we can be ourselves here. Plus, with you going out with Vanessa once a week is sure to make our laying low successful," said Frisk.

Sans looked a little upset.

"Laying low? You call this laying low? We are planning to act like nothing has happened in someone else's home and you call that laying low. I've been going out on dates with a woman I don't love or even particularly care about, but it's okay because leading someone on is always fine if it means being able to live normally in the long run!" snapped Sans.

Frisk winced at the harshness in his tone of voice. Then Sans huffed and sat down. Frisk just stared at the floor. It only just hit her she pushed Sans to go on dates with another woman. What if that woman is bold and demands more from him? Sans will feel trapped and agree because he's so afraid of hurting someone. Frisk walked to the door, put on her coat from the coat rack, and opened the door.

"Frisk? Where are you going?" asked Fuku.

Frisk didn't say anything. She just walked out. She decided she needed a long walk. Then her heart felt a pang as she looked down to where Snowdin forest was.

"I'm always walking towards Waterfall and Hotland, yet I never retrace my steps by walking through good old Snowdin forest," thought Frisk.

The more she walked, the more her heart hurt, which caused her to become very aggressive feeling. She tried to shake the feeling away, but she couldn't and she didn't know what to do. Then she came to Sans' Snowdin post, and she felt herself trembling. She wanted to destroy his post, she wanted to do something to make him as upset as he had made her. Shaking violently, she destroyed the conveniently shaped lamp until it was shattered to pieces and her knuckles were bloody. Breathing and shaking heavily, she kept walking. She walked and walked and walked until she came to the door that lead to the Ruins. Queen Toriel was back in the underground, and her old house is in the Ruins, so the door has to be unlocked. She opened the door. She breathed relief because she kinda missed the old home. She suddenly missed being the 10 year old human child who fell underground and wanted to befriend everyone all over again. She wanted to go through those moments again. She could stop herself from being with Sans. She could take Asgore's soul and cross through the barrier if she killed Flowey on first sight. She could go through the barrier and become a legend among the humans. It could make her and her human family rich and they wouldn't be worried sick about her anymore. It would leave the monsters with pretty much the same fate of Toriel taking over as queen. Frisk just wouldn't be with the one she loves. Maybe it would be worth it since loving someone can hurt so much more than all the times he dunked her. But then, she thought, she wouldn't have ever known true love if she hadn't fallen underground. Then, she started to feel really depressed. So much, that she started laughing a bit.

"I couldn't have fallen in love with a dashing human man, but I end up falling in love with a skeleton monster. Wow, the irony!" laughed Frisk as she came to the end of the purple hallway.

She went up the stairs and saw that everything was relatively the same, which made her feel nostalgia.

"Maybe I could influence Sans and Toriel to get together so he and I could have a familial love for each other, rather than romantic love," Frisk wondered out loud.

"It wouldn't work, my child."

Frisk spun around and saw the Queen, her mother, standing there. Frisk's eyes started welling up with tears.

"Why? Why did I have to be the one who falls in love with him and why does he have to return my feelings? Wouldn't it have been better if it was one sided or none at all?" sobbed Frisk as she ran into her mother's arms.

Toriel soothingly shushed her as she sobbed and shook against her much bigger frame.

"My child, this was one of the reasons why it didn't work out between Sans and I, because of how he deals with problems. He lets problems upset him so much, that he forgets his partner's feelings and how he affects them. I did the exact same thing you're doing. I cried and cried and cried, until, I decided I didn't want to cry anymore. This, my child, is the turning point for you and Sans' relationship. What you decide to do here and now will determine the fate of your guys' relationship. If you decide to stay, you will subject yourself to so many loving memories, but will have to endure the hardships that are to come. But, if you leave, you will be sad for a while, but will regain your self confidence and self happiness as you surround yourself with friends and family, but will never experience true love ever again. As you see, each happiness has a price to pay. For every happy ending, you have to sacrifice something important. But what you decide to sacrifice will determine what kind of person you are," said Toriel.

Frisk looked up at her mother with puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Toriel smiled lovingly at Frisk as she wiped her tears away with her paw.

"Whatever you decide, I'll be supportive of you," knelt down Toriel to look into Frisk's eyes.

"So, no matter what I decide, I'll be giving up something equally important to me. It's just a matter of what I really want," said Frisk.

Toriel smiled.

"That's right."

Frisk remembered the first time she ever met Undertale Sans. She thought how nice and laid back he looked compared to UF Sans, who looked sexy, but gruff and mean at the same time. But he was 18 when she fell down and she was 10. He didn't exactly feel romantic love for her at the time, but he definitely wanted to protect and take care of her. Something he never did with anyone other than his brother. Something he wouldn't really do for Toriel on a whim, but would have to since she's the Queen. Whatever Toriel says is law. So, the fact she is not telling Frisk to give up on Sans, means she sees something that not even Frisk can see at the moment. Frisk hugged Toriel again, making the big monster laugh.

"How about I make us some butterscotch cinnamon pie?" asked Toriel.

"I would love that," replied Frisk.

While the pie was in the oven, Frisk and Toriel sat near the fireplace, telling stories. After the oven dinged, they had to wait for the pie to cool off, so they colored coloring books together at the table and joked around. Once the pie cooled off, they both ate a slice. Toriel wrapped up the rest of the pie and gave it to Frisk.

"For your lovely friends, and Sans if you decide to stay with him through the thick and thin," said Toriel.

Frisk replied with a bear hug. Toriel pinched her cheek and Frisk determinedly walked away. Just like the first time she walked away. She remembered how afraid she was at first sight of Toriel. At first, she had only followed her through the Ruins to her home, because to the rest of the underground was through her home. But she had gotten to know this Toriel and came to love her like a mother. When Toriel tried to keep her from leaving the underground, she didn't want to hurt Toriel. So she spared and spared and spared until Toriel gave in and gave her blessing for Frisk to leave. From that point forward, Frisk was determined to break the barrier and free them all. She couldm't free them all, but she at least gave the underground somewhat of a happy ending. Flowey is no where to be seen ever since she beat him, which made everything all the better and sort of easier. Frisk made it back to Grillby's and walked in the door. She made such a powerful entrance that her friends and Sans turned to look at her. Sans stood up and slowly made his way over.

"H-hey kid. Listen, I'm sorry for snapping at ya earlier. The stress of everything got to me but I forgot in the moment to just love you. Ya think you can forgive me?" asked Sans.

Frisk's eyes almost welled up with tears again, but instead she took out the rest of the pie.

"Only if you eat some butterscotch cinnamon pie with me and my friends," sniffed Frisk.

Sans smiled warmly at her, almost the same way Toriel smiles at her. But this smile was slightly different from Toriel's gaze, since this gaze was a gaze of true love. Frisk hugged Sans and he hugged back, tighter.

"I'll stay with you. Through the thick and thin. Because I wouldn't want to give up this true love for anything. I love you," whispered Frisk.

Tears fell from Sans' closed eye sockets.

"I love you too," whispered Sans.

Fuku and Brent were so touched that they had a family hug with their baby in their arms. Naomi decided as long as Frisk was happy, that would be enough for her. So, for the first time, Naomi smiled at Sans and Frisk and tore up her fan art of her and Frisk. Instead, she got inspired to write a story about them. The gang gathered at the dining table and ate their slices of pie. It was a huge pie, so everyone got 3 slices each. Frisk didn't eat her extra 3 slices though. She saved them for just in case. Frisk never eats the pie unless she has to anyway. She had formed that habit when she was still learning about how to spare monsters in the underground. She remembers the first time she ate the pie, and she was up against a Snowdrake. When she realized it replenishes all her HP, she reset just to get the pie again and save it. Sans noticed she was saving her pie slices, and was curious.

"Why aren't you eating yours?" asked Sans.

"I always save food just in case. Yeah I know I can save, load, reset, and now regenerate, but it still sucks to die. I like to prevent my death as much as possible," said Frisk.

"Heh. Ya could've fooled me. Whenever you die, you die like a champ," chuckled Sans.

Frisk playfully punched Sans' arm, which made them both laugh even more.

"Careful, kid. I only got 1 defense," laughed Sans.

That made Frisk wonder. He had obviously grown physically, so did that mean he grew internally as well? Buttons in front of Frisk appeared which took everyone by surprise. She pressed ACT, which made Sans' soul appear. She then pressed check.

1 ATK, 10 DEF.

"Sans...your defense grew! You no longer die in one hit!" excitedly said Frisk.

"Wha? For real? I'm not a one hit wonder anymore? That's amazing!"

Frisk was a little weirded out about Sans being taller than her by a little bit more than last time, but she was sure he was done growing. Little did she know he would grow one last time, and it will be a doozy. Sans and Frisk spent the night at Fuku's, and they ended up falling asleep first. Fuku and Brent chuckled a little bit as they witnessed Sans and Frisk sleeping together on a blowup mattress. Sans and Frisk first faced away from each other, but at the same time turned to face each other, and Sans extended his arm around Frisk's waist to which Frisk responded by snuggling in closer and pressing her face in his collar bone.

"Aw, they're so cute together," said Fuku.

"It's kinda weird, cause we're all room mates, and he's our teacher. He's a 30 year old...I think. I can't remember his age. But I know he's not a teenager," said Brent.

In the morning, everyone woke up to the sound of an alarm clock.

"Wakey wakey! Time to get up and get ready for the party that will happen later!" announced Naomi.

Sans woke up first, seeing for the first time he was actually holding Frisk in bed. He reacted by freaking out a little bit, letting go of her immediately. That didn't stop her from keeping her hold on him, since when he moved away she was dragged with him. Fuku laughed at seeing that.

"Why'd you freak out? Didn't you guys sleep in the same bed before?" asked Brent, who was holding his baby.

"Yeah, but usually I slept facing away from her and she would be the one holding me," said Sans.

Naomi narrowed her eyes.

"That sounds like it must've been kinda lonely for Frisk. If you loved her, you should've cuddled with her. And don't say 'we don't have a physical relationship'. You don't have to have a physical relationship to cuddle in bed," said Naomi.

"Huh. I never thought of it like that," said Sans.

"But of course! Men are, for the most part, dense when it comes to love," chirped Fuku.

Brent laughed a bit and leaned in close to Sans.

"Sometimes, I'll think I'm doing something romantic and she'll get all turned off. If she didn't love me, she wouldn't keep me around. Just do your best at trying to understand Frisk. Although," Brent said in a louder voice at the last word, "it sure would help if women gave us a hint sometimes rather than thinking men are supposed to be mind readers!"

"Well then stop thinking you know me so well if you don't," winked Fuku.

Brent rolled his eyes.

"Women are crazy. They're all about emotions and what they need," whispered Brent.

"I heard that!" called Fuku.

"Oh, but you know it's true!" said Brent as he walked towards her in the kitchen.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Frisk told Sans to teleport somewhere other than the house. So Sans teleported to the restroom at the closed high school. Frisk went and got the door, and sure enough, there was Ben.

"Ben? Happy Valentine's Day. What're you doing here?" asked Frisk.

"Just thought I'd drop by and visit you and Sans. By the way, where is he?" asked Ben.

Frisk shrugged.

"He could be anywhere on his date with Vanessa," said Frisk.

Ben's eyes widened and he was no longer cheery.

"Tall, beautiful bunny woman?" asked Ben.

"Yeah. Do you know her?" asked Frisk.

Ben straightened up.

"Not personally. I mean, she delivered somethings to me before. That's how I knew who you were talking about," said Ben.

Frisk nodded.

"Okay."

"Can you come out here for a sec?" asked Ben.

Thinking nothing of it, Frisk closed the door behind her as she stepped out into the main restaurant with Ben.

"So what's up?" asked Frisk.

She had a feeling he would keep his watch going until the end of February, but to be on the safe side, her and Sans were going to lay low until the end of the school year. Ben grabbed Frisk's hands.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Frisk. I know I'm 25, an older man, but will you please be my girlfriend?" confessed Ben.

Frisk looked so weirded out but told herself this was another test.

"I don't know you, and I've been hurt by older men before. Also, I don't have any feelings for you," said Frisk.

"Oh. So, you won't ever consider it?" asked Ben.

Frisk slowly shook her head no.

"It's because you like your guardian, right?" accused Ben.

Frisk sighed. She knew it was a trap.

"No, that's not it. I was literally raped by Grillby and Mettaton NEO. I don't like older men," said Frisk.

"I'm not that much older! Besides, in two years you'll be 18," pleaded Ben.

"The fact that you can't seem to take no for an answer is bothering me. You need to leave," sternly warned Frisk.

"No!" shouted Ben.

He grabbed Frisk, and dragged her out into the snow. He pushed her on the ground and that was when Frisk started thrashing. She doesn't have anything but the 3 butterscotch cinnamon pie slices.

"Go out with me, Frisk!" yelled Ben.

"No! I don't like you! You're creepy!" shouted Frisk.

Tears started forming since she was having flashbacks. Ben punched her face hard, giving her a black eye.

"GO OUT WITH ME!"

"Hey buddy."

Ben looked up to get a blast to the face by Sans' Gaster Blaster. Frisk scrambled to her feet, suddenly having a crazed out smile on her face. The flashbacks triggered something in her. This was not Chara's smile, this was her own, and it was ten times more terrifying since it originated from painful experiences and rage. Frisk picked up a tree branch off the ground, and staggered towards Ben. She was feeling light headed from being punched in the face and from the adrenaline rush pulsating through her bloodstream. Sans leapt forward, successfully knocking the branch out of her hands.

"Kid, let me handle this," said Sans in a tone only parents have.

Ben was backed up against the wall, fearing his life.

"You piece of scum. How dare you hurt my kid! Now, you're going to pay!" threatened Sans.

"Fine! Kill me! It doesn't matter because I know for a fact you love her romantically!" yelled Ben.

"No I don't! She is my adopted daughter! I love this wonderful bunny woman named Vanessa," successfully lied Sans.

"And stop!" yelled a voice.

Suddenly a bunch of cops appeared from behind the trees with cameras and notepads and had weapons equipped.

"Good work, agent Ben. If you hadn't thought of this plan, we never would have known for sure if he was a creep or not. Looks like he's not," said Dogamy.

"Wait. Part of your plan was giving Frisk a black eye?!" shouted Sans, his magic eye glowing brighter.

Sans was taller than Ben, so he looked quite intimidating right now.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! But I had to make this all look real! If I hadn't done anything morally wrong, none of you would have believed my trick. The truth is, I'm not very good at lying. So I had to kinda blow this out of proportion," apologized Ben.

"Doesn't matter. I can kiss my job goodbye for a while. Now how am I supposed to help Sans pay bills for the house? Also, you gave me severe flashbacks. You're lucky I don't kill you where you stand," growled Frisk.

"Kid, don't talk like that. We're willing to give you a warning for now, but talk like that again and we will detain you," warned Dogeressa.

"Actually, you will do no such thing," said Toriel.

"Queen Toriel!" said a shocked Dogamy.

Everyone bowed, even Frisk.

"My child, how about I end all of this confusion. My word is law anyway, so they won't hurt you or Sans," said Toriel, smiling.

"Queen?" asked Dogamy.

"They shouldn't have had to lie to you all, but you gave them no choice. Sans and Frisk love each other, but their love is pure. The most they have done, which I know because I dated Sans, is kiss each other. But Sans is in no way a sicko. My daughter Frisk will be your Queen one day, as Sans will be your King. I suggest you all treat them well. If any of you tries to arrest Sans, I will have you banished," said Toriel.

"Thanks mom, but it kinda makes everything we did feel worthless now," laughed Frisk.

"It wasn't for nothing. You kept Sans out of jail long enough for me to hear about this debacle so that I could officially put an end to it. You both did well given the circumstance," said Toriel.

"Wait...so Sans, a 30 year old skeleton monster, is in love with a teenage human who happens to be your adopted daughter and will be our new Queen?" asked Ben.

"Yes, and you gave her flashbacks and punched her eye," smiled Toriel.

The blood left Ben's face as he turned white and collapsed.

"Is he going to be okay? I was only half serious when I said he was lucky I didn't kill him," said Frisk.

"Oh he'll be fine. Rest assured this only means he will leave you and Sans alone," said Toriel as she smoothed Frisk's hair. It was a little awkward for Sans to be in the presence of the woman he had dated since he is now dating her daughter.

"Uh, thanks Tori," said Sans.

"I didn't do this for you, Sans. I did this for Frisk. Don't make me regret it," said Toriel.

She didn't sound as cold as her words were though. She did it for Sans too, because they used to be friends.

"Maybe he and I can be good friends again," thought Toriel.

"By the way, how did you find out?" asked Frisk.

"My mother senses tingled," laughed Toriel.

"Hahaha! But no, really," laughed Frisk.

"I was being serious. When I know my children are in danger, my spine tingles. When I got here, I could tell what it was about," explained Toriel.

"It must've happened when he had me pinned on the ground," said Frisk.

"I'd say that's about right," smiled Toriel.

Ben was escorted to the hospital where he was diagnosed as in a shock coma. Frisk was also sent to the hospital to get her black eye looked at. The doctor prescribed some pain killers and told her to keep an ice pack on it. Sans and Frisk went back to Fuku's house where they celebrated being helped out by Queen Toriel so that they could openly date without cause for worry, and they went back home where they fell asleep together in Sans' room, cuddling like the cute couple they are.


	19. Chapter 19

AMS

PAPYRUS LEAVES METTATON EX

Frisk wanted her life to go back to being somewhat normal. So she made a call to Mettaton EX.

"Are you sure this is what you want, darling?" asked Mettaton.

"Yeah. I took the job as a star to help you out and you seem to have a lot more friends in the underground than last time. Plus, I just want my life to be somewhat normal again," said Frisk.

"But don't you need the money for the house?" asked Mettaton.

Frisk face palmed. She hadn't thought of that. Instead, she was too wrapped up in her emotions to even bother to remember such an important detail.

"You're right! How could I forget I need the job more than anything and can't afford to lose it?" said Frisk.

"I think I know how I can help you have some type of normalcy in your life again, Frisk. How about I give you 2 days a week, and you can use the extra time to be a teenager. After all, you only have two years left until you're an adult," offered Mettaton.

"That could work! Because I wanted to work at Grillby's again with my friends. So this extra time you've given me can be used to work there part time. Thanks Mettaton!" beamed Frisk.

"Haha, you're welcome darling. Have fun!" said Mettaton.

Frisk hung up the phone and felt incredibly happy and weightless, like a huge weight had been taken off of her. After sighing and feeling relief, she called Fuku right away.

"Hey! I asked Mettaton to give me less time. Do you think I could work for you again part time?" asked Frisk.

"Sure! We could use the extra help! Especially since it's technically me and Brent running things cause Naomi babysits our son during restaurant hours," replied Fuku.

"Cool thanks! I look forward to working with you again. See ya," said Frisk.

Frisk was excited that she would be able to hang out with her friends again. There was a knock at the door, which made Frisk jump a bit. It was Saturday, which meant no school, but Sans was at the school grading papers and organizing next week's lessons. Frisk went to the door and slowly opened it.

"HUMAN! Er, sorry. I just got so excited to see you again. It's been so long. How have you been?" said Papyrus.

"Jeez, Papyrus, don't scare me like that, haha. I'm doing fine. How are you?" responded Frisk.

Papyrus walked inside and sat down on the couch.

"I'm fine. Just been a bit lonely. Before Mettaton got really famous she had time for me. Now she barely has any time for me at all. I only get to see her at night sometimes, when she isn't working at the station at night," sadly said Papyrus.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Papyrus. But, hopefully things will get better," Frisk tried to reassure him.

"I don't think so, Frisk. I went to Napstablook for advice since his cousin, Mettaton NEO, was the famous star. He told me he and Mettaton used to be close until he rose to fame. He didn't have time for anybody because of how busy he was all the time," said Papyrus.

"Well, he wasn't married and he was narcissistic so I don't really think Mettaton NEO cared about anyone but himself," said Frisk.

"Mettaton NEO had his issues, but he deeply cared for Alphys and Napstablook. I remember the first time he allowed monsters to directly call him when you and him fought when you were 10. He was sad for Napstablook and wanted to talk to him more. I may end up divorcing Mettaton EX. My heart just can't take being lonely all the time. If her and I divorce, may I claim my old room and live with you and Sans again? It would be like old times," asked Papyrus.

Frisk wanted to cry. She knows how much Papyrus loves Mettaton and how much Mettaton loves Papyrus. Steeling her nerves, she prepared to ask a question.

"Papyrus you're always welcome here. You're family and this is your home too. But, did you talk about this with Mettaton yet?" asked Frisk.

"I talked to her about a possible divorce, yes," nodded Papyrus.

Frisk waited a moment but waved her hand as if to say continue explaining. Papyrus sighed sadly.

"She touched my shoulder and told me 'all I want is for you to be happy, darling. If being with me makes you sad, and if you think you'll be happier without me and with your friends and family, then I will sign divorce papers if that is what you really want. Do I want this to happen? No. I always saw us growing old together, metaphorically since I can't age.' Then she stroked my cheekbone and I started crying and she held me tight. I didn't want her to let go of me. I wanted her to quit being the star of the underground for me. For us. Because I know she isn't happy with how busy she is. Even though I am so happy she understands, I'm not happy she can easily let me go," explained Papyrus.

"Don't you dare cry, Frisk. You need to stay strong for Papyrus. He needs you right now!" thought Frisk.

Frisk put her hand on Papyrus' back and shakily smiled.

"Whatever you decide, your room is open to you. Sans and I will welcome you back with open arms and we will help you get through this," squeaked Frisk.

"Human, are you okay? Your voice is making weird sounds," asked Papyrus.

"Don't worry about it. This isn't about me or my voice. Right now is about how you feel and what you want to do or need to do," said Frisk.

Papyrus nodded but was visibly worried for Frisk and side glanced at her to make sure nothing was wrong.

"Well, since I know I can come back here for sure, will you come with me to help me file for divorce against Mettaton? I think I'll need your support to help me through the process," asked Papyrus.

"Of course. Let me start dinner and write a note for Sans. He won't be back home until late tonight," said Frisk.

Frisk quickly wrote the note and taped it to the table. Then she made a nacho casserole and put it in the oven and set the timer.

"Alright. We just need to be here in 2 hours before this timer goes off," said Frisk.

"Okay, it shouldn't take that long," said Papyrus.

"Just to be sure, I'm going to call Naomi and ask her to check on it for me in a couple hours if I text her I'm going to be late," said Frisk.

She rang up Naomi's phone.

"Hey Frisk! What's up?" asked Naomi.

"Hey girl, I just need to ask you to do something for me. I'm going to go help Papyrus with something, and I just put a casserole in. If I text you in 2 hours that I'm going to be late, will you come over to turn off the oven and set the casserole on the stovetop for me? There's a spare key hidden in the wreathe on the front door," asked Frisk.

"Yeah, no problem! I'm just babysitting little Manny. Alright yeah, if you text me you'll be late, I'll take Manny with me to take care of the casserole," said Naomi.

"Thank you so much! Alright, bye bye," goodbyed Frisk.

Papyrus gave Frisk her jacket, and they set out to go to the divorce office. The secretary was an eyeball with purple and lime green veins bulging.

"Hello, what can I help you cute couple with?" asked the monster.

Frisk saw her nameplate saying .

"We aren't a couple, . I'm here as moral support for my friend, Papyrus. He already got his wife's consent to divorce, so he is here to act on it," explained Frisk.

"Oh! So sorry for confusing you as a couple! And okey dokey, just have Papyrus fill out this form and give it back to me when it's finished, and will come out and call his name and that'll be your cue to follow him in the back," said .

Papyrus took the forms on the clipboard and then he and Frisk went to sit down. They answered questions about whether or not there was any type of abuse within the marriage, any spouse cheating on each other to their knowledge, and theft of any kind, etc. When it was filled out, Papyrus turned it in to who smiled at him with her eye.

"Thank you, . Just go have a seat and you shall be called shortly," said .

Papyrus went to go sit back down and cried a little bit. The door jingled as an arguing couple came in and didn't stop arguing until they made it to 's desk.

"Hello there, ya cute couple! What can I help you with?"

"That's a strange thing to say since you're the secretary of a divorce office. What, did you forget where you work at?" yelled the male possessed Dummy.

"There's no need for that kind of tone, sir, that's just how I greet couples. Service with a smile goes quite a mile!"

"Yeah, you dummy, lay off!" shouted the female Dummy.

"You're the dummy you bitch!"

The two were at it again until a tall muscled monster came out and he looked stern.

"I am trying to talk to a married couple in my office and I can hear both of you shouting your heads off like lunatics! If you cannot stop harassing , my wife, then you can be banned from here and be stuck with each other!" his voice shook the whole building.

"Bronx, dear, it's okay really," said .

's features softened as he noticed his wife, and he knelt down to gently stroke her eyelid.

"It really isn't okay, dear. If anyone yells at you or hurts you, I have to protect you. You're my everything. So, are you two going to shut up?" asked .

The dummies answered with silence.

"Good."

walked back down to his office where a couple was patiently waiting and shut his door loud enough to where it was intimidating. The dummies took their forms and sat down, and for the first time, tried to effectively communicate with each other. By the time they finished the form, they looked at each other, noticing how they went for a long time without yelling or getting frustrated with the other. So they threw away their form and walked out of the building, feeling a sense of new peace with each other. Shortly after they left, the couple that was in 's office walked out.

"Congratulations, you are now man and not wife. Have a good life both of you," said .

The ex couple smiled at him and left the building, each going in a different direction. turned his attention to Frisk and Papyrus.

" ? Why don't you and your friend come on back and I can talk to you," gently said as he smiled.

Papyrus was intimidated by him, but felt safe too. Papyrus and Frisk stood up and walked back to 's office and they each took a seat. The seats in the office were a lot more plush than the ones in the waiting room.

"So, , it says here on your form that everything in your marriage was basically perfect. The only thing wrong with it is your wife, Mettaton EX, has more time for her job than for you. Have you considered this means she doesn't really have time for herself as well? I have seen a lot of couples come in here and complain that their spouse is married to their work, but they often forget that their spouse has no time for themselves. But, they can't divorce themselves, so they're stuck not having time for themselves. Do you understand, son?" asked .

Papyrus hadn't thought of that. Now he felt selfish and like a spoiled brat.

"Sir, I was only thinking of myself. I let my feelings cloud my eyes from seeing that Mettaton may not have time for herself. Do you mind if I call her to ask her how much time she gets for herself?" asked Papyrus.

"Well, you're session with me is for an hour and a half, but no one else is here today, so go ahead," said .

Papyrus called Mettaton, which after a few rings she picked up.

"Hello?" asked Mettaton.

"It's Papyrus, honey. I'm calling from the divorce office. I may not divorce you if you answer me this. How much time do you get for yourself?" asked Papyrus.

It was silent on the other line for a while, and Papyrus was sweating.

"I feel ashamed of it, but I get quite a bit of time for myself. It's how I manage to stay healthy and happy on TV," said Mettaton.

"So, you give yourself a lot of time, and when you come home, you barely give me any time?" asked Papyrus.

"Yes. I feel really bad about it because I know you've been lonely. I ended up sacrificing our relationship for the sake of my job," sadly said Mettaton.

"Okay. Thanks for being honest with me. I'm going to hang up now."

Papyrus hung up the phone.

"Huh. This has never happened before. It seems your hard working wife gives herself plenty of time," said , who was still a little shocked about it.

Papyrus had his head down.

"Well, do you think she will have time for you in the future? Is this just temporary?" asked .

Napstablook phased through the wall of the office.

"Sorry for barging in, but I just had to tell you, that it isn't going to change. Mettaton EX is the only star of the underground basically since Frisk is only getting a couple days a week now, and so she will definitely be more busier which means she will be giving herself more time than ever," said Napstablook.

"Wait, how did you know about me only getting 2 days a week since that call happened earlier today?" asked Frisk.

"Mettaton was on TV when you called," answered Napstablook.

Frisk's face reddened.

"Well, back to working on my mixtape. You know, the same one from six years ago. It's actually almost finished. Just gotta add the millionth song. Byeeeee~," said Napstablook as he flew backwards through the wall.

made a weird face, and clasped his hands together.

"I guess the only thing I want to ask you is, do you really want to leave? I want to remind you that when you married Mettaton, you vowed for better or worse. And from your friend who was here, it seems it will be for the worse," asked .

"I...I don't want to leave her, but, staying with her will just give me a soul attack. Especially now since I know she gives herself plenty of time but doesn't have time for me," sobbed Papyrus.

"Alright then. If you want or feel like you have to go through with this, just sign here and initial here, here, here, and here," said .

Papyrus took the pen in his hand, and shakily signed his name and initialed.

"Thank you, for coming in today. You and Mettaton are no longer married to each other. Have a good life, son," gently said .

Papyrus stood up and forced a smile on his face for and walked out of his office.

"Hey, kid," said .

Frisk turned to look at the big guy.

"Yes?"

"Keep a close eye on him. Usually with guys like him, they're more likely to commit suicide. If you think he might become a danger to himself or to others, call this number and he'll be treated for his depression," said as he handed her a card with a name and number on it.

Frisk took it and thanked .

"Bye bye, you two! Have a nice day!" called .

Frisk messaged Naomi that they'll be home sooner than expected. Naomi immediately replied with a cheery "okay!".

"Frisk, I'm really divorced to Mettaton. I...I still love her so much though! I only left her because she will never give me what I need," sobbed Papyrus.

Frisk rubbed his back as he shook with crying.

"Shhh. Hey, first, let's get back to the house so I can take the casserole out of the oven, then you and me can talk about it okay?" said Frisk.

Papyrus slowly stopped crying, then nodded as he turned on his car and drove them back home. The reason why driving in the underground works is because 3 years ago, the monsters built a road over a portion of the river that connects all 3 parts of the underground. When they got back to the house, Frisk and Papyrus walked inside the house, where Frisk then went to the kitchen to take out the casserole. Papyrus went to sit down on the couch and he was about to turn on the TV until he remembered that he might see Mettaton on TV. Then, he remembered a channel where Mettaton doesn't appear, because it's a cartoon station. So he clicked on the TV and quickly turned to the channel. Frisk went to join Papyrus on the couch. For the rest of the time, they just sat on the couch and binge watched cartoons together. Later that night, they heard someone unlocking the door, and Sans came in. He sighed heavily, indicating it was a long day for him. Then, surprise was on his face as he noticed his brother was here.

"Bro? What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you. But you rarely visit," asked Sans.

He set his jacket down on the closest chair and walked over to the couch to sit down on the left side of the couch. So it went Sans, Frisk, and then Papyrus.

"Well, I asked Frisk if I could live here again, and she told me I could because I'm family," said Papyrus.

He didn't want to say he divorced Mettaton. It was too painful for him to say.

"But what about Mettaton? Don't you want to live with your wife?" asked Sans.

Papyrus dropped his head and started crying.

"Whoa, bro! What's wrong?" asked Sans who was even more worried now.

Frisk got close to Sans' head and whispered to him what happened.

"It's probably best if you don't say anything. He needs to grieve in his own time," whispered Frisk.

Sans nodded, then he turned his head and kissed her on the lips. Papyrus stopped crying long enough to notice them kissing passionately. Ever since their relationship was deemed okay by the Queen, they've been crazy about each other. Papyrus felt envious of his brother.

"Oh, shoot. We need to get Papyrus a bed," Frisk said, breaking the kiss.

"Hmm. Sexy and smart," said Sans as he kissed her forehead and nose, causing Frisk to giggle cutely.

"Alright, I'll be back then. I would order a bed online, but I don't feel like seeing Vanessa. It got awkward when I told her about you and me," said Sans.

He grabbed his jacket and keys and went to go to the store in the capital.

"Do you like kissing my older brother so much?" asked Papyrus.

Frisk turned to face Papyrus and blushed.

"Eh, yeah. I do. It's because I love him," said Frisk.

She did feel a little guilty for showing her love for Sans in front of Papyrus, but Papyrus will just have to learn that life goes on whether he's feeling sad or not and that other couples aren't going to stop showing their love for each other. Papyrus inched closer.

"Do you remember when you first fell down and we dated?" asked Papyrus.

Frisk laughed.

"Yeah I remember. You thought we had to go on a date because I wore armor and didn't put you down," laughed Frisk.

Papyrus blushed orange and felt silly. Then he started laughing.

"And then, after I was hoping you and I would just stay friends, you friendzoned me," Frisk said between laughs.

"Well, I friendzoned you because I saw how uncomfortable you were. The truth is, I had fallen in love with you. But then, I fell in love with Mettaton EX, or so I thought. Frisk, she was merely a distraction. I just realized this. I only loved her because she distracted me from you," said Papyrus.

"Haha, ehh, what?" Frisk slowly stopped laughing.

Papyrus leaned in closer and cupped her face.

"I love you, Frisk," said Papyrus.

"N-noo, you don't! Papyrus! You loved Mettaton, and you only divorced her because she wasn't there for you! You only see me as a human friend! Nothing more, and nothing less! I am in love with Sans, your brother. He and I are going to get married and have children one day. So, this right here? It never happened and it never will," shouted Frisk.

Papyrus shrank back. He had never heard Frisk yell before. What had caused her to yell was the fact that she was done with almost every male monster hitting on her. She just never thought Papyrus would hit on her. Yelling seemed to work since Papyrus scooted away and awkwardly stared at the TV. Sans came through the door carrying a box with the bed pieces inside.

"Hey guys, care to help me put together Papyrus' new Purple Ferrari bed?" asked Sans.

Papyrus felt a little better, knowing he was going to sleep in a car bed again. So Papyrus, Sans, and Frisk all went upstairs into Papyrus' old room and began putting the bed together. It was a fun time for all of them. While putting it together, they all joked around and laughed together. Papyrus couldn't stop looking at Frisk though. He felt torn. He did love Mettaton, but only because she distracted him from who he was really in love with this whole time. But because he found out Mettaton could have put in the work towards their relationship and chose not to, he didn't feel bad for leaving.

"Welp, I'd say the bed is looking good. Whatcha think, bro? You excited to cruise while you snooze?" asked Sans.

Papyrus wanted to glare at Sans, but instead smiled. After all, he still loved and cared for his brother. He didn't want to let a girl get between them.

"I am excited, brother! Thank you," said Papyrus.

Sans hugged Papyrus.

"Hey guys, dinner is starting to get cold! Let's go!" called Frisk.

Papyrus and Sans went downstairs and ate the casserole together. Sans and Frisk bid goodnight to Papyrus as they went into their room for the night.

"Hey Sans, mind if I sleep in just my underwear?" teased Frisk as she took off her pants.

"Kid, you gotta stop that. I am near my limit with your teasing," blushed Sans.

"Hehe..hahahahaha!" laughed Frisk.

She took off her shirt and tackled Sans from across the bed. Papyrus heard a loud thump and was worried for them. So he rushed upstairs and came in their room.

"Are you guys okay? I heard something," panicky asked Papyrus.

When he looked down, he saw a half naked Frisk on top of Sans in a provocative way, with her butt hanging in the air. Orange blush took its place on Papyrus' face as he slammed the door shut.

"Frisk. Nice going," said Sans.

Frisk no longer felt frisky, and neither did Sans. Papyrus on the other hand, was in his new bed, replaying the image of half naked Frisk. Then, for the first time ever, his orange lust filled magic conjured up a magic member. He saw it rising from under the sheets. Wondering what the bump was, he lifted off the sheets, and saw it was coming from underneath his shorts.

"What is this?" Papyrus asked himself.

"Are you kidding me? You want me to go apologize to Papyrus? It was an accident! Besides, I'm sure me going to apologize will make things worse," said Frisk.

She didn't want to tell Sans about Papyrus hitting on her, but didn't want to go to Papyrus' room by herself either.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Sans.

"Yes," said Frisk.

Sans shook his head disbelievingly.

"I can't believe you won't go apologize to my brother. Why do you need me to come with you when you and Papyrus have hung out in his room before?" asked Sans.

Frisk sighed, and put on some clothes. She didn't want to break up the brothers, so she decided to be dumb and go to Papyrus' room instead of telling Sans why she's afraid to, because of plot. Frisk knocked on the door.

"Papyrus?" called Frisk.

"Come in," responded Papyrus in a strained way.

She raised an eyebrow, but went in anyway. The room was pitch black.

"Papyrus?"

Instead of running out of the room, she walked in further. Seriously. Papyrus shut the door behind her, and stuffed a sock in her mouth. Trying to scream, Papyrus bound her hands together behind her back and dragged her to the race car bed. Then, the light was turned on. What Frisk saw made her want to break free more than anything. She saw a totally naked Papyrus, but his orange magic conjured up a body that looked like 's. Big and muscular. And an 8 inch member sticking straight up.

"You like what you see?" asked Papyrus.

Frisk frantically shook her head no. She made a promise to herself she would try not to load as much since there was no telling what could happen during these loads.

"Don't worry. I won't cum inside you, I don't want to get found out. You can still be with my brother, I won't force you to leave him. But you will help me get rid of this. After all, it's your fault for making me worry about you and Sans, causing me to open the door and see you half naked," callously said Papyrus.

Frisk had never seen Papyrus look or act this way. She had always thought of him to be an innocent cinnamon roll. Everyone did. Looks like this cinnamon roll has a burnt side. Tears started pouring out of Frisk's eyes. She really should reach her save file and load, so she can tell Sans what happened, so she can protect herself. But what would happen if she told him? Would Papyrus be homeless and possibly commit suicide? Or will a side effect take place? She only had to wait two more years for her powers to stop causing side effects. Two years that seemed so far away. Papyrus laid in the bed behind her, and brought her backside closer to him. The body his magic made felt so soft and warm, but Frisk knew she wouldn't like it. She knew he was just about to use her for her body. Just like Grillby had done. Papyrus gingerly pulled down her underwear while Frisk was trying to tighten her legs together to stop her underwear from being pulled down all the way. But it was no use. Papyrus had gotten the underwear off.

"I know I don't turn you on. But I know my brother does. Look at my computer screen," whispered Papyrus.

Frisk, through her tears, looked at the computer screen. It was a slideshow of Sans from six years ago to now. She suddenly felt steamy, and forgot where she was and what was about to happen to her. Papyrus then began rubbing her vagina. He accidentally found her clit, and began playing with it when he heard her make a sound. Papyrus lifted up her leg once she got wet enough, and slowly stuck his 8 inch in her, making her moan. Her eyes were fixed on the computer screen. Papyrus began pumping in her, slow at first, but gradually picked up the pace until she was moaning against her gag. Sweat formed at Papyrus' forhead. He didn't want to cum until he made her cum first. So while he was pumping in her, he rubbed her clit, making her moan even more. Suddenly, her whole body shook, and she came all over Papyrus. Papyrus then picked up the speed and before he came, he pulled out and came over her stomach. He came while he was rubbing his member against her vagina opening, which caused more and more cum to shoot out. When he finished, he wiped her off, put her back in her clothes, and undid her hands and took out her gag.

"Good night, Frisk," whispered Papyrus.

Frisk felt like a zombie, and she felt disgusting. Her own body had betrayed her. She was used to it being painful, so she had no idea how to feel about it feeling good. She slumped down against the wall in the hallway under the bone picture, and started silently sobbing. Sans got out of the bed finally wondering where Frisk was, because plot. He opened the door and saw Frisk on the floor crying.

"Frisk? What's wrong?" asked Sans.

She made incoherent words and shook her head side to side. Sans opened the door to Papyrus' room and saw his brother sleeping soundly in his new bed, everything in the room off. The only thing he couldn't see was the rag with Papyrus and Frisk's cum mixed together on the floor because the bed was blocking it. He shut the door softly.

"Frisk, why are you crying?" asked Sans as he knelt down on the floor.

"I **gasp** can't **gasp** tell you **gasp gasp** ," gasped Frisk.

"Why can't you tell me? I thought we don't have any secrets? If I can give you the talk, you can tell me why you're crying," said Sans.

"Promise, that you won't get mad at me or Papyrus," sobbed Frisk.

"I don't like making promises I'm not sure I'll be able to keep or not," said Sans.

"Can you promise you won't dump me?" asked Frisk, her voice cracking from the crying.

"Now that, I can promise," smiled Sans.

"Papyrus...he...forced me into...sex and...it...felt good," Frisk cried louder at the last part.

Sans' eye flashed but he quickly covered it with his hand and turned his face a bit.

"I... he... he didn't cum inside...and I'm afraid to load...because...of possible...side effects. I would...remember this...anyway."

By now Frisk was sobbing so hard it was becoming hard for her to breathe, so she started having breathing fits, which scared Sans. Sans grabbed her shoulders and brought her in for a hug. Sans felt like scum for not going to his room with her. She was hinting at what she was afraid might happen, and he ignored it. They were going to have to think of a way to fix this, to make sure it never happens again.


	20. Chapter 20

AMS

PROTECT FRISK

(there was an anonomys reviewer who thought I didn't know that Mettaton EX and Mettaton NEO are the same, but for this fanfic they are two different robots. Sorry if anyone else was confused by that, but hopefully this cleared that up.)

Frisk wasn't always a gorgeous human girl. When she first fell, no one could tell if she was a boy or a girl. Not until she needed new underwear, and had asked Toriel to buy her new underwear. Toriel tried to play it safe and buy her boxers, but when Frisk laughed and said she needed girls underwear, Toriel laughed from feeling embarrassed about getting her gender wrong. To make Toriel feel better, Frisk wore the boxers and decided that they felt comfortable to wear to bed. When she met the other monsters, they didn't know if she was a boy or a girl, and Frisk found it too fun to leave them guessing than to outright tell them. It wasn't until after she left the Omega Flowey fight to live with Sans that her gender got out. It was when Toriel assumed the throne and made a speech.

"I look forward to being your Queen once more! My daughter, Frisk Dreemurr, is your new Princess! When I die of old age, she will be your new Queen, and if she marries someone, whoever that monster is will be your new King!"

Her speech was on TV, and Sans and Papyrus just looked at Frisk shocked. Frisk was having trouble keeping herself from laughing. Because of everything her gender caused her, she hated being a girl. She hated going through puberty and turning into a woman. Sans now laid with her as she shook and cried and silently wished she was a kid again. She wanted to reset, she wanted to relive the days where the monsters treated her like the little kid she used to be. Grillby used to joke with her and keep her company while she waited for Sans to get done working his stations. Fuku, at the time, kept to herself. She was a shy monster girl. Before loading had a side effect that turned Alphys male, Alphys used to watch anime with Frisk. The underground used to be a happy go lucky place for Frisk. Now it haunts her dreams. The underground has made Frisk a shell of herself. Sans wants to hurt Papyrus like he had hurt Frisk, but knows that's the last thing Frisk wants. All Frisk wants is for everybody to get along and to not hurt anyone. All she wants is to be treated like a little kid again. It was now Sunday. Sans had to go back to the high school to finish preparing for the week, but didn't want to leave Frisk here by herself with his brother. So he went to Papyrus' room and knocked him out of bed, giving Papyrus a rude awakening.

"Get up scum. Listen, and listen well. If you speak out of turn, I will attack you. Do anything out of turn, and I will attack you. I have to go to work today. I don't like leaving you with Frisk by yourself, so I'm calling Undyne to babysit while I'm at work. The only reason why I'm not throwing you out is because Frisk wants everyone to be able to get along. Yeah I know what happened, and if you do it again, I will throw you out so fast in the blink of an eye socket," growled Sans.

Papyrus was wide eyed, and he understood well what was being said to him.

"From now on, while I'm at work, Undyne is going to be here, making sure you keep your hands to yourself. It's because of you that my girlfriend is in there, crying and shaking in her sleep!" shouted Sans.

He was so angry, that his voice sounded demonic. Suddenly, Chara appeared.

"Hey, Sans. I heard what happened. If you want me to practically live here, I say practically cuz I'm dead, I can do that. It's pretty lonely just resting in peace anyway. Not really my style. I feel like I have unfinished business, and it's to take care of Frisk," said Chara.

Sans smiled.

"Perfect timing, Chara. Even though you're a ghost, you can physically stop Papyrus from doing anything to Frisk right?" asked Sans.

"I would have to take over Frisk's body to do so, but yeah. Because when I take over her body, my strength multiplies with hers, making it physically possible to stop any male monster. Well, except for . He's a special type of monster," said Chara.

"As long as it's possible, you can live here and protect Frisk," said Sans.

"With pleasure," growled Chara as he glared at Papyrus and cracked his knuckles.

Sans left Papyrus' room and went back to his room where Frisk was sitting upright in the bed, staring out the window. Her eyes were red and her skin was pale. Sans went to smooth her hair, but she didn't even respond to his touch.

"Frisk, sweetie, I'm going to work now. Okay?" said Sans softly.

Frisk turned to look at him, fear in her eyes.

"I-I'm scared," she said weakly. It sounded like her voice would give out.

"Don't be. Chara is going to live here to take care of you and Undyne will be here shortly to hang out with you and make sure my brother doesn't touch you anymore. Frisk, I am so sorry. I wish I could have stopped it," apologized Sans.

Tears ran down their eyes at the same time, causing them to smile at each other. Sans kissed Frisk on the lips, slowly, gingerly, and sweetly. No tongue. Just an innocent love filled kiss.

"I'll be back later tonight. Why don't you take a bath and soak your troubles away? Here's some money for takeout if you and Undyne don't feel like cooking. If Papyrus cooks anything, don't eat it. Turn it down and if he asks why tell him because I said so," said Sans.

Frisk smiled and nodded. Sans gave her one last hug and kiss before he told her he loved her and went to leave for work. He stepped outside and Undyne was walking up to the house.

"Hey, Sans. How's she doing?" asked Undyne.

"Good morning, Undyne. She's not doing too good. She's most likely getting ready for a bath right now like I suggested she do. Chara is going to be living here to help you look after Frisk. So, you won't be alone with keeping Frisk safe," said Sans.

Undyne nodded.

"Well, I kinda figured she would be bummed out, so I brought over anime, board games, coloring books, dolls, and Mad Libbs. Glad to hear Chara will be here to help look after Frisk. The poor girl can't seem to take a break from the creeps," said Undyne.

"Glad you came with a bunch of things. She will surely appreciate it. Well, I gotta get going. See ya Undyne and thanks," said Sans.

"See ya ya knuckle head," smiled Undyne.

Undyne went inside and closed the door, relishing in how nice and warm it was inside compared to how freezing cold it is outside.

"Frisk? Papyrus? Chara?" called Undyne.

Papyrus came out of his room and weakly smiled. Undyne frowned at him like a disappointed mother.

"If I had known you could be dark and cruel, I would have let you join the Royal Guard before it disbanded! But you had me and everyone believing you to be innocent," said Undyne as she shook her head.

"Undyne, I have loved Frisk and I merely took what was mine," Papyrus tried to defend himself.

"You don't love Frisk! If you loved her, you would have let her go, knowing she loves Sans! But instead, you took what was hers! Should I take your life, claiming it to be mine?" asked Undyne as she summoned a spear.

Papyrus gulped and backed off.

"No ma'am," said Papyrus.

Her spear vanished as she smiled smugly. Frisk emerged from the bathroom in a fluffy robe that Mettaton had gotten her for New Years. Undyne came up and wrapped her arms around Frisk.

"Heya kiddo! I brought a bunch of stuff for me and you to do together today. Since I'll be here every Saturday and Sunday, I might as well just leave it all here in the closet, hahaha," said Undyne.

Frisk brightened up a bit more, especially since she was feeling refreshed from the bath.

"Sounds good to me, Undyne," smiled Frisk.

Undyne smiled warmly at Frisk, relieved to see she could still smile.

"Papyrus, you're grounded in your room until dinner time," said Undyne.

Papyrus sulked and went into his room.

Chara phased through the door to greet Undyne.

"Hey, Undyne the Undying," said Chara as he made his creepy face.

Undyne laughed.

"Hey, demon. How's it hanging?" asked Undyne.

Chara levitated some more.

"I'm hanging!" joked Chara.

Frisk and Undyne laughed even more. Papyrus was upset that he wasn't allowed downstairs with them and was jealous they were all having fun without him. So he went on his computer and watched videos on Monstertube. Undyne laid out all the board games and anime she brought over.

"Which one do ya wanna do first?" asked Undyne.

Frisk looked over the anime. She wasn't in the mood to physically play a game, but was in the mood to watch something that will lift her spirits. She saw one that she thought sounded cute and pointed at it.

"Mew Mew Power? That looks similar to Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, but the characters look different. Huh. Okay! You go ahead and put it in while I put in some caramel popcorn," said Undyne.

Frisk beamed and put in the movie. Chara was able to make his body physical for a few seconds so he could give Frisk a hug.

"It's good to see you, Frisk. Don't worry! From now on, your favorite uncle is here to protect you," promised Chara.

"Thank you, Chara," said Frisk.

He turned intangible again and he almost fell through Frisk. Frisk sat on the couch, and Chara floated above it, sitting in a lotus position. Undyne came out of the kitchen carrying a large bowl of caramel popcorn. Chara took over Frisk's body so he could taste the popcorn.

"Mmm! I forgot how good food is!" said Chara through Frisk.

He jumped out of Frisk and sighed in contentment. Frisk twitched since her uncle basically took over her body without her consent, but let it go since he always used to do that before anything happened.

"Mew mew power! Mew mew grace! Mew mew power in your face!" said the TV.

"Wow, this anime is pretty good. You picked a good one, Frisk," said Undyne.

"Tidal Wave! Huuuuuuuuuuuuha!"

Chara was cringing so hard at this anime.

"Th-there's no cussing, no blood, not even the violence is violence!" cringed Chara.

Frisk and Undyne giggled at Chara. Soon, the 1st volume of the anime was over. Frisk looked over the anime Undyne brought over and saw one she was sure Chara and Undyne would enjoy. She put it in and started it.

"What sort of goody fun times did you pick this time?" asked Chara as he faked throwing up.

Frisk just smiled and turned back to the TV.

"It's the colossal Titan!"

Chara stopped cringing and was instead intrigued. Frisk wasn't one for violence and gore...usually. But tonight, she was willing to watch anything to distract her. Midway through the first episode of the first season, Frisk looked at the clock and noticed it was 5 o clock. Take out takes almost an hour to arrive, so Frisk paused the anime. Chara made WTF gestures and Undyne turned to look at Frisk expectantly.

"We need to order dinner. It's almost dinner time. Let's see, Sans gave me 300 gold. That should be enough to get us all something. Chara, you can possess me to taste the food, but not the whole thing. I want to be able to taste it myself too," said Frisk.

Chara did backflips as a thank you and inched closer to her when she took out her cell phone to order online. There were the old restaurants: Grillby's and MTT Burgers. There were new restaurants: Temmie's Shack, Aaron's Flex Steaks, Shyren's Melody Manor, and Nice Cream Emporium. Frisk was expecting the prices to be more pricey.

"Hmm, if the Nice Cream is about the same prices as all these, we can get dessert too!" gleefully said Frisk.

She felt like a little kid again. She was cuddled in a blanket in her jammies, watching anime with her dead uncle and fish lady friend who once tried to murder her. Realizing how messed up that sounds filled her with determination.

"So, I'm basically down for whatever. Whatever you guys order will be fine by me," said Chara as he relaxed.

Frisk could tell he was being nice. Frisk checked the prices of the nice cream, and they were only a tiny bit pricier than everything else, but it was still within their budget.

"Well, let's see what the Temmie's got," said Frisk as she clicked on their menu options.

Undyne leaned in closer. From the wallpaper on their website, all the Temmies went to cool leg and got their degrees. They looked smarter, but still cute and fluffy. She internally giggled when one of the temmies had a speech bubble that read "I like fluffy!" Their menu was interesting: Bacon muffin with pink glaze, bacon cake with purple glaze, sushi eggrolls where the sushi is inside the roll, and the only beverage option was a 5 liter of any soda listed below which were root beer, orange soda, grape soda, cream soda, mountain dew, 7 up, and coca cola. (They have different names for them but that's basically what they are.) Frisk felt like these names for their soda was familiar and then it hit her.

"Did cool leg teach them how to make soda that tastes the same on the surface?" Frisk thought.

Undyne looked over the menu and was wagering with herself if trusting the Temmies was a good idea or not. The last time she ran into a Temmie it broke out in hoives.

"I don't see anything that would appease my appetite, kid," said Undyne.

Frisk definitely didn't like the sound of bacon muffin or bacon cake. The sushi eggroll sounded like it might be good, but she didn't want to risk it either. So she checked out Aaron's Flex Steaks. His restaurant name was straightforward since every item was a steak shaped to look like a body part that's flexing. Frisk and Undyne looked at the page in wide eyes as Frisk slowly inched her thumb to the back button. Shyren's Melody Manor was something to look at. In a good way. Unlike her brother, her restaurant had diversity going on with it. There was a salad menu, a burrito menu, a calzone menu, and a cake menu. The cake's weren't as diverse since they were all shaped like a music note. But at least they weren't planning on ordering dessert from here.

"Hmm, that spicy burrito looks good. It's only 10 gold!" said Undyne happily.

Frisk squinted and read the fine print. It read: You have to be Undyne to be able to enjoy this extra hot spicy burrito. If you're not Undyne, don't even try it!

"Well, looks like she's qualified to eat this," thought Frisk.

"Since it's only 10 gold, go ahead and pick one more thing out," said Frisk.

"Hmmm. Ooh! The nacho salad," said Undyne.

The nacho salad was also 10 gold. Frisk decided she would get the four cheese calzone and fries that have cream cheese on the inside.

"Chara, you sure you're okay with whatever I decide to get?" asked Frisk.

"Yeah, totally! You and I practically have the same taste buds. So whatever you like, I'm bound to like as well," responded Chara.

Frisk nodded and went back to the Temmie's menu. Undyne was curious as to why she went back to that menu, but soon realized Frisk was ordering a 5 liter drink for them to share.

"Which one do you want?" Frisk asked Undyne.

Frisk had a feeling Undyne could finish one of these by herself.

"I'll have the Mountain Down," said Undyne.

Frisk decided she was going to get the "Cweam Soida". She placed her order for those two items, which were 30 gold each. She placed Undyne and her's order at Shyren's menu, then went to order dessert from the Nice Cream Emporium. There were over 50 flavors! The new flavors were 50 gold each.

"What flavor, Undyne?" asked Frisk.

"Pistachio," said Undyne.

That one was a new flavor, so it was 50 gold. Frisk was doing mental math to see how much everything would cost them. She counted the two 5 liters which were 30 gold each, Undyne's two 10 gold each orders, her calzone which was 20 gold and her fries that were 5 gold. It would all come up to 205 gold. Frisk breathed relief. Frisk skimmed through the flavors and finally came across what she was looking for. It was a new flavor and it was just what she wanted to surprise Chara with. It was a triple chocolate fudge nice cream with hot chocolate syrup on top. The new flavors came in bowls instead of cones and were 5 scoops each. Frisk placed their orders and unpaused the anime. A half hour later, she heard knocks at the door. Frisk went to get up but Undyne told her to stay put. Frisk nodded and handed her 230 so she could tip each of the delivery monsters. When Undyne opened the door she saw a Temmie holding a large bag, presumably with the 5 liters inside. She waited for it to say "hoi" but instead...

"Hello. Fine evening isn't it? One Mountain Down and one Cweam Soida, right?" spoke the Temmie.

Undyne nodded slowly, unable to respond to this new behavior from Temmie.

"That'll be 60 gold total please," said Temmie.

Undyne handed Temmie 70, 10 being a tip.

"Thank you, here are your sodas, and have a good night," said Temmie as she handed Undyne the bag and pranced away happily.

Undyne slowly closed the door and walked over to the couch.

"Well, our drinks are here, so if we get thirsty while we wait, we got these," said Undyne.

Frisk was curious to see if it would taste exactly like the ones on the surface.

"Undyne, may I have a sip of your Mountain Down?" asked Frisk.

"Sure," replied Undyne.

She handed Frisk the soda and Frisk took a sip.

"I knew it!" said Frisk.

"Knew what?" asked Undyne.

"Mountain Down tastes exactly like Mountain Dew! It's a soda from the surface. They must have learned how to make soda taste like surface sodas, same as how Alphys learned how to make chocolate that tastes like real chocolate," said Frisk.

"So, when I drink this, I'll basically be tasting what the humans taste on the surface daily?" asked Undyne who stared at her drink like it was a shrine.

"Yeah basically," smiled Frisk.

With that, Undyne started chugging a portion of her soda, but stopped herself before it got to halfway full, knowing she would need it for when her spicy food came.

"Should we order two more liters? We have exactly enough to leave them a tip," asked Frisk.

"It's money Sans gave you for food for tonight, so if you're gonna use it on food and drinks, then go ahead," said Undyne.

With that, Frisk ordered duplicates of what they ordered. 5 minutes later, a rhythmic knock was at the door. Undyne stood and walked over and saw Shyren holding a couple bags.

"45 gold please," sang Shyren.

Undyne handed her 55 gold.

"Sweet! Our food is here! Now, all we gotta wait for is our dessert and drink duplicates," said Undyne.

After she said that the door bell rang. Undyne answered and saw the Nice Cream guy.

"One pistachio bowl and a triple chocolate bowl with hot fudge on top? That'll be 100 gold," said the nice cream guy.

Undyne handed him 105 gold since she didn't have 110. But he smiled, handed her the ice cream, and hopped in his car and drove off. Undyne decided to just stand at the door and wait for the Temmie again. Sure enough the little Temmie came prancing at the door with a large bag with the liters.

"60 gold please!"

Undyne handed her the last 70 and grabbed the bag, and Temmie went prancing back home.

She walked over with the nice cream and the sodas and sat down.

"Alright! Let's dig in!" said Undyne.

Frisk's stomach growled.

"Haha, yeah! Chara, if you want you can have a taste," said Frisk.

Chara smiled, possessed Frisk and took a couple bites from the calzone and had a few fries. He sighed contentedly through Frisk and left her body. Frisk smiled at how happy he was and ate the rest of her food. She was thankful the calzone was large and that there were plenty of fries, as she was almost full soon. She sat down her calzone and took out her nice cream from the freezer and unboxed it.

"Oh Chara~" sang Frisk.

Chara looked and almost went ballistic.

"Wait! Leave me just a little bit okay?" said Frisk.

Chara nodded so fast she was sure that if he wasn't a ghost he would have snapped his own neck. Then, he took over her once again and smashed the nice cream. Chara loved it everytime he took over Frisk. He felt alive. He was eating chocolate right now, watching a really cool anime, and had a friend next to him. He felt like how he used to when he was a kid when he visited his friend's house. This was before he was 10. He and his friend would watch cartoons and eat junk food all the time. They would sometimes go to the park and hang out, but they had to be careful not to be there at the same time as those bullies were. They would pick on Chara for always looking like a psychopath, and they would taunt his friend for being overweight. Chara would stick up for his friend, but get pummeled as a result. His friend would shake and feel guilty everytime. So they stuck to mostly hanging out inside. The day Chara walked , it was morning and he wanted to hang out with his friend one last time before he would try to commit suicide.

"Hey, Chara! Why haven't you done your homework? Do you need help with it?"

"No. I've decided I'm not going to do my homework ever again! I'm not going to do anything ever again," said Chara.

His friend didn't understand so he tried changing the subject.

"Wanna play my new game? I got it yesterday, and the graphics are amazing!"

"Actually, I wanna give you something, dude. You were there with me through the thick and thin, and I need to give you this so you know how much you mean to me," said Chara.

"Oh?"

Chara presented his most prized possession. His friend gasped.

"B-but that's your most favorite thing in the world! I couldn't!"

"You have to! Please. For me?"

His friend timidly took it and felt like someone really special. They shared a hug.

"Dude?" asked Undyne.

Chara hadn't realized he was tearing up while still in possession of Frisk. He looked down at the ice cream. 2 scoops remained. He wiped away the tears and blew Frisk's nose, and he got out from her when he composed himself. Undyne wanted to ask him what was wrong, but knew it probably wasn't the best time for that. For the rest of the time they watched Attack On Titan. They made it to the fifth episode when Sans unlocked the door and walked in to see Undyne, Frisk, and Chara on the couch surrounded by takeout watching anime that sounded like something Undyne and Chara would enjoy more than Frisk but surprisingly Frisk was invested in it. Most likely for the story line.

"Heya guys," said Sans.

He sat down his car keys and put his jacket on a chair. They all looked over and smiled. Frisk turned off the anime and Undyne turned on the lights. Frisk got up to hug and kiss Sans.

"You look like you had fun," smiled Sans.

Frisk beamed and nodded and buried her face in Sans again. He shot Undyne a look that said "thank you". She gave him a look that said "anytime". Chara was floating above the couch in a lotus position and had somehow fallen asleep like that. Sans chuckled and shook his head a bit. He looked up at Papyrus' bedroom door and his face became serious. But seeing as he would have their friends to look after Frisk, he knew he wouldn't have to worry about her safety and well being.


	21. Chapter 21

AMS

VISITING THE DOCTOR

A normal as it can get week passed and Frisk's self image and confidence was slowly building itself back up. It certainly helped that her friends and uncle kept her company as well as Sans being all the more affectionate in a cute, innocent way. Sans wants to kiss her passionately but is afraid to since he doesn't want to scare her off. Dinner is always intense since Sans and Papyrus glare at each other while eating. When that happens, Frisk just eats with her head down, since she can't really bring herself to look at Papyrus without feeling awkward anyway. She wanted to get over her ptsd immediately, all at the same time, changing Papyrus into a cinnamon roll. No not literally, you silly readers you. But because of a weird exchange between her and the now male doctor that had previously happened, she knew she wouldn't dare go there to his lab alone. She, unlike most people, had learned her lesson from her previous mistake. She knows she cannot openly trust anyone.

"You want to bribe into making you a few gadgets that will get rid of your ptsd and make Papyrus innocent? I don't blame you for wanting to change how things are, but what are you going to do if there is nothing he can do to change how things are? Sometimes, this is life, and it sucks," said Undyne.

Frisk was sipping her milkshake glumly at a booth at Grillby's with Undyne sitting on the other side, drinking a glass of water.

"I just want to at least try and change things for the better. If there is nothing he can do, I'll stay determined through all the thorns that stab at me," said Frisk.

Her tone wasn't as convincing as her words, but Undyne knew she was trying.

"Well, alright. I'll let Chara know so he can come and lend us some extra muscle just in case. It's a good thing you told me about that weird encounter you and the doctor had before," said Undyne.

Frisk looked down out of guilt.

"There's something else you need to know. Normally, after what Papyrus did to me, I would have loaded. The reason why I didn't load to stop anything from happening, is because a version of myself who sees and knows everything told me loading can leave side effects on the timeline since I am still a teenager and loading is linked with my hormones. Alphys used to be a woman, and you and her were in a relationship. I loaded once, and a side effect was Alphys turning into a man, and you guys weren't in a relationship," said Frisk.

Undyne blinked a few times.

"Really? Alphys used to be a chick and I was a lesbian?" asked Undyne.

Frisk looked up.

"You mean you don't even like women anymore?" asked Frisk.

Undyne shook her head.

"Not my style," she responded.

Frisk felt a little hopeful.

"Maybe you and Alphys can get back together then!" said Frisk.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Just because I like men and only men now, doesn't mean I'm going to go out with Alphys. Especially since not what you told me happened or almost happened," said Undyne, waving her hands in the air.

Frisk rolled her eyes.

"Every male monster I meet tries to get with me. If you go by that logic, you won't be with anyone," said Frisk.

"There hasn't been one monster who hasn't hit on you?" asked Undyne.

"Only one hasn't. But it's because he's already married and in love with his wife," said Frisk, smiling.

Undyne nodded. They finished hanging out at Grillby's and went back to the house where they saw Chara giving Papyrus evil glares. Papyrus was doing good at ignoring him. It was a little ridiculous in Frisk's opinion. She knows Papyrus had wronged her and everyone was mad at him, but now they're going over the top.

"Well, Chara is still stuck as a 10 year old mentally, though his ghost looks the same age as me," thought Frisk.

"Chara," called Frisk.

Chara's face turned normal as he looked at Frisk and Undyne. He gave Papyrus one last childish look and flew over to them.

"What's up?"

"We're going to ' lab. Care to come with?" asked Undyne.

"Sure! Anything to get away from -RAPEY!" Chara shouted the last bit so Papyrus could hear him.

Sans poked his head out of the room upstairs and cocked his brow bone at Chara.

"Not you, obviously," said Chara.

"I know. But that was random," replied Sans as he stuck his head back in the room.

"Well, let's get going," said Frisk as she put on her fluffy coat.

Chara got in Frisk's body to get ready to take control when necessary, then Frisk and Undyne hopped in her car. Undyne was shivering.

"Undyne? Why didn't you put on something warmer?" asked Frisk.

"Because Hotland suuuuuucks," shivered Undyne.

"Uhh, ok then," said Frisk.

Undyne turned on her car and drove to Hotland. On the way there there was a sign that said "Blooky's Spooky Mixtapes. Buy 1 get 1 free". Frisk smiled.

"So he finally finished his mixtape. It's been six years. Glad he finally finished it," thought Frisk.

They got to Alphys' lab, and Undyne was already sweating. She had her two 5 liters from last time and had them filled with water using the water cooler in Hotland. Already she started chugging. Frisk timidly looked at the lab. She hadn't felt this scared to see it since the first time she ever saw it. Back when she first saw it, it was so ominous and spooky. Still wasn't anything compared to how she felt when she fell down to the True Lab. She wished Alphys was still female. She was so shy and sweet. Alphys was like an older sister to her. Male Alphys is forward and rude, but acts gentlemanly so he can get what he wants and needs. All he is is a creep. He's nothing like the real Alphys.

"Come on kid, I'm dying out here. Literally," said Undyne as she drank more water.

Frisk rang the door bell since the door was locked. Soon after the door opened, and they walked in. There was air conditioning in the building, so Undyne felt immediate relief, and she stuck her waters in the refrigerator. Alphys came downstairs to greet them.

"Hello, Frisk and Undyne. What can I do for you two lovely ladies?" asked Alphys.

He undressed them both with his eyes. Undyne made a disgusted face at him and took a step forward a tiny bit to show she wasn't afraid. Frisk decided to do the same.

"Doctor, is it possible for you to make something to completely get rid of ptsd?" asked Frisk.

Alphys tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure! But I would love to try," said Alphys.

"Okay, fair point. Another question. Do you think you can make something that can turn anyone into an innocent person?" asked Frisk.

"My answer is the same as before, dear. If I can make these things, how will you pay?" asked Alphys.

"With gold, of course," said Frisk.

Frisk was wearing a long sleeved turtleneck sweater that was purple and had a blue dog on it and bell bottom jeans with boots. Her hair was only brushed. She hadn't had it cut since she fell down, so it went way past her back. It almost reached her ankles. Her skin wasn't so pale anymore since she has been taking regular care of herself, mostly because Sans and her friends were so worried about her when she was pale, and she didn't want them to worry anymore. Alphys' smile wavered a bit.

"Why don't you lovelies come with me to the lab and we can get started?" asked Alphys.

"Why do we have to come with you to the lab? Isn't there a time frame you can give us so we can just go home and come back? Or maybe just call to tell us if you're done or if it's impossible?" asked Undyne.

"Nonsense! I thought it would be nice to give you a treat to let you see how the great doctor makes gadgets. If it is possible, making them shouldn't take too long," said Alphys.

Frisk shuddered a bit. Undyne knelt down to look at her.

"We don't have to go to his lab. If you want to grin and bear life, we can turn around now and go home, and continue like we've been. But also remember, I won't let anyone hurt you," promised Undyne.

Frisk shakily nodded, then took a deep breath.

"Let's go," said Frisk.

Undyne frowned a bit. Mostly because Alphys gives her the creeps, and she doesn't like the idea of going somewhere with a creep where no one can hear you scream. They walked past screens on the wall, and eventually made it to where he keeps the sticky tables. He wiped off a table real quick, and made some blueprints. Smiling, he rolled out a chair.

"Sorry, this is the only chair I got. I guess you could take turns sitting," said Alphys.

Undyne and Frisk eyed it suspiciously. It appeared normal, but that's just what they want you to think! Undyne and Frisk just looked at each other. Frisk took a sip from Undyne's 5 liter of water. She was so nervous her throat was dry. Alphys was busy typing on his huge computer to try and see if making what Frisk wanted would be possible.

"Hmmm," Alphys hummed.

Frisk looked up, hopeful.

"Nah, that couldn't possibly work."

Her face fell and she resorted to fiddling with her fingers. Undyne decided he wasn't dangerous. She only thought this because he was being extremely boring and nerdy. She smirked at herself for getting so worked up over nothing and sat down in the chair. The chair pinned Undyne to it from her wrists, and it nailed itself to the floor. Alphys looked over shocked. Undyne struggled to get free.

"Doctor, I think there's something wrong with your chair," grunted Undyne.

Alphys rushed over, appearing to be worried. Until he started smiling. Sudden fear washed over Undyne in an instant. Chara took control of Frisk, and had her head down.

"With you all tied up, I can do what I want! As a nerdy dinosaur, you don't really get laid. Yeah, I'm tired of being a virgin. You look so sweet, though. Maybe I'll play with you when I'm done with this little pile of sugar," said Alphys.

Alphys walked over to Frisk. Undyne then remembered Chara was inside of Frisk, and that he has most likely taken over Frisk by now.

"Come little girl if you know what is good for you," ordered Alphys.

Frisk's body and hands twitched, more like glitched. In a split second, her whole outfit had changed. When she looked up, black pools of nothingness was in the place of where her eyes should be, and was crying blood. Alphys was scared, but didn't want to show it yet. He smacked her face hard in a last ditch effort to control her. Her head turned in the direction of where he slapped her, but she turned her head back. Blood poured from where Alphys had clawed her. She touched her cheek, and looked at the fresh blood on her fingers. She hissed like a cat, grabbed a nearby needle, and plunged forward at Alphys. When she spoke, her voice sounded doubled, but unlike how it usually sounds when Chara speaks through her. This time, it was Frisk speaking through Chara's spirit.

"I don't want to kill you. I will kill you if you don't work on the things I told you to work on. After all, I have determination on my side. I can get by with brute will if I have to. I just want a chance to make things easier for everybody. I'm going to get off you and you're going to free Undyne. If you keep working, you will live. Stop working, you will die. Get the picture, doctor?"

Alphys gulped and nodded his head. Frisk's face contorted into the ugliest angry face ever made, snapped back her hand that held the needle and got off Alphys. He slowly got up with his hands in the air, slowly made his way over the Undyne and freed her. Undyne responded by punching him in the face and spitting on him. After that, he got back to work immediately.

"Thanks for pulling through, Chara," thanked Undyne.

"It was both of us this time. All I did was over power Alphys, but Frisk was the one who made that terrifying speech. Our little girl is getting a backbone," said Chara through Frisk.

"Nice. But uh, do you always have to make her face leak when you take over?" asked Undyne as she now felt uncomfortable.

"When you die from a tragic death, you tend to make things leak and look creepy. This is just my face through her face," said Chara.

"It's really creepy though," shuddered Undyne.

Frisk turned towards Undyne.

"What?" asked Chara as he made Frisk shrug her shoulders.

"Excuse me," said Alphys.

Frisk and Undyne turned to look at Alphys. Frisk raised the needle and Undyne summoned a spear.

"I tried everything I could, but what you're requesting is impossible. What wasn't impossible was the gadget that can give bad monsters the will to be good. It doesn't guarantee a change, but it will awaken the part in a monster's conscience that tells them to be good. If the monster is truly evil, they will ignore this awakened part of their brain and continue to be bad. As for your ptsd, there's nothing I can do for that other than tell you to stick with family and friends. If it gets worse, seek professional help," said Alphys.

He handed her the gadget that will awaken the good conscience in monsters.

"Mind if I test it on you?" asked Chara through Frisk.

"I see you don't trust me, which was to be expected. Go ahead," said Alphys.

Frisk pressed the gun-like gadget, and a lime green circle came from it and attached to Alphys' forehead, and the green circle went through his head.

"Did it work?" asked Frisk.

"Yes. Frisk, I'm sorry. Undyne, I'm sorry," apologized Alphys.

Frisk smiled.

"Alright Undyne. Let's go," said Frisk.

"What about payment?" asked Alphys.

Frisk slowly turned around, her face leaking.

"You being alive should be payment enough," said Chara.

Alphys simply nodded his head, then waved to them goodbye. They got back to the house. Frisk was excited. She had high hopes that Papyrus could change. After all, when she did a genocide run, it was him who told her anyone can be a good person if they just try. He was her best friend, and she wanted to save him from himself. She knocked on Papyrus' door. A couple minutes passed. She knocked again. This time, he answered the door.

"Oh, human. What is it?" asked Papyrus.

Frisk was near tears. Even though he had touched her and hurt her on the inside by betraying her, she still saw him as her best friend. An older brother figure.

"I want to try and make you better, Papyrus. You don't remember, but in another timeline, when I was struggling to be good, you told me that you believed anyone can be a good person if they just try. Will you come downstairs and sit on the couch?" asked Frisk.

Papyrus was shocked. He wasn't expecting Frisk to forgive him so easily. Not since he was having trouble forgiving himself. He hadn't meant to hurt Frisk. He just didn't know how to handle being aroused for the first time. He came out of his room and shut the door, then he walked downstairs and sat on the couch.

"I thought you hated me," said Papyrus.

"I wanted to. But you used to be the older brother I never had," said Frisk.

"Ah. So you love me like family. I can never be like my brother and have you," sadly said Papyrus.

He was on the verge of tears. He felt so alone. And he felt like an evil monster. Frisk aimed the gadget at Papyrus' skull, and fired. The lime green circle went into his skull, and he immediately started hearing his positive conscience talking to him.

"Thank you, human. I would give you a hug, but I'm sure-

He was cut off by Frisk hugging him. He kept his hands to his side, and let his tears fall.


	22. Chapter 22

AMS

SPRING TIME

March sped by pretty quickly with very little much happening. Every weekend Undyne came by and watched anime with Frisk and Chara. After they finished all the anime, they moved on to playing board games. When they got bored with that, they colored. During the weekdays Frisk would go to school and go to Grillby's to work part time. Tuesdays and Thursdays were the days Frisk went to go work for Mettaton. Now it's the first day of April! Frisk giggled to herself. She knows how much Sans loves pranking people, so she's expecting him to pull out the big guns. But, strangely, he's just walking into the kitchen and drinking coffee like he ain't thinking of anything.

"Hey, Sans? You know what today is right?" asked Frisk.

Due to the past years in the underground being so busy and chaotic for her, she never noticed that the monsters have never heard of April Fools Day.

"It's the first of April, right?" replied Sans through his mug.

Frisk smiled so big and squealed a yes. Sans raised an eyebrow and continued sipping his coffee.

"Oh, I get it! You're acting like nothing will happen and then boom!" said Frisk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Sans as he slowly shook his head.

Frisk's smile faltered.

"Wha?"

Papyrus came down the stairs, went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of hot chocolate.

"Good morning, brother! Good morning, human!" gleefully said Papyrus.

"Morning, bro."

"Morning, Papyrus! And happy April Fools Day!" shouted Frisk with excitement.

Sans and Papyrus brought their cups down from their face and exchanged confused looks.

"April."

"Fools Day?" Sans ended.

"Don't pretend you guys don't know! Sans is the biggest prankster out there!" laughed Frisk.

"What is this April Fools Day?" asked Papyrus.

"Yeah, I'm curious," said Sans.

"Wait. How do you guys not know about April Fools Day?"

Then she thought hard. They didn't know about Easter or the Fourth Of July either! Sans and Papyrus sat down at the table, and leaned forward, eager to learn about this holiday.

"Well, might as well tell them about these holidays," thought Frisk.

"April Fools Day is a day dedicated to pranks. It is the only day where excessive pranks are welcomed. It happens once and year, every year, on April first," explained Frisk.

Sans lit up like a conveniently shaped lamp. Papyrus looked fearful and gave Sans a "don't you even think about it" look.

"I also noticed how you guys don't know about Easter and the Fourth of July holidays," said Frisk.

Sans leaned in, even more excited to learn these holidays. Papyrus looked fearful even more.

"Well, since we're underground, there's no way to tell when to celebrate Easter since you celebrate it after the first full moon on or after the vernal equinox. There isn't a moon down here, so we won't know when to celebrate it. It's a holiday when you celebrate that Christ Jesus has died for your sins and rose from the dead. For nonbelievers, it's a day to celebrate the Easter bunny who gives out eggs that sometimes contain candy. You also decorate hard boiled eggs," explained Frisk.

Papyrus looked quite excited about that one, and Sans looked like he had gained a deep understanding and connection with Easter and what it meant.

"Now, for the Fourth of July. The title is pretty self explanatory. This holiday is on the fourth of July every year, once a year. It's a day to celebrate our independence! This holiday is also known as Independence Day because of that. I probably should have started with that line. Anyway, to celebrate it, you shoot off fireworks and light up sparklers, and throw pop its on the ground. Anything to make a loud banging sound," said Frisk.

"Do you eat anything yummy?" asked Papyrus.

"Normally people grill on Independence Day. So usually hotdogs, sausages, skewers. This isn't a grill item, but I've seen people eat sloppy Joe's before," said Frisk.

"You had me at hotdogs," said Sans as his mouth watered.

"You should write these down on the calendar so we know when to celebrate them!" said Papyrus.

Frisk grabbed the calendar to write down the holidays she taught them about. After she hung it up, she heard a huge splash and Papyrus yelling at Sans. She turned around and saw that Papyrus had been splashed with a water balloon and Sans was having a laughing fit. Papyrus then grabbed a bag of balloons from seemingly out of nowhere, filled them up with water, and began pelting Sans with them. Sans laughed even harder. Frisk grabbed some of Papyrus' water balloons and began throwing them at him and Sans. Sans, still, was laughing as hard as he could. Papyrus started laughing too, and threw water balloons at Frisk. After they were all done, Sans and Papyrus noticed something. Frisk's bra was visible through her shirt! She cocked her head slightly at them in confusion.

"Water you looking at?" asked Frisk.

Sans snorted at the pun, then pointed at her shirt.

"We can see your pink and purple striped bra," laughed Sans.

Papyrus had looked away the second he noticed, out of respect for Frisk and fear of Sans, Undyne, and Chara.

Frisk's lip turned up. He was learning, and she was proud of him for listening to the voice in his skull. Frisk got up, gave Sans a wet hug, then went to go dry off and change.

"We both should probably change into some dry clothes. Snowdin and wet don't really mix," said Sans.

"Uh, yeah," replied Papyrus with a grin.

"Hey bro. Thanks," said Sans.

"It's no problem," said Papyrus.

They both got up and went to their rooms. Frisk was already changed into some dry clothes when Sans came in.

"Hey kid, isn't that my shirt and pants?" asked Sans.

"Your clothes are cozy," said Frisk.

Sans hadn't noticed before, but she had been wearing a lot of baggy clothes lately.

"I'm thinking of cutting my hair to where it used to be when I fell down," said Frisk.

Sans loved her hair and how long it had gotten. But, he at least wanted an explanation for this weird behavior.

"Why?" Sans asked as he took off his shirt and pants.

Frisk blushed and looked away out of embarrasment.

"Because, long hair is hard to manage," said Frisk.

That was the truth. But she didn't know the real reason herself on why she's doing all this.

"So, your plan is to make yourself look like a dude?" asked Sans.

"How would I look like a dude with shoulder length hair?" asked Frisk.

"It's not that the hair alone would make you look like one, just like how even though you're wearing baggy clothes a lot, you're still recognizable as a woman. But combine short hair with baggy clothes, you will look like a dude," said Sans.

"I'm just doing what makes me feel comfortable. The clothes that I usually wear feels so...revealing," said Frisk.

That's what made him understand why she was doing all this. Before she was recognized as a female, even by him, no one knew what gender she was and assumed she was at first a human boy. Because of that assumption, no one touched her or made crude remarks at her. Because of this mistake, she was able to have somewhat of a normal childhood with the monsters. Sans pulled up a dry pair of pants over his bone legs and got on the bed with Frisk, forgetting about putting on a shirt. He pulled her close to him.

"If you really want to wear baggy clothes and cut your hair, I will still find you beautiful and love you," whispered Sans.

Without warning and causing confusion to herself, tears spilled from her eyes. She wasn't sad, but she was crying. Sans gently stroked her head as she let the tears flow. After she was done crying, she still wanted to cut her hair short, and put all her skin tight clothes away in the closet, and fill her wardrobe with baggy pants and baggy shirts. She's going through a tomboy phase. Frisk went to the Tem shop to sell some things.

"What do you want to sell?" asked Temmie.

"My makeup box," said Frisk.

When she opened it to show Temmie how full it was, Temmie's eyes bugged out of her head. Frisk had all the latest designer makeup, so expensive, that only her and Mettaton are able to afford these things. These were invented by the great himself. Made from magic and minerals, so that the makeup didn't streak or smudge by accident. Temmie sweatdropped a lot.

"Uhm, no amount of money I have can pay for those," said Temmie.

Frisk frowned a bit.

"Whatever you have is fine with me. These just bring bad memories," said Frisk.

"No. Just, hide them away from yourself for now. Trust me when I say you'll regret selling these or giving these away like they're nothing. Besides, it's a part of you and who you are," said Temmie.

Frisk didn't understand that last part. She only started wearing makeup when the underground found out what gender she is and shoved makeup in her face. The expensive makeup she has was a gift from when he was a she. She wanted to make Frisk transform like an anime character. Undyne wanted to witness anime in action. Frisk kindly accepted these gifts because no one was hitting on her yet. Everyone was still in the shock and awe mode. When it wore off, the perverts came crawling out from the wood work. Frisk frowned angrily at Temmie.

"Fine. But not because you told me to. Just because I'm not left with a choice. I NEVER GET A CHOICE IN ANYTHING!" yelled Frisk.

Temmie's lip quivered and her eyes glistened. In all the years Frisk had visited Temmie Village, she has never raised her voice or showed the slightest hint of annoyance. This was new. This was scary. Even during the genocide run, Frisk hadn't shown anger or annoyance. She was quiet and smiled. But post neutral Frisk could be scary when pushed over the edge. Frisk's hands shook as she balled them into fists.

"Please, no violence!" squeaked Temmie.

Temmie ran and ducked to safety. Frisk breathed in and out several times in an effort to calm herself down.

"I can't let my determination corrupt me. That's the reason why the humans were so mean. They know they're powerful, that's why they hurt others," thought Frisk.

Slowly, she stopped shaking, and her eyebrows straightened out. She apologized to the empty store, and decided to go on a walk. Chara was still in her body, so she knew she would be safe with his extra muscle.

"Frisk? Where ya going?" asked Chara.

"Just on a long walk to think," said Frisk.

"Alright. Just be careful. I'll stay with you just in case things get ugly," said Chara.

"I know," responded Frisk in a low tone.

Frisk texted Sans and Undyne to let them know she was going on a walk with Chara. Soon, they both texted back.

"Be careful, kiddo. Love ya."

"Ngahhh! Don't talk or go anywhere with any monsters unless it's Mettaton!"

Frisk smiled. At least she couldn't not trust anyone. She had her wonderful, sometimes hard to understand boyfriend, and she was friends with the old Royal Guardsmen's chief.

"It's only a matter of time until they turn on you too," said Frisk's mean conscious side.

Her other conscience spoke up on her behalf.

"Shut up! Sans and Undyne would never hurt her!"

"You thought the same thing about Papyrus, the adorable cinnamon roll. And what about Alphys? When she was turned into a guy, he couldn't resist trying to get his hands on her. I'm just being a realist."

"You're being a pessimist! Frisk is going to start taking better care of herself, and her boyfriend loves her to bits and pieces! Undyne looks at Frisk like a little sister!"

"What if Frisk loads one day and it turns Undyne male? Would Undyne try to get in Frisk's pants as well? What if Sans turns into a female and starts lusting after a male monster?"

"Oh now you're just being ridiculous."

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" screamed Frisk.

But she looked around, and no one was there except herself, her thoughts, and Chara who was silent this whole time. She just now noticed she was still in Waterfall, on the pathway near the neon blue water. She started crying from nostalgia and from wanting to be a little kid again. She could reset and do everything over. She could reset for an eternity and never allow herself to age.

"That would only be fun for the first few times," Frisk thought out loud.

She walked over to where she had first found the ballet shoes. She remembered giggling and trying them on. She remembers the looks monsters gave her because they thought she was a little boy. They wondered why a little boy was wearing a dusty tutu and ballet shoes. To top it off, she had the faded ribbon in her hair. She made it so obvious as to what she was, yet every monster was convinced she was a boy. It made her giggle. She wasn't offended by it.

"I wish I had the determination to go back and re experience it all," Frisk said wistfully.

Chara bit his tongue. Frisk needed this walk. He didn't want to remind her he was there, because that would take away the soothing experience of a personal walk.

"I remember...when Sans saw me as just a little buddy. He wasn't any taller or shorter than I was. When I cried, he gave me tough love. When I cried after he found out I was a girl, he coddled me and spoiled me like the Princess I was announced to be. But I just wanted him to treat me like he had been. I didn't want to develop feelings for a monster who was going out with my monster mom. I love Sans. Because he made me love him, by being so wonderful."

Frisk played with the her reflection in the water by swishing and swaying the water, causing ripples in her appearance. After drying her hands off on her pants, she stood up and continued walking. She eventually came to a sign.

"Ironically the humans' weakness is the strength of their soul. It allows them to persist after death. Monsters could take their soul. This is the power that humans feared. This is why they started the war."

She thought about how she had first reacted to reading their side of the war. On the surface the kids are taught that the monsters were evil beings who were thirsty for human blood and souls. They couldn't have been further from the truth. The only being in the underground that was like that was Flowey. And she knows that after all these years, he's still at the barrier, waiting for her to show up so he can kill her. She knows he already has the human souls. She knows he's already that thing. He killed Asgore when she showed him mercy. She had survived against Asgore from pure luck. She went in without thinking, just doing. And even then she was sloppy. The truth was, Asgore had pitied her at the 500th time of loading. Everytime she came back, she told him how many times he had killed her, and when she reached 100, his hands and breathing trembled. In all honesty, he figured what was the use in trying to take her soul when all she was going to do is come back every time? No human was as determined as her. But Flowey was just as determined to kill her, no matter how many times she tried. She thought she could get Flowey to just let her go after coming back a set number of times. But it didn't work. All it did was make Flowey angry and want to kill her more. There was no winning with Flowey.

"I can't go home and introduce my family to my friends. I can't get their blessing to marry Sans."

She started crying again. She was really homesick. Up to this point, she had stayed productive underground so she never really had time to think about being homesick. Sure, she thought of her parents and her siblings and school, but they never stirred her up this much because she was always trying to survive against monsters that showed up and tried to interact with her using magic. She can't remember how many times she has died total nor can she remember how many times she has saved, loaded, or reset. After her walk, she made it back to Snowdin from boat ride. She made it back home.

Then, a flashback.

"ALLOW ME TO TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE SPECIAL! SOMEWHERE I LIKE TO SPEND A LOT OF TIME AT! MY HOME!"

She chuckled bitterly. Frisk knocked on the door. Papyrus opened it.

"Hey, come in."

Papyrus hasn't been energetic since that one time Sans' ability to remember transferred to him. Maybe that's what changed him? No. He made it a point he had longed for her for a long time. She walked inside, and went upstairs to her bedroom. Sans was inside, taking a nap. She went to get in on her side, when a fart sound was made. Sans shot right up and laughed at her.

"The old woopie cushion in the bed trick! It's always funny!"

Frisk laughed just as hard as Sans when she remembered that it was still technically April Fools Day. Then the clock read 12:00. April Fools Day was over, and so began a new day.


	23. Chapter 23

AMS

FRISK MISSES DDR

There were times where Frisk had remembered the games she played when she still lived on the surface: Pokemon generations 1-3, Sonic The Hedgehog 2, but most importantly, Dance Dance Revolution. That game was her everything. She suddenly felt this strong urge to play it again.

"Hey Sans! Does the underground have an arcade?" asked Frisk.

"Yeah, it's down in the heart of the Capital," replied Sans as he looked up from the newspaper.

Frisk's eyes gleamed with hope and wonder.

"Can we go?" asked Frisk in the cutest way possible.

Sans put the newspaper down and looked at Frisk. She was smiling so big and had a stance an excited 5 year old would do. He folded the newspaper neatly and chuckled.

"Sure. It'll be fun," smiled Sans.

Frisk started bouncing off the walls in excitement. She couldn't control herself. Sans nervously watched his girlfriend bounce off the walls, literally. Without seeing her coming, she landed on him in a huge hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" said Frisk.

Sans picked up his car keys, put on his jacket, and they locked the house and got in the car. Papyrus opened the window and shouted out,

"Where are you guys going?!"

Sans face palmed. He forgot all about his brother, and his insane love for video games. Frisk felt guilty for forgetting him.

"We're going to the arcade! If you're coming with, come on! Don't forget the re lock the door when you're out," said Frisk.

Sans turned on the radio to listen to some music. Weird music played through the radio. Both Sans and Frisk cringed at it.

"I got something better. There's this cool band called Bro On The Internet," said Frisk.

She put in the cd and suddenly it was like they were at a musical. The musical was about Frisk's journey underground, but they changed the ending to make it a happy surface ending. Soon, Papyrus was in the car. He still had some fortune left over that Mettaton graciously gave him as compensation for putting up with her for as long as he did. Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, Undyne, and Chara decided to let what happened stay between them. They didn't want it getting out to the public eye. So, needless to say, Papyrus was loaded to game for the next 100 years. Frisk was loaded as well since she still worked for Mettaton, but was also working at Grillby's again. As long as she never lost her jobs, she would be set for gaming for the rest of her life and then some. Sans didn't have the kind of money Frisk and Papyrus do. But he wasn't much of a gamer. He would much rather stick his nose hole in science, books, newspaper, and in Frisk's love. He was a simple skeleton when it came to meeting his needs. Papyrus was a bit more complicated, and Frisk was right in between the two on how complicated it is to meet her needs. But she's flexible enough to be satisfied, and Sans was flexible with Frisk as well. When they made it to the arcade, Papyrus and Frisk giggled like children. Sans locked the car and put it on child lock so he could talk to them first.

"Okay, so it's 8 in the morning right now. How long are we staying here? They close at 11, but I'm sure you guys don't want to miss dinner at least," asked Sans.

"How about we stay here until it's 8 in the afternoon? It's only a couple hours after dinner time. Plus, we could all eat out," said Frisk.

Frisk wasn't worried about splurging tonight since she helped Sans pay the monthly bills on the house, and she also already paid the monthly bill for the daycare built within the high school. So she was set on bills, as was Sans. Papyrus also helped contribute to the house bills since he has a fortune, so Sans and Frisk didn't have to pay as much as they usually do with Papyrus' help. Papyrus had a gloved hand on his chin and nodded.

"Yes, that is an excellent idea, Madame Frisk," said Papyrus in a goofy voice.

Frisk saluted Papyrus.

"Thank you, Sir Papyrus!"

After a second of silence, they both erupted in laughter. Sans lightly laughed along. It seemed ever since Frisk used Alphys' invention on Papyrus, he is almost back to his old self. Frisk seemed more or less okay around him, possibly because Sans is around. Frisk took out 100 gold and gave it to Sans.

"You want me to play games too?" asked Sans, confused.

"Yeah! I know you need the money you make from teaching, so allow me to splurg on behalf of us both. If you find you like gaming, just ask me for more. This is going to be fun!" squealed Frisk.

The big games were worth 5 gold each, the medium sized games were worth 3 gold each, and the rest of it was 2 to 1 gold each. Once inside, Frisk grabbed Sans' hand and took him to where Undyne was.

"Undyne?! This is even better!" said Frisk.

Undyne put down her smoothie and fist bumped Frisk.

"How you guys doing? Sans, this doesn't seem like the right kinda place for ya bud," laughed Undyne.

Sans felt embarrassed. He wants to have more in common with Frisk. The only thing they have in common is the fact they both remember resets and loads, and that they love and care for each other. Other than those things, he and Frisk are completely different. He wants to change that. Frisk has shown interest in the things he does, he should be able to do the same.

"Undyne, does this arcade have a dancing game?" asked Frisk.

"Ya mean DDR? Yeah. Wait, how good are you?" asked Undyne.

"You wanna find out? Show me the game!" replied Frisk.

Slurping the rest of her smoothie down, she crushed the cup, roared a "YEAAAHHH!" and showed Frisk to the game as Sans followed. They walked past a mirror, and Sans took a good look at himself.

"Yuck, I look...old!" Sans said to his reflection.

He was wearing a dark blue sweater, tucked into khaki pants, with a brown belt wrapped around.

"I seriously look my age. Frisk...how can she love an old man like me? She's so young and vibrant," thought Sans.

Sans looked over at his brother, who was having the time of his life playing Whack A Human Jr.

"I should try to be as vibrant as Papyrus. Yeah. I don't like how bland I am," thought Sans.

Little did he know, the way he was was perfect to Frisk. She loved how Sans was so studious compared to her. She often looked at herself in the mirror and wondered why Sans loved a spoiled brat who was so kiddish. She would often try to act mature for him, to get noticed. But she didn't know that Sans loved her the way she was. Sans made a short cut to a store for monster men in their early 20s. It was riddled with graphic tee shirts, graphic hoodies, skinny pants in mutiple different colors, different hats, piercings, fake tattoos, high tops, low tops, and regular sneakers, and gloves like Ash Ketchum's but in different colors.

"Hello, sir! How can I help you?" asked a teen employee.

After Sans made his purchases and changed into his new clothes, he short cut back, to see Frisk looking for him. Sans cleared his throat first.

"Yo!" Sans called out, and immediately cringed.

This was going to take some getting used to. Frisk looked over and saw Sans in clothing that some of her classmates wear. Her jaw nearly detached from her face. Frisk walked over to him.

"Sans? What are you wearing?" asked Frisk.

Sans blushed heavily. He felt so silly for wearing clothes that were for men younger than him, but still older than Frisk. He tipped his cap a bit.

"I decided to get some new threads. Today's a day to be chill with my girl," Sans said.

He put his arm around Frisk and smiled crookedly down at her. She knew this was some sort of phase, so she decided she would be supportive and smiled back.

"Okay. Well, Undyne and I are about to start DDR. We're gonna alternate between who plays winner. Does that sound good to you?" asked Frisk.

"Fo sho, dawg," Sans said.

His voice cracked on "dawg" due to his nervousness.

"Sans, is everything okay?" asked Frisk.

"Yeah, everything is the cream of the crop. Take me to DDR, sweet thang. I can't wait to see you work it and twerk it."

Frisk's face reddened. She was trying so hard not to laugh and slap Sans at the same time. She was so used to Sans acting like an adult that she wasn't used to this at all. She never really understood younger monster men anyway. They all acted like babies that needed a lot of hand holding. Frisk stood up on the platform, and selected Golden Sky song. It was her favorite. Undyne made a face, but selected her level of difficulty. Undyne could only do medium. Frisk smirked and selected expert mode, which made Sans and Undyne look at her like she's a wizard. The song started, and Frisk's legs moved everywhere at once in a blur whereas Undyne only had to move her legs here and there, but she was given time to get a good dancing rhythm going to the music. Next was Undyne's turn to pick. She picked a really buffed out manly song, which made Frisk inwardly cringe but outwardly smile like an idiot. She had never danced to any of the manly songs before, so it was her turn to select medium, and Undyne's turn to select expert. On the last song, Frisk knew of only one song that can ever break any tie breakers. So she selected it, and Undyne nodded in understanding. It was time. They both selected expert and pressed the ok button. Sans was in awe at their dancing and at the game. It seemed so wonderful to him.

"Why had I never gave at least this game a chance before? Probably because Papyrus never tried it," thought Sans.

After the game was over, Undyne and Frisk were breathing heavily.

"Heh, I guess we were destined to be tied," breathily laughed Frisk.

"Hey, I'll take a tie over being a loser any day. You are so good!" breathily answered Undyne as she chuckled.

Sans counted how much gold he had left since he spent most of it on his outfit. He had 10 gold left. He cringed.

"Why do clothes cost so much?" Sans thought to himself.

"Well Sans, I think we all know who you want to play against. I'll get us all drinks," said Undyne.

Sans clicked his tongue and shot her finger guns. He was trying to be sexy in the dorkiest way possible.

"Babe, ya killed! Ya killed. I'm really diggin yo vibes," said Sans.

He grabbed her around the waist and planted a big smooch on Frisk's mouth. Undyne came back with the drinks and nearly spilled them all over herself since she wasn't expecting them to just kiss in public. Well, not this passionately at least.

"It's ok, Frisk. Whatever phase he's going through can go on until we get home. You don't want to embarrass him in public. But he's embarrassing himself! … Let's not embarrass him any more than he already should be," thought Frisk as she talked back to her negative thoughts.

Naturally, Sans had a hard time with dancing on the game since he's never played it before. But he did decent for a first timer.

"Funky fresh, babe!"

Frisk lost it. She started laughing and she couldn't hold it back. During her laughing fit, Sans blushed until he looked like a blueberry monster. He mumbled he would be out in the car waiting for 8 o clock and left. When Frisk finally stopped laughing, as Undyne was finally done laughing as well, they both felt bad. Sans was in his car, looking at his cap in his hands, and felt so stupid.

"Of course I can't just act young! Maybe, there's a way I can de age myself?" thought Sans.

Suddenly it clicked in his mind. He turned on the car.

"Sans! Sans! Don't leave!" shouted Frisk as she ran out to his car in the parking lot.

He looked over at Frisk and blushed. She got in the passenger seat of the car.

"Where are you going?" asked Frisk.

"We're going to ' lab. I want to see if he can age me down to at least 25," said Sans.

"Why? What's wrong with the age you are now? Plus, won't you be shorter than me if you de age yourself?" asked Frisk.

"Not if he makes something that can make me physically grow," Sans laughed maniacally.

Frisk was seriously worried for Sans. They made it to the lab in almost no time. Before getting out of the car, Sans smooched Frisk in excitement. Then he ran out of the car in a way that Frisk and Papyrus had when they went to the arcade. Sans found and asked him to make the things that will de age him and make him grow physically. Alphys nodded and got to work.

"Sans, you really shouldn't do this. I know how you feel right now. You feel like you have to be young for my sake. I know this is how you feel because there are times where I feel I have to be older for your sake. But Sans, I love you for who you are. How you are now is perfect," said Frisk.

Sans looked over at her.

"Thanks for letting me know that, but I want to be younger for my sake too. I want to have more years with you. Because, I love you and can't stand that you're still a teen and I'm already old," said Sans.

"So, you're doing this to make yourself feel better? Not for anyone else?" asked Frisk.

"That's right."

"Then, I'll support you," said Frisk.

Sans gave her a heart warming smile. When he did, Frisk just now noticed the lines that creased under his eye sockets and on his forehead. He truly was a little bit old for her, she now realized. Making himself younger won't be such a bad thing. All it will mean is more years with senpai! Alphys came out of his lab with a new gadget that has a spin switch on it.

"You said you wanted to be how old?" asked Alphys.

"25!" proudly said Sans.

"Uh, if you really want to be closer to Frisk's age but still older than Papyrus, what about 22?" asked Alphys.

"No wonder you're a genius. 22 it is!" said Sans.

Alphys smiled, set the age on the machine, aimed it at Sans as Frisk backed away from him, and fired the gadget. Sans shrunk down to his old size.

"In order to be able to test what age you are, to see if it would be accurate, I also made a thermometer that tells me your age. So just put this under your tongue," said Alphys.

Sans stuck the age-mometer under his tongue. In a few seconds it dinged. Alphys took it out to look at it and had the hugest grin on his face.

"It was accurate! Sans, you are now 22! Now, to make you as tall as you were before I de aged you," said Alphys.

He changed the dial on the machine to "grow or shrink physically", and set it to grow. He shot at Sans, and Sans was as tall as he was before he was de aged.

"There you go. Now you're 22 and tall! You might grow taller than this since I de aged you, so if you do start growing taller again, come back to see me. Have fun being young again," said Alphys.

"Thanks, doctor," said Sans, almost tearing up.

Frisk smiled at Sans. He looked extremely happy.

"Frisk! Look! I'm young again! Time to put away my old man clothes and get me more of those young clothes!" said Sans.

He was acting like he had too many ketchup bottles. He and Frisk drove to the mall in the capital. Undyne was there with Papyrus.

"Thanks for texting me, Frisk. Sans! What's going on?" asked Undyne.

"I asked Alphys to make me younger. I'm 22 again!" said Sans.

Undyne didn't believe it and started laughing.

"I would believe you if you were as small as you used to be," chuckled Undyne.

Frisk looked up and decided to speak up.

"It's true. I witnessed not only make him younger, but he made Sans tall again without changing him back to his older age. This age-mometer will prove it," said Frisk.

She put the age-mometer under Sans' tongue again. It dinged, Undyne grabbed it, and read it. Curious, she wiped it off with a cleansing wipe, reset it, and put it under her tongue.

"Yep, 26. Wow! This thing is great! Frisk, have you tried it?" asked Undyne.

"It's just gonna tell me I'm 16. There's really no point," shrugged Frisk.

All monster men in their early 20s acted like buffoons. She was dreading Sans becoming one.

"We're about to get Sans younger clothes since he doesn't like his older man clothing. But Sans, you really should keep a couple outfits since you still need to look professional at school. You still are the teacher," said Frisk.

"I know, honey. It just feels great to be young again! A young, handsome monster gets the fetching, beautiful human. It sounds so...alluring," said Sans with stars in his eye sockets.

Frisk chuckled a bit. At least she could act childish sometimes without feeling embarrassed about it. Now, Sans was only 6 years older than her rather than 20 years. Papyrus stared at his much younger, still older brother.

"My brother is only 1 year older than me now? This is going to be weird. But, maybe that means we'll have more in common with each other?" thought Papyrus.

Sans and Frisk came out of a store carrying bags of new clothes for Sans. Sans pecked Frisk on her cheek, making her blush and smile.

"So precious," Sans said, admiring Frisk.

When they put all the bags in the car, they all noticed Frisk was looking sad.

"What's wrong?" asked Sans.

"Usually, on the surface, you can tell when the seasons change. Though you can't tell seasons apart down here, I can tell that on the surface it must be getting a bit warmer. Soon, it will be Summer," said Frisk, looking up at the last part of her sentence.

"Seasons? What are those?" asked Papyrus and Undyne.

Frisk smiled a bit sadly.

"Seasons. There are a total of four. Summer, Autumn, Winter, and Spring. Summer is during June through August, since those months are the warmest. Autumn is during September through November, since during those months, the leaves on the surface trees change from green to orange and fall off the trees. Winter is during December through February, since those months are the coldest. Spring is during March through May since during those months, the snow melts and allows for trees to regrow their leaves, and animals come our from hibernation. Every time a season changes, it feels magical. There's nothing quite like it," said Frisk.

They all looked upwards and tried to imagine it. Then they looked around them, and sighed at how boring the underground truly was. There was no sun for them, no moon, no oceans, and no seasonal changes within the weather. If you wanted to be cold, you went to Snowdin. If you wanted wetness, you went to Waterfall. If you liked it hot, you went to Hotland. But there was no where in the underground that resembled what Spring sounded like. It sounded heavenly.

"I wish we knew what Spring was like," sighed Papyrus.

"Yeah. We can pretty much guess the other seasons since we have what those feel like down here. But, we don't have an area that feels like Spring," said Undyne.

When Sans looked over at Frisk, his heart thumped, and his palms got sweaty.

"Ah. There goes my younger hormones. Gotta keep them in check," thought Sans.

They all got in the car and put on their seatbelts. Sans grabbed Frisk's chin gently to make her look at him.

"When I see you, I feel Spring happen in my heart," said Sans.

Frisk teared up and smiled at him. They made it to the house, and went inside to relax.


	24. Chapter 24

AMS

GRADUATION DAY

Spring went by smoothly. The underground was finally used to there being a female human among them, so the monster men were no longer as painfully aroused as they used to be. Frisk was fine with this. However, Sans was unprepared for the amount of hormones his younger self was experiencing. Every chance he got alone in a bathroom, he took care of it. Frisk wondered why he was taking frequent long bathroom breaks. He would sometimes shrug and act like he didn't know. Other times, depending on what food they had, he would blame his long trip on the food. During those times, Frisk was able to accept it as truth and not wonder. But she would really wonder during times when he shrugged it off. They were sitting on the couch watching Mettaton, when a thought hit Frisk's head. She remembered the day Sans gave her the talk, he was in the bathroom making weird sounds. Could that have played a part in the talk? She didn't think about it before. Thinking about it now and thinking the two are connected, she started blushing a light pink. Frisk leaned in closer to Sans and cuddled up to him. Blue tinted his cheeks. Papyrus came through the door.

"I'VE GOT A JOB!" shouted Papyrus.

"Really bro? What you doing now?" asked Sans.

Frisk was also interested to know what Papyrus would be doing to earn his keep.

"I'm a new cook at Grillby's! It's going to be different cooking things other than spaghetti, but I know I can do it! Because I am great!" said Papyrus as he took a dramatic pose.

Frisk and Sans giggled a bit at how cute Papyrus was being.

"Oh, Frisk! You graduate from the ninth grade tomorrow, right? Do you have an outfit picked out already?" asked Papyrus.

"I can't decide. I still have some dresses that Mettaton got for me, but they're all too flashy for graduating the ninth grade, and all my other clothes are bland and boring in comparison to what other students will be wearing," said Frisk.

"Sans, she still gets money from Mettaton because she works for her. Why haven't you taken her to the store?" asked Papyrus.

"I asked her if she wanted me to take her shopping, but she still can't decide what store to go to," replied Sans.

Papyrus narrowed his eyes.

"Gah! Sans, take us to the mall. Frisk, I will help you pick out an outfit for the occasion! You're the princess for crying out loud, you of all people need to look your best!" said Papyrus.

Sans and Frisk got up, grabbed what they needed, and drove to the mall in the capital. Papyrus had to tell himself not to just grab Frisk and rush her around the mall, demanding she try on everything. He was a bit of a shopaholic. When they entered the mall, they were greeted with 8 different fast food restaurants, and the whole food court was packed full of high schoolers and their families. A lot of them had shopping bags that no doubt had new clothing inside them. After all, it wasn't just freshmen who were graduating. Tenth graders were going into the eleventh grade, eleventh graders were going into the twelfth grade, and seniors were going into college to determine what they want to be for their adulthood. Frisk saw Fuku, Brent, and Naomi sitting down at a table together and her baby boy was sitting in a high chair. That's right. Fuku's dad is gone and her mother has been gone, Brent's parents were abusive to him, and Naomi's parents pretty much dropped her when she went insane. The only one at that table whose parents were in their life was Fuku and Brent's son. All they had were each other. Frisk felt bad for being so occupied all the time. She went to go walk towards them, but Papyrus grabbed her hand and took off with her to the nearest clothing store as Sans followed close behind. They walked into Fab Trend 101. The whole store was pink, white, silver, and gold. Frisk wanted to leave this store immediately.

"I think pink complements your eyes wonderfully! Don't you think so, Sans?" asked Papyrus.

Sans had never seen Frisk wore pink. It was such a feminine color. Frisk wasn't a tomboy, but she was in the middle of girly and tomboy. But she absolutely hated anything overly girly, like pink. So Sans decided to have a little fun in seeing Frisk wear something pink.

"I don't know. We'll have to have her try on some items to find out," smirked Sans.

Frisk made a face at him that said, "you know I hate pink!"

Sans made a puppy face, and she rolled her eyes.

"Papyrus, I don't like pink. Can we try a different store?" asked Frisk.

Papyrus was shocked.

"You don't like pink?! Then we must have you try on some clothes right away!" said Papyrus.

Frisk groaned as she was dragged along. Papyrus and Sans rummaged through racks and picked out frilly pink gowns, pink blouses with silver leggings, silky light and hot pink short dresses and long dresses. They threw them on Frisk, showed her to a changing booth, and waited patiently. Frisk tried on all the pink items just to get it over with. Everytime she came out in a piece of clothing, Sans took pictures. Then, Frisk yelled out something that they couldn't hear at first.

"What was that?" asked Papyrus.

"I'm not wearing this!" yelled Frisk.

"Aw, come on! The sooner you try it on, the sooner we can leave!" said Sans.

"But this is too much!" groaned Frisk.

"Pish posh! Get out here!" said Papyrus.

Grumbling, Frisk put on the outfit, and came out with her face in a scowl. She was wearing a hot pink tube top, gold leggings, and black stilettos. Sans' hormones went off the charts seeing Frisk show some skin. Her cleavage was visible, and she has a nice flat stomach that dipped inward and curved outward the more it went to her hips. He had no idea she had these curves with how she usually dresses up. He almost creamed his pants right then and there. Frisk noticed a bulge in Sans' pants, and she turned a deep scarlet. She inhaled sharply and quickly went back in the changing room, put on her regular clothes, and stormed out of the pink store. Sans looked down at the picture he had taken of her in the outfit, groaned a bit, then turned it off. Papyrus ran after Frisk, and caught up to her. He didn't grab her, but he stayed close.

"Frisk, why are you so upset? You looked wonderful in those outfits!" said Papyrus.

Frisk stopped sharply and turned around to face him.

"Wonderful? I looked like a slut!" whispered Frisk.

"I do not think you looked like a street walker! You really looked nice!" egged on Papyrus.

"Oh, you would think me looking like that is nice! No! It's outfits like that that will get me in trouble! Not just at school, but in everyday life!" Frisk angrily whispered.

Papyrus felt like crying. He didn't have any ulterior motives for bringing Frisk into that store. He wasn't even the one who put the tube top in her pile, so he really was confused when she came out in that outfit. Then he thought for a minute. It was his older brother who snuck that in the pile!

"Frisk, I can assure you it wasn't me who put that outfit in the pile, nor did I see it!" said Papyrus.

"Oh, you expect me to believe that Sans, who is as much a prude as I am, snuck that outfit in there? He has never touched me inappropriately before! Ever since Toriel announced our relationship to the police, we have only kissed, held hands, and hugged!" said Frisk.

"Frisk, I promise it wasn't me. It was Sans," Papyrus pleaded with his eyes for her to believe him.

Frisk rolled her eyes, then noticed Sans was walking up to them. She quickly turned her head out of embarrassment.

"Sans, please tell her it wasn't me who put that outfit in the pile," begged Papyrus.

Sans wanted Papyrus to take the blame. It would make everything better for him. But he knows that wouldn't be fair to Papyrus who had come so far. He sighed deeply.

"It was me," admitted Sans.

Frisk looked at Sans sharply, then she looked disgusted. She grabbed Papyrus' hand, turned her nose to the ceiling, and asked Papyrus to take her to another store to try on clothes.

"Wh-wh-what about Sans?" asked Papyrus.

"He can think about what he did!" sniffled Frisk.

"I know he hurt you, but I know my brother. It wasn't intentional!" pleaded Papyrus.

"Whether or not it was intentional, it was rude and disgusting of him. Especially considering he knows how tight clothing makes me feel."

Then, Frisk stopped walking.

"Maybe I don't even have to go to the ceremony in fancy clothes. I can be the casual princess of the underground. All dressing up would do, would invite monster men and boys to harass me."

Frisk let go of Papyrus' hand and slowly walked back to the food court. She suddenly felt in the mood for some nice cream and chocolate. Alphys had someone at the mall sell his chocolate. Papyrus went to go find Sans.

"Ah, brother, there you are!" said Papyrus.

When Sans looked up, Papyrus bopped him on the skull.

"Okay, yeah. I deserved that," groaned Sans.

"Frisk is in the food court, saying how she wants to give up on ever being girly because wearing feminine clothing is an invitation for attack. All because of the stunt you pulled. We have to convince her that the clothing isn't what's evil. What is evil is the intentions of the monster men who view her as a sexual object in sexy clothing. I know plenty of monster women who wear girly clothes and can't get a man to fall in love with her. So I know for a fact, that Frisk can wear these clothes and somehow find a way to be confident in herself even with the men who will no doubt turn their heads," said Papyrus.

Papyrus had Sans by the front of his shirt, and was speaking in a low tone. He was serious. The bulge went away in his pants. He messed up bad. And he knew it. Sans and Papyrus went to the food court to look for Frisk. She was sitting next to her friends, and they were all eating ice cream. Frisk hadn't even touched her ice cream yet as she had her head down and her shoulders were shaking. A sign that she is busy crying. Naomi was soothingly rubbing her back. Naomi looked up and when she saw Sans, she glared at him hard and drew her finger across her neck. Ignoring her threat, Sans walked over to the table.

"Frisk, can we talk in private?" asked Sans.

"She doesn't want to go anywhere with you!" interrupted Naomi.

"I don't recall you being Frisk, or me talking to you in the first place, kid. I'm talking to Frisk," lightly said Sans.

He had to remind himself that Naomi and her friends are all still hormonal teenagers.

"Well, I'm talking for her because you have her bawling her pretty eyes out! So, for now, I am Frisk," replied Naomi.

Fuku and Brent stayed quiet, but it was evident in how they were making the atmosphere feel, that they were equally disturbed and upset with Sans. Sans rubbed his face.

"Frisk, I don't want to speak to your friend. I want to speak to you. If you don't start talking to me, we're going home and talking there so I don't have to deal with drama," said Sans.

He said it as nicely as he could.

"She doesn't- hey!" shouted Naomi as Sans lifted Frisk with his magic.

Papyrus grabbed Frisk's ice cream and chocolate, then ran after them. Sans used his magic to silence Frisk's sobs. He didn't want her to embarrass herself by crying so loud. They got to the car, he set her down in the seat, Papyrus buckled her in, and they were off. When they made it back to the house, Frisk was done crying loudly, but she was still crying. Sans unbuckled his seatbelt, and opened the door. He didn't step out yet.

"Are ya coming in?" asked Sans, who was gradually losing his mind.

Frisk ignored him and crossed her arms.

"Oh my gosh you are such a kid sometimes," Sans muttered, but clear enough for Frisk to hear.

He used his magic to bring Frisk inside the house. When he set her down on the couch, Frisk walked upstairs and locked herself in their room. Papyrus walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Do you want your ice cream and chocolate?" asked Papyrus.

"You eat it," said Frisk.

Her voice was muffled from the bed. Papyrus, knowing Frisk better than that, put her ice cream and chocolate in the freezer for when she would want it later.

"I know her style, so I'll be right back," said Sans.

Papyrus nodded and turned on the TV. He was unsure of what to do. Sans came back through a portal, saying "ow" multiple times. Through the portal, you can hear Naomi, Fuku, and a crying baby.

"Seriously! They could have ruined her new dress!" exclaimed Sans.

Papyrus went to look at it. It was a short sleeved dress that was a royal purple with a white lace around the abdomen. It was simple yet elegant like Toriel herself. He even bought her royal purple flats, and a golden flower headband. Papyrus smiled.

"I don't remember seeing these in the mall anywhere," said Papyrus.

"Seriously? Toriel has her own store where she sells fashion similar to her own. Frisk looks to Toriel for inspiration in a lot of things. Fashion is no exception," said Sans.

"I guess I never noticed because when I was with Mettaton, whenever I tagged along with her, she would go into the other stores on the other side of the mall," said Papyrus.

Sans nodded.

"Yeah, I don't see Mettaton going near stuff like this," agreed Sans. Sans and Papyrus waited all night for Frisk to come out. They gave up waiting at midnight.

"Good night, bro," yawned Sans.

"Good night, big brother," yawned Papyrus.

Sans tried opening the door, but it was locked. Rolling his eyes, he made a shortcut into the room. When he was inside the room, Frisk was on the bed, snoring. Her constant crying made her nose stuffy, and her eyes and cheeks were wet.

"Guess she finally tired herself out," Sans said softly to himself.

He softly and gently took off her jacket and shoes. He then took off her regular clothes, and put a nightgown over her, then tucked her in. He then smoothed her hair. He took off his regular clothes and put on his pajamas, crawled into bed, and fell asleep. Frisk inched closer to Sans, and they both subconsciously put an arm around the other. The next morning, Frisk's mind put what happened the day before in her subconscious. So, she remembers going to the mall, but she doesn't remember the fight or the temper tantrum she threw. But she was surprised to see the outfit Sans had bought her. She thanked him, put it on, did her hair up in a bun, put on some light makeup, and came downstairs. Sans almost dropped his food on his lap. Frisk looked elegant.

"Oooh! Frisk, you look so very nice! You look like a proper princess indeed," sang Papyrus.

"Thank you," thanked Frisk.

They ate breakfast together and chatted away. Sans was wondering why Frisk wasn't still upset about yesterday, but decided to let it go for their sake. They got to the school, and Frisk joined her class in the assembly while Sans and Papyrus found a couple seats in the middle of the adults sitting down. The Queen walked up to the microphone. Everyone stood up, bowed, and sat down.

"My children, you all have done excellently thus far in life. I have a difficult request to ask of you all. I would like each and every one of you to aim higher next year, no matter what your goals are. I am certain you all have heard of my daughter by now, am I correct?" said Toriel.

The adults and almost every one of the kids started murmuring in confusion. An adult stood up to say something.

"Your majesty, how do you have a daughter? In our history books, it says you once had two sons, one being a human, and that they both died. Did you have a secret affair?" asked the adult.

Toriel's smile went into a sad frown.

"N-no. My daughter isn't my biological daughter. She is someone who fell down six years ago, however. My child, please stand up," called Toriel.

Frisk sighed and stood up. The spotlight shone on her, as everyone turned to look at the elegant looking human who was wearing an outfit that slightly resembled Toriel's style.

"This is my daughter, Frisk Dreemurr. I announced her before, so I am not sure why no one remembered," said Toriel.

Frisk flashbacked to when she and Sans wiped everyone's memories. Then she smiled a bit. The darn device to wipe memories broke after one use. The adult that was standing up, made an oh face and sat down. People started murmuring to each other, some saying how "unprecedented" this was, some saying how gorgeous she looked, and others saying how this was a trick of some sort because humans can't be princesses. Toriel heard them all.

"I know what you all are thinking. How can a human one day be ruler of all monsters? Simple! We don't judge other species. When I once had Chara and Asriel, I thought to myself, if anything were to happen to Asriel, Chara would become the King of the underground. So back then, I considered letting a human rule. She has proven to be different from all the humans who have forced us underground, though! She is kind, compassionate, loving, and as an added plus, she is extremely determined. Because of that determination, she is able to come back after death. So even if something happened to her, she could keep coming back until she dies of old age. So, I definitely think she will be fit for the job. She will marry someone when she is 18. But I won't say who. She wants him to be a surprise," winked Toriel.

Frisk smiled and sat back down.

"Now, to start the ceremony!"

Toriel called out names, and each monster she called came up to her to receive a hug and a shirt that said "I graduated from a freshman!". However, when Frisk was called and she came up to Toriel, Mettaton EX came out from behind the curtain to give her a grammy! She was also given a bouquet of flowers, and then she took her hug and shirt. Frisk was about to walk off when Toriel stopped her and turned her to face everyone. Everyone stood up and bowed to Frisk. Then they took their seat, and Frisk went to take her seat. She felt uncomfortable.

"Well, life is about stepping out of your comfort zone every now and then. They were going to find out about me sooner or later anyway," thought Frisk.

"Wow. You're kind of a superstar now. Well, even more than you already are considering you still work for Mettaton," whispered Fuku as she bounced her son on her knee.

Frisk looked at her son and thought, "I'm going to be a leading example to every single baby that's been born this year."

"Yeah. I guess I am," replied Frisk as she looked back down at Toriel as she continued giving hugs. Everything Toriel did and said was so fluid and elegant. Frisk felt like there was no way she could be like Toriel. She was so...perfect. And Frisk was awkward. Or so she felt herself to be. The ceremony was over, and everyone's three month vacation started.


	25. Chapter 25

AMS

THE REAL FRISK (FINALE PART 1)

Frisk finally made it to the day before she graduates from high school and will soon embark on adulthood for real. She is 18 and practically itching to learn more from the world. But there was something that had crossed Sans' and many of her friend's minds: they barely know Frisk at all. All they know is she is a human who is determined and has the power to change fate. Later that night, as Sans stared at his wife-to-be who was busy changing into pajamas and looking through photo albums to reminisce of her progress, she noticed Sans was looking at her strangely. Her eyebrows arched sadly sympathetically and tilted her head.

"What's wrong, Sans? Are you sad I'm all grown up?" teased Frisk.

"Well, that's a small part of it. We should get some rest. First thing tomorrow, I'm taking you to Grillby's so you, me, and your friends can all have a serious talk in private," said Sans.

Frisk was confused, but nodded and turned off the light. Earlier that day...

"I just realized I'm about to marry a human girl whom I know absolutely nothing about! I mean it's not like it's her fault for never saying anything, no one ever asked her anything. But, maybe these things should have been brought up by her as time went on naturally?" Sans said to Fuku, Brent, and Naomi.

Fuku and Brent's toddler was sound asleep in the next room, so Sans kept his voice at a whisper. Fuku, Brent, and Naomi went into deep thought as they realized they considered Frisk their best friend, and they too know nothing about her, even though the three of them know each others' back stories like the back of their hands.

"Have Frisk come over tomorrow morning so we can thoroughly ask her for information," said Fuku.

"What if she doesn't openly tell us about herself?" asked Sans, obviously nervous.

"I've gotten a lot better at magic and science, possibly more than ever has. About a week ago, I made a prototype gadget that shows us anyone's memories. I've perfected it and made a better model so now the memories are more clear and the sound is clear. It'll be like watching a movie. We'll give Frisk a chance, naturally, since I don't want to resort to forcefully seeing her past without giving her a fair chance first. Until we know her, I personally will not consider her my friend anymore. She has saved me multiple times, so I have no ill will towards her. But friends know each other. So, as of this point, she's more of an acquaintance I would love to get to know more about," said Brent.

"Wait, you're some type of genius? When was this?" asked Fuku.

"Well, I've always been a fan of Alphys, so I've been secretly studying anything science and conducting experiments. It's all been a secret because some of the things I have been exposed to will mess with anyone else's mind," said Brent.

Naomi could understand his reasoning, since she has been exposed to a lot of crap as well, knowing if it was anyone else, that someone else would have done something... cowardly.

The alarm rang, waking up Frisk and Sans from their sleep. They woke up in each others' arms. They almost freaked out, until they remembered that Frisk is now an adult, so it's more than okay. Frisk got her shower first, and then Sans. They didn't bother eating breakfast since they were going over to a restaurant. Fuku served everyone scrambled eggs and spider donuts with coffee.

"So, Sans said we're all going to talk or something? What's up?" asked Frisk as she dipped her bagel in her coffee and took a bite.

Everyone looked at each other a tiny bit nervous at how Frisk might react to their questions.

"Frisk, you've been underground for eight years now, and all of us don't really know you well, whereas you know all of our stories. We just want to know yours," said Fuku, smiling nervously.

Frisk sighed and sat her bagel down. She rubbed her arm nervously.

"I don't think you guys would want to be around me if you knew who I used to be, before I fell down, and what I was like in Underfell," said Frisk.

"Well, all of us thought you wouldn't like us if you knew us, but here we are," said Sans.

Sans remembered when he told Frisk he had helped trick the other human children into getting caught by Undyne to be taken to the capital where their soul was extracted from their bodies in a brutal fashion. Sans hadn't directly killed the humans, but he put on a buddy act and gained their trust, knowing what would eventually happen to them. He thought Frisk would hate him for sure, but she looked at him with sad eyes. She was 11 when he told her everything.

"But you're not like that now. So, your sins have been forgiven."

That was what Frisk had told him.

Now, Frisk was experiencing the same feelings he felt before he told her the truth when she had found his lab and saw things she shouldn't have seen.

"Look guys, let's just keep it as I used to be different, and now I'm me, and I'm here, and we all love each other. Okay?" asked Frisk.

She stood up from the table, and turned to walk away. Right when she turned her head Naomi hit her with a tranquilizer dart and she fell to the ground. They tied her up and put her in a comfortable seat. They weren't evil after all. Brent took out his gadget, aimed it at Frisk's head and pressed the trigger.

"So, how far back into her memories are we going?" asked Sans.

"It starts from birth to most recent," replied Brent.

A large circle appeared over Frisk's unconscious head and began playing her memories like a movie.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" said the doctor.

Sans, and the rest smiled as they saw the doctor hold up a wailing Frisk.

"A girl? No, that can't be right. I wanted a boy!" cried the mother.

The mother's face was then revealed. Frisk looked a little like her. They had the same hair color and nose. Her mother's hair texture was different though, with it being curly. Frisk's father came into view to try and calm his wife down, but she smacked him harshly.

"You promised me a boy!" shrieked the mother.

"Wow, Frisk looks almost exactly like him," murmured Sans.

"Honey, I promised I would try to give you a boy. But we have a healthy, beautiful baby girl! We could still name her what we were going to name our child if it was a boy, since it's an androgynous name," said Frisk's dad.

The mother scowled.

"Really, Ben? Name her Frisk? She doesn't deserve the name!"

"Come now, Mabel. Be rational!"

The doctor had already cleaned and swaddled baby Frisk at this point. He came in, holding her, and cleared his throat.

"Do you have a name?" asked the doctor.

Lisa scoffed, turned her head, and folded her arms.

"Do what you want!" Mabel said in a hostile tone of voice.

"We decided to name her Frisk," said Ben who now looked and sounded tired.

The doctor handed Frisk over to Ben. Ben looked at his daughter and smiled. The doctor handed him the birth certificate. The door swung open to the hospital room, and Mabel perked up.

"Mason! Glad you could make it!" shouted Mabel excitedly.

Mason walked in, smiling like a goof, while holding two balloons. One that says "It's a girl." The other one saying "It's a boy."

"Sooo, is it a boy or a girl? Or both? Ya know...twins?" asked Mason.

"Oh Mason, my husband gave me a girl. All I've ever wanted was a son that would turn out to be like you and our successful great uncles!" cried Mabel.

Mason smiled sympathetically.

"Well, on the bright side, you have a daughter who can grow up to be like you!" said Mason.

Ben handed Frisk over to Mason, who fell in love. (Not like that. Ew.) He knew their child would come out having a yellowish complexion to their skin since Ben is hispanic. But Frisk was beautiful.

"Mabel, did you have to curl your hair?" asked Mason.

Mabel laughed as she fluffed her hair.

"You should know me by now," laughed Mabel.

"So, honey. You gonna accept Frisk?" asked Ben.

Mabel looked at them and then at Frisk.

"Only if she becomes a tomboy," thought Mabel.

Mabel smiled as she conjured up a plan to make her daughter like a son she never had. Mabel grabbed Frisk and held her close.

"I have great plans for you, little Frisky," said Mabel.

Sans and the others couldn't believe they witnessed Frisk's birth and actually saw her family. The video then showed, "age 1."

Ben was on the floor with Frisk, who was now chubby and cute. She was wearing blue clothing though, and her clothes said "Dapper Lil Man".

"Oh my gosh. I think her mom is trying to make Frisk into a boy," whispered Fuku.

The others just stared in shock.

"Hey, Frisk. Can you say mama? Or dada?" asked Ben.

Ben's hair was a little longer. It was almost the same haircut Frisk's was when she fell down, except Ben didn't have the bangs. Frisk just slobbered all over a toy block and looked at her dad. You could tell Frisk was a girl wearing boy clothes, just based on the eyelashes. She dropped the toy by accident, and fell over on her front trying to pick it up. Ben covered his mouth, thinking Frisk was going to cry. He was shocked when he went to reach to help Frisk out, she swatted his hand away. She was struggling, but she was trying to reach for her toy herself, and she was going to push herself back up herself, without help. Mason, and his two great uncles who were severely old, walked in.

"Ben, why don't you help them?" asked Stanley.

"I tried, but you won't believe it. They swatted my hand away! They're really determined," giggled Ben.

"Why are they calling her 'they'?" Sans and the others thought to themselves.

Mason walked over and sat down next to Frisk and took out a journal. Frisk finally got her toy and sat back up. She made double fists and pumped them in the air in celebration. Mason, Ben, and the two Stans laughed at her adorableness. Mason, suddenly realizing if he showed her the journal it would remove her innocence, put the journal back in his coat.

"Aw, you're so cute. You're gonna grow into a beautiful lady one day," said Mason.

"What...did you say?" asked Mabel as she gritted her teeth and her eye twitched.

Mason, realizing his mistake, started apologizing profusely. Mabel backhanded Mason as he was apologizing. His journal flew out of his jacket and in front of Frisk. It was open to a page that talked about having game-like abilities. Frisk's brain took an instant screenshot of the page and was tucked away in her subconscious. When Mason scrambled away from his sister, he snatched the journal and tucked it back in his coat.

"You're crazy! Frisk isn't a boy and Frisk is not a they! Frisk is a girl, just like you! She is going to grow up, mature physically, fall in love with a man, and have her own children! By that point, you can't keep fooling yourself saying she's a boy or a them!" shouted Mason.

"Frisk is my child! If I say Frisk is a boy or neither gender, then that's what my child is!" yelled Mabel.

"Well thanks to you being insane, Frisk was exposed to my journal about my recent discoveries. Now she's probably going to be scarred for life, considering I have no idea what page she saw. I was going to show her a page of the journal on something potentially harmless, but you possibly exposed her to something dangerous!" shouted Mason.

"Stop saying she! Frisk will be a boy if I have to make them one myself!" shouted Mabel.

Mason stepped back slowly, shaking his head. He always knew the moment Mabel was exposed to supernatural things that it would do something to her mind, but she was losing her sanity a little more each day.

"What happened to you? We used to be the mystery twins. You used to be my sweet little sister who was always so optimistic and determined to help everyone get along. I just hope Frisk turns out to be like the old you," said Mason.

Mabel was on the verge of tears.

"You seriously don't understand do you? When you're a girl, people take advantage of your kindness, thinking since you're a girl, you can be walked on. If I trick Frisk into thinking they're a boy, they won't be walked over like I was. I won't deny Frisk from dating boys still, just as long as no one knows they're not really a boy," said Mabel.

It was clear to Mason then as he remembered all her "summer romances".

"Even you, my own brother, walked over me. But you never walked over our grunkles or Soos," said Mabel.

She looked over at Frisk who wasn't playing with her toy, but stared at it in deep thought. The memory cut out then. "Age 2".

"Ben, you got everything ready for Frisk's birthday?" asked Mabel.

"You bet I do!" replied Ben.

All the decorations were boy decorations. Frisk was a tad taller and chubbier, and she was wearing a read and blue striped shirt with blue jeans, and a spin top cap. Her hair was growing so it peaked out the cap a bit. Some of their old friends came over with gifts.

"Aw, what a pretty little lady!" said Soos.

Mabel grabbed Frisk protectively.

"How did you know?" asked Mabel.

"Just look at those eyes! The eyelashes say it all," said Soos.

Mabel looked at Frisk's eyes and gasped. She took Frisk inside the house immediately. The memory showed Mabel taking small scizzors and trimming Frisk's eyelashes. After she was done, she smiled.

"There. Now, no one will be able to tell," said Mabel.

Sans and the others just stared in disbelief at how Mabel was treating Frisk. Even though they understand why given her explanation from before, it still struck them in the feels.

"Age 3". Frisk was walking around and talking. Frisk walked up to Mabel and Ben holding a game.

"Wanna play," said Frisk.

"Dungeons, Dungeons, And More Dungeons?" asked Ben.

"I remember that game. Mason loves it! Let me call him so he can play with us," said Mabel.

"Frisk wants to play that game? Awesome!" Mason said over the phone.

"Well, it's gonna be a bit until he gets here," smiled Mabel as she hung up the phone.

She looked around.

"Frisk?"

Sans grabbed the gadget and paused the memory.

"Did you guys notice the house looks different? They must have moved. But this house looks a bit more beaten up than the last house," said Sans.

They looked at the house and noticed the changes. Sans resumed the memory. Frisk was walking upstairs, and was somewhat struggling because of her small legs. Most kids would have given up climbing such long stairs, but Frisk was determined. When she got to the top, a yellow triangle appeared.

"Hey, kid! You finally made it to the top of the stairs! Now, remember how I said you can find secrets in a certain room up here? Well, I can show you the room," said the triangle.

"Okay, Bill!" smiled Frisk.

The triangle, known as Bill, laughed evilly to himself. He showed Frisk the way to Mason and Mabel's old room. Frisk couldn't reach the door knob, and got a little frustrated. Bill looked around, making sure no one was around, and possessed Frisk to make her float to turn the door knob. Then he set her down and let her go. Frisk felt a little dizzy but steadied herself.

"Humans had monsters on the surface still?" thought Sans and the others.

"Bill, what are you anyway? I remember hearing a story from Uncle Mason, and he told me monsters were sealed underground," asked Frisk.

Bill chuckled in amusement.

"I am not a monster! I am a demon! But, I'm a friendly demon," said Bill.

"There are friendly demons?" asked Frisk, her cute voice reaching a high octave on the last word.

"Of course there is! I'm the only one, sadly," said Bill.

Bill flew around the around the room that was turned into a closet that held old things in it. He found the journal that Mason used to always read when he was a kid, and he brought it down to show Frisk.

"Frisk, I know your mind since I have been inside of it before. A couple years ago, your uncle showed you a journal he wrote. In your subconscious is that memory. This is a journal his great uncle wrote, and it has gotten him into trouble many many times. Which is why you need to destroy it so no one else can get hurt," said Bill.

Frisk looked at the book.

"It's dangewous?" asked Frisk.

"Oh yes, very very dangerous! If you destroyed this journal, you would be a hero!" lied Bill.

Frisk looked around the room and spotted matches. Bill possessed her again, took her outside, into the forest, made a hole for burning, and burned the journal. Bill, while inside Frisk, laughed maniacally.

"Age 5".

Sans and the others, thoroughly disturbed by the fact Frisk was being manipulated by a demon, took a good look at the house she and her parents were living in.

"Looks like they lived in their own business. The Mystery Shack...?" said Brent.

"Come one, come all! Come see the newest, most bizarre mysteries of all time! The androgynous child!" announced Mason.

Five year old Frisk came out from behind a curtain, and was wearing a boy shirt with a skirt. Her hair was in a bowl cut, and her eyelashes were cut short. Mabel was working the cash register and Ben was the janitor. People oohed and snapped pictures while handing Mason money. Frisk rolled her eyes. After shop was closed, Frisk ran up to her uncle Mason.

"Uncle! Will you show me your journal?" asked Frisk.

"Wha-wha-what? How do you know about my journal?" asked Mason.

He had hoped Frisk would have forgotten about it since when she saw it she was still a baby technically, but it seems the journal has a hold on her mind. Somewhere in the distance, Bill was laughing at Mason.

"After all these years, I will have finally gotten you, Mason Pines."

Sighing, Mason looked at Frisk and smiled a bit as he saw himself and Mabel in her.

"Alright kid. Come on," said Mason.

He led Frisk to his old room. He noticed the 3rd journal from Stanford was gone. He scratched his head, and decided he would look for it later. He grabbed his journal and showed Frisk. When Frisk took the journal from him, Bill popped up and tied down Mason, much to Frisk's shock and horror.

"What are you doing?!" asked Frisk.

"I'm getting my revenge! What, did you seriously think there were such things as good demons? Don't make me laugh, kid," said Bill.

"I'm not just a kid, I'm a tough young man, like my mama told me," growled Frisk.

Bill laughed at Frisk.

"You're not a boy! Hahahaha! You're a girl!" laughed Bill.

"What?" asked Frisk.

She looked down at Mason who looked nervous.

"Uncle Mason? I'm a boy, right?" asked Frisk.

"Well, uhhh...no. Your mom wanted you to be a boy, so she brainwashed you. If anyone referred to you as a girl, your mom would beat them up. She did this to protect you, to make sure you wouldn't get taken advantage of," said Mason.

Frisk stared at her uncle as her whole life to this point suddenly seemed like a lie. Clutching the journal tightly, she slowly stepped back and slid against the wall. Then, she looked at Bill Cipher.

"So, Bill was able to trick me, because I'm a girl," said Frisk.

"Frisk, even men can be manipulated! Bill manipulated me when I was a kid," said Mason.

Frisk looked at her uncle.

"So, being tricked has no gender?" asked Frisk, as she was being filled with newfound determination.

Mason smiled and nodded.

"Alright kid, hand over the journal. I'm losing my patience," said Bill as he finally stopped laughing.

Frisk held onto the journal and smirked at Bill.

"Hey, Bill. How about we make a deal?" asked Frisk.

"A deal with a strangely smart five year old? You're lucky I like deals!" said Bill.

"Show me the page that I saw when I was a baby," said Frisk.

"Okay! In exchange, I get revenge on your whole family," said Bill.

"No. You can't hurt my family. But, if the page I saw was useful, I can use it to your benefit," said Frisk.

Bill was shocked. He knows exactly what she saw, and knows how he would be able to use that power. Frisk has a plan of her own however to double cross him. Bill let Mason free of his bindings and extended his hand out to Frisk.

"You've got yourself a deal, kid," said Bill excitedly.

Frisk, feeling determined, shook his hand.

"Frisk, no! You're never supposed to make a deal with Bill!" shouted Mason.

Frisk just looked at her uncle, and even though she was nervous, she shot him a look that said "trust me". Bill grabbed the book and began flipping through the pages, and showed Frisk.

"This here is the page you saw. As you can see, it says you can gain powers of a video game main character by going to the arcade, go inside the Typical RPG game console, and chant this incantation three times. When you do this, you will gain the power to save, load, and reset. The only catch is, you have to be extremely determined for your powers to work. Even when you aren't determined, the powers will be there, just dormant. So basically, the more determined you are, the more powerful you become! There is a dark side to this power though. Upon killing living beings, you will gain attack points, defense points, and level up like a real video game character. The more you kill, the stronger you will become!" cheerily said Bill.

Frisk was in awe, and Mason looked really nervous. He hadn't realized Frisk saw THAT page!

Sans and the others' jaws dropped, and they looked at Frisk.

"You don't have to worry about me being not determined enough. I'm plenty determined," said five year old Frisk.

Bill smiled and flew them to the arcade, so Frisk could hold her end of the deal. She was planning to get this power, and use it to face against Bill and destroy him, thus saving her family from him and herself from doing his bidding. Frisk crawled inside the arcade machine, and chanted the incantation three times. The sky outside turned dark, and flashed red, blue, and green. Then lightning struck the arcade and every console in it. When Frisk woke up, she didn't feel any different. Bill hovered close to her.

"So, did it work?" asked Bill.

"I don't know, I don't feel any different," said Frisk.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" yelled Bill.

The sudden anxiety he caused Frisk made her wish she could save herself from him, and a yellow star appeared in front of her. Bill went silent and grinned wide. Frisk touched it, and dialog only she can see popped up.

" _The way Bill yelled at you fills you with determination."_

The option to save popped up and Frisk touched it. As soon as she saved, Bill went into her body and started laughing maniacally.

"Age 6".

The memory was short and brutal, showing Frisk, being controlled by Bill Cipher, brutally murdering people. The memory panned over to the bodies of her parents and uncle, then switched.

"Age 7".

This memory showed Frisk in a different area altogether, murdering people with a baseball bat that was spiked at the tip. Every time she killed someone, her body glowed a moment, showing she gained EXP.

"Age 8".

Bill was out of her body by this point, thinking he had brainwashed Frisk fully into killing people on her own. This time her weapon was paper airplanes.

"Age 9".

Frisk and Bill were the only ones left in the several areas they have been to.

"We must move on to another country, and continue ridding the world of humans," said Bill.

Frisk's mouth twitched, but she complied. In under a year, she stepped up her game and murdered humans faster and faster. It saddened Sans and her friends to see her like this.

"I don't understand. When she twitched, you could tell she didn't want to keep doing this. So I don't get why she's listening to him," Fuku thought out loud.

Turning back to the memory of Frisk going through humans like they're butter, then literally eating butter to gain HP, Sans wondered the same thing.

"Master, there are no more humans left, and I am level 9999. Now, I can kill you. After I kill you, I will load to before I kill anyone. But you will know what will happen if you try to take me down this path again. That's right. I blocked out my intentions from my mind, tricking you into thinking you had me around your finger. I'm more powerful than you now. And I know you know you won't be able to kill me. I can keep coming back as long as I stay determined," laughed Frisk.

"N-no! You're supposed to obey me!" shrieked Bill in a scared voice.

"Here I come," growled Frisk.

She beat the living heck out of Bill. He tried fighting back using his powers, but she was so determined, that before she made her heart shatter upon death, she made her soul refuse and kept coming at Bill. Bill was scared out of his mind. Their fight went on for hours until Bill finally let her kill him so she would load. After he was killed, Frisk plunged her weapon into herself, and she loaded. Bill Cipher just looked at Frisk, then, without another word, flew away into another universe. She was five years old again, but she was no longer innocent or naive.

"Age 6 again".

After a year of trying to fit in, Frisk was discouraged. She found it hard to try and be friends with the people she mercilessly slaughtered just to become powerful enough to stop Bill. Plus, it didn't help that sometimes she was mugged and stabbed by a wayward human. That would happen when she used her powers to become rich. She was dressed like a boy still, but that didn't stop others from trying to take advantage of her. That's when Mabel told her.

"Honey, after seeing how the world treats you even though they think you're a boy...you deserve to know the truth. You're really a girl," said Mabel.

Frisk, unfazed, looked up from her uncle's journal at the dinner table at her mom and looked absolutely bored.

"I know. You have told me many times before. You don't remember, because in this timeline, it is the first time you have told me. I feel so out of place in this world, mom. Almost everyday I get killed, and I bring everything back to my last save point. I look at everyone and think 'this is what they're going to say next'. Do you know how boring that is? Not only that, I'm pretty sure my power is driving me insane. Maybe if I stayed dead, it would be worth it," said Frisk.

Mabel's jaw dropped. Then, she stabbed herself with her fork. Sighing, Frisk killed herself to load again.

"You're a girl."

Frisk faked being surprised.

"But, I thought I was a boy this whole time!"

"I know, honey. I'm sorry for lying to you," apologized Mabel.

"It's ok, mom."

"Age 7 again".

Frisk was in her room, reading the journal, trying to make sense of why everything happened to her. Mason then knocked on her door. This was new. This has never happened in any other timeline. Then again, Frisk never faked being surprised to the news of her being a girl before.

"Come in!"

Frisk was excited for some new dialog, some new interactions.

"Hey, Frisk. Listen, I can remember timelines. I think it might be because of me being exposed to supernatural things as a kid, but I feel I should tell you that the mountain from the story is close by. I know you feel out of place among people. Maybe being around monsters might be fun for you. With your power, if you ever wanted to come back, you could," said Mason.

Frisk put down the journal.

"Where is it, uncle Mason?"

He pulled out a map and showed her where it was. It would be a small journey, but she traveled farther when she was murdering people.

"To be on the safe side, you should probably kill some criminals to gain power before you go to the underground. I know we humans won the war against them, but the power you have, the monsters have a portion of that power. Monsters automatically are born with the power to be able to become strong based on their intentions to kill," said Mason.

Frisk had flashbacks and shuddered.

"I'll be fine. Like you said, my power can help me survive," said Frisk.

Mason's brow furrowed.

"I'm serious. Until you decide to kill some humans to guarantee your coming back when you're ready, I'm going to hold onto this map. Just because you can bring yourself back to a save point, doesn't mean you're guaranteed to get past the point that keeps causing you to load. I remember there were times when during a video game I messed up so bad, no amount of loading was going to change it and the only thing that did change it was resetting," said Mason.

"Well, then I'll reset if need be. That's if I decide to come back," said Frisk.

Mason shook his head.

"I'll hold onto this."


	26. Chapter 26

AMS

THE REAL FRISK (FINALE PART 2)

Sans stared at the circle that was showing the memories and paused it. He began rubbing his temples.

"She was seven here. So, she fell into Underfell when she was seven, survived for 3 years, and somehow found a way to get here to Undertale? How do you guys feel about her story so far?" asked Sans.

"Uh, well it wasn't anything I was expecting," said Fuku as she turned away.

Fuku knew she was going to have nightmares of Frisk killing humans brutally.

"I finally understand why Frisk was so worried to tell us anything at all. This doesn't change the way I feel about her being a cool human and all, but it does change the way I see her a bit," said Brent.

"I'm so torn about the fact that the human who saved me and endured so much pain for my sake had made a deal with a demon," said Naomi.

Sans nodded. He didn't know how to feel about Frisk's past. All he knew was he felt pity for Frisk now, seeing how much she had to go through. After Mason left her room, Frisk smirked as she took the tape out from one of her hidden cameras in her room. She had a feeling that one day something important would happen, so she put cameras all over the house. She put the tape in her computer and zoomed in on the map. She stood up, and felt determination surging through her veins. In his own room, Mason sighed.

"You know that girl is smart right? I noticed she set cameras everywhere in the house. She knows where she's going. The least you can do is help her prepare. She won't kill, but if you give her items, they can help her power up that way," Stanford said as he came out of the shadows.

Mason whipped his head in Stanford's ghost's direction. Then he face palmed.

"Hhh, alright. I'll help her get ready."

(Sans, Fuku, Brent, and Naomi didn't see this part since Frisk didn't see it.)

Frisk got out her suitcase and filled it with clothes. She looked in her mirror after she changed out of obvious boy clothes and put on an outfit any gender could wear. A blue and purple striped sweater, brown shorts and her brown work boots. Closing her uncle's journal, she accidentally gave herself a paper cut.

"Ouch!"

She reached into her drawer, pulled out a bandaid, and wrapped it around her bleeding finger. A paper cut wasn't worth loading over. After she was done packing, she suddenly got all giddy.

"Finally! I'll meet new people who I won't know a thing about! I can get to know them and...they can't ever find out what I did. If they found out I murdered everyone, they wouldn't trust me anymore. All I want is a life of happiness and friendship. And I won't let myself get tricked again! I'll be sure to look out for red flags," Frisk announced to herself in the mirror.

Frisk grabbed her suitcase, and snuck out of the house. When she finally made it to the mountain, Mason appeared in his car.

"Wait! Let me help prepare you!" said Mason.

Frisk turned and looked at her uncle who was running up to her.

"I'm not going to kill anyone! Everyone has a good side to them. All I gotta do is stay determined and change fate if need be," said Frisk.

"I know you won't kill anyone. But, since you have video game powers, anything I give you can boost your power up so you won't be vulnerable to attacks," warmly smiled Mason.

Frisk smiled back and hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding," whispered Frisk.

"Heck, I'll even help you climb this mountain and lower you down!" said Mason.

Together, they climbed . In three days time, they finally made it to the entrance to the underground. Frisk was very excited at this point and was dancing in place.

"What do you think they're like? Oh I sure hope they like me!" said Frisk.

Mason chuckled.

"Based on the story, the monsters are all kind, loving, and free spirited. So I imagine they will be perfect company for you," said Mason.

Frisk clapped. Mason tied the rope around Frisk's waist.

"Okay, I'm going to lower you down first, and then your stuff," said Mason.

Frisk gave a thumbs up. He started lowering her down, and about halfway downwards, the rope snapped, and half of Frisk's health was gone.

"Frisk! Are you okay?" shouted Mason.

Frisk groaned but shouted back she was alive. With the rope being broken, he couldn't lower her stuff down to her without risking hitting her on the head. So he left to go get more rope. He told her to stay put, but Frisk decided she would explore and come back in three days to check for her stuff. She walked down a gray hallway and went through a door, and there was a flower.

Sans grimaced. He knew about Flowey in his world, so he wasn't sure what Underfell Flowey was like. Given how UF Sans and other monsters Frisk told about were evil, he imagined this Flowey was more evil than their own. UF Flowey looked up, scared at Frisk. His petals were a bit torn and he looked slightly withered.

"P-please, don't hurt me!" begged Flowey as he burst in tears.

Frisk wasn't expecting a depressing flower in the underground. So she knelt down and lovingly stroked his petals, causing him to stop shaking and press into her hand, letting out a contented sigh.

"Oh my, you didn't hurt me! You're new to the underground, arentcha?" asked Flowey.

Frisk smiled and nodded. Flowey smiled back. Sans was shocked. UF Flowey was so...innocent and nice.

"Golly, you must be so confused," said Flowey sympathetically.

Frisk nodded, confirming she was confused to find that so far the underground was different from what she imagined it to be.

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do," shook Flowey.

He knew he would have to warn Frisk. Frisk smiled and again nodded, letting Flowey know to continue with his lesson. That was when, for the first time ever, her soul appeared in front of her in a box, and commands appeared in front of her. She remembers the commands since she saw them with her fights against the humans, but her soul and their soul was never brought out into a box before.

"Y-you see the heart? That's your soul. The very culmination of your being. Oh dear, you're hurt! I can heal you with my friendliness pellets," said Flowey.

White little pellets appeared and went toward her soul. She closed her eyes, not knowing what would happen, but then she felt healthier, and opened her eyes. She noticed her health bar was full once more. She thanked Flowey for the healing. Flowey guided her to the dummy and told her that down here it was "kill or be killed".

"Monsters down here will try to take your soul. You will need to be prepared for this situation. Pretend this dummy is trying to take your soul, and strike it down with the stick you've been carrying around," said Flowey.

Frisk looked at the dummy, and had flashbacks again. She shook her head violently at the brutal images, and instead dropped her weapon and hugged the dummy. Flowey face petaled.

"No no no! If you do that to a real monster, you're going to get yourself killed! I can tell you're a good kid, but take it from me when I tell you the monsters down here don't deserve mercy," said Flowey.

Sans was shocked to see how different Underfell really was from Undertale.

"Instead of Toriel guiding her, Flowey was guiding her, and here he isn't evil," Sans pondered in his thoughts.

"Everyone has good inside of them, Flowey. I am determined to bring the good out in everybody," said Frisk.

"Well, if that's how you really feel, then at least take me with you so I can heal you when you need to be healed," said Flowey, obviously concerned for Frisk.

Frisk nodded, then she heard a loud thump. Her and Flowey ran back to where she fell, and she saw her backpack.

"Frisk! Everything else I left here is gone! But there's food and money in that book bag! Good luck!" shouted Mason.

Flowey asked who that was and Frisk had answered it was her uncle. She put Flowey in the back pack and put the back pack on her back and walked the rest of the Ruins until they came to a tiny house in the Ruins.

"This is Toriel's house. She used to be the Queen of the underground, until the King declared war on the humans. She slowly went insane after the first 3 kids were killed until she got to the point where she would eat the kids just to keep them safe from the rest of the underground. Going through her house is the only way of getting to the rest of the underground. In order to get back home, you will need to kill a boss monster, absorb their soul, and go through the barrier," said Flowey.

"So, I just gotta avoid her, right?" asked Frisk.

Flowey nodded, then went back under the back pack's lid. Frisk walked in the house, and was about to walk down the stairs when...

"Who's there?"

Frisk stayed still, trying not to make a sound, hoping the monster would leave and not see her at all. Too late. Toriel came around the bend and saw Frisk. Toriel looked absolutely insane. Her fur was frazzled, she had red bags under her eyes, and her clothes had blood stains on them. When she smiled, Frisk shuddered at the sight of her pointy teeth.

"Welcome, my child! You look tired, you must stay and rest. How about I make you a cinnamon butterscotch pie?"

Sans and co witnessed so many loads, and for the first few times Frisk was confused why everytime she loaded she appeared on the pile of leaves she fell down on by default. Over one hundred loads later, Frisk changed Toriel for the better. They shared a heart felt hug, and Frisk left the Ruins. She was 8 when she finally left the Ruins. They then witnessed everything that happened with Sans and Papyrus. They felt sick when they saw the duo at first kill Frisk in many different ways. No matter how many times they killed her, she never gave up on them. She came back, and refused to get revenge on them for killing her. For taking advantage of her in more ways than one. She was 10, and she was still stuck in Snowdin Forest, where the dog sentries had been changed for the better, but Sans and Papyrus weren't changing one bit. Then, Bill Cipher appeared and was laughing at her.

"Oh man, karma's a bitch!" laughed Bill.

Frisk grabbed Bill. Not out of anger, but with pleading eyes. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, and she looked more frazzled than Toriel had looked.

"You can travel to many different universes! Please show me how to travel between dimensions. I can't take it anymore! No matter how many times I try, Sans and Papyrus won't change for the better!" said Frisk.

Bill struggled to get free but to no avail.

"And what if I don't want to help you?" asked Bill.

"Then I'll kill you and save over your death," growled Frisk.

She was definitely desperate for change. Flowey was asleep in the back pack and hadn't heard any of this. Bill got scared.

"F-fine. I'll show you," said Bill.

He took her back to the Ruins, and back to the room she slept in once Toriel had changed. There was a crack in the wall that was covered by stuffed animals. He peeled back the wall, and a black void appeared.

"Go through here, and you can choose what universe to go in," said Bill.

Frisk set UF Flowey down on the floor, and went through the void. Brent turned off her memories then.

They all stood in silence.

"Now we know. And we can never un-know. The best we can do is pretend like we don't know, for Frisk's sake. She didn't want us to know her past for a good reason," said Brent.

Sans and the girls sadly nodded. Brent went to go hide his gadget in his secret lab. Frisk eventually woke up, and when she did it was dark and quiet in the house. She looked down and saw Sans sleeping near the couch. Frisk looked at the time and it was only a couple hours until graduation! She quickly woke Sans up and woke up the others. Everyone got dressed in their graduation robes, went to the ceremony, accepted their diplomas and threw their hats off. Sans walked up to Frisk, knelt down, and revealed a ring.

"Frisk, will you marry me?" asked Sans as he blushed.

Frisk smiled brightly and put the ring on her finger. Sans kissed Frisk as he spun her around. The next week, every monster in the underground gathered for Frisk and Sans' wedding. The pair said "I do", and every monster celebrated as Frisk and Sans shared a passionate kiss, and they rode off in a car that says "just married". Queen Toriel, along some other monsters, shed some tears at how grown up Frisk is. A few months later, the Queen died of old age. Frisk and Sans immediately went to where she had died, and her soul was still there. Suddenly, an idea hit Frisk.

"If I absorb her soul, I will be able to beat Flowey, and pass through the barrier, collect six souls, come back and shatter the barrier," Frisk said to Sans, Fuku, Brent, and Naomi.

They all looked at Frisk, then at the soul.

"You're the Queen," was all her friends responded with.

"If you pull this off, you can free us all. I'm in," said Sans.

Nodding her head, Frisk absorbed Toriel's soul, and felt a surge of power course through her. She walked through the castle, down Judgement Hall, and was near the room where Flowey would be. Sans and her friends were right behind her. They wanted to see why Frisk was having trouble with a flower. Frisk took a deep breath, saved, and walked right in. Flowey appeared, absorbed the six human souls, and transformed into Omega Flowey. Sans and co's jaws dropped. The souls Flowey absorbed noticed Frisk had absorbed Toriel's soul. They felt determined to help Frisk again like they used to. They feel as if Frisk can actually defeat Flowey this time. So, when push came to shove, the souls rebelled and aided Frisk. Because of having Toriel's soul with her, and the increased determination to survive and set the underground free, Frisk stayed alive and slayed Omega Flowey. When he trolled Frisk by loading, and she pressed ACT, the souls made Flowey's circle pellet attack heal her and they attacked Flowey. Frisk spared Flowey and he ran away, unable to understand why Frisk was choosing to spare him after everything he had done to hurt her. When Flowey made it to where he was going, Bill Cipher escaped his body and looked angry.

"You idiot! We almost had her beat! It was because of you going soft that the souls were able to rebel!" yelled Bill.

Flowey started crying.

"I never wanted to kill anyone anyway! That was all your doing!" yelled Flowey.

Bill rolled his eyes.

"Well duh! If I left it up to the Prince of all monsters, Frisk would have easily won. At least with me in there we put up a decent fight against her. But you let your mind slip and we lost. I have no more use for you," growled Bill.

He killed Flowey. Meanwhile, Sans and co were hugging Frisk, and patting her on the back. Then they all turned to look at the barrier.

"So, you're gonna go kill six humans huh?" asked Fuku nervously.

"What? No. I'm going to find a cemetery and collect six souls from already dead humans," said Frisk.

Sans and her friends inwardly sighed relief. With that, Frisk walked through the barrier, and was at the Mystery Shack again. She wanted, more than anything, to see how her family was doing. When she looked inside, she saw an older Mabel, Ben, and Mason all sitting at the table, eating. Mabel and Ben looked horrible, as did Mason. She wondered why Mason looked so sad. She knocked on the door. Mabel answered.

"Hi, mom."

Mabel looked at her daughter, and fell over from shock. After a while, Frisk was sitting at the table with her family.

"H-how are you still alive?" asked Mason.

"What do you mean? You helped me get to safely, didn't you?" asked Frisk.

"No. You found my map that showed the mountain, and you took it with you and went there. You were highly suicidal since before you went there, you had tried killing yourself multiple times on multiple occasions. We all figured you went to hoping you would die," said Mason.

After a minute, Frisk remembered this was not her original timeline and that different events might have happened. Frisk explained to Mason and her family that she is a different Frisk from a different timeline and what her reasons for going to were. They listened to her story, and when she finished, they wrapped their arms around her.

"I have to go to the cemetery, collect six souls, and set the monsters free. They are all so wonderful. I'm married to one named Sans. But I'll be back," said Frisk.

They were all shocked, but nodded their heads anyway. Since they have been on bizarre adventures before and Mabel used to have a fantasy of being with a vampire, she didn't judge her daughter for being married to a monster. She didn't care as long as he treated her right. Frisk shattered the barrier, and led the monsters to the surface. They moved into Gravity Falls, Oregon. Some people that saw them waved and were friendly. But majority of the people freaked out when they saw monsters among them. They freaked out so much that they started destroying property. So the monsters and Frisk retreated to the woods near the mountain, and other monsters went to live on Butt Island. Things looked bleak for monsters and humans getting along, but Frisk was just all the more determined to have the two species getting along one day. She knew she could do it as she and Sans watched the sunset together hand in hand.


	27. Author's Message

Author's Message

Hello! Thank you for choosing to read my first ever fanfic! I am personally proud of it, despite it being so poorly written and really cringy. I have come so far in terms of writing skill and showing rather than telling haha. I want to humbly apologize for any and all grammatical errors as well as characters constantly explaining their powers, who they are, etc. This happens again in my second book, The Prince Who Stayed Determined. I've also been told I have a tendency to "tell instead of show" in my Avatar fanfic. Due to have been a fairly new writer at the time still, I had asked how to do such things. Thanks to constructive criticism and friendly advice, I have honed my skills and became a little better in my current fics. I am currently working on the third book to this Undertale series called The Great Monster King. The first two are not needed to understand the third book as it will just be about Sans and Frisks' grandchildren. However, you can still choose to read the first two to understand Frisk, Sans, and Franley's past, their struggles, and their triumphs. The 3rd book is going to be what I had meant for the first one to be, and because I have so many friends who are talented writers, I will have some help in making sure everything is being told the way I want it to be. Another thing! There are blanks in HWSU and PWSD where names should be. The site had deleted them because they were names like Doctor Alphys, but with doctor being abbreviated with a period after. So most of the blanks were meant to be doctor Alphys where as some were a random teacher name or some other authoritative figure. Look at this book and not judge me with it. It is my first fanfic after all. I have looked back, learned, and grew from this monstrosity. Happy reading and stay determined!


End file.
